


You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

by End_before_grace



Series: The Fix Series [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Lies, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Nightmares, Obsessive Behavior, Odaxelagnia, Parent-Child Relationship, Secrets, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 165,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_before_grace/pseuds/End_before_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second pizzeria, two new guards and a holiday to look forward too, yes life was looking up for Mike, at least that is what he thought. With his controlling parents on his case to leave the pizzeria and Dahl being an almost stalker, not to mention the weird behaviour of the animatronics, he really doesn't have time to keep up with the news, which is dangerous because there is a killer on the lose and he's not afraid to take a bite out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First New Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, hope you have had a nice break and are ready for the third part of the fix series. This is a Mike X Animatronics fic if it isn’t your thing please turn back now. This is also mainly MXM pairings as well MXF as well threesomes, again if you do not like this please do not read. If you have forgotten, the children that were murdered and stuffed into suits DO NOT haunt the animatronics in this fic and the purple guy is now dead. I do not own Five nights at Freddy’s, I’m just borrowing them for a little while. I also do not own anything connected to Markiplier and his own FNAF videos. The fic usually will be updated on a Tuesday last night (UK Time) but if late please do not panic, there is usually a good reason, but I will always post on a Tuesday, today being the only exception. Also a huge thank you to Speedox12 for taking time to beta read my work, you’re wonderful and I’m really grateful.

**"You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken"**

**By: End Of Grace**

**Chapter 1: The First New Guard**

 

He didn’t know where he was, only that he was in a very small dark place. He could hear screaming, laughter, and music coming from somewhere, but he didn’t know where or why. He walked around the small strange building he was in, his eyes used to the dark, only hoping that the big squishy things didn’t come back to make more noise or to pick on him. There was a large creaking sound coming from the far room as voices of the squishy beings as they pushed something inside.

"Yeah we can just leave it here. We’ll move it into place when the others are finished." said one of them.

"Shouldn’t there be lights on or something? It’s way too dark in here." said the other.

"There will be some dim ones put in later, but not yet; no point since this place won’t be up and running for another couple of weeks. Right now it’s just going to be used to store the finished animatronics. Come on, I’m due a break and I’m starving."

He waited until they left and softly walked up to the room and peeked around the corner. It was something like him, but a bit smaller with a rounder middle that seemed to be wiggling. It looked around the room, its paws on its belly, rubbing it gently.

"Settle down little ones. I want to make sure this place is safe first." it spoke softly, its belly stopped moving, but it gave a couple of whines of sadness. It slowly walked forward, its head turning left and right before it laid eyes on him.

"Who are you?" It asked, its paws wrapping around its middle as if protecting it.

"I... don’t know." he answered as he stepped in to the room. "I’ve been here for a while on my own, the squishy things come in now and again, but that’s it. Who are you?"

"I do not have a name either. Though the word "Freak" was often referred to me, I do not believe it’s my name, not the name of my cubs."

"Cubs?"

Whatever it was opened up his arms and his belly seemed to open up showing a rows of teeth, but also three little heads of whatever they were.

"Oh... um... welcome... I think I’m meant to say. Let me show you around."

The three cubs tumbled out of its belly as it took his paw as he started to lead it around his small home. His mind wondering what the squishy had meant by "others".

**\--Line Break--**

Mike felt his brain pulse angrily against his skull and he was pretty sure his eye was twitching. Mike had very few regrets in his life and he was starting to feel this was going to be one and he was pretty sure Freddy was starting to feel the same way. He was sure that when he built Sooty, he only made him a little bit mischievous not a full blown terror. It started off ok, getting a few kids and adults with his water gun, but then he helped himself to BB’s balloons and mixed his water with some flour he had taken from the kitchen. Now he had a screaming kid who was soaking wet and covered in flour that simply wouldn’t come off, a broken arcade game and a very pissed off parent shouting in his face.

"Madam I promise you that Sooty will be punished for what he has done, but what I want to know why Sooty did what he did as he doesn’t do anything without reason." said Mike calmly.

"That rotten bear is a menace!" the mother snapped, but Mike looked at the boy who was sniffing and wiping the snot around his face along with the flour.

"Well, I can always check his memory or ask the security guard to check the camera feed, but I would rather your son just admit what he did." said Mike staring hard at the boy "Because if he’s done what I suspect he’s done... I and the other animatronics will not be happy about it."

The boy looked at Mike and then turned around to see the other animatronics glaring at him along with the other children.

"I... I... I didn’t mean to." he said softly "I just wanted to pet him..."

"Pet who? Sooty?" Mike asked as he knelt in front of the boy with a wet wipe in his hand and started to clean him up.

"No... the small bunny... Shadow. I pulled on his ears... and he started to cry and then he ran off... that’s when Sooty did this to me."

"I see." Mike then stood up and looked at the boy’s mother and then back at him. "We have a strict policy about people touching or harming the animatronics, mainly for their own safety, now Sooty will be punished for what he did, but I think no further action should be taken do you?"

"No... no, that’s fine with me." said the boy’s mother slightly red faced as she glared at her son. "Come on, let’s get you home so I can clean you up and hopefully you have now learnt your lesson."

Mike looked at Freddy and jerked his head towards his office, the large bear nodded as he carried Sooty by the scruff of his neck, while the little bear scowled and folded his paws. The other animatronics started to led the children back to the play areas, to take their minds away from what the naughty little bear had done. Mike walked into his office and had to quickly stop as Shadow ran up to him and clutched on tightly to his leg.

"Daddy!" he wailed, large oily tracks were running down his cute little face "There’s a bad boy out there and he yanked on my ears and they really hurt."

Mike sighed as he picked up the little bunny and wiped his face clean "I know Shadow. Sooty took it upon himself to punish the bad boy for it."

Shadow’s red eyes widened as he smiled at the small purple bear

"Thanks Sooty."

Sooty lifted up his hat and bowed his head, Freddy growling slightly as he dropped the small bear on to the workbench.

"Sooty this behaviour has to stop! The odd little prank I can understand, but when you do something mean to a child it looks bad on all of us." said Freddy crossley.

Sooty banged his paw on the table to get Freddy’s to lean in closer so he could speak into his ear.

"I do not care that he picked on Shadow first Sooty. You should have come and gotten me, Mike, or one of the others to deal with him, not take it upon yourself to punish him."

Sooty bowed his head and started to rub his eyes, as if he was crying and Freddy felt his pump give a little squeeze. He picked Sooty up and patted the small bear on the back. Mike rolled his eyes as Shadow giggled.

"Sooty is good at faking isn’t he daddy." he whispered into Mike’s ear.

"Yep, I really shouldn’t have taken so much of his personality from Goldie." said Mike as he placed Shadow down and picked up his screwdriver. "Now lets look at those ears." Mike started looking over Shadow’s ears as the door to his office swung open and Goldie came in.

**"I heard there’s been a problem with Sooty?"**

"Our cub decided to punish a boy for hurting Shadow." said Freddy as he looked down at the little bear in his arms.

**"Did you use the flour like I told you to?"** Goldie asked as Sooty nodded happily as Freddy groaned.

"Goldie! You told him to do it?" he growled slightly as he frowned at his mate who simply shrugged.

"He came and asked me if it was alright if he used his water pistol on a kid that hurt Shadow and I said yes and told him to mix in the flour as well. Why? The kid got what was coming to him."

Freddy walked over to Mike and handed over Sooty before he stomped over to Goldie and pulled him out of the room from his ear.

**"OW! Freddy! What did I do?"** Goldie cried out as he was dragged out of the room and the door was slammed behind them.

Mike rolled his eyes and placed Sooty next to Shadow. Sooty leaned closer to Shadow and whispered into his ear.

"Oh, I’m feeling a lot better now thanks and thanks for beating up the bully for me."

Sooty whispered into his ear again making the small black bunny blush brightly.

"Do I have too?" Sooty nodded "Ok."

Shadow, who was still blushing leaned over to Sooty and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sooty." Mike said with a warning tone, but the small bear was acting out like he had fainted, making Shadow giggle.

A tall man, with scruffy black hair with stubble over his face, wearing jeans and a t-shirt over a leather jacket came into the pizzeria with a large whimsical smile on his face before he approached the counter.

"Hello there, My name is Mark, I’m here for the job training for the night guard?"

Emily smiled at the man and pointed over to where Mike was standing. "Yes, we’ve been expecting you. You need to go and talk to Mike first and then he’ll show you around and introduce you to Jeremy."

"Thanks. See you later." said Mark as he walked over to Mike and patted him on the back. "Hey Mike right? Name’s Mark, I’m your new partner for the night shift."

Mike was quite taken back by the really friendly man and wasn’t quite sure what to make of him at first. "Er right, hi, um... welcome to Freddy’s Frazbear pizzeria..."

"Hey you don’t need to give me all the professional spiel, I’ve been coming here for years since I was a kid, they use to call me the King!"

"The King?"

"Yep!" said Mark as he slapped Mike’s back hard as he stared around the arcade with a large smile "Back then you looked at the top scores on any of those arcade games and you would see my name at the top, hence the king! Any way enough about me, what about yourself? Did you use to come here a lot?"

"Yeah, I wasn’t any good at the games, but I loved watching the animatronics."

"Those robot dudes? I remember them being really freaky looking and I don’t recall there being this many either."

"Well, I’ve fixed them up since then, so their not so bad now, I’ll introduce you to them later after I’ve given you the tour."

Mark lifted his eyebrow and gave Mike a funny look "You’re going to introduce me to a bunch of robots?"

"The animatronics and yes, they all have facial recognition software to alert them to anyone who is on the police database, that is why you got to meet them so they can scan you, otherwise... well lets say its not a good thing." Mike smiled, seeing Mark going rather pale as he followed him around the backstage of the pizzeria.

He pointed out several things along the way like his office, the employee room and the storage room. "There is a room back here which is locked, because it belongs to Golden Freddy, who guards the backstage and does the accounts for this place. You’ll see Freddy go in there now and again, but under no circumstances are you to go there. Goldie isn’t the most friendliest of bears."

"Ok,... but why is he back here and not on stage? Can’t he sing or something?"

"After the murders of those kids a few years back, Goldie watches these halls to make sure no child is abducted or harmed back here. If you see him, DO NOT look him in the eye, he’s this place protector and if he thinks for a moment that you’re not respecting him or this place... well... it’s probably best you don’t know." said Mike, silently giggling to himself.

He and the animatronics had agreed that they would test the new guards the same way they had Mike, but at the end of the five days they would reveal their true nature to them if they felt he could be trusted. Mark was the first of its two guards to be tested, the other would be next week. It would be really nice to have a free night now and again, he missed having time to himself as well as alone time with Shadow. He really hoped that Mark survived the week, at least he knew he wouldn’t be stuffed into a suit for real, though he might be mentally scarred for life. He walked into the security room and winked and Jeremy, who shared his grin and nodded.

"And this is our security room and your home away from home. Jeremy here will show you how to work the cameras and the monitors. As you know your contracted to work for five days before coming a full time member of staff, so even if you want to quit after the first night here, you’re legally obligated to work till the end of the week."

"Why would I want to quit after the first night?"

"Mike you didn’t tell him?" said Jeremy looking rather shocked.

"You know I’m not allowed too, that’s down to the phone guy." said Mike in a stage whisper as a small look of concern crossed Mark’s face.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?

Jeremy and Mike shared a look and both nodded as Mike began to speak "Mark,… how much do you really know about this place?"

"Er,… what do you mean? Like history?"

"I mean about the stories! Like the animatronics being haunted by the murdered children and how they have stuffed guards in to spare suits as revenge for being killed."

"Yeah, but that’s all they are right? Stories, everyone knows there is no such thing as ghosts." said Mark, feeling the sweat drip down his neck and back as he continued to show Mike and Jeremy a brave face.

Jeremy slapped his face with his hand and Mike sighed loudly. "Well I tried, anyway, I’ll leave you with Jeremy and come back in a while with your uniform." said Mike as he walked out of the room and back into the hallway almost bumping into Goldie.

**"So is that the fresh meat?"** Goldie chuckled rubbing his paws together.

"Yep, said he use to be the king of this place when he was a kid, trigger anything in your memory bank?"

Goldie paused for a moment as he searched his memories, well technically Freddy’s, but whatever, and then shuddered.

"That brat? He was a pain in the arse and a noisy one too. Could hear him and his friends no matter where you were in the pizzeria. Hasn’t he ever had a haircut?"

Mike laughed "Well, he seems a bit cocky, but I like him; so try not to scare him too much ok?"

"Spoil sport! Hey Mike, before you go, would you look at my ear? Honey bear tugged it a bit to hard."

"Sure Goldie."

"Also... I need to dip in to your stock of lube again, I’m out."

"What? But I bought you a load the other week, you couldn’t have gone through that already." Mike exclaimed.

Goldie leered, chuckling deeply as he slapped Mike on the butt before turning to leave. **"When you got it, you’ve got it, and kid I’ve got it! Maybe one day I’ll let you have a taste, I know Honey bear certainly wants a bite out of you."**

Mike went pale as he watched the old bear strut off. That was the last thing he needed right now, he was having a hard enough time keeping up with all the maintenance the other animatronics wanted, without adding Freddy and Goldie into the mix. Once the guards were hired, he would be helping move Foxy and his crew to their new home on the other side of town, as well as helping set up the security cameras for that place and the first aid room. Once everything was set up, he and Jeremy would rotate themselves between the stores, so there was always a senior member of staff at the new place, should anything happen and the new manager needed help. He felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to read his text.

"Mike, don’t forget that I’m picking you up tomorrow for your suit fitting, DO NOT try and get out of it. Love mum."

Oh yeah, his other problem, his parents. Truthfully he would rather go to the dentist and have his teeth pulled then go to this boring event, but he had given his word to go in exchange for their help with Connie. He looked through his messages to read her last one and smiled. She was doing a lot better now, she had gotten some color back in her skin, put on a bit of weight, and was sticking to her appointments with her doctor. In each message she always thanked him for his help and hoped she could met up with him some time. He would have to set some time aside for her soon, but for now he had to work.

**\--Line Break--**

He was dreaming, he knew he was, but he still couldn’t wake from it. He was back at his old family house, sitting at the table with his four older brothers, each one wearing a mask. He could hear the soft teasing whispers of "cry baby" echoing around him as he felt himself tear up.

"Why are you crying for now crybaby?" asked one of his brother’s, his tone mocking.

"He doesn’t need a reason. He’s just a stupid baby!" laughed another.

"Maybe we should lock him in his room again." said the biggest brother excitedly.

"No…" he cried out as he tried to get up and run away but the fourth brother grabbed him by his wrist as the other brothers came around and grabbed him as well, carrying him up the stairs to his room and throwing him inside all the while laughing at him.

They kept laughing and calling him names when an angry shout called out to them and they quickly scattered. He quickly got to his feet and ran to his door slamming it shut just as the heavy footsteps got to his door, locking out the monster that was no doubt his step father. He leant against the door shivering, his eyes stinging from all his tears, when his breath caught in his throat as a deep growling noise came from his closet. He slowly walked over to the slightly opened doors and peeked inside. A tall monstrous Foxy stood there, his eyes glowing gold as blood dripped from his fangs, his muzzle pulled back into a snarl as he lunged out at him.

It was then he woke up, dripping with sweat, his eyes puffy and sore from his tears and from rubbing them. He reached around to undo his gag and spat the rubber ball out as he gasped for breath. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his tablets and water and guzzled them down. He pushed off his sheets and walked purposefully over to his own closet and stood before it, taking a deep breath as he pulled the doors opened and peered inside. He smiled happily as he reached in and pulled out his oldest and dearest friend the Foxy plushie from his childhood. His brothers use to Foxy from him, usually in the closet, knowing he was scared of dark enclosed spaces and wouldn’t go in there. His brothers were all full grown men now with their own lives, only the eldest brother and the least mean of the four still called him now and again just to see if he was alright. He held Foxy closet to his chest as he sat back down on the bed. Why had he had such a nightmare? He hadn’t had one so bad in years. Maybe it was because of the call saying he had to do a week at the old pizzeria place before being fully hired. Was it because it was the old place and not the new one liked he hoped? He snorted as he curled up back on to his bed and bite on to Foxy’s ear as he chewed on it until he fell asleep. It might have been strange to see a grown man with a plushie, but if it kept the nightmares away he didn’t care what anyone said.

He really hated being around people, but the milk had gone off so he had to go to the store, he put on dark glasses and tried to avoid people as he walked down to the milk section with his basket. There was a small boy there, trying to reach a carton of milk, but it was to high for him, he turned to him and in a small polite voice asked him if he would mind getting the milk for him.

"Sure" he smiled as he handed him the carton. The boy hadn’t been ready to take it and it slipped through his fingers and on to the floor, milk going everywhere.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry." cried the boy looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"Hey its ok. It was an accident." he said with a smile "We’ll tell one of the employee’s and they will clean it up."

"MAX! What the hell is taking you so long?" a large burly man came up to them and saw the mess "You little shit! Can’t you do anything right?"

The man slapped the boy upside the head, grabbed a milk carton in one hand and the boy’s small wrist in the other and dragged the boy off without so much as a second thought about telling someone about the mess. Matt clenched his teeth tightly, to try and stop himself from biting himself out in public, as he walked back to the door and waited for the man to come out so he could follow him. He followed at a distance, it wasn’t hard to lose him, as the man continued to shout abuse at the small boy who wept. He followed them until the man dragged the boy into what he assumed to be his house. He made a mental note of the address and decided to come back later for his prey.

It was really late and dark as he rolled down the road with his headlights off. He parked a little ways up the road and slow walked down and up the road, looking to see if he could see any cameras or lights that might give him away. Most of the street lamps had either been smashed or had their bulbs nicked by kids, so it was mostly dark, which was fine by him. He waited quietly, his fingers rubbing the taser in his pocket, as he repeatedly bit down on his own tongue. Then he saw the door open, his prey coming down his pathway with a black sack in his hand. He was quick and swift like his hero Foxy, striking the man hard with the taser, watching with slight pleasure as the man groaning and spasmed in pain before falling unconscious to the ground. He looked down at his prey, his heavy meat fleshed exposed by his thin vest top and shorts, thick tiny black hairs covering most of his body. Matt wiped the back of his mouth as he drooled at the sight, his teeth tingling as he longed to bite into his flesh. He hooked his arms underneath the man’s shoulders and started to drag his prey back to the car. He could take his time with him once he was back home.

**\--Line Break--**

Springtrap was worried. He looked down at his mobile phone that had been a gift from Thomas and frowned at the latest message he had gotten from his human love. Tom had used to send him at least ten or so messages a day, but suddenly it had dwindled down to one recently and now he hardly ever calls or pops in for a visit. At first he thought it was because of how much work was going in to the new building that was keeping him away so he hadn’t minded, but the new place was practically finished and Thomas still hadn’t called him. The last time he had seen Thomas, he was looking dangerously thin, thick black bags were under his eyes, his hair and suit a mess. He said he was simply stressed from a meeting and he was fine. Then he got a phone call, hissed and muttered something about transferring funds and then stormed off without so much as a goodbye kiss.

_"Maybe he’s found someone else?"_

"He wouldn’t do that to me and you should really mind your own business Dell." sighed Springtrap as he placed his mobile back into its hiding place.

_"Can we talk please? I’m getting really bored just watching ones and zeros all day."_

Springtrap and closed his optics as he opened up his hard drive. He slowly reopened his optics and though his motherboard would tell him that he was seeing things, he knew that he was seeing the ghostly image of Dell Conagher. He was in his late thirties, with a large square jaw and goggle like glasses as his eyes were sensitive, with thin amount of brown hair on his head.

_"Thanks, now, about Thomas, he’s acting way out of character, he’s got to be hiding something."_

"We don’t know that for certain…"

" _As a once fellow human I can tell you that is the case. He’s been keeping secrets since we’ve been reunited with him."_

"You mean what happened between him and the other animatronics? I don’t understand…"

" _Really? From my experience, a person doesn’t spend so much money on a rest from for animatronics unless they have a guilty conscious. And now this… something has happened… being distant, not answering his phone, looking worried… my guess is he’s even really worried about money or…maybe he’s being blackmailed."_

"What’s blackmail?" Springtrap asked looked confused "Is that really bad?"

_"Yep, blackmail is when someone knows a secret you want to keep and extort money from you to keep their silence and not tattle on you. I’m betting that useless bear is behind it."_

"Goldie can’t be as he doesn’t remember anything, but Thomas is a good boy he wouldn’t do anything that could get him into trouble."

_"Spring... we spent decades trapped in the old building... we have no idea what happened while we were there and there is something. You’ve seen how the others act around him."_

"Can we change the subject please." Springtrap pleaded as he didn’t want to believe that his Thomas would have done anything against his family.

" _Alright, lets talk about Blu and Ms. Monroe."_ said Dell as he folded his arms _"You didn’t report Blu to Freddy like you said you would. As an older brother I understand you just want to protect him, but he shouldn’t have attacked her or threatened her either."_

"I know, but Blu really cares for Mike and is just as jealous or upset about sharing him with everyone else that he doesn’t want to share him with anyone outside the family."

_"He still shouldn’t have done it. Mike is clueless, he doesn’t see what is going on about him when it comes to how people feel about him, that girl is clearly flirting in front of him and he’s not even paying attention. And even if he doesn’t get with her, there will be others, he himself might even fall in love with someone, then what are you guys going to do?"_

Spring flopped sadly, he knew Dell was right, but he really hoped that wasn’t the case as he wanted to spare both Blu and Bonnie the pain.

"I don’t know,… but do you really think Mike would?"

" _Wither he does or not Spring, you guys are going to have to accept the fact that you got to share him, but not only that… they won’t get their usual "maintenance" anymore, cause i doubt that Mike is the kinda guy that cheats on anyone, even if it was an animatronic."_

Spring flinched knowing Dell was right and it was something he and the other animatronics would soon have to discuss. A lot of them wouldn’t mind as a whole about the "maintenance" bit as long as Mike stayed as their friend and engineer but it was bots like Bonnie, Blu and even Net at a push who may cause trouble and the last thing he wanted to deal with was two very hurt and upset brothers. His mobile began to ring and he quickly answered it.

"Hello? Thomas?"

"Hey Spring... sorry I haven’t called in so long."

"Tom… are you ok? You sound really really tired and sad." Said Springtrap as Dell’s image faded away as he went back inside of Spring’s CPU.

"I… I’m ok Spring, it’s just been a long couple of weeks just trying to get the new place done. No end of paperwork and red tape."

"I wish I could help you. Hey! Maybe I can! Mike has given me and the others the ability to leave the pizzeria as long as we have permission or a good reason. I can come with you too the office and help you for the day, what do you think?"

Thomas hummed on the phone before answering "It’s a good idea, but I think it would be better if you came home with me rather than the office. Maybe you can even stay the night?"

Spring let out a little squeal as he bounced on the spot "I’ll tell Mike that you’re picking me up tomorrow afternoon and that I’m staying the night."

Thomas laughed softly "I’ll see you tomorrow Spring. Love you."

"Love you too, Thomas."

Spring placed his mobile back into his his pocket and started to dance a bit on the spot. He had a date! With Thomas! Outside of the pizzeria! He couldn’t wait to tell the others, maybe he should ask Mike to give him a wash and a full check up before going and maybe ask Chica if she would mind making Tom some food too. He practically skipped down the hallway, all thoughts of worry and concern forgotten.

\--Line Break--

Mike was not looking forward to the end of his shift. His stomach was in knots and his head was pounding him. What was worst it was affecting his mood which the children quickly picked up on.

"Are you alright Doctor Mike?" they would ask, their small faces filled with worry.

"Yeah I’m fine, just got a bit of a headache is all, sorry to have worried you." said Mike, feeling bad that he had worried them.

He continued his rounds around the pizzeria, checking on the animatronics and kids alike with his mind clearly on other things. Why am I feeling like this? Because it’s my mum? Or is it because it’s going out with her to a fancy place to get a suit? I hate those things! They itch like crazy and those places are always stifling and formal, with the stuff running over themselves to kiss their costumers arses. He hated it. Hated it as a kid and hated it even more now and no doubt his mother will want him to try on at least a dozen suits before allowing him to go. Then there was Shadow. He will have to leave him here and then swing by later to pick him up. He couldn’t leave him here tonight as it was Mark’s first night and he didn’t want Shadow to see his papa trying to act like he was out to kill the guard. He had spoken to Freddy about it, since he wasn’t sure Sooty should be part of it either, Freddy then assured him that the camera in their private rest room had been disconnected so Sooty, BB and Betty could stay in there and watch cartoons in peace.

"Are you sure you don’t wish to leave Shadow here?" Freddy asked.

"No, to risky, Shadow is too inquisitive, if he heard the guard he would want to see what was going on and then drag the others out with him. Safer that I take him home."

Mike waved goodbye to the last of the children leaving the pizzeria and sighed as he dragged his feet to his office to drop off his doctor coat and pick up his bag. He really really didn’t want to go.

Emily was quickly finishing her cleaning duties, praying she would be in time to catch Mike before he leaved. Since that night with Blu and Springtrap she had been watching Mike and the animatronics as much as she could and she didn’t like what she saw. Why hadn’t she noticed it before? why hadn’t anyone noticed? Whenever Mike was on the floor the same time as the animatronics, there was always one or even two of them with him and what was worse they were always touching him. Their shoulder against his, their hands holding his arm, even holding his hand and she swore that she saw the marionette rubbing Mike’s butt that one time. What amazed her was the fact that this behaviour didn’t bother Mike. In fact he seemed completely oblivious to it, as if it was perfectly natural for robots to be harassing him.

She saw Mike go to his office and quickly threw her cloth into the bucket and ran to the back kitchen to empty it and put it away before she clocked out. She changed her work clothes for her own and quickly cleaned herself up before checking her mobile. There was many a time she had thought about calling Mike or even texting him about Blu’s and Springtrap’s odd behaviour but she didn’t know whether or not the animatronics were listening in or even looking at his phone. She had to do it in person and without the animatronics around. She had numerous times tried to approach Mike at work to ask if she could speak to him alone but the animatronics always got in her way, either taking Mike away or finding her something to do on the other side of the building. Yet she wasn’t about to give up! Even if Mike didn’t feel for her the same way she did, she still thought of him as a friend and didn’t want to see him hurt which is what was going to happen if she didn’t warn him about the animatronics. Besides, she wasn’t about to let a bunch of rusty old robots tell her what to do. Talk to the higher ups her foot! They were machines, what could they do? And why would management ever believe them? Besides wasn’t there employee laws or something that would protect her? She was sure she read it in one of her law books. Once she checked her phone for messages she quickly ran down the hall, hoping she wasn’t too late to catch Mike before he left. She looked around the main floor slightly out of breath as she saw Mike kneeling on the floor saying goodbye to Shadow.

"But I should go with you and protect you from the bad people." said Shadow eagerly holding Mike’s hands with his paws.

"Shadow I told you, I’m simply going into town for a few hours after I pop home first, then I’ll be right back to pick you up." said Mike as he got to his feet. "So be good for Freddy while I’m gone ok?"

"Ok" said Shadow his ear sinking sadly as he watched Mike leave.

Emily waited until Mike was right by the door before calling out to him, as she ran to catch up as Mike turned around to face her.

"Hey Emily, what’s up?"

"Would you mind if I walked home with you? We haven’t talked in ages."

"Um sure,… but don’t you live on the other side of town?" said Mike, looking a bit confused.

"Oh, you see there is this shop I need to go to that is right by yours before I head home and I thought I would keep you company… if that’s ok?"

"It’s more than ok Emily and you don’t have to make up some kind of weird excuse to talk to me you know." Mike smiled as he held the door open for her.

She looked over her shoulder to see Blu glaring daggers at her while Springtrap had his head in his paws shaking his head. She smirked and gave a friendly wave.

"Take that bunny bastard bitch balls." she thought as she took Mike’s hand as they walked away from the pizzeria.

To Be Continued...

Well what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The New Guard’s First Night and Telling Tales

Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

By End Of Grace

A/N Hi All. Thank you so much for reviewing and liking this fic. It means a lot to me. Just to clean something up, the name which Emily calls Blu at the end of the chapter is what Markiplier calls Springtrap in his video of him playing Five nights of Freddy’s 3. It was not meant to cause offence of any kind. Now I know you all want to see a Bear sandwich or MikeXChica or Net, it is coming....in a chapter or two. There still a lot of plot to get out first before I start on the smut. But don’t worry, it will be worth the wait.

B/N: Well, it looks like you were all more than happy to see the new story put up. I swear, she makes new installations as fast as Scott makes new games; but I suppose you all like that. Well the wait for chapter two is over, so let’s see how this plays out. I’m interested to see how the "new guards" do.

Chapter Two: The New Guard’s First Night and Telling Tales

Emily walked beside Mike in silence, her heart beating hard in her chest, her palms sweaty as her mind whirled. They had been walking for a few minutes, though to her, it had been a lot longer, and she still hadn’t said anything. Why? Because she was nervous, and not in the romantic sense either. Mike was very close to the animatronics, he knew them better than anyone and thought the world of them, so what was he going to say or even act when she told him how Blu had acted that night? Would he call her a liar? Would he just brush it off? Maybe it was better not to say anything.

"So, are you going to tell me why you really wanted to join me on my walk home or am I going to have to guess?" Mike asked his tone teasing as he gave her a small smile.

"You could tell?"

"Of course, there isn’t any shops where I live that could possibly be of interest to you and you do live on the other side of town, so I guessed something must be really up for you to walk home with me. So what’s wrong?" Mike asked as he stopped to look down at her.

Emily bit her lip and shuffled her feet "Mike,… if I told you something,… something bad,… about the animatronics,… would you believe me?"

Mike frowned "I don’t know about that,… but I will hear you out before jumping to any conclusions,… did something happen?"

"A few nights ago I was working the late shift with Mario. He asked me to go to the supply cupboard to get the cup cake boxes. While I was in there,... Bonnie Blu… he... um… pushed me up against the wall and pinned me there with my arm pressed against my back." She looked up at Mike’s face but his expression was blank. "He said that you belonged to the animatronics and if I didn’t stay away he was going to stuff me into a suit. He said that he knew you intimately and that they weren’t going to share with anyone. Then... the gold bunny came in,… Spring? He told Blu to let me go and hit him over the head and told him off, not because he hurt me, but because he made things more complicated for the higher ups. He then told Blu to go and recharge and then he would report it to Freddy, whether he did or not I don’t know, but then Spring came up to me… said that Blu would be punished, but it was best to do as Blu said as well unless I wanted to end up like him."

She looked up when she heard Mike groan and saw that he was pinching the top of his nose, his eyebrows forming a frown.

"I’m not making this up Mike…"

"What? No! I mean... I believe you Emily. I’m just pissed that they’re pulling this possessive B.S. on me, do you know if they’ve done it to anyone else? Or is it just you?"

"I don’t know,… but I thought I’d better let you know... are you mad... at me?"

"Huh? Why would I be?"

"Because of how you are with those things... I know they mean the world too you and…"

"Whoa hold on, just because I think the world of them doesn’t mean I’m blind to their faults. Spring is a little naive, Bonnie is clingy, Blu is a diva, BB, Betty, Shadow and Sooty are just like kids and are always getting into some sort of trouble and don’t even get me started on Goldie." Mike pulled Emily into his arms, making her squeak and blush brightly "I’m sorry Blu attacked you, I will have words with him and the others. If anything does happen to you because of them, I will threaten to quit. That should get them to back off, but I think it might also help if you try befriending them as well. Not Blu obviously but, maybe Chica, Chi, or even Mangle, make it a girly night or something."

"But their robots…"

"I know… I have to keep telling myself that too, but after a while you forget that. Believe me, once you make friends with them, you’ll understand, and if that doesn’t work out, then I’ve got your back. SHIT! I’ve got to run. Um... look call me later... tonight! We’ll talk more, but I’ve really got to go, bye." said Mike as he run off leaving Emily alone, slightly bewildered but feeling a bit better knowing Mike believed in her.

Mike ran as fast as he could to his apartment and quickly slipped into a smart pair of trousers and a plain shirt when his mobile ran to let him know his mother was downstairs waiting for him. He quickly looked at his appearance in his mirror and ran a comb through his long brown hair before pulling it back into a ponytail before leaving his apartment and walking down the stairs to get into his mother’s car.

"Hello mom."

"Michael. Oh dear, when was the last time you had a haircut?" she asked as she pulled out on to the road "We’ll have to see if we can get an appointment with a stylist while we’re out."

"I _like_ my hair long, thanks, and I thought we were only going out for a fitting for some suit or other."

"For a tux dear, we’re going to a dinner party to help raise money for orphans and proper attire is a must. We can go to another store for your other suits and of course you’ll need shoes as well…"

"I’ve got smart shoes mum."

"Yes dear, let’s get you smarter shoes, a couple of shirts and then we can join your father for dinner and…"

" **No"**

Jane almost swerved the car at the sheer force of the no that came from Mike mouth. She glance over at him as he looked at her with hate in his eyes.

"Mike you promised us…"

"I know what I promised. I’ll go to your stupid dinner parties and whatever’s in exchange for you helping Connie, and that is it. I’m willing to put up with this fitting cr... nonsense, but nothing else. Once we have the tux, I’m out, I’ll get the bus back home and you can go!"

His mother clenched her hands on the steering wheel and said nothing as she continued to drive, Mike sighing as he started to deeply regret agreeing to his parents agreement. Once they entered the shop, it took all of Mike’s willpower not to turn and run away. It was wall to wall of expensive and designer clothes that cost more money than he earned in a week. The staff were all in posh uniforms and their smiles seemed glued on, they were so fake. The whole place echoed of people with money and stature and it made Mike feel sick. He felt so out of place, a feeling he always had as a child when it come to the places his parents took him, dressed him, even spoke to and at him, that he wasn’t right and needed correcting. The only time he got to feel like he belonged was when he was left with his granny on his mother’s side and she would take him to Freddy’s Frazbear’s pizzeria. Instead of the dark and boring colors and everything in it proper place, the pizzeria was wild and colorful, music and laughter, he never wanted to leave. They stepped into the men’s suit department and a snooty looking man with a tape measure around his shoulders and a pin cushion strapped to his wrist.

"Good afternoon, how may I be of service today?"

"My son needs a tuxedo for a function, three parts, a nice waist coat." his mother listed as her eyes gazed over the rails. "And we might as well as get a suit or two as well."

Mike rolled his eyes as the man looked him up and down "Do we have your details on file?"

"You have mine and my husband’s, so he needs to be measured, shirts and everything please."

"I can tell you my sizes if it will cut some time, you know what, I’ll get them myself and I’ll try them on." said Mike as he made his way over to the shelves and started to pick things out.

"Mike, please stop being difficult and just get measured." his mother snapped as the man went over to him and took the items off of him.

"Sir, you do not need to be embarrassed about this. I’m quick at my job and it will take five minutes at best and I’m sure to take your choices into consideration."

It took most of Mike’s strength not to punch the guy as he walked over to the fitting room. He thought being molested by the animatronics was bad, but this guy made his skin crawl. Once he got what he wanted, he quickly went out and spoke a few words to his mother before he grabbed a few things for him to try on. Mike quickly went through everything as quickly and handed them back to the assistant. He went over to the counter to pay, dreading the amount, as being in the hospital so much had almost wiped out his savings, but the cashier said his mother’s had already paid. He snatched the bags off of him and started to walk back to the car, his mother walking close behind him. They barely got into the car when she turned around to face Mike, her face both angry and concerned.

"Michael, you made this deal with me and your father, so can you stop acting like a spoilt brat? And the assistant told me your trouser size, your TWO sizes smaller than you were when you were at home."

"So what? Look can you drop me off at the pizzeria? I have paperwork to pick up."

"Mike your father is expecting us…"

"I’m not hungry. I ate a lot at lunch, sorry." said Mike as he looked out the window. "Can you please drop me off?"

His mother sighed as she started to drive back to the pizzeria, the atmosphere in the car so was so thick she doubted a knife could cut it. She kept glancing over at her son, wondering where her little boy had gone and who was this stranger, where had that happy child that loved being with his family go and replaced by someone who acted as if he despised them? Was what she and her husband doing that was so wrong? Then something prickled in the back of her mind, a memory of her mother speaking to her before she passed away.

"You need to except Mike for who he is, not for what you want him to be. Force him to be something that he is not, and it will only cause you all misery."

 Jane bit the inside of her cheek, she knew her mother was right, but what she and her husband were doing was in Michael’s best interest, for his future; surely that was just as important. She pulled out side the building as Mike opened the door to get out before turning back and kissing her on the cheek.

"Later mom."

"Michael…" said Jane as she looked at her son "you can’t keep avoiding your father… and your…"

"Yeah sure mom. Speak to you later." Mike sighed tiredly as he shut the door and walked over to the pizzeria doors and went inside as his mother drove away sadly.

\--Line Break—

Mark walked into the dark pizzeria, feeling slightly apprehensive and nervous as he looked around the quiet shop floor. That doctor guy said he had to be in the office before midnight, it was a rule or something and wait for a call and wasn’t there meant to be a robot or two at the front door? He looked at the animatronics and shuddered, they looked so freaky in the dark and not that much better in the light either, but it didn’t matter as long as they didn’t bother him. He made his way to the security room, which was the only place with a light on, and throw down his bag of stuff as he slumped into the chair. The metal fan was buzzing away, not giving out much air, but he guessed it was better than nothing as he looked at the flashing monitors. Hanging on top of the monitors were small plush versions of the animatronics, all looking down at him with their beady little eyes and silly smiles, as he sat there contemplating whether or not he should knock them all off. He looked around the office, trying to figure it out, like why did it have two doors with windows and did that vent really need to be that big? He jumped out of his skin as the phone began to ring, placing a hand over his heart as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hi"

"Er. I wanted to record a message for you on your first night, I actually worked in that office before you and just finishing my last week…" said a recorded voice. Mark rolled his eyes as he flicked between the screens not really listening. "So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and you need to show them a little respect."

"Blah, blah, blah." he muttered under his breath as he clicked on to the screen that overlooked the main floor and the animatronics. The robots should have all been facing forward but instead they were all looking directly into the camera, Seeing all those eyes looking at him caused Mark to leap back in his seat as the voice continued onwards.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won’t recognize you as a person. They’ll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that’s against the rules here, they’ll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn’t be so bad if the suits themselves weren’t filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Yeah, they don’t tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I’ll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight?" Mark cried as he started to flick through the screens again "Ahhh no! Oh this is bad! I got to watch the cameras to make sure they don’t… WHERE IS HE?"

The purple rabbit thing was gone! He flicked through the camera feeds quickly and found him in the supply room. "There you are, pretty bunny….thing"

Mark looked up from the screen and thought be better check the doors to see if they worked. He pressed down on the panel and large metal doors slid in to place. He breathed a small sigh of relief, thinking he was safe but then remembered the voice mentioning something about power supply and only closing the doors if necessary. He quickly rushed back to the chair and checked again and let out a panic cry as he noticed not only had the purple bunny had moved but so had the yellow bird thing as well and both were heading in his direction. His heart was racing a million miles a minute, flicking the cameras from left to right as the bunny and duck got closer and closer. Suddenly the camera feed went black and fuzzy making him scream with frustration.

"No, no, no! You’re not going to get me." he snapped as he turned on the lights on either side of the office, only to scream when he saw both animatronics looking in at him. He slammed both doors shut. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE."

After a few moments, thought it felt like hours, they left and he slumped back on to his chair trying to catch his breath. Then he heard something rattling around in the vents above his head as he looked at the grating of the large vent beside him, seeing a pair of large green optics staring back at him. His screams echoed through the empty pizzeria as the animatronics silently laughed at him. Mark was running his hands through his hair, he didn’t know what to do, when suddenly the screen started flashing bright red with large black words saying music box.

"WHAT MUSIC BOX? Why do I need too wind a music box for?" he shouted out as he saw the marionette climbed out of its box. "Oh shit! I woke the baby! Need to put the baby back to sleep."

He scrambled around the office trying to find the music box while tracking the puppets movements. Sweat was pouring off of his face and it was sweat not tears, his eyes were just stinging as he wound the music box back up. He breathed heavily as he watched the puppet slump back to his box.

"YEAH YOU GO BACK TO YOUR BOX! BAD BABY!" he snapped as a bell rang out loudly as he looked up at the clock that read 6 o’clock. He did it! He made it too six! "YES! Screw you guys, I am still the king of this place!"

He walked down the hallway with his head held up and a smug expression on his face. He went past Freddy and the others as they stood on stage motionless and gave them the finger. "See you tonight Freddy! This time I’ll be more than ready to kick your ass!"

"Sure you will."

Mark screamed and fell to the floor, curling up into a small ball when he realized it wasn’t an animatronic, but Jeremy who was giving him a funny look.

"You okay man? Glad too see you survived your first night, but then that’s always the easiest."

"EASY? I almost died a dozen times! How was any part of that easy?" Mark snapped as he jumped to his feet.

"Whoa calm down, its pretty easy once you figure out their routine, the main ones you need to watch is Freddy and… well you’ll have to see for yourself. So good news though, one of the animatronics won’t be here tonight, I don’t think you saw him, a big golden bunny…"

"No didn’t see him. Why isn’t he going to be here?"

"No idea. Maybe needs some work down outside of the pizzeria, all I know is that he won’t be here to cause you any trouble. Though the others will be more than make up for that, so you better be ready."

Mark looked at the animatronics one more time before saying goodbye to Jeremy and left the pizzeria. Jeremy heard of a snort of laughter as he turned to see the animatronics burst into fits of laughter.

"I take it he screamed like a girl?" Jeremy asked smiling as Chica wiped her optics of oil.

"He was hilarious, you should have seen his face, there wasn’t a moment you didn’t hear him panic though the pizzeria."

"So you think he’s a keeper?" Jeremy asked Freddy who straightened his bow tie.

"Hmmm, he’s not too bad, but we shall see, besides he will have to learn who the really king of the pizzeria is… It’s me." smirked the large bear.

\--Line Break--

He opened his eyes, everything was hurting and he couldn’t move. A single light bulb was hanging from the ceiling, making his eyes sting as he tried to move, but found his limbs tied down and a cloth gag was in his mouth. His eyes moved from left to right but the room was too dark to make everything out. Suddenly there was someone above him, but he couldn’t see his face, he was wearing a fox mask that only displayed his mouth, as saliva and blood trickled down his chin and dropped on to his face.

"I hate people like you, people like you make my teeth itch and when they itch, I get the overwhelming need to bite."

He shook his head, pleading as he wept, the man releasing his lower arm so he could bend it upwards. He looked over his hand, examining his fingers one by one before the man placed his middle finger into his mouth and bite down hard with a snap. His screams were muffled with the gag as the man pulled away and spat out the top of his finger, blood smearing over his lower face and teeth, his smile was maddening as he brought up his hand again this time placing his thumb into his mouth. After a while, he felt himself go numb, tears still rolling down his face, wondering what he had done to deserve this. The man had bitten off all the fingers on his right hand and had even bitten of a large amount of the skin of his palm and was now numbing it with ice and bandages to stop the bleeding. The man licked his lips before he gently wiped his face clean before patting him on the head and leaving him alone in the dark.

Matt walked into his kitchen, running his tongue over his teeth, still enjoying the coppery taste of the man’s blood. He went into his freezer and pulled out a pizza for his dinner, wondering slightly if he got the job as a security guard would he get any discount on the pizza, putting the oven on. He was setting the timer for it when his land phone started to ring. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Matty? It’s Tony. Just calling to see how you were doing?" It was his brother.

"I’m fine Tony, you don’t need to call every week to check up on me, I’m fine on my own." said Matt gritting his teeth.

"Matt, this is your oldest bro here, so no B.S. You haven’t called in a while like you promised me and the doctor you would…"

"I haven’t seen or needed a doctor in almost five years Tony. And if you really want to know what’s going on in my life, I’ve got a new job."

"Cool, that’s good, great, where is it?"

"Its local… I’m being the night guard of the new pizzeria."

The line went very quiet for a moment before Tony’s angry and disappointed voice came though "You mean the pizzeria where THAT happened? ARE YOU NUTS?"

"You know I’m not, the doctor or sorry the twelve dozen doctors you sent me too all confirmed it." Matt said in a bored voice. "And this is a new place, different animatronics and everything, I’ll be fine."

Tony sighed heavily down the phone "Ok, but promise me, if you start too…"

"Yes, I’ll quit right away, is that all Tony? Because my dinner is about to be ready."

"Actually I wasn’t just calling up to check in on you, I was inviting you to a barbecue at my place. Everyone is coming, I know mum and our bros would…"

"Thanks, but no thanks Tony. You know I’m not good with crowds."

"Come on bro, if not for me then for mom, she hasn’t seen you in ages and you know how she worries."

"I’ll think about it."

"Ok, I’ll call again soon, ok, or you can call me…"

"Sure Tony, good night." said Matt as he put the phone down, his heart skipping a few beats.

A barbecue? With his family? He would rather go back into therapy then go. Tony was the only brother he could physically stomach, he didn’t know how he would react to seeing the others, he felt sick just thinking about it. He pulled out his pizza and ate it quickly, not really enjoying it, nor did it satisfy his need to bite, looks like he would need to go and see his guest again. Maybe he should start on his foot instead of the other hand, it was a bit tougher usually.

\--Line Break--

Mike hardly slept, his mind whirling with anger, he simply couldn’t turn off. He was pissed, so maddeningly pissed, at his parents and at Blu. He tried not to show it when he picked up Shadow from the pizzeria, but he barely spoke to the animatronics so they know something is up, but Shadow seemed oblivious to his mood and happily chatted away before falling in to recharge. Mike then spent most of the night working on his laptop coming up with a way to punish Blu for what he did to Emily, but to also address it with the other animatronics. He couldn’t let this slide.

While getting ready in the morning he slid his metal baton into his bag and carried Shadow in the crook of his arm. It was a bit earlier than normal, but he wanted to get his done before the customers arrived.

"MIKE!" BB and Betty cried out as they rushed to hug his legs. Mike hugged them back and placed them and Shadow down on the floor as Sooty came running over. Mike held out his arms for a hug, but Sooty bypassed him and hugged Shadow. He shook his head and looked around the pizzeria floor, most of the band were tuning their instruments while Foxy, Mangle and Net were discussing their new show.

"Mike! Mike!" Springtrap ran up to him, smiling brightly as he bounced on the spot in front of him "I need a wash, I need to be upgraded, I need tuning, I need, I need…."

"Calm down Spring, Tom texted me last night about picking you up tonight, but first you and Blu need to come with me to my office for a little chat."

"About what?" asked Spring, looking slightly confused as he tilted his head and scratched his head with his ear.

"Oh just about a little incident concerning you, Blu, and Emily."

Spring’s optics widened as he tried to look anywhere, but Mike right now and went to walk away, but Mike grabbed his servo and started to pull him towards the stage where Blu and the others were.

"Blu! I want to talk to you." said Mike sharply as he glared at the blue rabbit.

Blu froze up and looked worried as he looked at Bonnie and Freddy, who looked at Mike with concern.

"Can it wait Mike? We need to practice the new songs."

"Sorry Freddy, this can’t wait and once I am done speaking to him and Springtrap, I want to talk to everyone before opening, so make sure Shadow, Sooty, BB,and Betty are all in the break room, Blu with me….NOW." Mike snapped and waited for the blue rabbit to follow him to his office along with Spring.

He let the two animatronics go in first and locked the door behind him. He then walked over to his desk and set up his laptop and pulled out his baton. Blu looked at Springtrap, his green optics pleading for help, but Spring shook his head, they were in trouble and they had to face it.

"Blu, I know you’ve always been a bit possessive, but it didn’t hurt anybody and Freddy and the others usually kept you in line, so I let it slide. But then you had to hurt Emily and threaten her, with not only her job, but her life." Mike said very low and serious as he glared at the blue animatronic bunny. "Did you really think I would be happy about that?"

Blu shook his head as oil started to fill his optics "I just wanted her to stop flirting with you…"

"And you Springtrap, I would have thought you would have understood better than any of the animatronics how I would feel since your so close to Thomas. Do you think he’d be happy if you threatened someone he cared about?"

Springtrap flinched as his ears dropped, he would never do anything to upset Thomas, but he like Blu didn’t want to share his human either.

"I can let you slightly off the hook, Spring, as I’m guessing you didn’t tell Freddy what had happened since Blu is your little brother, but also because Freddy would have told me, but you Blu… you’ve got to be punished. You could have easily broke Emily’s arm by twisting it back like that." Mike went to his laptop and pulled out a small pen drive and baton.

He slid the pen drive into Blu’s ear and watched as the bunny downloaded the program that was on it. Springtrap looked nervous as Blu flinched slightly as his hard drive hummed loudly.

"This won’t hurt him… will it?" he asked Mike who was twirling his baton.

"The program won’t hurt him, but this will for a while." said Mike as he pointed to the table "Blu, go and lean over the table with your butt in the air."

Blu’s red cheek lit up brightly as he did as Mike said, pressing his furry body against the wooden table, his rear and tail up high, so his small round butt cheeks were on display. Mike stood behind him and swung the baton down hard against his butt. Blu moaned loudly as he wiggled helplessly on the table. Mike groaned angrily as he swung the baton again.

"You’re not meant to enjoy this."

Blu moaned again as Mike continued to spank him, Spring felt awkward watching as he felt his systems starting to heat up, wondering if it felt as good as it looked. After a dozen spanks or so Blu’s cooling system started to kick in as not only was Blu feeling extremely horny, but his rump was really starting to heat up as well. He didn’t expect it to feel this good, his cock was pressing hard against his panel, begging to be released, yet no matter how many times he sent the command the panel would not open. Was this part of his punishment as well?

"Mike… my panel… I need."

Mike spanked him even harder then, the sharp heated sensation sending a hot electrical current throughout his body.

"Your panel will not open until I’ve decided you have been punished enough. So until then, get use to not getting any, until you have apologize to Emily!"

Blu’s eyes opened widely as he clenched his servos "I’ll never apologize to that tramp!"

Mike smacked Blu even harder "Then get use to feeling horny with no relief then."

"But Mike…"

"No, Blu. I’m not putting up with any possessive behavior, not from you or any of the others." said Mike as he stopped, placing the baton down "Now come on, there is only a few minutes left before opening and I still need to speak to everyone about it."

Blu slide of the table and tried to walk, but it was hard, as his systems were still overheating and his rear felt as if it was on fire. Mike patted Springtrap on the shoulder before heading towards the door.

"Come and see me before we close Spring and I’ll clean you up for your date with Thomas. Come on Blu. You’re not getting out of work because of your sore behind."

Blu rubbed his butt and frowned, as his pump twisted in his chest, his cock still pressing against his panel. That bitch had squealed on him and no doubt twisted the story into a really tall tale that made him look like a monster. He’ll have to wait a while, but he swore deep in his processor, that he would get rid of the bitch one way or another and anyone else that got in his way.

Goldie and Chi had come from the back area when Mike, Spring, and Blu came back to the pizzeria floor. Foxy and Freddy were chatting close together when Bonnie tapped them on the shoulders, pointing towards Mike.

"Mike lad, what be this all about?" Foxy asked, waving his hook about, looking concerned.

**"Best make it quick as well."** said Goldie **"Me and Chi have a delivery to do."**

"This won’t take too long." said Mike "I just want to bring this up to everyone, because I’m not happy with certain animatronics behaviors recently, but what has pushed me over the edge is because a certain animatronic took it upon themselves to attack and threaten a friend of mine. That animatronic has been punished for what they did, but I want everyone to know that if this happens again, I’m gone! I’ll quit! You guys can find someone else to fix and look after you."

"Mike…" said Freddy calmly, but Mike shook his head and raised his hand to silence the large bear making Freddy seemed to blush as Goldie arched his eyebrow.

"Sorry, Freddy, but I’m putting my foot down, I don’t want anyone to be hurt just because you guys don’t like to share me with other humans. So if you want me to stick around, then you guys have got to get used to me having humans friends, don’t and I leave. Now, we’re about to open, so everyone get to your places and lets have no more possessive behaviour."

Mike wondered back to his office while the animatronics went to their places, Bonnie glaring at Blu, but saying nothing as Freddy grabbed Goldie’s paw and started to drag him to the backstage area.

"Freddy, what has gotten into you? We’re opening in a moment."

"We have time, Bonnie will cover for me for a while, are you telling me you don’t want some morning honey?"

**"You know I love honey, Honey bear, but I’m curious as to what has got you so excited, was it that dominate little display from our human engineer?"** Freddy wiggled as he blushed, Goldie chuckled and hugged his mate tightly **"I have to admit, he has a cute behind and from the sounds coming from his office he’s not a bad lover, but I think he needs reminding who rules the roost."**

\--Line Break--

The squishy things had been in again, but he couldn’t see if they had bought anyone with them this time. Things had been going so well recently, he wasn’t alone anymore and the squishies had put in some lights, the but they were only on for a little while, at least they weren’t always in the dark. The cubs were really fun to play with and their dad was really sweet, always holding his paw and calming his fears. They walked about their home when they heard some rattling coming from one of the rooms. The cubs run ahead and called out to them when they found what was making the noise. The wall had a hole in it originally, but now appeared to have doors on it, that were rattling from whatever was on the inside. He pulled the cubs back and handed them to their father who placed them into his stomach opening for safety. He felt a chill in his metal bones as he opened the doors and peered in. There was another one of what he was, but his shape was a lot different from his, daddy and the cubs. His fur was longer in places and his muzzle was really sticking out. His tail was longer too and he had all his teeth on display, but what concerned him was the fact that one of his paws was missing, he only had a hook instead. Whatever it was curled up slightly and whimpered, his bright gold optics dimming with fear.

"Please… please don’t hurt me… I’ll stay in here I promise."

"I’m not going to hurt you and you can come out if you want, this is your home now, with us." he said taking the poor soul’s only paw and leading him out of the small hole.

"Why is it so dark?"

"It’s not always, but the lights only work now and again. You’ll get use to it. Let me introduce you to Freak and his cubs."

The small ones took to their new room mate right away, Freak was friendly as well, but was reserved, looking at the new guy’s long sharp tongue and rows of sharp teeth, he guessed out of concern for his cubs. It was then he noticed that there was another door on the other side of the room and opened it. It seemed to lead to a small room, that was brightly painted and had something large and soft looking in the middle. It looked really comfy, the cubs would like it… whatever it was.

\---Line Break--

Mike was so worn out and was grateful to get to bed that night. With the lack of sleep he had from the night before and the rough morning with Blu then just before closing Springtrap came running in, saying Thomas was coming early and he wasn’t ready and a kid had spilt paint down him. He had to scrub him down and even had to take him into employees room to use the shower and then had Bonnie help him dry Springtrap off. Then he checked all of Spring’s programing and made sure he would be fine leaving the pizzeria with Thomas.

Seeing Springtrap getting ready to go, Sooty asked what was going on and throw a tantrum, because he couldn’t leave as well, which then set of the twins and then the other animatronics moaning about it, then when Thomas came into the pizzeria all the animatronics demanded to come with Springtrap. After a quick talk between him and Thomas, they ended promising the animatronics that since the new place was finished, they would all be allowed to go and see it, they would hire a minibus for them in the morning. This seemed to calm them down and Spring and Thomas went on their way and Mike picked up Shadow to take him home. He gave Shadow a bath in the kitchen sink and upgraded his programing before they went to bed. He was just dozing off when his mobile started to ring. He tried to ignore it, but after five minutes he couldn’t take it anymore and picked up his phone.

"Who ever you are I hope you’re ready for me to punch you in the face."

"MIKE" it was Bonnie and he was panicking "We have a problem!"

"Bonnie? What’s wrong? Is everyone alright?" said Mike as he sat up on bed.

"We’re all right, but it’s the night guard."

"Oh god what has he done now."

"Oh he hasn’t done anything but...um…."

"Bonnie what’s happened?"

"We kind of accidentally killed him."

To Be continued…

Please Review.

B/N2: Hahahaha, come on man, ya couldn’t even make it two nights?!

 


	3. New Home and the New Guard

Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

By End Of Grace

A/N: Hi all. Thank you for all the reviews and favs/Kudos! Your wonderful! [transformersjellybeanaddict](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6975360/) gave me the idea for a chapter with Mike singing. As always a big thank you to Speedox12 for beta reading for me. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 New Home and the New Guard.

Mike grabbed a sleeping Shadow and placed him gently into his bag and then took off in a sprint as he ran down the empty streets. His brain was working over time, trying to think of a dozen things at once, trying not to panic while panicking. How on earth did Mark get himself killed? He had enough power, unlike when he worked there and he survived with a generator. Had he broke a rule and left the safety of the security room? Or didn’t he mind the music box up and Net went a little too far? He ran across the empty car park and could see Freddy holding the door open for him as he rushed inside.

"Freddy! What happened? Did he break a rule? Did he…?"

"Mike calm down." said Freddy in a calm voice "He’s not dead. Just unconscious."

Mike felt his knees give way as he fell to the floor in relief. "Oh thank god,… I thought the worst, I thought I was going to lose you guys and… wait a fucking minute! Why the hell did Bonnie call me saying the guy was dead?"

"To be fair to Bonnie, we have never had anyone faint on us before and when the man fainted he hit his head on the console, so there was a quite a bit of blood on the floor, so Bonnie just assumed he had died."

"Why did he faint though,… did he see Goldie?"

**"HEY!"** snapped the golden bear from the stage where he and the other animatronics were standing, Mark laying on the stage with his head badly bandaged with Sooty sitting on his chest drawing on his face with a pink pen.

Mike felt his bag wiggle against his back as he pulled if off of his shoulder and opened it as Shadow popped his head up.

"Daddy, why are we here? I’m sleepy."

Sooty’s ear perked up as he looked over at Shadow. He dropped his pen and quickly slid off the stage and ran over to the small bunny.

"Son, why don’t you take Shadow to the resting room and you both can recharge there." said Freddy firmly, but the small bear shook his head and pulled out his small wand. "No little one, it’s not time to play, it’s time to rest."

Goldie came over and picked both Sooty and Shadow by the scruff of their necks. **"I’ll take them and make sure they rest. Mike, make sure that idiot doesn’t die before he finishes the week."**

Both Mike and Freddy shook their heads as they watched the gold bear walk off before both heading towards the stage to check Mark.

"Who bandaged his head?" Mike asked as he took Mark’s pulse.

"I being doing it" said Foxy proudly. "I’ve been watching ye and knew just what to do."

"Yeah, you did a great job Foxy." said Mike calmly "But you didn’t have to use the whole roll of gauze to do it."

 "Better to be safe then sorry, lad." said Foxy crossing his paw and hook against his chest

"It be a deep wound."

"You’re right Foxy." smiled Mike as he took of the bandage and looked at the cut, it wasn’t as deep as the animatronics were making out, it might need butterfly stitches at best, but nothing more. He forced his eyes open and used a light to look for any sign of a concussion, but found nothing.

"So who is going to tell me what happened? Who scared him so badly that he fainted?"

All the animatronics looked embarrassed as they tried not to met his eye, but then Chica spoke up.

"We didn’t do anything Mike, the truth is only me and Bonnie were any where near him at the time, but we were still far enough away for him to have plenty of time to lock the doors."

"So he did this to himself?" Mike asked in confusion as he continued to check Mark over.

"The silly man was so busy trying to wind my music box that in blind panic he locked the air vents."

"So he wasn’t getting enough fresh air and passed out, hitting his head on the console on the way down, is that what you saw Bonnie?"

"Yes, it took us awhile to find the doors override, but I had called you then… sorry Mike." said Bonnie looking sad with his ears down.

"It’s ok Bonnie, it’s a good thing you called me as he does need some first aid, it might even be a good idea to call an ambulance too." said Mike as he pulled out his phone and dialled the number. "Will one or two of you guys take over watching the cameras tonight?"

"I’ll do it!" said BB excitedly.

"I want to do it too!" said Betty jumping up and down.

"We’ll take turns." said Freddy as he pointed to Foxy

"Foxy, you and BB take the first turn. Chi and Betty take the next one. Myself and Fred will do the rounds until Goldie is back from putting the little ones into recharge. Mangle and Net, go help Mike with Mark until the ambulance gets here. Chica, do you want to help or are you needed in the kitchen?"

"Kitchen for me Freddy. We’ve got a few parties tomorrow, so I need to cook the cakes." said Chica as she walked towards the kitchen as the others went off to do what they needed to do.

Mike finished his call on his mobile and looked up at Net "I’m going to check on the little ones and Goldie. Shadow is a pill when he’s woken up from recharge and hasn’t had enough charge. Keep a cold compress on his forehead, if he looks like he’s going to wake up, come and get me."

Net nodded and started to pat Mark’s forehead gently with the cold wet cloth as Mike made his way to the break room. As Mike got close to the room, he could hear a deep groaning noise, kind of like when you play a record backwards on a slow speed. He poked his head in to the room where Sooty and Shadow were covering their ears as Goldie was trying, and Mike was only guessing on this, to sing. Either that or he was punishing them for being naughty.

"Goldie, is everything ok here? Shadow why aren’t you in recharge yet?"

Shadow leapt to his small feet and ran over to Mike and clasped on to his leg. "I wanted to hear a song to help me go to sleep, papa always plays me a song on his guitar, so Uncle Goldie said he would sing,… but he’s really bad."

**"I’m not that bad."** said Goldie as he knelt down by Sooty **"You think Daddy’s a good singer, don’t you cub?"**

Sooty shook his head and then pretended to pass out on the floor.

Goldie snorted and tickled the small bears belly. **"Cheeky."**

"Well Uncle Goldie’s bad singing aside, you really need to go back into recharge, Shadow and you too, Sooty."

Sooty patted his paw on the floor and then pointed it at Mike and Shadow nodded his head.

"Yes, Daddy you can sing us to sleep, you sing nice."

"And how do you know that?"

"You sing in the shower." Shadow smiled as Goldie laughed out loud and picked Sooty up to sit on his lap.

"I could do with a good laugh. Come on Mike, sing the little ones a song, if you’re any good I’ll get Freddy to let you join the band."

Mike rolled his eyes, but sat down on the large sofa with Shadow curled up on his lap and in the croak of his arm. What could he sing that would be appropriate for the smaller animatronics, then he remembered a song his grandmother use to sing to him after he had nightmares. He started off humming softly in a low tone, gently rocking and stroking Shadow’s fur.

"A gentle breeze from Hush-a-by Mountain softly blows o’er Lull-a-by Bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting -- Waiting to sail your troubles away. It isn’t far to Hush-a-bye Mountain and your boat waits down by the quay. The winds of night so softly are sighing -- soon they will fly your troubles to sea. So close your eyes on Hush-a-bye Mountain. Wave good bye to cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hush-a-bye Mountain, sail far away from Lull-a-by Bay."

He started to hum again when he noticed that Shadow had fallen into recharge.

He smiled down at the little bunny in his arms, the small black bunny was very precious to him, being his first full animatronic he made. A deep rumbling noise broke through the silence and Mike looked over at Goldie and tried not to laugh at the sight of the gold bear fast asleep with his head tilted back with his mouth slightly open with Sooty on his lap in the same position also deeply in recharge. There was a soft tap on the door as Freddy nodded a greeting at him and jerked his head to the side. Mike placed Shadow safely into the corner of the sofa and followed the large bear out of the room.

"You have a good voice Mike, I’m actually surprised, maybe you should join the band." Freddy joked as they walked down the corridor.

"No way, I’m not that good, beside I’d get stage fright anyway. How things here? Has Mark woken up yet?"

"No, but the ambulance has just pulled up, I thought it would be better that you be there to explain the situation rather than it coming from us."

"Right. This is going to be fun to explain." said Mike as he came back to the main stage and signalled Net to open the doors.

The paramedics stepped in nervously, looking rather freaked out by Net and the other animatronics.

"Over here please." said Mike calmly "And please do not touch or approach the animatronics. Their on edge as it is."

"Um,…we got a call about a man hitting and cutting his head?" said the older man as he came to the stage with his first aid bag.

"Yes, this guy, he locked himself in to the security room and shut off the air vent. Kinda went a bit loopy and lost consciousness, hitting his head on the way down. The animatronics, thinking he had been attacked, used their primary code to call me."

"And you would be sir?"

"I’m Mike Schmidt, Engineer and First aider as well as one of this places night security guards."

"So the animatronics called you, because they knew to and then you brought him out here to the stage?"

"No the animatronics did that." said Mike rubbing his head "They didn’t know what to do with him, so they moved him here to the stage most likely because I repair them here."

"Makes sense" said the older one as he looked Mark over as Mike had.

"From what I’ve heard if the animatronics caught a guard they stuff him into a suit." said the younger man, giving Mangle a funny look.

"That’s just a bad rumour, made up after the child killings, these animatronics wouldn’t hurt anyone unless in defence of a child." Mike said sharply glaring at the young man. Mark groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Sir, can you tell me where you are?" the older paramedic asked, flashing his light into his eyes.

"Five more minutes mom, its Saturday." Mark grumbled as he closed his eyes.

Mike bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as the older man told the other to get the stretcher.

"Sir, you have badly hit your head, so we’re going to take you to hospital to check you out and make sure your ok."

"Did I lose?"

The paramedic looked at Mike, who only shrugged back "Lose what sir?"

"The game,… did the animatronics get me?"

Mike sighed loudly as he leaned down to Mark "No Mark the animatronics didn’t get you, but you did pass out so its a tie."

Mark groaned again as he tried to sit up, his uncrossed eyes trying to focus on Freddy.

"Hear that care bear? I’m still ticking, so you lose this round, I’ll be back tomorrow to kick your ass."

Freddy titled his head slightly with a small smile as he leaned close to Mark before he let out a roar that made Mark and the paramedic jump out of their skins.

Mark continued to rant as the paramedics put him into the ambulance. Mike simply waved goodbye as he locked the door behind him.

"What are you going to do now Mike?" Freddy asked "Are you going home?"

"It’s not fair to wake Shadow and there is a perfectly comfortable examination table in my office that I can sleep on." Mike yawned "I’ll get out of here before the morning staff get here and go home to get washed up and some breakfast before I come back."

"Do you want a sleep companion, I can call Bonnie or Chica for you or would you rather one of the plushes?" said Freddy seriously as he walked Mike to his office. Mike blushed slightly as he shook his head.

"No thanks Freddy. I’m going to actually sleep tonight, so I am locking the door behind me and if anyone thinks about coming through the vent they’ll get the same punishment as Blu’s got."

"That’s a shame. If you were looking for company, I would have been happy to volunteer." Freddy purred as he leaned down and kissed Mike’s cheek "I love cuddling."

Mike stepped back, his face was blushing brightly as he quickly shut the door. "Night, Freddy."

Freddy chuckled as he went back to work checking on everyone and making sure the pizzeria was safe, wondering if Springtrap was having a good night, at least better than he was. Blu waited for an hour or so before walking up to Mike’s office door, intent on teasing Mike in to having sex and releasing him from his punishment, but when he got to the door, it was firmly locked. He banged his head against the door, damn it all, he was seriously horny. His cock was still pressing against his panel demanding to be released, his butt itched for more spanking and for Mike’s cock, he wanted to be in Mike’s arms again. Hadn’t that bitch tattled on him, he would be having Mike screw the hell out of him by now. He was really going to have to deal with her, he thought, as he made his way back to the main floor, but just before he got there Net appeared and stood in his way.

"Blu why are you bothering Mike?" Net asked, his voice soft but with an edge that Blu didn’t like.

"I wasn’t. Besides its none of your business…" Blu was suddenly pressed in to the wall, Net’s fist slammed into the wall beside him, his green optics wide as Net glared down at him.

"I have no problems removing your soul Blu, should you continue to cause Mike trouble; I will not allow you to ruin this for all of us." Net hissed his tentacles sliding out around Blu’s body, holding him tight.

"I’m not doing anything wrong! We all said we didn’t want her around Mike… this wouldn’t be happening if you only agreed to the joys of…" Blu’s words were cut short as one of Net’s tentacles shot into Blu’s mouth and down his throat, stopping his voice box from speaking.

Net’s eyes became slits as he leaned down on top of Blu, their foreheads touching as he stared into Blu’s scared optics.

"Should the need ever arise that I need to use the Joy of Creation on Mike, rest assure Blu, that I will not be willing to share him with anyone, least of all you, but for now, I’m more then happy to keep Mike as he is. After all, it is meant to be used as a punishment, just ask Dell and those naughty children. Would you really want that for Mike?"

Blu shook his head as Net withdrew his tentacles. "Good, lets have no more silliness, but Blu, do not think for a moment that I won’t be watching."

Net went back to the main hall, leaving Blu in a small heap in the dark corridor rubbing his throat.

"And just how are you going to watch me from another store Net?" Blu hissed under his breath as he slowly got to his feet.

\--Line Break--

Jeremy hated early mornings, he was on his second coffee already as he drove the large minibus into the Pizzeria car-park. He stepped out and looked around for Mike, who was meant to be meeting him and the animatronics here for their visit to the new pizzeria. He must of overslept or something. Jeremy walked over to the door and knocked on it, seeing BB and Betty playing cards on the floor though the glass, both animatronics jumping up to their feet in excitement as they let him in. They were running around his legs cheering as he sipped from his traveling coffee mug, his eyes looking around for the other animatronics. Foxy was talking excitedly to Freddy about how he wanted to run the joint and taking pointers from the bear. Mangle and Chica were talking food menus, Goldie was talking to Sooty, something about the small bear not being allowed to take his wand. Bonnie, Blu, and Shadow were on the stage playing with their guitars as Net, Fred, and Chi were discussing what the outside world was like.

"It was dark when I went outside, so I really didn’t see anything plus everything was closed and people were asleep." said Chi hugging Minty Chip tightly as she remembered the night she foolishly left the pizzeria.

"I want to know if its as colourful as it is on TV." said Fred "And to see if there really is other food places, I mean Macronalds? What weird place is that? It’s run by a clown."

"I just want this new place to have a place for my box." said Net as he patted his box lovingly "As much as I like entertaining children as a pirate, this is still my favorite spot."

"Hey guys, I thought Mike didn’t want Shadow here while you scare the new guard." said Jeremy as he came up next to Chi, who smiled shyly at him.

"No... um… well things kind of happened last night." said Fred in embarrassment. "We thought we had killed him, but turns out he simply fainted from locking the vents."

Jeremy spat out his coffee as he burst out laughing "Oh my god, please tell me you guys put him in a Freddy suit, please?"

"Well, we didn’t really get him so it wasn’t right, but it was funny when he woke up and tried to act like a hard and mock Freddy only to almost pee himself when Freddy roared at him." said Fred as he and the others chuckled.

Jeremy shook his head and took a sip of his coffee "So you called Mike last night to get him to short things out? Fair enough but where is he now?"

"In the employee shower room, he should be out in a minute, are we going to have to wait until Thomas and Springtrap get here?" said Chi as she rubbed Minty’s head.

"Nah, we’re going to met them there, once Mike is ready." said Jeremy "Has everyone got a partner to sit with on the bus?"

"Um… I... um… you see... um…" said Chi as she took Jeremy’s t-shirt in her servo and tugged it gently "You don’t have too if you don’t want to…"

"Chi, I’d love to sit next to you." smiled Jeremy as he took her servo into his hand, watching her bright pink cheeks light up. Net and Fred smiled at each other as Mike stumbled into the main room, his hair still damp and slight bags under his eyes.

"Morning Mike…" said Jeremy cheerfully as Mike groaned at him and held his hand out.

"Jeremy if you don’t want to die, you will hand over that coffee right now."

"Jeez, you’re really grumpy in the morning ain’t ya?" said Jeremy as he allowed Mike to have some of his coffee.

"Damn Jeremy, how many sugars you put in this? The whole bowl?" Mike asked as he pulled a face.

"Hey, we’ll pick you up a cup on the way there. Now I think we better be going otherwise we’re going to have a riot on our hands." said Jeremy pointing to the glass door where most of the animatronics were now lining up to go outside.

Mike sighed, but smiled "Ok, lets go then, so who is riding in the front with me?"

　

\--Line Break--

After a lot of arguing and shuffling about, Foxy sat happily in the front with Mike, Jeremy with Chi who pointed out things out to her while the others excitedly looked out of windows, chatting happily away. When Mike pulled to the side to get a coffee, kids and adults alike stopped and stared at the animatronics, who waved happily at them and took pictures. By the time Mike came back out, there was a small crowd of people waving and chatting to the animatronics and asked him what he was doing with them.

"They’re just going to see the new place that’s being built. They’ll be back in the pizzeria in time for our afternoon opening." said Mike with a fake smile, it was to early in the morning to fake being happy.

"The people in this town be a nice bunch." said Foxy as Mike started to drive again.

"You should met them when they’re trying to get home of an evening" said Mike "They’re a lot different."

"Can we go to that toy store on the way back Mike?" Shadow asked "The one that had its sign made of of huge toy blocks?"

"Not today Shadow, We’re on a tight schedule."

There was a collective groan from everyone as Mike rolled his eyes. "Look, We’ve got to met Thomas and Springtrap at the new pizzeria and then get back for opening. Maybe one day I can take you, but not today."

That seemed to satisfy everyone and Mike continued to concentrate on driving until they got to the new pizzeria. He pulled into the freshly made car park and drove slowly up to the building allowing the animatronics to gaze at the building. It was slightly larger than the other pizzeria and more brightly coloured, surrounded by palm trees with a large sign saying "Foxy’s Pizza - Pirate Cove" then in small print underneath "Part of the Freddy Fazbear company."

"It be beautiful" said Foxy, his voice box was a little croaked with his emotions as Mangle hugged him tightly, her tail wagging.

**"A bit flashy ain’t?"** said Goldie only for Freddy to punch him on the arm **"What? It is."**

"This is Foxy’s moment to shine Goldie" said Freddy softly "After what he did for Junior, don’t you think you could be happy for him?"

Goldie grumbled slightly, but said nothing else as he climbed out of the bus with Sooty in his paw. Springtrap and Thomas were standing by the front doors; Spring bouncing happily holding Thomas’s hand, while Thomas, in Mike’s opinion looked really rough and in pain. His hair was a mess and he had black bags under his eyes with his suit looking as if it had never met an iron before. Shadow ran up to Springtrap his arms open wide for the large bunny to pick him up.

"Uncle Spring! We saw a toy shop and daddy said we can go there." said Shadow excitedly.

"Really? Sounds like fun" said Spring hugging his small nephew. Mike shook his head as Jeremy laughed as they both politely shook hands with Thomas.

"Sorry we’re a bit late Thomas." said Mike but Thomas waved it off.

"You’re not that late Mike, besides we only just got here ourselves, Foxy? Are you ready for the tour?"

"Aye lad! Be leading the way." said Foxy with Mangle on his arm both beaming with joy with the twins bouncing beside them.

Thomas lead them inside and the first thing that they all noticed was that it looked like the insides of a pirate ship. Large flags with skulls and cross bones hung on the walls, the tables and chairs looking like barrels with parts of the ship’s sails as table covers and the windows were round. There was a large stage with purple and gold star curtains, beyond that an arcade area, there was also a small platform for Net’s box. An oily tear fell from Foxy’s eye as he gazed around, Mangle too was openly crying as she wiped away her tears.

"The stage has different backgrounds and an arrange of props for you Foxy." said Thomas "It also has a small sound system so you can add music and sound effects to your stories."

"What about the menu?" Chica asked holding Raspberry Twist tightly as her optics looked over at the kitchen area.

"There are a few changes, a lot of things renamed to fit this place, like Freddy’s Super Hot Pizza is called Foxy’s Cannon Ball Surprise here. Just little things like that."

Though Freddy seemed alright with this new place, Goldie knew better and took his mate by the paw and squeezed it tightly. Freddy gave him a grateful smile as he continued to look around when something caught his optic.

"Thomas,... what is that?" he asked pointing to a small alcove where a machine was standing along with a stand with miniature treasure boxes.

"Ah! You’ll like this. I thought of it as giving BB and Betty a bit more to do around the pizzeria if they’re up to the task?"

The twins looked up at Thomas curiously before running over to the machine, with Shadow and Sooty in tow.

"What is it?" Betty asked as she looked at the mini treasure chests "Look sweeties."

"Do you pull the lever and it makes explosions." shouted BB who was practically bouncing with excitement.

Blu snorted as he smack BB across the head almost knocking off his hat. "Don’t be stupid. Why would it make explosives in the middle of the restaurant?"

Bonnie tugged on Blu’s ear "Be nice, he’s just excited."

Thomas stepped forward and knelt beside BB and Betty "Now, when your on here, the children will come up to you with a token, only children with tokens are allowed to use the machine ok?"

The twins nodded as they watched Thomas pick up a bowl "Now once they have a bowl, you will pull on this lever and fill the bowl up to this mark."

Thomas pulled the lever and a soft creamy substance came out of the machine, three of the four animatronics squealing "ICE CREAM!"

"Yep, you two are going to be in charge of the ice cream machine when you’re not helping with the parties, think you’re big enough to handle it?"

Thomas asked as the twins nodded ecstatically.

**"Don’t mean to rain on your parade, but isn’t this a bit kiddish even for for children?"** Goldie growled and earned a glare from just about everyone.

Thomas coughed as he straightened up. "Well, a little, but we’re aiming for families with younger children for about four or more and when they’re older they can move on to Freddy’s.

"Good idea, a lot of the younger kids do get knocked off of the games by the older ones when we’re not looking, but also some of the games aren’t really age appropriate for youngest." Said Jeremy as he knelt down to BB

"So can I have one of those ice creams?"

BB looked up at Thomas and then back at Jeremy "Do you have a token?"

"Can’t it be on the house?"

"Sorry Jeremy, rules are rules, the boss said so." said Betty pointing to Thomas.

"Aw man." Jeremy moaned making everyone laugh as Thomas held out the one he just poured.

"Here, might as well have this one rather than let it go to waste. Why don’t you guys have a look around, while I show Mike and Jeremy the security room and first aid room."

Everyone started to wonder off, but Springtrap grabbed Mike’s arm while Jeremy started to follow Thomas.

"What is it Spring? Everything ok?"

"Mike, would you mind helping Thomas? You have tablets that make pain go away right?"

"Painkillers? Yeah, I have, but what does he need them for? He looks really tired?"

Spring’s ears drooped sadly as he twirled his fingers around and said softly "I broke his bottom."

"I... see. Ok, I’ll give him something for that, way don’t you go and look this place over with Bonnie?"

Spring smiled and ran off to find his younger brother while Mike was about to go find Thomas and Jeremy when he saw Chica go into the kitchen alone. Mike frowned and followed his gut feeling as he pushed the door to the kitchen open. Chica had perched herself on top of one of the counters, her head hung low and holding Swirl tightly in her servos.

"Chica….are you ok? I would of thought you would be gushing over all the new stuff in here." said Mike as he came and sat next to her.

"Its a lovely place Mike and I’m sure she will be happy here, but I’m still worried." said Chica as she petted the foam icing on Swirl’s head.

"I know you are Chica, but this really is the best for her. Being at the pizzeria with David there is still making her jumpy and unhappy, even more so, because the moron keeps trying to get her alone for them to chat. Besides in a new place, with new faces, she can make a fresh start, but if it makes you feel any better, I can work on Swirl and Minty so you guys can still talk through them, it won’t be a great connection, but still better than nothing. Also you can also call this place on the phone, I’m sure Thomas won’t mind, if it would help ease your mind."

Chica smiled as she rested her head on Mike’s shoulder "Thanks Mike, you always know what to say to make me forget my worries."

"No problem Chica, you know you can count on me." said Mike wrapping his arm around Chica’s shoulders.

"Mike,… did you really mean that you would leave us if we weren’t nice to that human girl?" Chica asked in a timid voice, not really wanting to ask because she was afraid of the answer.

Mike sighed "I don’t want too Chica, but if you guys start hurting or being mean to other people because of me then I won’t want to be around you guys anymore. I’m allowed to have human friends Chica just like your allowed to have friends other than the other animatronics. Speaking of which, why don’t you try and befriend Emily? She’s a really nice person if you give her a chance."

"Would that make you happy?"

"It would."

"Ok, Mike, for you I’ll do it." said Chica as she got of the side and smiled at him "But I want to have my maintenance check when we get back first."

Mike laughed as he jumped off of the side as well "You got deal."

Mike finally found his way to the small security room where Jeremy and Thomas were playing about with the camera’s talking about the football game coming up.

"Mike, glad you could join us, Jeremy is having a whale of a time with the new system." said Thomas as Mike came up to him and held out a small packet of painkillers "What’s this for?"

"Let’s say a little bunny was a bit concerned about something he broke." said Mike enjoying see Thomas’s usual pale complexion flushed crimson as he took the tablets. "So how is the new system Jeremy?"

"Its great Mike. The zoom and focus top notch and it basically covers everywhere except inside the ladies toilets which sucks, but on the… oh for fuck sake!" snapped Jeremy as he switched the camera over.

Thomas rubbed his eyes and growled under his breath.

"Those two have no sense of decorum or privacy."

Mike simply shrugged his shoulders as he was more then use to it by now "I just hope Foxy isn’t going to complain that Goldie and Freddy christened this place before he did. Besides I think Goldie is just trying to cheer Freddy up, he might be feeling a little insecure about this place not having a "Freddy" in charge or over the door."

"Those two horny bears aside for now, how did the new security guy do last night? I heard he did well on his first night."

Jeremy burst out laughing as Mike quickly explained what happened to Mark. Thomas groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"As long as he’s alright I guess. I’ll ring the hospital later and see how he is, but for tonight maybe it would be best to try out the other new guy. I’ll see if he minds starting today, if you don’t mind showing him the ropes Mike."

"I’ve got no problem with it." said Mike honestly "What’s the guy’s name?"

"He’s called Matt."

\--Line Break--

Matt was rubbing his cock with his left hand and he gnawed on the fingers of the dismembered hand that he had sawed off his latest punishment. He couldn’t really enjoy rubbing himself off with the moron sobbing and crying as he nibbled on his flesh, it was a real mood killer. He bit in hard, blood squirting into his mouth and down his chin and neck, the man’s thick skin dangling from his lips. He was awful salty, his blood tasted disgusting and thick, must suffer from dirty blood. He bit the fingers hard until he heard the bones snap, his other thumb rubbing the head of his weeping cock as he shook and squeezed it hard wanting some relief.

He went to bite down on the hand again when he looked at it, the fingers all bent out of shape and twisted, the flesh was twisted and bloody, it made him want to puke as he tossed it across the room, his dick going soft in his hand. He slid down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He was dead tired, he had another nightmare, his brothers use to hide around the house, wearing horrible masks just to scare him into wetting himself. Of course that all changed after the bite, then when his brothers tried anything he would bite them, until his mother dragged him to the doctors for help. He snorted, a lot of fucking good they fucking did, bloody useless the lot of them. His mobile started to ring as he groaned as he tumbled to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Matt…? Sorry I can’t read my bosses handwriting… um anyway are you Matt? The one that applied for the security guard job?"

"Yeah that’s me." said Matt as he suddenly sat up and started to straighten himself out.

"Great, sorry about calling you out of the blue like this, but I was wondering if you would like to start tonight? The other new guy had an accident and is now in hospital."

"Hospital?"

"It was his own fault, he locked himself in the security room and locked the vent? Hit his head hard on the way down. So, are you ok to come in?"

Matt looked in the direction of his garage where his victim was "When do you need me in?"

"Well if you come as soon as you can, that way I can give you some training before tonight, where you’ll be here from twelve till’ six in the morning. Is that ok?"

"I’ll leave in the hour." said Matt as he walked into the kitchen and picked up a large cleaver.

"Great see you soon then, when you get here, ask for me Mike and I’ll show you around."

"Ok. See you in a hour." said Matt as he went in to the garage holding the cleaver behind his back as he hung up.

An hour or so later, Matt stood nervously in front of the pizzeria, his hands feeling sweaty in his thick gloves. He hadn’t felt his nervous since his interview with the manager of this place, who he had to give a doctor’s note too about his… condition. Taking in a deep breath he steep though the door, a wave of laughing children and cheerful music assaulted his ears, as large bubbles and balloons floated in front of his eyes.

"Welcome to Freddy’s!" said BB and Betty, as they waved and looked up at him.

Matt found himself smiling at the small animatronics, a real honest smile something he hadn’t done in ages.

"Would you like a balloon sir?" BB asked holding out a large red balloon on a string.

Matt knelt down slightly and took the balloon "Thank you very much, it’s lovely, My name is Matt by the way,I’m here to be trained as the new guard, can you tell me where Mike is?"

"Really? You’re going to be our new guard? That great!" said BB with a large smile "I’m Balloon Boy, but you can call me BB and this is my twin sister Betty Balloon. Betty will you take him to Mike? He should be on the floor somewhere."

"Ok" said Betty happily as she took Matt’s hand and started to led him through the busy restaurant. Matt looked around the pizzeria, taking in all the happy faces and the new look of the place, partly wishing it was like this when he was a child. Betty pulled him towards a man who had his back turned to him, while he was bandaging a small boys leg, with a small black rabbit beside him holding a first aid bag. The man soundly younger then him and was wearing a long white coat with his long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Ok Tim, you’re all ok now, Do you think you can stand up for me?" the man asked as he helped the boy to his feet. "Now I want you to keep that plaster on for me at least until tomorrow ok? I don’t want it to become infected. Shadow, do we have a cool sticker for the brave wounded soldier?"

"Here you go Tim, its one of captain Foxy." said the small bunny as he handed the sticker to the boy.

"Thanks Dr. Mike." said the boy as he ran off to play with his friends. The tall man stood up and scooped the small bunny up with him.

"Ok Shadow, Let’s get that written into the accident report book and then we can watch Foxy’s show…"

"MIKE!" shouted Betty "The new guard is here."

Matt felt his heart give a small squeeze as the younger man turned to face him. He had a heart shaped face with warm friendly eyes, he was thin and wore jeans and a plain white shirt underneath his white coat, the image seemed overwhelmingly sweet with the cute small bunny resting its head on his shoulder.

"Oh? Thank you Betty for showing him the way. Matt right? My name is Mike Schmidt, fellow guard and first aider. Pleased to meet you." said Mike as he held out his hand.

"Oh… um… like wise." said Matt as he shook Mike’s hand, wondering if Mike was going to comment about his gloves.

"Come with me to my office and we’ll start the tour there before moving on, you can ask me any questions while we walk about ok?"

"Ok…" said Matt feeling slightly bewildered by the friendliness of the man in front of him.

"But daddy, you promised we’d watch Captain Foxy’s show today." the small bunny whined.

"And we will Shadow, but I’ve got to train Matt as well, you wouldn’t mind watching the Foxy show with us do you Matt?"

"Foxy?" Matt looked over at the small stage where the large purple curtains were closed.

"It will be good, then afterwards I can introduce you to him, cause for some reason Foxy seems to freak a lot of the guards out, but he’s actually really nice." said Mike.

 "Yeah,… that would be great." said Matt a little breathlessly thinking of meeting the animatronic that killed his step father.

He followed Mike down the back corridor to his office where Mike stepped into it and stopped, as three bear animatronics looked back at him, slightly startled.

"Freddy, Fred, Goldie… what are you doing in my office?" Mike asked his voice was highly suspicious.

The three bears looked embarrassed and looked at the floor and the walls trying not to look at Mike or him.

"We were…um…"

"I needed lube for..."

"Papa and Freddy need…"

"You know what I don’t think I want to know." sighed Mike as Shadow giggled behind his paw.

Matt rubbing his head nervously as the Gold bear glared at him.

"Who is that?"

"Oh right, Matt, let me introduce you to the Fazbear family. Freddy is the one in the black hat and bow tie, Goldie is the gold one and the smaller bear is Fred or Toy Freddy. Matt here is going to be guarding the pizzeria tonight."

Goldie walked over to Matt and stared into his face, Matt backed off slightly and looked away.

"Sorry about this Matt, it’s because the animatronics have face recognition software, so they just need to scan your face." Mike quickly explained.

It comes in handy if any convicted perverts come in here to watch the kids, the animatronics will be able to alert you to them."

"Oh,... that’s really clever." said Matt as he stared back at Goldie allowing him to complete his scan. Goldie grunted as he looked Matt over.

**"You’re a bit on the scrawny side, you have no police record… we’ll just have to see if you survive the night."** Goldie grinned as he patted Matt on the shoulder before leaving the office.

"It’s nice to meet you." said Fred as he quickly rushed out of the room, his cheeks glowing brightly with Freddy close behind him.

Freddy held out his paw to Matt and smiled. "Welcome to the family Matt. The first night is quite easy as Mike will no doubt tell you. May I give you some advice?"

"Um… yes please?" Matt asked his tone unsure and confused. Freddy leaned closer to him, his eyes going black.

"Be kind to us and we will be kind to you, cross us and betray us and you will find yourself stuffed into a suit." with that Freddy left the office, winking at Mike as he left.

Matt felt the color leave his cheeks as he looked over at Mike who simply shrugged "It’s a standard warning Matt. We’ve all had it, as long as you’re nice to the animatronics and the kids you’ll be fine."

Matt suddenly wished he hadn’t found that advert in the newspaper, but at least he got to work with someone as nice as Mike.

 To Be Continued...

A/N Now I know a lot of you don't like the idea of a second pizzeria, but believe me and stick with it, it will be worth it. Now, if I get over twenty reviews for this chapter, you will get your Freddy three or four way sandwich. I think that more then fair right?


	4. Chapter 4

You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

By End Of Grace

A/N I should offer up porn more often, so many reviews, Thank You so much! As promised A bear sandwich! Enjoy! Remember to give thanks to Speedox12 for their hard work.

Chapter 4: Ένα όργιο της υπηρεσίας ανεμιστήρα

(The morning at the new pizzeria)

 

"Come on guys, we need to get going, the traffic is going to start getting worse with the school run just ending." shouted Mike from the minibus to try and get the animatronics back to the pizzeria on time, but they didn’t seem to want to leave.

"Did any of you see the kitchen? Those ovens are twice the size of ours and have a lot more functions." said Chica excitedly to Chi who nodded with equal enthusiasm.

"And the stock room is all labeled up already so it will be much easier to stack the stock and find it again."

"Nothing compares to my NEW cove lass!" said Foxy his gold eye looking longingly up at the pizzeria that had his name. "All those costumes and scenes, the kids will love it, I will be busy making up some new stories for them."

**"I will say this for the place, it has plenty of hiding spaces."** Goldie laughed as he patted Freddy on the butt, making Toy Freddy cringe in embarrassment.

"I don’t get the excitement myself." said Blu to Springtrap "It’s just another pizzeria."

"It means we get to entertain more children Blu. Also if this one does well then, we can build more animatronics pizzerias and have lots of new friends." said Spring as he held on to Thomas’s hand.

"That’s the plan anyway, but this place still has a couple more health checks to go though and I’m still interviewing staff as well, so you got at least two more weeks before its grand opening." said Thomas as he looked over at Foxy "Do you think you’ll be ready for it?"

"You bet I will matey, I’ll make this the best pizzeria ya ever did see." said Foxy who then looked at Freddy and blushed slightly "…after Freddy’s of course."

Thomas chuckled "Of course, nothing can beat Freddy’s and besides..."

A long buzzing was heard as Thomas reached into his pocket and grabbed his mobile. His face changed to an almost gray color as he looked at the name on the screen before looking back at Springtrap.

"I’ve got to go, I’ve got to take this, I’ll talk to you later or tomorrow ok Spring?" Not waiting for an answer, Thomas kissed Springtrap on the forehead and quickly walked over to his car, his phone pressed against his ear.

Spring watched with sad eyes as Bonnie came up to him and took his arm into his.

"Come on Spring, lets get back to the pizzeria, you can tell me all about your night with Thomas if you like."

Springtrap and Bonnie were the last to get on the bus as Mike shut the door, before running around to the driver’s seat. After doing another head count to be sure everyone was in the bus, Mike quickly drove back to the pizzeria, making it back with only half hour to spare.

"It might be best to do today in shifts guys. You haven’t really been in recharge this morning." said Mike as he helped them down from the bus.

"But Daddy,… I’m not (yawn) tried. I want to watch cartoons." moaned Shadow as he rubbed his eyes.

"A small nap will do your system some good Shadow. You too, Sooty." said Mike as he looked over at the small bear in Freddy’s arms, who looked like he was about to throw another tantrum, but stopped when Goldie tapped him on the head as a warning.

"Mike, can we have new uniforms?" Betty asked as she and the others walked into the pizzeria.

"I want a pirate suit! With a huge pirate hat." said BB excitedly.

"I’ll ask Thomas, but I wouldn’t get my hopes up, your designs came from his father so I doubt he’ll want to change them." said Mike.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" snapped David as he came from behind the work counter. "You were meant to have been here over half an hour ago!"

Chi cringed as she gripped Jeremy’s arm tightly as she tried to semi hide behind him. Jeremy glared at the manger as he started to escort her to the back rooms where she would feel more comfortable. David’s eyes followed them until they were out of sight before he turned to Mike, who had followed the band to their stage, Foxy, Mangle and Net all going to their places as well.

"So, what’s your excuse then? Or are you too important now, that you think that you don’t need to report to me."

"Not at all, but what do you want me to say? The traffic was bad, getting the animatronics on the bus took a while as well, but we’re here now and the animatronics will rest and take turns to entertain the kids, so they won’t freeze up while performing."

"Well you better make sure they don’t! What the hell are we paying you for? And don’t think for a moment that you’re getting paid for this morning either." David said aggressively "And what happened to the new guard, he wasn’t here this morning…"

"He goofed and had to go to hospital." said Mike plainly as he handed Shadow to Bonnie to hold while they both recharged.

"You mean they…" David looked at Freddy, his face going slightly green.

"No, he locked himself in to the security room and shut the air vent, he’s fine. Should be back in a day or two, unless he calls to says he quits which I doubt. He seems to think of Freddy as a challenge. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to take a small na… I mean I’m going to work on Chica, she’s got some pizza dough in her joints that I need to get rid of." said Mike as Chica grabbed his shoulder and smiled at David, showing all her teeth.

"Well, just make sure she’s back on the stage before we open, we can’t have her freezing up today as we have couple girls birthdays today." said David as he started to walk back to his office as Mike and Chica went to his office.

"I hadn’t forgotten Chica, but I thought you would want to sleep first, like David said you do have a couple of birthday parties." said Mike as Chica placed herself on top on the examining table.

"I know Mike, I just thought it would be better this way, as everyone else will be in recharge and they won’t disturb us." said Chica excitedly "It’s been forever since I had Maintenance."

"I gave you a couple of upgrades last week…" said Mike as he slid off his coat and hung it up.

"That was maintenance, I’m on about Maintenance." said Chica as she fluttered her eyes and undid her bib.

"Er yeah,… sorry about that Chica,... the guys are a bit pushy about that." said Mike slightly embarrassed as well as feeling bad that he hadn’t given the chicken as much attention as the others.

"We’ve both been busy." said Chica in an understanding tone "You with everyone’s upgrades and me with the kitchen and my sister."

 "Still, it’s kinda shitty of me, so how can I make it up to the prettiest animatronic in store?" Mike asked as he took Chica’s hands and kissed her on the beak.

"Oh I’m sure there are lots of ways you can make it up to me Mike." Chica smiled as she undid her port, allowing the clear liquid to slowly drip down her legs.

Mike let go of her hand and teased the outer walls of her port, before pushing his fingers into the soft, warm, wetness. He could hear her internal fans whirring as he twisted and pulled her wires, making her gasp and her pump miss a couple of beats. Her fluids were running down his hand now, dripping to the plastic covered table beneath her, making a slight puddle as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her port.

"What a naughty chick you are." Mike whispered "Look at the mess you’re making."

 "It’s your fault." Chica moaned as she thrust her hip joints in time with Mike’s hand. "You haven’t given me enough attention!"

"Well, I’ll have to make up for that won’t I?" smirked Mike as he kissed her again. He gently pushed her down on to the table, spreading her legs apart as he undid his own pants and climbed on to the table.

Chica knew as soon as Mike pushed his cock in, her heating system would start to send warning signals to her hard drive, so she already turned on her fans to full so she could last longer. She knew they were tight for time, but she didn’t care, she hardly ever got any time alone with Mike anymore, so she was going to make this count. Mike kissed down her neck joints to her chest and pelvis joints, sending waves of static electricity through her, making her tingle all over. He leaned over her, his long hair falling down around his face as he smiled down at her. Chica felt her pump give a tight squeeze as she felt the warmth coming from Mike’s eyes and his kind smile and for a moment briefly pretended that that look was solely for her and she didn’t have to share it with the others.

"You ready?" Mike asked, lining up his cock with her port.

She nodded and braced herself as Mike thrusted his hard long cock into her, sending her systems into a small panic. ones and zeros danced in front of her optics, her processor and hard drive hummed and vibrated as her pump went into overdrive. Mike waited until she could collect herself, before he started to thrust his hips, pushing his cock deeper into her port.

"Oh, Mike,… it’s so good! You’re good." she moaned as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders, pulling him down against her chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin against her feathers. Mike rested his hands beside her head and kissed her forehead, followed by her cheeks, making her giggle. She wish she could get more time with Mike, but her passion was cooking and it was her duty... well programming... to make sure everything was ready for the morning. Still when she got to have him to herself, he gave her his full attention, made her feel special. He slowly moved inside of her, gently pulling on her feathers, he winced slightly as she dug her servos into his back.

"Don’t make me wait Mike."

"It’s been a while Chica, I don’t want to hurt you."

"I can handle it." Chica chuckled "You should know I’m made of sterner stuff."

Mike kissed her again and started to thrust harder, pushing his cock further into her, his balls slapping against her panel. Her body hummed and twitched, sparks and lights flashing inside of her, her pump thumping hard as fluids rushed around her. Her core temperature was too high and getting higher with the heat coming off Mike as he rubbed his soft body against her, ruffling her feathers. She ignored her warning lights, holding back on her release, her systems straining with all the information going to her cpu. Mike panted and moaned her name, his balls feeling swollen, as she squeezed his shaft.

"Shit... fuck... Chica…" Mike grunted as thrusting harder into her. "Almost there."

"Mike, Mike, Mike PLEASE! It’s so hot! Too hot!" Chica cried as her control on her system started to slip.

Mike shouted her name as he cummed inside of her as she left go, her fluids pouring from her port covering Mike cock and thighs, as he slumped on top of her out of breath. Mike laid there, trying to catch his breath, listening to Chica’s systems slowly winding down.

"Mike… I need a fluid refill." Chica said quietly and shyly as she hugged him. Mike simply laughed as he looked down at her with a large smile.

 "Why am I not surprised?"

\---Line Break--

 

Toy Freddy, knew his parents were up to something, the way they kept whispering and giggling sent shivers down his spine. Bad enough that they both had a sex drive that would make most human teenagers envious, but then they had to act like giggling teenagers on top of that? As if acting like horny teenagers wasn’t bad enough, but to his horror he had noticed their optics were now straying from each other to Mike. Now Fred didn’t mind sharing Mike with the others, well not much, but he had no intention of sharing him with his parents. As he sung backup, he spotted Goldie coming out from the backstage, which was really odd since he never came out during the day, who then winked at Freddy and started to make his way over to the stage.

"Thank you everyone. The band is going to have a break now but we will be back shortly." said Freddy as he hung up his microphone and took Goldie’s hand as they started to make their way to Mike’s office.

Fred frowned, why would they be going to Mike’s office when Mike was working on the shop floor, again warning children off of the stage of pirates cove. Whatever they were planning, they were doing it now, as Fred came off the stage and decided to confront them in Mike’s office. He pressed his ear to the door, but he couldn’t hear anything, which he was both grateful and worried, because not hearing anything meant they weren’t having sex, but then it also meant he couldn’t hear what they were planning. He gently pulled down the handle and pushed the door open slightly, only for the door to be yanked away from him causing him to lose his balance and fall into the room. Something was placed over his mouth and held there firmly an odd smell raising up his nose.

"That’s it breathe it in and… JUNIOR? What are you doing here?" Goldie snapped as he let his eldest go.

Freddy quickly helped Fred up and looked him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt. "Son, what are you doing here? Surely you know Mike is on the shop floor."

"I wanted to know what you two were up to. You’ve been acting really strange recently and giving Mike odd looks." said Fred as he looked at what Goldie had in his servo "Why were you trying to knock Mike out?"

Goldie looked slightly embarrassed as he hid the cloth behind his back. **"I wasn’t going to knock him out, just make him a bit drowsy is all, so we... er…"**

Fred the noticed that Goldie was holding some rope in his other hand and growled deeply.

"You were going to tie him up and rape him?"

Goldie’s optics flicked and the pupils turned red with anger **"Of course not! We’re not humans! We were just going to make him a little tired and tie him up… and… well... play with him. He fucks and gets fucked by animatronics so he obviously into some kinky stuff."**

Freddy shook his head and pulled Fred around to look at him "If Mike is truly uncomfortable about being tied up then of course we will let him go. We’re not trying to hurt him, we just want some of Maintenance."

"But Mike is my lover, you have each other, you don’t need to play with him." said Fred angrily.

Ok, that wasn’t exactly true, he and Mike hadn’t gone all the way yet as he still got to nervous and often released prematurely but that still didn’t mean that his parents go just come along and mess with him.

"Mike is everyone’s lover Fred, you can’t just claim him for yourself, you saw what Mike did to Blu when he tried it."

**"And if you’re that worried about what we’re going to do with Mike, then why don’t you join in?"** said Goldie with an eerie smile **"Have Mike fill you up while me and mama bear fill him up at both ends, that way you can make sure Mike is willing and get some honey at the same time."**

Fred felt his light bulbs in his cheeks glow so brightly that they blew. "But...but..um...that is...um….ok?"

Freddy smiled and hugged Fred tightly "It will be great son, I promise, we can sort out the details later when Mike is free…"

The door to the office swung open and Mike with Shadow in his arms and another man came in, looking rather shocked to see all three of them in there. After making some excuses and greeting the new guard, Fred and Freddy quickly made their way back to the stage while Goldie headed back to the backstage area, something about the new guy didn’t seem right to him, he would have to keep an optic on him for a while.

　

\--Line Break--

Mike and Matt clapped along with all the cheering children and Shadow as Fox and Mangle took their bows. Mike patted on Matt’s shoulder and pointed towards the back corridor that would lead to the security room.

"Shadow, I’m going to take Matt to meet Jeremy, do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks daddy, I’m going to play with Sooty on the whack a mole." said the small black rabbit who pointed to the small purple bear.

"Alright, stay out of trouble now, I won’t be too long." said Mike as Shadow run off.

He and Matt walked towards the security room as Mike pointed a few things out.

"The employee room has a large toilet area with a working shower, as some of the cooks get really messy as do the people who look after the parties, especially if the kids start a food fight."

"Do you hold lots of parties here?" Matt asked

"During the week, maybe one or two a day, except on Fridays when it can be anything up to five. The weekends we can almost have ten a day. The poor animatronics are usually exhausted by the end of the shift and are usually in desperate need of a wash. Of course those numbers might change when the new place opens."

"About the new place… will I always be posted there?"

Mike frowned "I don’t know really. Me and Jeremy are going to be on the shop floor most days and then do a double shift at one of the pizzerias while you and Mark will take turns with us on the night shifts. If you prefer being at the new place I don’t see why not. Let me introduce you to Jeremy, he and I will show you how the system works and how the night shift usually goes."

Matt wondered why he felt so at ease with Mike, it was odd as he never felt this relaxed around other adults, nor did his teeth itch. He didn’t feel the need to bite… which was really odd, he had gone over an hour and he hadn’t even bite his lip once.

"Jeremy, this here is Matt, our new night guard." said Mike as he introduced a young man in a smart security suit.

"Welcome to the family." he said over his shoulder as he kept his eyes on the screen. "Mike, could you or Goldie quickly go on to the floor? I don’t like the way that guy is watching those kids."

"Has he taken any pictures?"

"Not yet and before you ask, no, he came in on his own."

"Right, I’ll just head out there, Matt you stay here and help Jeremy." said Mike as he ran out of the room.

"Pull up a chair Matt." said Jeremy as he zoomed in on the man. "I can’t make out what he’s doing."

"He’s got an awfully big bag. He could be filming them." said Matt as he peered at the screen. "Oh there is Mike… why is he going over to the rabbit?"

"He’s going to get Bonnie to scan the guy, see if he has been arrested before and… yep Bonnie’s nodding." said Jeremy as his walkie talkie crackled with Mike’s voice.

"Jeremy, call the cops, he’s a known pedophile." said Mike "Me and Bonnie, our going to get him off the floor."

"Understood." said Jeremy as he pulled out his mobile to ring the police.

Matt watched as Mike and Bonnie escorted the man off the shop floor away from the children. He couldn’t help but smile, he really liked this place, they clearly knew how to look after children.

"Well their on the way and hopefully they’ll give him a bit of rough treatment that he deserves." said Jeremy who then turned to Matt "Sorry for not introducing myself properly, but I just wanted to get that guy away from the kids first."

"Don’t ever apologize for that, the kids are important, you should always put them first. Name’s Matt." as he handed his hand out for Jeremy to shake, which he did with a large smile.

"To right mate. Jeremy. I’ve been mainly the day guard for this place for a while, then started to do a few nights as well, now I’ve been trained to work as a first aider on the shop floor like Mike does. So we’ll get to work together as well. So let me show you how to work the controls."

Matt sat and went through everything with Jeremy and even had a go of the controls before Mike came back.

"How you doing Matt? Finding it easy so far?"

"Yeah, it’s not too bad, I think I’ve got the hang of it. Did the other guy pick it up quick as well? Is that why you called me in?"

Jeremy placed his hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh, while Mike smirked slightly and coughed away his laughter.

"Mark, the other guard did something rather stupid that got him sent to hospital, he’ll be back in a day or two."

"What did he do? Slip or something?"

"No, he locked himself in here and shut down the air vents. The air vents when the doors are locked are the only source of air you get, so he went a little loopy and fainted, hitting his head on the way down. So one of the rules is, never shut off the vent when you have locked the doors."

"No, shutting off the vent, got it. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Jeremy looked at Mike and shrugged "It’s your call Mike, I think after what happened to Mark, it might be best to tell him everything."

Mike nodded "Matt, of a night time the animatronics need to move about, mainly during your shift. They will come down and see you as it’s in their programing to be where the people are. If you see them coming towards you, DON’T PANIC, and simply shut the doors. They’ll peer in, either pull faces or wave and then go back to whatever they want to do, most likely the break room. If you see them, be polite, say hi and tell them who you are, then they should be on their way. If they come back again, just wave and smile, as their only checking that your ok."

"Better warn him about Goldie and Freddy." Jeremy added with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, ok, Goldie patrols the backstage along with Chi during the day, making sure kids and adults don’t get lost. Of a night time, Goldie keeps this practice up, but also likes to jerk the guards around by suddenly appearing or doing his creepy laugh. Second thing about him is this, if you see him and Freddy together, disappearing into one of the back rooms or wherever, DO NOT switch the camera on in that room. There are some things in this world you do not want to see and what those bears get up too is one of them."

Matt looked really confused but nodded anyway "Ok… what about the others... like Foxy?"

"Foxy won’t come and check on you for at least a night or two, but when you see him coming shut the door quick, because he forgets to stop and he’ll run over you. He’s not as scary as he looks, but don’t get too close because that hook is sharp. Chica will check on you the first couple of days and after that she will mainly stick to the kitchen as she handles the cooking. Bonnie, Blu and Springtrap will take turns, but shouldn’t cause you too much trouble. BB, Betty, and Sooty will most likely stay in the break room watching cartoons. Fred… most likely keep to himself… who have I missed?" Mike asked Jeremy.

"Chi, Net… and Mangle I think."

"Chi won’t bother you and will mainly keep to herself. Net won’t bother you as long as you don’t bother him and Mangle will come see you maybe the second or third night."

"The first night is usually really easy. Mostly likely be Bonnie and Chica, with maybe Blu and Springtrap as well. But If you’re having any problems, I’ll give you my mobile number for you to ring me, then I can tell you what to do." said Mike as he pulled out his own mobile.

"Oh, that would be great thanks, um… do you want mine as well?" Matt asked

"Sure. Probably for the best as I will have to organize everyone’s shifts when the new store opens. Once Mark is out of the hospital, the four of us can go out for a drink or something while Bonnie watches Shadow for me."

"Have you told Shadow about the holiday yet?" Jeremy asked.

"Not yet, I don’t know what to tell him, he’s been so clingy recently." signed Mike, when he noticed Matt’s confused face "Me and Jeremy are going on holiday for a week and Shadow is staying here. I don’t want him to get lost or anything and he would be safe here, but Shadow is going through a really clingy stage so I’m worrying about telling him."

"Well, I can keep an eye on him while I’m on shift and I’m sure the other guy... what’s his name... will do the same."

Mike gave him a bright smile "Thanks Matt, that would be a weight off my mind, but now let’s get your uniform sorted, then you can get home and rest before your shift. I’ve got some paper work to do before I leave tonight."

\--Line Break--

 Emily struggling to clean up the party room after a large party of thirty kids. Cake, sweets, and pizza were everywhere and sticking to everything. It was really the one part of the job she really hated, seriously, why couldn’t parents keep a closer eye on their children, surely they didn’t allow them to act like this at home. She was carrying large black bags to just put by the door when Chica suddenly appeared making her jump and scream.

"Sorry Emily, I didn’t mean to scare you, I saw what a mess those children made and thought I’d come back here and help you clean up."

Emily blinked, she hadn’t expected that, usually the animatronics never help with clean up, it wasn’t in their programing.

"Umm... yeah... er... yes please Chica, if you don’t mind… you’re not going to get in trouble with Freddy or the others are you?"

"Not at all, I’m sorry about what happened with you and Blu, he’s been scolded and punished for it, I hope you don’t think we’re all like him."

"No,… no of course not,… I could really use the help."

The yellow bird smiled and started to wipe down the tables as Emily continued to pick up the trash. She picked up one of the paper plates that still had a large amount of cake on it.

"What a waste. Your cupcake cakes are delicious, I wish I could make them, but I’m useless at baking."

Chica smiled brightly "Thank you. Their not that hard to make, I’d be happy to show you one night if you like, it won’t take too long."

"That would be great. Look I’ll be right back, I’ll just go and put these out in the big bin outside." she said as she lifted the large black sacks and made her way down the hall.

She smiled happily, thinking it was nice that Mike had done what he promised and she was actually going to make a friends with Chica. She made her way towards the exit when she saw Blu coming towards her. All the hairs on her neck stood up, but she refused to act scared of him as she kept her eyes forward and her head held high. Blu seemed to be acting casual as well as he walked towards her, but Emily knew that could change at any second.

"Tattle telling bitch..l" Blu muttered as he passed her, making her stop and turn to glare at his back. Emily’s heart was pounding in her chest as she continued to take the trash out. Clearly Blu wasn’t interested in being friends and wasn’t to pleased that she had told Mike. She was going to have to watch her back.

 

\--Line Break--

 Mike was tired as he waved goodbye to the last of the children as he locked the door shut. He had a small pile of paperwork to do before he went home and he was so worn out that he didn’t notice that neither Freddy or Fred were on the stage where they were meant to be. The four youngsters were already heading towards the break room where they were planning to watch disney movies until Shadow had to go home with Mike later. Mike rubbed his eyes as he stepped into his office, crossing a tip wire and falling flat on his face.

"OUCH!! What the fuck!" Mike muttered as he rubbed his sore nose. He went to get up when a heavyweight sat down on his back pushing him back down on to the floor and pulling his arms back to tie them up. Mike looked over his shoulder and glared at Fred who had tied his hands up with some cable.

"Fred? What the hell?"

"Get off our guest Junior and go and lock the door for us." said Freddy as he picked Mike up from the floor.

"Freddy what’s going on?" Mike asked as he looked up the large bear, his heart beating hard in his chest as Freddy leaned in close to him and licked his neck.

"Be very good Mike and quite. You wouldn’t want to make papa bear angry now would you?" said Freddy jerking his head towards Goldie who was sitting in Mike’s chair watching with a deep intensity.

Fred came over to Freddy and Mike and handed Freddy a pair of scissors as he picked up a pair for himself. "What...what are those for?" Mike asked as he started to struggle against Freddy. Freddy rubbed Mike’s hair gentle and kissed his temple.

"Silly Mike, we can’t play with you if your clothes are in the way now, can we?"

"But I need my clothes…" said Mike as he watched Fred slowly cut up his white coat and shirt sleeve.

"We now you keep a spare here just incase anything happened." said Fred with a smile, making small goosebumps appear on Mike’s now naked arm. Freddy chuckled as he cut up Mike’s shirt, Mike inhaling sharply as he felt the cool metal against his chest, pulling the ruined shirt to the floor. Goldie smirked and chuckled deeply.

"That’s a pretty color your blushing Mike and from the tent in your pants I can tell you’re enjoying what Mama and Baby bears are doing to you."

"It’s just a reaction!" Mike snapped, blushing even deeper, making all three bears laughed.

Freddy reached around and pulled and tugged on Mike’s nipples, making them hard as Mike bit his lip to hold back his moan. Fred teased the edge of Mike’s pants with his scissors as he licked Mike’s belly button. Mike heard a familiar click as he looked over at Goldie and saw that the golden bear was now casually stroking his cock. Fucking pervert! Fred slowly slid the scissors down Mike’s legs and pulled them away, showing off Mike’s much tented underwear.

"Are you sure it’s just a reaction Mike?" Fred asked as he cupped Mike’s erection.

"Yes! It’s JUST a reaction!" Mike snapped as he felt his cock twitched with excitement.

**"Seems to me that Mike could use some honey, Honey Bear."** Goldie smirked as Freddy nodded as he cupped Mike’s face and bought his mouth down and pressed it hard against Mike’s, pushing his large tongue into Mike’s mouth.

It was like having a large lollipop in his mouth, he could hardly move his own tongue, he inhaled through his nose as Freddy wrapped his servos around his waist. Fred knelt down and cut Mike’s underwear off and threw the ruined undies and scissors to the floor as he started to lick and suck on Mike’s ball sac. Mike whimpered in to Freddy’s mouth, a small trail of mucus dripped from his lips and down his chest, as he tried to push Freddy away. Goldie felt his body heat up at the image of his honey bear and son playing with Mike but he felt as if he was being left out.

**"Bring him over here. I think he needs to start being prepared."**

Goldie smirked as Freddy pulled Mike over to Goldie, turning Mike’s back on him, so Mike’s rear was now facing him. Fred continued to suck on Mike’s cock, as Freddy kissed and licked his face and neck, playing with his nippled as Goldie groped and pinched his butt cheeks. Goldie then pulled Mike’s cheeks apart and looked at his puckered hole, leaning in so his muzzle was now pressed against Mike’s flesh as he pushed his tongue in, wetting and stretching Mike’s entrance. Mike screamed into Freddy’s mouth at the invasion and gripped his fear tightly. Freddy pulled Mike’s face closer, kissing him more passionately as he ran his servo’s down his back as a way to comfort the slightly frightened human. Fred felt his cock pressing against his panel, demanding release as he rear twitched with excitement. He was a little unsure of his parents plan and had prepared himself like he was told too, but his nerves were starting to build again. Was Mike really enjoying this? Mike may have been shaking his head, but his flushed hot body and hard cock were clearly saying otherwise. Goldie pulled away from Mike’s ass and looked around Mike’s leg to look at Fred.

**"Junior, can you pass me the lube please? It’s time for Mike to get his treat."**

Fred handed the lube to his papa bear and watched as he pour a more the generous amount on his large erected cock before he grabbed Mike’s thin waist away from Freddy and slowly started to lower Mike down. Mike tensed up when he felt Goldie’s large head pressing against his hole.

"Goldie you’re going to split me in two with that." Mike panted.

" **If you don’t stop being tense I will!"** Goldie growled as he went to push himself in, only for Freddy to shake his head at him, as he leant down slightly to cup Mike’s face.

"Mike, I promise it will only hurt for a little while, Goldie is an excellent if somewhat of an impatient lover, you just have to trust us." said Freddy as he kissed Mike again.

Mike melted against Freddy, feeling light headed from the lack of air getting to his lungs thanks to Freddy’s large tongue. Once Mike had relaxed, Goldie slammed his large cock up, pushing into Mike’s entrance as Mike cried out in pain.

**"Better put something into his mouth Honey Bear, otherwise he’s going to alert the others to what we are doing and you know how crazy they can get when it comes to him."** Goldie growled as Mike’s inner walls clenched tightly around his cock. **"Junior, you better join in too."**

Fred turned around and lined up his rear up with Mike’s cock, as he slowly back himself onto it, feeling the hot piece of flesh inside of him, sending a wave of sparks throughout his body, as he howled with excitement. He shifted his hips backwards and forwards, feeling Mike’s balls slap against his furry rear, feeling Mike’s shaft going deeper and deeper into him. Tears spilled down Mike’s eyes as he bit his lip again. He felt as if he was being split in two and his dick was being squeezed off and for some really twisted annoying reason, he was actually starting to enjoy it. He looked up at Freddy and saw the large bear was now touching his own large hard dick that had appeared from behind his panel. Freddy ran his servo through Mike’s hair and pressed his cock against Mike’s sealed lips, smearing the already leaking fluids, making them simmer. Goldie reached up and pinched Mike’s nipple, making him gasp, giving Freddy enough time to push his cock in to Mike’s mouth. While Freddy’s tongue had been a bit giving but his cock was relentless, Mike’s mouth felt as it was jared open, his tongue could barely move let alone wrap itself around the large cock. Freddy shivered at the warm tingling sensations of Mike’s mouth as he rolled his hips, pushing his cock in and out. He had wanted to be on the receiving end, but since Junior was still technically a virgin, it was only fair. Besides he could always catch Mike another time for some personal Maintenance. A mixture of pain and pleasure pulsed through Mike’s body, his head was spinning and his dick ached. He thought having gang sex with the other animatronics was the kinkiest thing he had ever done, but this was both amazing and painful at the same time, he swore he was getting lock jaw.

Goldie growled and grunted as he trusted his cock in to Mike’s tight rear, wincing slightly as he cock was constantly squeezed, even Freddy had never been this tight, maybe he and Honey Bear would have to have a few sessions with the boy, just to loosen him up a little. He had to admit though he liked having Mike’s soft skin brushing against his fur. Fred felt drool dripping down his lips, panting heavily as he rode Mike’s shaft as fast as his knee and hip joints would allow him. He often wondered why everyone was so obsessed with having sex with Mike and now he knows why, it’s fantastic. Everything was flashing, boiling, sparking in his body, sending him several warnings but he didn’t care as long as the wonderful sensations continued. How did the others control themselves around Mike like they did? It he had his way, he’d be doing it with Mike every time he got the chance, screw entertaining kids, he wanted Mike to screw him until he busted his hip joints and even then keep going. Freddy groaned loudly as he pulled his shaft away just in time to splash his load over Mike’s face and chest, the erotic sight of Mike’s flushed face cover in his cum, made him release again, shooting his release into Mike’s open mouth as he slumped against Mike shoulders, panting for breath. Goldie roared and slammed his cock as hard and as fast as he could, his balls aching beyond belief at the sight of his Honey Bear cumming. With one almighty thrust, he released, his thick fluids pumping their way up his shaft into Mike’s belly, making it swell up. The pleasurable feeling of being filled to the brim course Mike to cum as well, shooting his lot into Fred’s waiting rear. The cool cum filled him, putting out his heated systems but sent too much pleasure through his circuits causing his hard drive to short out as he fell into recharge, his cock releasing its own fluids against the wooden floor. The two older bears and Mike were still panting for breath as Goldie cupped Mike’s face and turned him to face him and placed a soft kiss on his cum stained mouth.

**"Not to bad kid."**

\--Line Break--

Matt sat nervously in the office flicking from one screen to the other. It was just as Mike said, the animatronics were moving about and doing their own thing. The puppet was even playing poker with the female Foxy and one of the yellow birds, he couldn’t remember their names, but he did know that the puppet was cheating by holding other cards with its... tentacles? He flipped to the break room to see the tiny purple bear was stuffing what looked like sweets into the Toy version of Freddy, who was fast asleep on the chair. There was a sudden tap on the glass that made him jump as he looked over to his left to see the large purple bunny standing there looking curiously at him. What had Mike told him to do? Oh that’s right.

"Um hi! I’m... Matt and er... I’m your new guard... so um... there is nothing to worry about and you can go back to whatever it is you want to do… as long as it doesn’t include hurting me ok?"

Bonnie tilted his head to the side slightly, remembering Mike’s warning about not fighting this one off before smiling and waving at Matt and making his way back to the stage. Matt breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back down in the chair. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad after all, since coming here this afternoon his teeth hadn’t itched at all, oh but that reminded him that he had to do something about the dead body still lying in his garage. Oh well, he could always just cut off a limb or two and freeze them until he needed them and just chuck the rest away. Probably for the best. Maybe this was what he was really meant to be doing with his life. Not punishing bad parents, but actually protecting children like Mike, Jeremy and the animatronics were. And just maybe... he could make friends with his hero Foxy as well.

To Be Continued…

**REMEMBER TO FEED THE AUTHOR BY LEAVING A REVIEW!**

　

　

 


	5. Mark’s return and the unpleasant party

"You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken"

By: End Of Grace

Chapter 5: Mark’s return and the unpleasant party

A/N Hello all, Thank you for all the reviews and likes for the last chapter, I’m glad you liked it. Just to let you know there is going to be a week break before you get chapter six. Its mine and hubby’s fifth wedding anniversary and he’s taking me away, but have been firmly told that I’m not allowed to take my laptop. Sorry. To make it up to you I’ve given you a little treat! Enjoy. Again a huge Thank you to Speedox12 for their hard work. 

\---Line Break---

Matt was covering the day shift when he noticed some odd things. Every now and then the manager David seemed to try or did come to the back corridor to approach the animatronic called Chi only for the gold bear or Mike to come along and interrupt. The animatronic blue rabbit seemed to be practically stalking Mike and had his older bunny brothers drag him back to the stage. Also, when Freddy came out of wherever he had been with Goldie, he walked with a slight limp. The last thing he had noticed was that everyone, animatronic and human alike, liked Mike. His co-workers always had nice things to say about him, the kids and animatronics loved him and the parents, grandparents and family

members respected and thought highly of him. Even he really liked Mike, which was the weirdest of all since, well, he never really got on with anybody. He never really had any friends and his brothers were mainly all assholes. So why was it, that he felt he could talk to Mike about anything? That when Mike asked him to do something he was glad to help out, it was bizare. Mike was… at least in his opinion... amazing. He helped patch up young children and made them feel safe, the same with the animatronics and even built his own one as well. Mike also went out of his way to make sure he was comfortable and getting along ok as well as bringing him and Jeremy food and drinks now and again as well as patting him on the back telling him he was doing a good job.

All of his brothers and his mother had called when Tony had blabbed about him getting a job at the pizzeria, all telling him it was a bad idea, he was to sick and it was to much stress for him to handle. And that was where they were so laughably wrong. From the moment he enters the pizzeria to the moment he leaves, his teeth stop itching, he’s actually happy and smiles a lot and could possibly have friends.

"Here Matt, I bought you a soda, I know how hot it can get in here." said Mike as he came into the small security room and handed the drink to him.

"Thanks Mike. That fan doesn’t do much good."

"I know, I keep meaning to get a new one, so anything to report?"

"Nothing yet. There was only that big kid I told you about, but he and his gran left about fifteen minutes ago." he said as he flipped the camera screens.

"Yeah, Me and Foxy had a word with him about pushing the small kids over, I don’t think he’ll be doing it again, not after Foxy threatened him with walking the plank, not that he has one mind you." smirked Mike. "But how are you handling the double shift? How did last night go?"

"It was fine. Though I almost didn’t close the door in time when… the puppet…?"

"Net."

"Net came down the hallway. He blends into the shadows so easily and if I hadn’t heard the music box, he might have got in. Foxy still hasn’t come out to see me yet…"

"He will, he’s just so excited about the move in a few days you might have seen him talking to Freddy most nights, he’s been asking him loads of questions about running his own place. Since you’ll be working in the new pizzeria he will come and speak to you evently, he wants everything to be perfect."

"Oh boy." said Matt feeling the sweat drip down his back "Um... I didn’t ask, but why have I been moved to the day shift?"

"Oh, yesterday I got a call saying that Mark was coming back to work and since he didn’t finish his five nights last time, he’s going to do it now. He’ll be here soon and me and Freddy will be having a chat with him about his previous shift and what we expect of him by the end of the week otherwise we’ll have to let him go."

"I thought he only fainted."

"Well yes,… but he also gave Freddy a lot of lip. Keep referring to himself by his old nickname "The king" which Freddy finds offensive and called Freddy... a care bear." Mike chuckled.

Matt also laughed and covered up his smile "Seriously? To his face?"

"Yep. Freddy got his own back by scaring the guy half to death, but still... we need the staff and only you and him applied to do the security guard job."

 "Kind of glad about that, I love this job, protecting kids you know…"

"Yeah I get it. Their smiles are the best, even if all the screaming and shouting gives you a… excuse me." said Mike as he pulled out his phone and looked at his message, a look of disgust crossing his usually friendly features.

"Everything alright?" Matt asked in concern.

"Its nothing. Just my stalker" Mike muttered "Wish he’d leave me alone, but any how. I’m going to head to my office now, call me when… oh no!"

Matt turned to the screen Mike was looking at to see a tall man with scruffy hair, with a huge triumph grin on his face as he waved his arms in the air. "Who’s that? And what’s he saying?"

"That! Is our work coleague Mark and he’s saying "The king is in the house." Better go and stop him before Freddy gets a hold of him."

"Either that of his friend dies of embarrassment." said Matt see a man standing behind Mike, looking very red faced by Mike’s actions.

　

\---Line Break---

　

"You know I think this is a good place for you Mark. You act as old as these kids are." said Wayne as he looked around the pizzeria.

"Yep, these are my people and I am their king." smiled Mark brightly "And here comes one of my knights now. Hey Mike! Thanks for your help the other night. The guys at the hospital said you rescued me."

Mike quickly shook Mark’s hand and Wayne’s before looking at Mark with a firm look.

"No Mark, the animatronics rescued you from the office and gave you the necessary first aid before summoning me over. You want to thank anyone, you need to thank them, mostly Foxy since he applied your bandaged head."

Wayne cracked up laughing "Dude! Seriously? Not only did you not survive two nights, the very robots that were after you, took pity on your sorry ass and patched you up. Better hang up your crown Mark."

"Shut up!" Mark snapped his face going red "The animatronics didn’t get me, so it was a tie, Mike said so."

"I said it was a tie due to the fact that you fainted and the animatronics had to override the door to get you." smiled Mike, enjoying Mark’s embarrassment.

"What? Oh Dude! you FAINTED? That wasn’t what you told us!" laughed Wayne holding his sides "You told us it was an epic battle of fighting for your life."

"It was! The animatronics were trying to kill me!" Mark snapped as he slapped Wayne’s arm "Come on! I’ll show you."

Mark stormed over to the stage with Wayne and Mike behind him, the children turning their heads to watch as Freddy and the band finished their song.

"Freddy!" Mark shouted "Tell my friend Wayne what happened the other night!"

Freddy blinked at he looked at Mark, the other animatronics looking slightly worried at the bear and then at Mike who shrugged, he didn’t know what to do either.

"Oh, isn’t it my good gummy gumdrop friend Mark, I’m so glad you’re back from the hospital, after your little boo boo on your head." said Freddy in an over friendly voice as he stretched his arms wide. "Come up here and give me our super friendship hug."

Mike clenched his lips shut and dug his hands in to his pockets as he struggled not to laugh at the shocked and slightly horrified face of Mark, while Wayne looked close to pissing himself.

"Awww. The teddy bear missed you." he said mockingly "Better go up there and get your hug Mark, you don’t want to hurt his feelings."

Mark stayed rooted to the spot, his face going red as the children started to gather around, wondering why this lucky guy wasn’t going up to the stage to get his hug.

"Mark? Don’t you like me anymore? You said you loved me and that I was your friend." said Freddy sadly as he rubbed his eye, faking his tears.

"Mark? Why are you being so mean to Freddy? He loves you so much." said Chica "Is it because you haven’t had anything to eat yet? I can make you a pizza."

"Or we can play hide and go seek again Mark, you really like playing that game, you’re so good at it." added Bonnie smiling as he waved at the disgruntled guard.

Wayne had tears rolling down his face "These are the scary animatronics that are out to get you? What were they trying to do? Hug you to death?"

Mark looked like he was about to explode and it wasn’t going to be pleasant, so Mike placed his hand on his shoulder and shouted out to Freddy and the others.

"Why don’t we deal with this in my office? Freddy can you spare a few minutes and join us?"

The large bear nodded and started to make his way off the stage as Wayne patted Mark on the back.

"Well I’ve got to be heading back to work now, be sure to look after yourself Mark and don’t let the big mean teddy bear, squeeze you too tightly." he said as he started making his way to the exit.

"Piss off Wayne! That bear is evil and I’ll prove it." Mark snapped as he followed Mike to his office with Freddy in tow. Mike opened his office door, letting Mark and Freddy go in first before he followed and locked the door behind him.

"What the hell Care Bear? You just embarrassed me in front of one of my best friends." Mark snapped. "And who the fuck says good gummy gumdrop." anymore anyway! What are you senile?"

"I’m sorry for embarrassing you Mark, but since you were making a scene in front of the children, I was forced to act accordingly". said Freddy calmly as he folded his arms.

Mark blinked and back away slightly. "Mike the teddy bear is talking to me..."

"I’m not surprised, you did ask him a question Mark, he was bound to answer you." said Mike who gave Freddy a questioning look as the bear nodded. "He and the others are highly intelligent, the best of the best AI, you could almost swear that their alive."

"They why were they trying to kill me then?"

"They were not trying to kill you, scare you yes, kill no. Mark, over the years the animatronics have had to deal with a lot of shit and betrayal from humans, mostly from the guards. So they came up with a way to test them, if they survive five days without being "killed" then that guard gets to stay. By all rights since you lost, you shouldn’t have been given another chance, but the animatronics disagree because it was because of the vent and not them. So they have decided to give you another chance. They will continue to come and see you as they did but you only simply have to shut the door and politely tell them to be on their way."

"And another thing Mark." growled Freddy as he walked up to the slightly taller human "There is only one king of Freddy Frazbear’s pizzeria and that’s ME!"

 

\--Line Break--

 

One day later in the week, Mike invited Jeremy, Mark, and Matt out for a drink, mainly to discuss work hours, but to also see how the two new guards were holding up. The pub was quiet as it was still early, so the four men got a table easily as Mike got a round of drinks.

"So Mark, you haven’t fainted yet, so I’m guessing you’ve gotten use to the animatronics?" smirked Jeremy.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Mark snapped "I swear they’re out to get me. I get maybe a few minutes to catch my breath before three or four of them start coming towards me and don’t get me started on that puppet thing."

Jeremy snorted as Matt looked confused at Mark "Really? I’ve had no problems, I said hi to them and asked them nicely to go and they do. Do you ask them to go?"

"Does "Go Away" and "Leave me alone" count?" Mark asked looking almost pleadingly at Matt, while Jeremy tried not to laugh.

"Erm… I think it might be better if you were a bit more nicer." said Matt as he took his drink off of Mike.

"I keep telling you Mark to tone it down. They think you’re hilarious, screaming and panicking like that, the more noise you make the more likely they’re going to wind you up." said Mike as he sat down. "It’s going to be awkward enough as it is when the new place open up and neither they nor us know the lay out well enough. Foxy is so jumpy, he’s starting to get so riled up about it his servos are freezing up and he’s driving Freddy mad with his… god damn it." Mike muttered as he pulled out his phone and looked at the message.

"The Stalker?" Jeremy asked looking at Mike’s face.

"Nah, my mom, not that she is much better. You still ok to cover my evening shift?"

"Not a problem. You leaving Shadow with Bonnie wright?"

"Speaking of which I got to ask you Mike, how come Shadow calls both you and Bonnie dad?" Matt asked "I ask because you said you built Sooty as well, but he calls Freddy... well he doesn’t talk but you know what I mean."

"Well, I built Sooty just for Freddy who really wanted a cub, so I built it into his programing. While Shadow lives with me and use to just call me Mike until he met the other animatronics. Then Bonnie introduced himself to Shadow and told him to call him papa. Shadow then got confused about what to call me and Spring told him to call mama instead." Mike waited until the three men finished their sniggerling "That’s when I put my foot down and told Shadow he could call me Daddy, but only when the store was closed."

"Aww that’s so sweet. But what’s this about you having a stalker Mike?" Mark asked

"That is a long story,… but…" Mike and Jeremy told the story about Mr. McBear and Dahl’s history and how Dahl came personally to head hunt Mike to come and work at his theme park Critter County. How he had invited Mike and Jeremy to come to the park and see for themselves what the park was like. "But since then, he’s been constantly texting me really odd texts, going on about his big surprise and others... are disturbing. If I didn’t know any better I’d think he was flirting."

"Jeez and how old is this guy? fifty?" Matt asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Closer to sixty. The man makes my skin crawl." said Mike as he took a swig from his drink. "Yeah anyway, that’s why we call him Stalker, because he won’t leave me alone. Ok, let’s get back to why I called you here in the first place. Me and Jeremy have agreed to alternate on a weekly bases between the two restaurants, but you guys don’t have to do that, if you don’t want to and just stick to one pizzeria. The only time that might change is obviously when one of us go on holiday. Then the three remaining will have to take turns covering the shifts. So what do you two want to do?"

"If Mark doesn’t mind, I’d like to mainly stay in the new place with Foxy, he’s just my favorite animatronic." said Matt quickly.

"I don’t mind staying at the old place, me and the care bear have a score to settle, we’ll see who is really king!" Mark smirked as he ran his hand through his long tangled hair.

Jeremy snorted with laughter while Mike groaned "Mark, give it up, Freddy is the boss and if you keep calling him care bear you’re going to invoke the wrath of Goldie and believe me you don’t want that."

Both Mark and Matt frowned as they looked at each other then back at Mike "Who’s Goldie?"

"Be grateful you don’t know, but in any case he’s the one the deals with the punishment of staff that break the rules of the pizzeria. Freddy is the leader of the animatronics, but Goldie is the pizzeria’s protector. He’s also Freddy’s mate."

Mark burst out laughing but then noticed the serious look on Mike’s face "What? Seriously?"

"Yep. Why do you think Freddy is always disappearing out the back for?"

"What, does he go up to Goldie and say "Inhale my dong." or something?"

Jeremy cracks up "More like Goldie says that to Freddy… ouch." he moaned as Mike elbowed him in the ribs.

"So, Matt is going to the new one and Mark is staying with Freddy. Because there are only four of us, there will be days you have to do double shifts, are there any days that aren’t good for either of you?"

"No, I’m good, the only thing I’ve got coming up is my family barbecue." said Matt.

"Friday’s no good for me, me and my friends are working on a game website on that day, kinda of a big project." said Mark casually.

"Wow, cool idea, but how can you afford the net on the money you’re getting from this? Those connections cost a bomb." said Jeremy sitting up straight.

"We mainly all do it at one place and everyone pitches in for the connection and the web site." said Mark smugly "You watch, soon I’m going to be a huge celebrity, a voice in the gaming community."

"That’s awesome Matt, I mean Mike,... Mark. Damn it." snapped Jeremy as the other three laughed "Why the hell have you all got to have "M" names anyway."

"Luck of the draw." "It was my mom’s favourite boy’s name." "Just the way it worked out."

"Still it sucks." Jeremy mutters as he took a large gulp of his drink.

"Hey having an "M" name just makes you awesome." said Mark "Your just jealous, we need to change your name… how about Marmite?"

"Piss off." snapped Jeremy as Matt and Mike joined in.

"I think Mouse suits him better, he is the shortest of us." said Matt

"Nah, with that hair, I say he looks more like a Monkey." joked Mike looking at Jeremy’s scruffy hair.

"Go and get stuffed in a Freddy Frazbear suit." said Jeremy as he joined in on the laughter.

 

\---Line Break---

 

Mike looked in his mirror, trying his hardest not to throw up, as he looked at himself wearing a tux, smart shoes, his hair pulled back neatly with a handkerchief in his breast pocket. He felt stupid, like he was putting on airs he clearly didn’t have and everyone was going to notice. And they will, it was like he had some kind of invisible label on him that read as "nothing", and anyone of his parents class could read it a mile away. Still he had promised and from Connie’s last message, the trail was going well and she was probably looking at doing community service for a long while rather than go to jail. At least his father is keeping up his end of the bargain, now he had to keep up his, at least at the end of it he was going to the pizzeria. He was spending the night along with Jeremy who was on night shift as they were in charge of moving Foxy and his crew to their new home. His mobile rang twice before cutting off, which was his mother’s signal to inform him they were downstairs waiting for him. He brushed his suit down again and left his apartment quickly, knowing his parents did not like to be kept waiting. The posh expensive car looked completely out of place, surrounded by old second hand cars and cars that had seen better days, the people walking in the street were craning their necks to have a look at. Mike could only cringe as he climbed into the back of the car and quickly fastened his seat belt.

"Hello Mom,… Sir."

"Hello Michael, I hope your ready for an enjoyable evening, it’s a charity event for orphans." his mother said excitedly as his father started to drive.

"That’s… nice." said Mike hopelessly, his stomach knotting as his nerves grew.

His father glared at him through the rear view mirror. "I trust you will be on your best behavior Michael and have your manners and wits about you, these are good friends and patrons of ours. I’m counting on you to make a good impression."

"Yes Sir." said Mike softly as he pushed himself back into the seat and looked out the window.

Jane fixed her make-up in the small mirror and used it to look over at Mike, noticing how down and unhappy he was, then glanced at her husband and his stern look and decided to keep quiet. Tonight was going to be stressful as it was without her rattling the cage before they got there. As they got to the posh looking hotel, a valet stepped up to open the door for them and to take the car to a parking spot. Mike followed his parents along the red carpet into the hotel, the bright lights and classical music filling the air. The room was huge and full of people in over priced outfits that would feed a small family. There was also rows of tables covered in food, enough to feed a whole village or small town, though none of them would be able to name any of the dishes. The classical music was being played from a twenty piece live orchestra, all dressed smartly, their faces grim. Mike followed his parents though the crowd, still pushing the overwhelming feeling of wanting to be sick. He could already see people staring at him, pointing, and whispering, their eyes following him around the room, weighing him up like he was some kind of meat.

A tall weed looking man with a large nose stepped up to his father, his hand out for him to shake.

"Daniel Schmidt, how nice of you to come, Jane you look radiant as ever. And who is this you have brought with you?"

"Mr. Banks, this is my son Michael, Michael this is Mr. Banks, a very high and respected Judge and the host the evening."

"An honor sir." said Mike as he shook the man’s hand, feeling the sweat coming off of it and quickly pulled it away to wipe on his trousers.

"So this is your son." said Mr Banks in a snotty voice "The one that works in a fast food place? Finally dragged him out of there did you? Good for you" then to Mike "You have been a great disappointment to your parents young man, after all they’ve done for you, it’s about time you started bucking up your ideas and started to make your parents proud."

Mike bit his tongue and clenched his fists as he darted his eyes towards his parents. His mother looked embarrassed while his father looked smug. The sweat host quickly made his way to annoy someone else, while Mike was about to make a quick escape by going to the toilet, hadn’t his father spotted another acquaintance.

"Geoffrey." his father called out to an older looking man, who turned and smiled widely.

"Daniel, you old rogue, was starting to think you weren’t coming". said Geoffrey as he shook his father hand and kissed his mother’s.

"Sorry about that, we had to pick our son up, Michael this is Geoffrey Jobs, I hope I don’t have to tell you who he is, Geoffrey, my son Michael." said his old man, in an over jolly voice as he pushed him forward towards the older man.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you sir. I found your article about the latest peach software amazing." said Mike, blushing slightly.

"Why thank you. Most of the time when people met me they want to know when the new hardware is out. You understand tech talk Michael?" said Geoffrey curiously.

"I design and make my own software programs for…"

"Michael, let’s not bore Mr. Jobs with your work with dolls, I’m sure he would not be interested." Mike’s father said firmly, grabbing Mike’s elbow to pull him back.

"On the contrary Daniel, it’s always good to hear what…" Geoffrey was cut off when he was pushed slightly out of the way by a young boy that looked awfully familiar.

"Dr Mike!" he cried out as he hugged Mike’s legs tightly.

"Tim? What are you doing here?" Mike asked as he pulled Tim away and knelt on the floor.

"I’m here with my grandparents. Aren’t I grampa?" said Tim as he smiled up at Geoffrey.

"Yes you are little man and I thought I told you about running around the place?" said Geoffrey arching an eyebrow, with a slight smile on his lips. "So you’re the famous Dr. Mike? Tim and my wife rant and fave about you and those robot things. Been told that their partially alive thanks to your upgrades. Your opening a new store as well ain’t you?"

"Yes sir, Foxy’s Pirate cove, you going to visit Tim?" Mike asked the small boy.

"Yep! I can’t wait! Foxy is my favorite."

"Ah the wife is signalling me, come along Tim. Don’t go disappearing on me though Michael, My wife has an idea about doing some fundraising with the pizzeria and she wants your opinion on it, we’ll catch up later alright?" said Geoffrey as he led his grandson away.

Mike turned to his parents, his mother looking delighted while his father looked annoyed.

"Michael, you didn’t tell us you were friends with Gill Jobs, that’s wonderful. The Jobs are one of our best clients." said Jane as she clasped her hands happily, while his father crossed his arms, as he frowned at Mike.

"I hope your not bothering them with your silly dolls and ideas Michael. The Jobs are at the head of technology advancement, the last thing they would be interested would be those worthless ancient robots, though I suppose if they get you into Peach then all the better."

Mike clenched his fists as he glared at his father, rage burning in his eyes. How dare he! How dare he call his friends and family that! Then he saw his mother’s worried look and inhaled deeply as he straightened up.

"I’m heading to the bar, tell any of your so called friends that if they want to insult me, I’ll be up there not giving a sh... damn." said Mike as he stormed off. Jane sighed as she turned to her husband with an exasperated look.

"Daniel of all the stupid things to say! The Jobs know Michael because of those things and if they want Michael because of them then we should support it. You have to admit it would be better for Michael to be working with computers with them then forcing him into something he wants nothing to do with."

"I know Jane, but I don’t want Michael embarrassing them and us with those things and us losing them at clients." said Daniel as he took Jane’s hand "Now come on, we have a lot of people to catch up with, we’ll check in on Michael later."

\---Line Break---

 

Mike got slightly tipsy at the bar but not enough that anyone would have noticed. When he felt it was finally polite enough to leave, Mike called a cab and told his parents just to go home, as he didn’t want to put them any further out of their way. His mother tried to persuade him to stay and his father practically ordered him to, but Mike told them he had to work early due to the opening of the new store. He told the cabbie the address and dozed off slightly as the cab drove through the night. He work up with a jolt when the cabbie shook him awake.

"Here you are,… but you do know this place is close right?" said the cabbie.

"Yeah, it’s no problem, I work here. They’re excepting me."

"Whatever you say mate." said the cabbie as he helped Mike out of the cab and asked for his fare. Mike gave it to him along with a generous tip and bid him good night. The cabbie was about to drive off when he noticed the pizzeria doors opened before his ride got there and a scary looking thing greeted him with a hug and then stare at him with it deep black eyes. He hit the accelerator as hard as he could and left skid marks in the car park. Net walked Mike into the pizzeria, guiding him around the tables in the dark, smiling slightly at the way Mike was swaying.

"Where is everyone? Did Shadow go in to recharge ok?" Mike asked as he waved at the camera "Is Mark behaving?"

"No point in waving Mike, he’s fast asleep, I think Goldie slipped him something." said Net as he used his tentacles to reach into the kitchen and got Mike a glass of water. "Here drink this, it will help clear your head and as for Shadow, he stayed up a bit later with Sooty to watch movies with the others and fell into recharge with Sooty holding him. He was really worried about you, said he didn’t want anyone picking on you."

"He’s sweet, isn’t he?" said Mike as he sipped his water and took off his jacket and bow tie.

"Could have done with him tonight really, just to keep my moral up, My dad is such an asshole, not just talking me, but you guys as well, had my mom not been there…"

"You don’t get along with your parents Mike?" said Net in surprise.

Mike never mentioned his parents, though he remembered seeing a stern looking woman coming to see him once here in the pizzeria, Bonnie didn’t like her and he was usually a good judge of character.

"More my dad then my mom… it’s like we’re from two different worlds. My parents were setting up their law firm when I was growing up, so my nan on my mom’s side, raised me until she died. My nan was a really down to earth woman, loved to cook and sew, taught me how to do it. She was the one that use to bring me here and any other outings and holidays. My parents only got involved when school reports came and I "didn’t met their expectations."

Then when nan passed away, I mainly stayed in the house on my own, except for the housekeeper, a nice enough lady, but not my nan you know. Whenever I was with my parents they use to keep correcting my grammar, my posture, the way I looked and dressed. They kept expecting me to join their company and be a lawyer like them. But I had my own dreams… though they have changed now,... but I’m happy with my life right now, but they’re not. They thought if I go to these high class parties, I might want to become a snob like them, work only for money and status. They can get stuffed!" Mike snapped. "You guys and the kids are worth more than any of that lot."

Net smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around Mike tightly, resting his head on top of Mike’s head. "That’s why we all like you Mike, your a good person, with a kind heart. You also have the most wonderful hands, both as an engineer and a lover. Mike… have you ever... ever considered... being an animatronic?"

Mike frowned as he leaned against Net’s body as Net sat them both down. "Well... no not really… had a really bad nightmare once about getting stuffed into a hot pink bunny suit."

"But if you had a choice… a choice to be an animatronic… would you like to be?" Net asked stroking Mike’s hair.

"Well,... I guess I wouldn’t mind. You guys live a long time as long as you’re looked after right. You get to play with kids all day and no one judges you for it. I know I wouldn’t want to be a bear and I think there is too many rabbits here as well. Maybe a fox... or a human type… or a Harlequin type. Not that it matters, it’s like that can really happen right?"

Net said nothing as he hugged Mike tighter to him, his tentacles sliding up Mike’s shirt and rubbing his muscles, helping him to relax. Mike smiled as he felt Net’s tentacles against his skin.

"I love the feel of your tentacles Net, they’re so soft, even cuddly." said Mike as he grabbed one of them and bought it up to his mouth and started to kiss and suck on it. Net shivered all over, the warm moist from Mike’s mouth sucking him, sent please though out his mainframe. He rested his face against Mike’s neck, licking and kissing it, as the rest of his tentacles went to work, stripping Mike off his clothes. Mike moaned as he bought another tentacle to his mouth and started to work on that when he noticed he was naked.

"Hey… where did my clothes go?" he asked as he looked around and saw that they were folded badly on another table.

"I thought I would speed things up a little…" Net smiled as his tentacles wrapped around Mike’s legs and arms.

"You know Net… it’s great to get fucked by you... I really enjoy it, but tonight I think I’d much prefer to fuck you right now." said Mike as he turned on Net’s lap to face him and pushed him down on to the table.

Net felt his systems almost imploding at how forward and dominate Mike was being. Mike’s hands were rubbing up and down his torso and then his groin area to his rear.

"Net… do you have a port I can jack myself into?" Mike asked as his hands rubbed and poked Net’s rear.

"I... I... I do,... but I’ve never used it…" Net gasped, his usually white face was now bright red as Mike rubbed his body up against his, warning lights flashing everywhere inside of him.

His "port" as Mike called it was the most sensitive area of his whole body. He could lose control of his tentacles and smash up the pizzeria or worse hurt Mike in the process, yet he was finding it increasingly hard to say no. Suddenly Mike cupped his masked face and forced him to look up at him, causing his pump and his systems to stop. Mike was looking down at him, his eyes filled with a warm and caring look with his long hair around him, with a small kind smile on his lips that was reserved for only him.

"Net, I promise I won’t hurt you, you know I love you right? So please trust me." said Mike as he leaned down and kissed Net on his clay lips, pushing his tongue into the small open slit.

There was a slight crash when Net’s tentacles started to wave about furiously, knocking over chairs and tables, as Net gave in and opened his back port as his cock emerged from his fount one. Mike traced the opening with his fingers before he pushed one of them in followed by another.

"Damn, your so tight Net, my fingers can barely move." Mike muttered as he wiggled his fingers inside of the puppet. Net gasped and moaned, his insides were on fire, his processor was almost shorting itself out and that was just from Mike’s fingers. Mike pushed more of his fingers in, not wanting to hurt Net when he entered him with his cock, but he was still too tight. So Mike started to rub Net’s cock with his free hand, trying to get the puppet to relax and loosen up. Net’s voice box cracked out a high pitch as he arched his body, his tentacles thrusting about, knocking things over and one even going through a stone pillar.

"Mike! Too much!" he wailed as he lifted his hips in time with Mike’s hand.

"No it’s not." Mike said softly "It’s going to get a lot better than this."

Net body shivered at the thought, better than this? He doubted he could handle it, but then Mike removed his fingers from his port and pressed his cock against him.

"Mike... no... I’m... I’m going…" Net moaned as he released his fluid onto Mike’s torso. Thick oily tears streamed down his face "I’m sorry Mike, I wanted…"

"Hey you still can right? You haven’t released all your fluid?" Mike asked as he rubbed the tip of Net’s spent cock.

"...N…n…no."

"Then it’s ok." said Mike as he thrusted his hips, pushing his cock in to Net’s small tight port, causing the puppet to cry out.

Net’s hard drive and processor were shutting down, his pump was going wild, the sensations were shooting through his body like live wires. Mike’s talented fingers wrapping his cock, rubbing it back into hardness, as his cooling fluid started to pool there at the base, building pressure. He wrapped his arms around Mike’s shoulders, his legs around his waist, his tentacles around Mike’s arms and legs. Mike muttered his name over and over again into his small listening device, grunting as he pushed deeper into him. The pressure was getting too much, his CPU felt like it was about to short out, his tentacles tightening their grip on Mike’s body. Suddenly it was like an explosion of color in front of his optics, a tsunami of electrical currents followed though his body, all the pressure was gone leaving his fount empty but his back deliciously full of Mike’s cum. Then he started to fall into emergency recharge as Mike collapsed on top of him.

Net slowly woke up, according to his internal clock an hour later, with Mike fast asleep on top of him. Net felt wonderful worn out as he used his tentacles to lift himself and Mike over to his box, for some well earned rest. He ran his hand through Mike’s hair and looked down at his handsome face. Thinking back to their earlier conversation, he was truly surprised that Mike didn’t get along with his human family, mostly since Mike seemed to get on with everyone. Does that mean that… would Mike be happier if he was one of them? He didn’t seem to against it and the idea of a beautiful Harlequin puppet was a nice one. Yet... the joys of creation was a punishment... it was for bad people that harm the pizzeria. Like those nasty children, wherever they were now, most likely wondering around in some abyss. No, Mike had done nothing wrong and probably would not remember their conversation from tonight, as he climbed into his box with Mike and slowly closing the lid.

"Still." he thought wrapping himself around Mike "It’s tempting."

To Be Continued...

B/N: Well here you have it, another chapter for all you readers who are still following this series. If you didn’t catch it from the authors note, grace will be going on a short hiatus, as she will be on an anniversary vacation with her husband; so no chapter next week. Untill then, I hope you all enjoed this one and are eagerly looking forward to the next one. This is the beta, signing out for the hiatus.

**A/N SEE YOU GUYS IN TWO WEEKS FOR CHAPTER SIX: WELCOME TO THE NIGHTMARES!! BUT PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW!!**


	6. Ownership and Surprises

You Can’t Fix What’s Not Broken

By: End of Grace

A/N: Hi all! I’m back! Thank you so much for your kind words and reviews. I was really spoiled last week and was looking forward to writing this chapter. We’re finally getting to the Nightmares but you’re in for a few surprises. My Fredlings are based on this wonderful picture by Leaphy by the same title. If you haven’t seen her FNaF art, do yourself a favour and go and look at it on furaffinity.net. Other than that, sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter.

　

Chapter 6: Ownership and Surprises

　

Mike was exhausted! The summer holidays and the opening of the new store had taken their toll and despite his stalker, Mike was really looking forward to have a break from the pizzeria animatronics. Don’t get him wrong, he still loved and cared for them, but at the moment they were a little more demanding "Maintenance" and not maintenance. Toy Freddy being the worst! Ever since the day he had his virginity popped, Fred had been trying to get Mike to screw him every chance he got, he wasn’t even safe in the bathroom. Damn it was like the young bear was in heat or making up for all those years he had locked up and if Freddy hadn’t had stepped in; Mike would have gone into Fred’s software and lowered his libido. The only one that hadn’t really bothered him for sex was Foxy. The poor fox animatronic was just or even more exhausted the he was. Foxy was just used to doing his show and maybe the odd party, but now, he was on call constantly, at every party, and was even working with Jeremy and Matt for security. Whenever he was stationed there, he would give Foxy an overhaul and wash, the fox often falling in to recharge just to catch up on his rest. Thank goodness for Matt, he didn’t think Foxy would make it ‘till the week he came if it wasn’t for Matt pitching in and cleaning Foxy up himself. A part of him thought it was a little odd that Matt liked Foxy more than the others, but then considering how Jeremy was with Chi and how he was with the others, he was not in a position to point fingers. A part of him slightly wished that Mark liked the animatronics just as much.

Now that was a slightly scary thought. The other guard had all but declared war on Freddy, determined to keep his crown of being king of the pizzeria, Mark was on hyper alert on his shifts. Which was good in some ways, because if the kids were in danger, he was on it like a flash, the bad side of it was Freddy being a douche. The bear liked nothing more than scaring Mark out of his skin or embarrassing the hell out of him, by dragging him to the stage and having everyone talk to him in baby like talk. Thankfully, the kids always found this hilarious and always laughed and played along, much to Mark’s embarrassment. Still having the two new guards was better than just him and Jeremy, hell, Mike doubted either of them would have been able to survive double every day at either of the pizzerias. At least this way, he got to have a day off with Shadow and catch up on his laundry and flat cleaning. It was actually his day off now and he was enjoying a nice long lie in, Shadow once again climbing into his bed during the night to sleep, but he couldn’t be asked to move him back to his bed. He rolled over and looked at his clock that said it was quarter to eleven and thought it was best to get up now. He walked over to his door and picked up the mail, the odd bills, but also a large letter from "Critter County". Inside was maps, his hotel information, food coupons as well as information pamphlets about a new attraction called "Nightmare". Something about battling your nightmares as they tried to hunt you down, being warned you won’t face the same monsters twice. He threw the information into his backpack and sent Jeremy a quick text about the info he had just gotten. He got a quick reply with the usual question "Meeting up at Tat and Tin?"

Tat and Tim’s was a local bar that the four guards met up weekly for a drink and discuss the weekly plan and if anything needed to be covered. Last week Matt pointed out a few blind spots in the camera system at the new place, while Mark made passing comments about Fred making a bad habit of going into the men’s bathroom. A quick text back that he would be dropping Shadow off first with the animatronics and then meeting them up there. He looked up from his phone when he heard a loud bump.

"Shadow? Did you fall out of my bed again?"

"...yes." came a small grumpy answer, followed by the sounds of heavy feet walking slowly across the hallway until Shadow slumped tiredly against his leg. "Daddy… I don’t feel well."

"Oh? What’s up?" Mike asked as he picked Shadow up from the floor and heaved him on to the kitchen side.

"I feel empty and full at the same time… and I’m really tired… and I don’t like it." Shadow moaned as he rubbed his belly, while Mike set up his laptop and hooked the cable into Shadow’s ear.

"Well it’s been awhile since I’ve checked out your software, could be with everything going on, the new guards, the new restaurant, Sooty. You might be needing a defrag. That should stop the full feeling but as to why your empty… have you been taking your oil like a good bunny?"

Shadow looked down at the floor, his ears flopping down around his face, his feet and paws twisting nervously. "Yes…?"

Mike looked down at Shadow with his arms crossed and an eyebrow arched "Really? Then why are your systems on my laptop telling me you’re almost on empty?" Shadow curled up into a small ball as Mike sighed and hugged the little black bunny "Shadow, I know you don’t like the stuff but you gotta drink it, it’s good for you. Now, I’m going to start your defrag and while that’s happening, I’ll mix you up your fluids in your sippy cup alright? And you’ve got to drink it all."

"I don’t wanna!" Shadow moaned "I want to eat pizza! I want to drink sodas like you do!"

Mike smiled as he stroked Shadow’s fur "Sorry kiddo, until I can build you a stomach that can digest food the way I do, that’s not going to happen. You try and eat that stuff now, it will clog up all your insides and make you really ill and I might even have to operate on you... and you don’t want that right?"

"....no."

"Ok, once you’ve sorted out, how about a bath?" Mike asked pointing to the sink.

"Can I have my toys?" Shadow asked perking up, looking at the plastic boats and rubber ducks next to it.

"Yep and we can watch a movie together too, before we go to the pizzeria."

Shadow cheered loudly as he hugged Mike tightly. As much as he loved his papa and the other animatronics, his daddy was always the best.

　

\--Line Break--

　

"Boonie, you’ve got no excuses, you’re meant to be watching him." said Mike firmly when he got to the pizzeria with Shadow, dumping his backpack in the corner of his office.

"I know Mike, but it really is Sooty’s fault, he’s been a really bad influence on Shadow." said Bonnie sending the small bear a glare as he hugged Shadow tightly in his small paws.

"Whatever." sighed Mike "Just watch him a little closer from now on. Have him on your knee if you have to, but make sure he drinks it, he’s too small to go without oil and such, if they went below safety levels I don’t know what would happen to him."

"At least you’re here tonight with us." said Bonnie as he wiggled his ears happily "We can spend some family time together… and maybe a little Maintenance later."

Mike smiled and placed a small kiss on Bonnie’s nose "Maybe."

"Meany."

Mike laughed as he waved goodbye to everyone, making his way to the small bar to meet up with his fellow guards, leaving the animatronics to do what they wanted.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble with Daddy papa." said Shadow looking slightly guilty.

"It’s alright cub. Now what do you want to do before he gets back?" Bonnie asked.

"I want to draw Daddy a picture. I’ve got my pencil case." said Shadow excitedly as he went over to the backpack and opened it.

Usually the backpack was just for his toys, so Shadow was confused when he pulled out the several bits of colourful paper. "Papa, do you know what this is?"

Bonnie came over and knelt beside Shadow and looked "It’s a map to a theme park. It’s a place where humans go to have fun."

"Why? They can come here, it’s lots more fun." said Shadow as he continued to look at the pictures. "What’s that?"

"It’s called a roller coaster. It’s a really big ride. There are lots of rides at the theme park see, spinning tea cups, flying swings, water rides and scary ones. I wonder why Mike has it… is it for the children?"

Shadow didn’t answer, his optics now scanning the pictures in awe of what he was seeing as Bonnie looked over the other pieces of paper until he came to a letter. He read it quickly, his pump racing with every word as he shouted from the top of his voice box.

"FREDDY!"

\--Line Break--

"Then just when I thought I was safe and taking a sip of my coffee, that bloody care bear sneaks up behind me and scares the hell out of me, making me jump out of my seat, spilling hot coffee all down my pants!" exclaimed Mark, causing the other three guards to burst out laughing. "And don’t get me started about drugging my coffee and knocking me out. I woke up and found that little bear was drawing on my face!"

"You think you had a bad time." laughed Matt "Poor BB and Betty had it worst yesterday, right Jeremy?"

"Oh yeah! Damn, I don’t want to see ice cream ever again after that!" laughed Jeremy.

"Oh god I don’t think I want to know." laughed Mike "What did the twins do?"

"Oh it wasn’t the twins fault, the machine packed up, sending ice cream everywhere. BB tried to stop it, but got completely covered while Betty came and got me. The twins then insisted that they clean up the mess, since it was their station, but as you can guess…" sighed Jeremy.

"They started fighting didn’t they?" Mike giggled.

"And the rest of the kids and Foxy got involved. Ice Cream was everywhere. Jenny, the manager, was cool about it though, and asked that Foxy help clean up. Then the Captain got the kids to lend a hand too, made a game of it. The kid that cleaned up most got a Foxy plushie." said Matt.

"Speaking of managers, how is David doing? Is he still causing trouble?" Jeremy asked.

"You mean if he’s asking about Chi, then no, he’s been keeping his head down and being quiet, but that just means he’s up to something." said Mike as he sipped his beer.

"If he goes near here, I’ll kick his ass, I swear." Jeremy growled.

"Anyway, this week’s shifts, any problems need reporting to the higher up?" Mike asked deciding it was best to change the discussion, not wanting Mark or Matt to ask about Chi’s relationship with David.

"Nothing at the Cove, Mike. With the new cameras up, it’s been a lot better, even found a kid that got lost in the car park." smiled Matt.

"Nothing at our end either, Mike. Though saying that, there is something I have noticed... that gold bunny... he’s got a mobile phone? He keeps sneaking away from the shop floor to look at it and I think he’s texting…? Is that allowed?" Mark looked slightly puzzled as Mike groaned.

"That’s Springtrap. He’s our boss’s animatronic from back when he was a little kid and his old man was running the store. He’s been really busy lately and hasn’t been spending as much time with Spring as he use to, and I think Springtrap is getting a little anxious. I’ll talk to him about it."

"Seems weird that a robot got anxiety, don’t it?" said Mark in a thoughtful voice "But I guess since they’re so close its learnt those things huh? Must be like in that kids film about the toys worrying if their kid no longer loves them but he does kinda thing."

Mike shifted uncomfortable "Our animatronics are the closest things to being alive, their A.I.’s are really high and sometimes they do display genuine emotions, despite the fact we all know its programming. And it’s because they’re so realistic that we come to think of them as really alive and love them all the same."

"That’s a little too deep for me bro." said Mark as he took a large gulp of his drink.

"My bad. Anyway... is there any problems for this week? Or are you guys ok to do the same shifts?"

"I’ve got a doctor’s appointment on the Thursday. Mike... is someone able to cover for me?" Matt said in an apologetic voice.

"You feeling ill, bro?" Mark asked slightly concerned.

"Naw, it’s just a check up, but you know what those things are like, they can take ages." said Matt smoothly, though he wasn’t quite telling them the truth.

"Um... I can handle the old place myself, if you don’t mind going to the Cove, Mark." said Mike.

"It’s fine by me. But you sure you’ll be ok on your own?" Mark asked.

"I’ll be fine. I’ll get Goldie or Chi to watch the cameras while I’ll work the floor. It’s not like the biter is going to come running into the restaurant because he knows I’m on my own." Mike laughed, Matt almost choked on his beer as the other two laughed.

"It’s been odd that there’s been no news about him for ages. Like’s he dropped of the face of the planet." said Jeremy.

"You never know with those guys Jere, could be he simply moved or the moon was hanging in the wrong place, either way at least he’s nowhere around here anymore, right Matt?" said Mark as he helped himself to a bowl of peanuts.

"Yep, best forgotten I say." said Matt not meeting anyone’s eye as he drank his pint. They were sitting in silence enjoying their drinks when Matt’s mobile went off. He frowned deeply as he looked at who was calling him and answered it quickly.

"Evening Captain. Is everything alright at the Cove? Mike? Yes, he’s here… what? I won’t be able to get you all in. Jeremy? I’ll ask him…? Jeremy, it’s Foxy, he’s really upset. He says he and the others have to get to Freddy’s right away, but they won’t all fit in my car…"

"Yeah sure, I’ll help, wonder what’s happened." said Jeremy as he quickly finished his drink.

"Ok Captain, we’re on our way, have you told Jenny…? Right. See you in a little while." said Matt as he got his jacket on and downed his own drink. Mark looked concerned while Mike drank his drink calmly as he held up his hand and counted on his fingers to three, when his own mobile started to ring, stopping Matt and Jeremy in their tracks.

"Hello Freddy, what’s happened that you need Foxy and the others to come back to the pizzeria?"

"Michael Schmidt, get your sorry ass to the pizzeria right now, before I come out there and drag you back here over my shoulder joint with your ass out for everyone to see."

The phone went dead and Mike went white as he looked at his three fellow guards. "Um... I think I better head back to the pizzeria, you two better go get the others. I’ll see you tomorrow Mark." said Mike as he picked up his jacket.

"If you live that long." Jeremy muttered as he and Matt quickly left the bar after him. Mark blinked for a moment before quickly getting up and running after them.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME! I’M NOT MISSING OUT ON THE FUN!"

\---Line Break---

Mike was panting for breath as he tumbled through the pizzeria door. The main shop floor was empty as he looked around for someone to explain what the hell was going on. He started to make his way to the back corridor when Goldie came out of the shadows, his paws crossed over his chest as he glared at Mike.

**"Nice of you to join us Mr. Schmidt. Take a seat please."** said Goldie as he pointed to a chair that was standing solely on its own in the middle of the floor.

"Goldie, is everyone alright? Someone need fixing or something?" Mike asked as he took the seat.

"No, everyone is fine, physically at least. We made a little discovery and our a bit concerned for your wellbeing. Think of it as a family intervention. We care about you and worry about you after all. You’re our special toy… boy I mean boy, and we want you safe, with us."

"Goldie, you’re scaring the crap out of me with your over the top concerned act. Now what’s going on?" Mike demanded.

There was a loud bang behind them as Mark came in panting for breath as he gazed around the pizzeria. He gulped loudly when he saw Goldie towering over Mike, but still straightened himself up and walked over to them.

**"Mark…? Your presence is not needed here."** Goldie growled as he glared at the lanky guard.

"Hey now, Me and the guys were all sitting together when you called and it sounded pretty bad so I thought I’d come over and help out. After all I’m a guard for this place too right?"

Goldie snorted, but turned his back to them and started to make his way backstage. **"Stay here until called for. When the others come, tell them to meet us in the break room, we have something important to discuss."**

Mark waited until Goldie was out of sight before letting out a sigh "Damn Mike, that bear is intense, even his voice sounds bold. So that’s Goldie huh?"

"Yeah, he’s... something. He takes a bit of getting use too. I wonder what’s got their circuits in such a twist that they need to get Foxy and the others involved?" Mike wondered.

Mark and Mike made light conversation about computer games and such when the pizzeria door opened and Foxy and the others came matching in.

"Where be Freddy boy?" Foxy growled at Mike, his hook raised angrily.

"He and the others are in the break room waiting for you." said Mike who was about to ask Foxy what his hostile attitude was for but the large fox simply stomped out the back with the others quickly following. Matt and Jeremy came in and quickly locked the door before coming over to Mike and Mark.

"Mike what the hell have you done?" Jeremy asked as he dragged a chair over to them "Their super pissed!"

"I think it’s more worry than anger." said Matt calmly "The Captain kept muttering about it being a matter of time before you left and stuff like that. Mangle tried to convince him that it was most likely a misunderstanding, but the captain didn’t want to hear it."

"I just don’t get it. They were fine when I left here before meeting up with you guys. What happened?" Mike muttered. There was the sound of heavy footsteps as the animatronics came back on to the main floor. The four guards stood up before them, but still the animatronics towered over them, the hairs on the back of their necks standing on end.

"Gentlemen, we wish to talk to Mike alone, but I’m guessing you wish to know why we are upset with him." said Freddy calmly.

"Well, yeah, it’s not like you usually have us bring Foxy and the gang back here on such short notice." said Jeremy "Gas costs a lot you know."

"We’ll make sure you’re compensated for your troubles." said Freddy, Mike frowning when he heard the small hiccup in his voice box. He then looked at their faces and frowned even more. Bonnie and Chica had been crying, they still had oil staining their faces while Net, Mangle, Chi, Freddy, Fred, were upset. Foxy and Goldie looked pissed. The only one not looking remotely calm was Blu, who looked smug. Springtrap he was guessing was watching over the younger ones.

"Ok, out with it guys, what’s gotten you upset?" Mike asked, folding his arms.

Chica burst out into tears and Bonnie quickly comforted her as the others wiggled nervously as Freddy tried to clear his voice box.

"Mike... since you’ve come to us, the business has flourished and our family has been restored bought back together. We’re grateful and have thought of you as our family as well. So it’s breaking our pumps that you’re…" Freddy’s voice box hiccupped again "leaving us."

Mike and the other guards blinked in confusion "Huh?"

**"Don’t act all innocent Mike! We saw the paperwork in your bag. We know about Critter Country."** growled Goldie as he wrapped his paw about Freddy’s.

"So you guys know about me going on holiday then…" said Mike in a confused voice. The animatronics blinked and looked at each other in confusion as they looked back at Mike.

"Holiday? What’s that?" Fred asked blinking his optics.

"It’s when a human take a break from work and rests or goes away somewhere nice to recharge and de-stress." explained Matt "We’re all allowed to take some time off in the year for it. It’s in our contracts."

"That isn’t what your letter said! It was going on about showing you all the backstage stuff and their animatronics workshops."

"Goldie, the head of Critter Country came here to headhunt me for the place and offered me a job… which I turned down. Yet he is still determined to win me over and so offered me an expenses paid trip to his theme park. Mr. McBear and Thomas both thinks it’s a good idea for me to go and learn what I can from them and bring it back to put to use here. It never crossed my mind about leaving this place. I can’t believe you guys! I thought you knew me better than that!" Mike had tried to be calm but ended up snapping at them.

The animatronics looked both embarrassed and ashamed, as they looked at the floor and each other. "You better not have said any of that nonsense in front of Shadow, because if his little pump is broken, I’ll…"

"Oh no, Mike! We didn’t do that!" Chica pleaded "We made sure he was out of hearing range when we talked."

**"Besides I think the small bunny has got it into his hard drive that he’s going with you."** said Goldie in an almost apologetic tone.

Mike slapped his face and groaned "Shit! How the hell am I meant to tell him now?"

"Were you going to tell us as well?" Bonnie asked rubbing his paws together.

"Yeah I was, after I talked to these guys about shifts changes and stuff. Then I was going to tell you along with who was covering and where since it’s only going to be Matt and Mark."

"Jeremy?" Chi looked at him, her optics almost at their maxed limit of wideness.

"Sorry Chi, like Mike said I was going to tell you once we got all the details in, I’m going with him to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t sign or get tricked into anything. You should know by now how gullible he is." Jeremy explained only to get thumped on the shoulder by Mike. "Hey!"

Freddy came forward and pulled Mike into a tight, his paw groping Mike’s butt as he gave it a squeeze. "I am sorry for doubting you, I’m sure I can find some way to make it up to you."

"Avast ye Freddy. If there be any making up to do with me Cabin Boy, it be down to me as his captain to do it." said Foxy with a leer.

"I’m not your cabin boy anymore Foxy! You made me Ship Doctor remember?" said Mike.

"Jeremy is the cabin boy!"

"Sod off am I! I’ve worked here longer than you so that makes me….um…"

"A powder monkey." said Mark quickly smiling brightly as Jeremy glared at him "What it’s a real position on a pirate ship."

"I don’t mind being the Cabin Boy, though I’d rather be Gunner or Master at arms." said Matt thoughtfully.

"Aye, gunner would be good for you lad and powder monkey for the youngster." said Foxy as he grinned.

"What about me?" Mark asked rubbing his hands excitedly "Deckhand? Boatswain?"

**"Nope, since you mainly work here, your Freddy’s bitch!"** said Goldie sweetly making everyone but Mark burst out laughing. Mark folded his arms against his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

"No respect, no respect at all." 

\---Line Break---

Later that evening, when Mark and Matt went home and Jeremy went back to the cove restaurant with Foxy and Mangle to watch over it during the night, while the others got to hang out with the other animatronics and Mike. Mike sat at a small table with Bonnie and Shadow playing snakes and ladders. Shadow rolled the dice in his little paws and bounced in his chair as he watched them spin.

"I need a ten! Ten!" he squeaked as the dice fell on a four and a six. He cried out as he moved his token to the end square. "YEAH! I WIN."

Mike and Bonnie clapped and cheered along with him "Well done Shadow. You did great!"

Shadow rubbed his nose cutely and smiled brightly up at Mike. "Are there going to be lots of games at the theme park?"

Mike groaned "Well, there are games to play, but not like these, there most likely be games like the whack a mole or shooting games."

Shadow’s ears dropped slightly "I’m not very good on those."

"Kiddo, I’ve already told you I’m not going to the theme park to play, I’m going there to work."

Shadow flopped down to his butt "But it looks like so much fun. I want to ride a roller coaster."

"Maybe another time." said Mike "But you can have lots of fun here with Bonnie and maybe you can visit Uncle Foxy at the Cove as well."

"I guess." Shadow muttered sadly.

"And you can help me and the band? You’ve made great progress on your guitar. I’m sure Freddy will let you play with us to entertain kids."

"REALLY?" Shadow perked up, his tail wiggling against his butt as he leapt into Bonnie’s arms.

"But you need to keep drinking your oil otherwise you can’t play on stage." said Mike.

Shadow groaned as he flopped on Bonnie’s shoulder "Papa, Daddy is being a meanie."

Bonnie and Mike laughed as Sooty came running up to them and climbed on to the table. He thumped down on it twice, getting Shadow’s attention and patted on his wrist.

"Oh, it’s time for cartoons? Ok!" said Shadow as he wiggled out of Bonnie’s grasp and took Sooty’s paw and followed him to the backroom.

"Should we be worried about those two?" Bonnie asked as he watched them.

"I doubt it. Their cubs, it’s a crush at best, it’s when they get a little older and have their older bodies that we’ve got to worry." said Mike as he started to put the game away.

Bonnie clasped his servos together and wiggled nervously in his seat. "Mike… are you really going to work on those theme park animatronics…?"

"Yeah... I’m there to learn Bonnie... and the best way to learn is hands on."

"It’s just those animatronics look so... cheap... and slutty. You’re going to have to watch your back the whole time."

Mike raised his eyebrow and gave Bonnie a "are you serious?" look. "Oh sure. I have to be so careful in case I have a group of animatronics that insist on having Maintenance with me. Can’t imagine what gave you that idea." He said as Chica came out of the kitchen, carry a large pizza and soda and placed it in front of him. "Thanks Chica."

"Your welcome and Mike… Bonnie is right. Those animatronics look really shifty. I doubt they’ll be as nice as us."

"You mean they’ll come at me in the middle of the night and try and stuff me in a suit?" said Mike as he bit into the pizza.

"They might…" said Chica, ignoring Mike’s sarcastic tone "or they might act all needy and trick you into staying there Mike, because you’re too nice to leave an animatronic in trouble."

"You guys really have no trust in me, do you." said Mike as he sipped his soda.

"We trust you just fine." said Bonnie "It’s those other animatronics we don’t."

"Bonnie, I doubt very much their anything like you guys, I’ll be perfectly safe."

Freddy sat on Goldie’s bed as he listened in on Goldie conversation with their creator Mr. McBear. Goldie sighed as he placed the phone down and looked over at Freddy.

"Well Father has confirmed it. It’s just a holiday, for about a week. Damn! This isn’t good, I can see you worrying Honey Bear, but I can’t think of anything we can do to convince the kid that it’s not a good idea."

"What can we do Goldie? Dahl and Critter Country is every child’s dream place of going. You saw all those pictures in those pamphlets that Mike had, animatronics as far as the eye can see, Mike will be in paradise."

**"There must be something we can do... wait a second... I think I’ve seen something in one of my magazines."** Goldie flipped through his magazines quickly trying to find what he wanted. **"Here we go. Chastity belt and butt plug! That will make sure those animatronics keep their grubby little hands off our boy."**

Freddy looked at the picture in the magazine "Are you sure? I just want to make sure Mike is safe, I don’t want to hurt him and they look painful."

"Not at all. Their just meant to stop him having an erection and the butt plug is to stop anyone from having their way with him. Though Mike is into some really kinky stuff… he’d probably like it."

"Better order him one… make it two... just in case we need to punish the other guard!"

"Should we pay extra for the vibrating one and get free next day delivery?"

\--Line Break--

Mike had ready to bang his head hopelessly against the table of the pub. It had been a very rough couple of days. Every day, he was corner by one or two of the animatronics, each having their own concerns and worries about him going on holiday and would try and convince him not to go. Then the most embarrassing moment of his life when the postman arrived with a parcel for Goldie and he opened it on the shop floor. Thank the heaven that they weren’t opened at the time, but Mark had seen it and so had Emily. Emily flushed crimson while Mark was in hysterics, curled in a small ball on the floor with tears streaming down his face. He could barely contain his laughter now, as he retold the tale to Jeremy and Matt, both turning red and trying not to laugh as well.

"What I don’t get is how he ordered them? I mean it’s not something you would usually find in a kid’s restaurant." said Matt in concern.

"The magazine was left by a previous night guard. Goldie was looking through it and saw they were under the section of toys and thought it was a good idea to get some new ones for the store, not realizing that they’re meant for adults." said Mike who had quickly came up with the story with Freddy, in case anything got back to David or Thomas or worst Mr. McBear.

"Good thing you got there before anyone else did, Mike." said Jeremy "Can you image the scandal if the animatronics gave those things for the kids to play with?"

"I don’t even want to think about it." Mike sighed "I’m actually looking forward to getting away from them for a while, they’re driving me mad, they seemed determined to keep me from going."

"Maybe you should wear a collar with a tag around your neck with the pizzeria’s details." joked Mark "That might get them off your case."

"Arg! Don’t even joke about that!" Mike snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Actually... Mike he’s got a point… point… say Mike... are you afraid of needles?" Jeremy asked as he reached into his bag and pulled out an old serviette with the Freddy Frazbear logo on it.

"No… why?"

"I have an idea."

It was the day before Mike and Jeremy were about to depart for their trip and the animatronics were depressed. Nothing they had said had convinced Mike of staying with them instead and to punish them for their interference, Mike refused to give any of them Maintenance. Mike had came into work that night with a large bag, filled with Shadow’s things for his long stay at the pizzeria, the small bunny sulking in his arm.

"I don’t want to stay here! I want to come with you!" he moaned as Mike placed him down on the table.

"Shadow, please, not this again." said Mike with a deep sigh "We’ve already been over this."

The small bunny had thrown tantrums and begged Mike to take him with him, but Mike hadn’t backed down, saying it was too dangerous for the small bunny to come with him, plus it would deeply upset his papa that he didn’t want to stay with him.

"Mike... are you alright?" Bonnie asked as he took the small bunny in his arms as he saw Mike winced.

"I’m ok... just have something to show you guys... it’s just a little tender." said Mike as Freddy, Goldie, Springtrap, Blu and Chica joined them. "I know you guys still don’t like the idea of me going and have tried talking me out of it and in Goldie’s case attempting to torture me out of it. But I am going! End of discussion! But... to make you guys feel a bit better and... I can’t believe I went along with it… I got this"

Mike pulled up his shirt and showed his side to the animatronics. They all stared and cooed as they looked at Mike’s tattoo. There was a line "Property of" and underneath It was simply the outline of Freddy Frazbear’s logo. Freddy practically purr as he traced the outline of it.

"Very nice, Mike." Freddy’s optics lit up slightly, his paw lowering to the rim of Mike’s trousers. Goldie picked Shadow up from Bonnie and handed him to Springtrap **"Mind keeping an optic or two on the little ones for a while? We have to… show Mike how much we all like his tattoo."**

Springtrap nodded with a smile as he carried Shadow in his paws to the back room. Mike gulped as he was surrounded by the animatronics who picked him up and placed him on the table, slowly starting to strip him off.

"Guys I really don’t have time for this…" Mike moaned as Bonnie took his hand and started licking his fingers.

Blu had tried to get between Mike’s legs, but Chica pushed him hard out of the way, wrapping her servo around Mike’s limp cock and started to lick it.

**"You know I read it somewhere, that in the wild, animals mark their mates by smearing their cum into their mate’s fur, made if we smother you with enough of ours, we won’t have to worry too much."** said Goldie as he pulled out his cock and started to rub it against Mike’s skin.

"You don’t mind helping me out do you?" Bonnie asked as he pulled Mike’s hand to his erected cock.

"Since you asked nicely." said Mike as he leant his head up slightly and licked the head of it like a lolly pop.

Freddy leaned down and bit and sucked on Mike’s tattao, wanting to leave his own mark there, as his cock slid out of his panel. Blu felt his jealous flare as he tried to find a place so that he too could join in, but Mike was giving Bonnie all the attention from his mouth, Freddy and Goldie were on his sides and Chica had pushed him away from Mike delicious cock. It wasn’t fair! Mike had finally released him from his previous punishment and now he couldn’t release over Mike because the others were hogging him. To make it worse, Mike hadn’t even noticed he wasn’t joining in, usually the human was all about fairness, obviously not when it came to him. Blu stomped off in a strop as Mike sucked and hummed around Bonnie’s shaft. Bonnie whined loudly as his fans kicked in, the pressure building up inside of him as he struggled to keep petting Mike’s hair gently. Chica slid her many teeth gently over Mike’s dick, licking up all the pre-cum from the tip, her servo rubbing and rolling his ball sac. Freddy was busy teasing Mike’s tattoo when he felt a servo lifting his head up. Goldie was still rubbing his cock against Mike’s torso but had leant over him to steal a kiss from Freddy. Freddy smiled as he stood up and placed his paws on Goldie’s shoulders as they slowly started to make out, their mouth fluid dripping on to Mike’s skin. Goldie reached over and started to tug on Freddy’s shaft and used his other servo to pull Freddy’s down to his, hoping he would return the favor. Freddy chuckled deeply as he squeezed Goldie’s shaft.

"Naughty bear."

Mike rolled his eyes as he tried to get his jaw around Bonnie’s cock comfortably without gagging. Bonnie was trying not to shift his hips to much but he was still pushing it to back of Mike’s mouth. His own cock was aching, his shaft was soaking wet in Chica’s mouth, her soft servos touching his balls. He was a little happy that the animatronics were concerned and jealous of the critter animatronics and worried he wouldn’t come back, but still, he wished they would simply hug him or kisses rather, than covering him in cum and most likely wear him out so much he wouldn’t be able to enjoy his trip tomorrow. He released into Chica’s mouth, some releasing on to her face as he cried out. Bonnie soon followed cum shooting from his shaft, splattering over his neck and face, Mike slowly liked his lips clean. Goldie and Freddy cummed as well, their fluids covering every inch of Mike’s chest and torso.

"What a pretty sight." sighed Freddy as he cupped Mike’s face and kissed his forehead. "Are you sure this is enough to make sure those other animatronics will leave him alone Goldie?"

**"Nope, I think another load or two, before I think we can be satisfied."** said Goldie with a leer.

\--Line Break--

They had gotten to their hotel a lot later than planned, both worn out from the drive and from doing the late shift at work, Mike was unusually worn out as he slept most of the way. The room was at least four stars, wonderful air conditioning and a small fridge, with two single soft beds.

The next morning, Mike and Jeremy went to the large welcoming gates of the theme park and showed their tickets, the woman in the ticket box gave a small squeak and asked them politely to wait. A tall, casually, smartly dressed man, with an over friendly smile on his face as he came running up to them, shaking their hands. He started to give them all the over top friendly spill on the theme park and its history as he started to give them the tour. He pointed to their main rides and told them they could cut the cues if they wished. As the man continued to go on, Mike looked around and made a small note of the animatronics dotted around the place. They were clean at least,... but that seemed about it. Their movements were jerky, their smiles were glued and their voices were scratchy, he had expected better, honestly Freddy and the others were worried for nothing. In all honest he was waiting to be wowed and dazzled by something,… but so far everything was just,… so commercialized and fake, he felt as if he had a narrow escape.

The grinning man left them to have a buffet lunch a King Chucky’s castle and said they could do their own thing for a while before he continued with his tour. Since they weren’t paying, they had as much as they wanted and drank as much as they could, before they went off to play on some of the games and do a bit of shopping as Mike had promised Shadow a couple of souvenirs. When the smiling guide came back, Mike and Jeremy had a bag each full of plush toys.

"Wow, you two are really good, we might have to ban you for the rest of the week otherwise we’ll run out of prizes." he said in his over jolly voice. "Now, I’ve been given special permission to take you into our newest attraction! It opens in a few days to the public and has our latest animatronics. If you like to follow me, I’ll take you…" he dropped his voice dramatically "to nightmare, hahhahahaha."

"Right…" said Mike who rolled his eyes making Jeremy laugh "Lead the way."

Smiler took them to a fenced off area and used his key to unlock the gate and let them in. What stood in front of them was a winding garden path towards what looked like an over built story like house that had a bloody sign over it that read "Nightmare".

"Looks very scary" Jeremy mocked as they walked up to the house.

"It’s meant to be deceiving." said the guide "As the story inside will explain, you’re playing the role of the small boy who is being plagued by nightmares. Only his nightmares are out to get him, AKA you. The animatronics are wandering around waiting to scare you and the only way to make them go away is to hit them with your pillow."

"Pillow?" Mike asked as the guide opened the front door. The foyer was designed to look like a normal everyday living room, but the walls told the story of a small boy who suffered badly from nightmares, that one night they came true and now he needs to fight them off. By the hallway that led into the rest of the house were two large bins filled with pillows.

"Ok, grab your pillows and I’ll give you the quick safety talk." said the guide as Jeremy grabbed a pillow for himself and tossed one to Mike. "Now it will be quite dark in there, there are only a few spot lights around, adds to the horror if you know what I mean. The animatronics are out to scare you, so I hope neither of you have any heart problems or easily scared. On the floor you will see bright arrows pointing the way to go, please follow them, DO NOT backtrack for any reason! Also please do not play with the props. There are cameras about to capture your frightened expressions, but sadly they’re not online at the moment. Ok? Ready? Off you go then and enjoy."

Mike and Jeremy held their pillows tightly as they walked down the hall, their guide shutting the hallway door behind them, sending them into almost darkness.

"So scary animatronics out to get you in the dark… remind you of anything?" Jeremy asked as he slowly walked forward.

"Yeah, but at least the pizzeria had cameras and thick doors to keep them out. Besides if these animatronics are anything like the ones we have already seen, I can’t imagine them being all that scary." said Mike. "Do you want to split up?"

"What break the rules already…? You bet! You take the lead and I’ll cover the back."

"Why me?"

"You have more experience than I do." Jeremy grinned. "So see you in a bit."

Mike shook his head but started to jog forward keeping his eyes and ears out for signs of any trouble. He reached a hallway with a large clock on the way with a mangled teddy bear hanging from it. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as deep heavy breathing reached his ears. He clenched his pillow tightly as he slowly looked left and right, trying to make out whatever was trying to get him. There was a gurgling noise behind him.

"Fuck! First one and it had to be fucking behind me." Mike thought with annoyance "Best get it over with."

He turned around and felt his heart leapt out of his chest as a very large something with two rows of teeth and glowing eyes leapt at him and roared loudly. He went to raise his pillow to hit it when his eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw that it was a very large purple bunny with strange eyes and torn up fur.

"MIKE! I’m coming." shouted Jeremy as he ran up to the robot with his pillow held above his head.

"NO! DON’T!" shouted Mike as he stepped in front of the animatronic to stop Jeremy "You can’t hit her."

"Huh?" Said Jeremy as he looked at Mike and then at the scary looking rabbit. "It’s a girl?"

"Look at the optics. Its lashes are too long to be a guy. Plus it’s got more of an hourglass figure."

"You mean she’s got more sand in the bottom half right?" said Jeremy only for Mike to smack him with the pillow. Mike then turned to the bunny and bowed slightly.

"Sorry miss. I have a no hit girls policy, so we will be moving on to the next room now, excuse us." Mike waved good bye and started to drag Jeremy to the next room before turning back slightly to see if the animatronic was following.

It wasn’t but it was staring at them in an almost awe or confused state and when he waved again, she nervously waved back. The next room was a bedroom, filled with toys and a large single bed with a blue and gold star bed spread with a large gold bear sitting on top of it. Both boys looked around the room, looking carefully around, for anything that might jump out at them. There was a slight ruffling noise making both boys slightly jump but nothing came out to get them.

"Jeremy... was it me... or did that bunny look familiar to you?" Mike whispered as he glanced around.

"You mean like Bonnie? Yeah,... but it could just be a coincidence right?" Jeremy whispered back. He then looked at the bed and poked Mike in the back so he looked too.

There, on the bed, was another bear, slightly bigger then the plush and hugging it tightly. Mike felt his blood starting to boil, because despite it’s freaky appearance, the bear looked like a miniature version of Freddy. Even down to the little top hat. Yet despite its creepy looks, it was sweetly hugging the plush tightly when Mike noticed the bed covers were moving and two other freaky little bears popped up.

"I knew it." one hissed "You’re hogging it again."

"You’ve had it way too long." moaned the other as he climbed on to the bed next to the bear hugging animatronic.

"Sh... sh.. shut uu... up. It... it.s.. my tttturn." stuttered the smallest bear as he hugged the bear tighter.

"Um... excuse me." said Mike loudly, causing the three little bears to look over at him and Jeremy. They shook violently and hissed, showing their sharp teeth, before driving back under the bed, leaving the plush behind.

"Well that was weird… cute,... but weird." said Jeremy. "And there was no way that it could be a coincidence that they looked like Freddy."

Mike nodded as he walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it. "Help me with this."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" said Jeremy as he went over to the bed.

Mike nodded and mouthed the count of three as he and Jeremy lifted up the bed covers and looked under the bed. The three small animatronics froze and stared at them, their small bodies trembling in fear, as Mike smiled at them.

"Hi there. Sorry for scaring you, we’re just wanted to say hello. My name is Mike and this is my friend Jeremy.

"Hey" said Jeremy as he reached up and took the plush of the bed and handed it to the bear in the middle. "I think this is for you right? It’s still your turn after all."

The small bear smiled and took the teddy and squeezed it tightly "Tttthanks."

The two other bears growled and quickly placed their paws over their brother’s mouth. Mike decided to get a little closer, so he laid down on his front and pulled himself a little more under the bed.

"So do you guys have names?" he asked, keeping his tone friendly as he gazed over them, mentally taking in their designs and noticing how different they were from each other. The one squeezing the bear was missing pieces of fur from his forehead and right cheek. The one to the left of him had a large scar like rip from his ear to his mouth while the other one had most of the left side of his face missing. It rather alarmed Mike that there were large parts of their mechanical insides showing as it would make it easier for the animatronics to get damaged. The Fredlins looked at each other as if silently speaking though their optics before looking at Mike again.

"We don’t have names,… but our papa does." said one with half a face.

"Ok… is your papa like you? or is he a bit bigger?" Mike asked.

"He’s big, but not as big as Big Daddy."

"Hhhee he mainly stays in ttttt the other rrrrrooms." 

"He’s also got a big mouth in his belly!"

Jeremy and Mike shared a confused look and then looked back at the Fredlins. "You guys just mean he’s got a big mouth right?" said Jeremy pointing to his own.

"No, he’s got one here and here, we sleep in it." said scar face pointing to its own belly.

"Iiiitttts it’s warm" said the one with the bear.

"Ok, would you guys mind looking at some pictures for me and telling me if there is anyone here that looks like them." said Mike as he pulled out his phone and showed them a picture of foxy. "How about him?"

"He’s in the cupboard. He’s doesn’t like coming out." said half a face "He’s a scaredy cat."

Mike flipped the picture to Chica "What about her?"

"She’s in the hallway."

"She’s nice."

"Ccccupcake is a meany though."

Jeremy glared at Mike, but Mike shook his head as he flipped to another picture of Springtrap "How about this guy?"

 The three bears giggled "That Plush! He’s funny!"

"But he’s not as big as he is."

 "Ok..how about WWWWHAAA" Mike cried out as something grabbed his foot and dragged him out from under the bed.

Jeremy quickly scrambled out as well and stared helplessly up at the very large animatronic that was glaring down at them both. It was larger than either Freddy or Goldie and its fur was jet black. It’s teeth were long and pointy and despite the absence of light seemed to glow. Its eyes were blood red with a small ring of white around the black pupils with large thick claws that were as sharp as nails. It roared, it voice box sounding as if it was several radio station all going at once on high frequency, making all their hairs on their bodies stand on end. It was then Mike noticed it humorous small golden hat and matching bow tie and felt his justified anger towards Dahl again as he got to his feet.

"Sorry about that. I know we’re not meant to touch the props, but we were curious about the little animatronics that were hiding under the bed." he said as he helped Jeremy to his feet. The large bear seemed confused for a moment and then roared at them again.

"Now stop that! We’re not here to cause trouble nor are we here to hurt you." said Mike firmly as he reached up and pressed the bear’s nose, it’s going off like a loud car horn much to the animatronics embarrassment. "Understand?"

The large animatronic stepped back, paws still held up to its nose as large black oily tears started to fall from its eyes. It sniffed a couple of times loudly and even started to sob before it took off running into the darkness. Mike blinked as he looked over at Jeremy who was just as equally shocked.

"What the fuck?"

To Be Continued…

DON’T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!!! Its my Birthday this weekend and I wondered what I could do for it. So I have decided to run a small competition. If you can have one fluffy scene and one Sex scene in this fic what would it be? You can include the nightmare animatronics if you wish. The competition will end when I post chapter 8. So leave your name and ideas in the review box or you can PM instead.


	7. BIG PROBLEM!

Hi All! I have some really bad news! At my birthday party yesterday, were I was using my laptop for music, a family member accidently spilt their drink on top of it. After a night in a bag of rice my laptop was still dead. Along with all my notes, chapters from all my stories and of course the next chapter of this! My hubby is going to try and save my hard drive but of course that still leaves me with nothing really to work with other then my phone (which I'm using now) So it will be about a month before you get the next update. Really sorry about this, but things happen, I can only promise that I will update as soon as I can. 

 

Yours sorrowfully 

 

End Of Grace 


	8. Getting to know you

You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

By: End of Grace

A/N: Well over a week of stressing and worrying later, here is your new chapter, again sorry about the wait. Thank you for your understanding and your advice. Once my hard drive was free and checked over, my hubby got all my stuff off of it and placed it in to his pc for safe keeping. Now I’ve got to share the pc with hubby which is going to be hard since he mainly has it for work, at least until I can get a new laptop. Thankfully though chapter 8 is with Speedox12 and will be up next week. You might also noticed that I’m taking my time with this story, that’s because I want to build all the relationships and such before I come to the end. Also I want to know more about the new continent that’s getting released soon. So until then Enjoy!

 

Chapter seven: Getting to know you.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve!” Mike snapped at Dahl when he finally reached his office. After quickly leaving the “Nightmare” house, he had demanded to see Dahl right away. He was furious, how could Dahl think he could get away with turning Freddy and the gang into those… monsters! Smiler had broke into sweats and started to mutter apologies and such, but Mike told him that he was about ready to leave and tell Dahl by text, that the man quickly go on the phone himself and started to make arrangements. Soon there was a limo outside the park ready to take Mike and Jeremy straight to Dahl’s office. Jeremy was angry, but Mike was furious. He looked at his and Jeremy ankles from where that large bear had grabbed them, it had left its mark on them, and they were thinking of letting kids near it with pillows to piss it off? It could be a bloodbath waiting to happen. Didn’t his engineers put any fail safes in them? Someone was going to get their ass kicked. They were driven to a huge building and quickly greeted by one of Dahl’s underlings, who quickly led them to Dahl’s office. The building was very posh looking with Critter County art hanging on all the walls. It reminded Mike slightly of his parents’ office building except the artwork would have been more modern, it made his stomach turn, if he wasn’t so pissed he would have just turned around and left. Dahl was sitting calmly at his desk with a wide grin on his face as Mike and Jeremy stormed in.

“What on earth is the matter Michael? Didn’t you enjoy the park? Why it’s the happiest place on earth.” said Dahl still smiling.

“It’s a law suit waiting to happen! That new ride of yours is filled with rejects that you have made to look like Freddy and the others. When Mr. McBear finds out…”

“Do you really think your small little company is able to take my empire to court? All those months in court and for what, a few animatronics that are mostly likely going to be scrapped after Halloween? Does your company have the funds to do that? Especially after just opening a new branch.”

Mike body trembled with anger as inhaled through his nose to try and calm down. As much as he hated it, Dahl was right, there was no real way the Fazbear company could take Critter Country to court and win before going bankrupt.

“Ok, fine.” he breathed, reining in his anger as he glared at Dahl’s smirking face “But I cannot allow you to open that ride with such dangerous animatronics.”

Dahl laughed “Dangerous? My dear Michael that is…”

Mike slammed his foot onto Dahl’s desk and pulled up his jeans to show the large paw like bruise around his ankle. Dahl went white, his eyes widening as his jaw dropped. “How….?”

“I was on the floor looking over the small bear animatronics when the large black bear grabbed me by the ankle and yanked me away from them. Now imagine what it would have done to a child!” Mike snapped “Second of all, you’re having the animatronics being hit by pillows while they have all their wires and parts on display, are your engineers idiots? It would only take one wrong hit or too many for something to get trapped, knocked, or pulled and then you have a berserk animatronics attacking people in a dark confined space. Then you’ll have more than a lawsuit on your hands! You’ll have blood as well!”

Dahl’s frightened look went to one of anger quickly as he picked up his phone and quickly punched in a number so hard Mike was surprised his fingers hadn’t punched through the plastic.

“Eisner! Get your ass into my office now! And bring Iger with you!” Dahl snapped as he slammed down the phone. He looked up at Mike, his face serious as he stood up his hands firmly on his desk. “Michael, Jeremy, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I pride myself on making my park safe for everyone. You have my most sincere apologies. Do you need any one to look at that?”

“No, it’s fine, nothing some painkillers won’t fix.” said Mike as there was a knock on the door and two men came in, both looking worried.

“You asked to see us sir?” said a tall looking man with a slightly bald head.

“Sam Eisner, Bill Iger, this is Michael Schmidt and his friend Jeremy. Michael, these men are in charge of several projects in my empire... the most recent one being the nightmare project. Sam, Bill, Michael here has something to show and tell you.”

Mike showed them his ankle and quickly told them of their experience inside the ride. Iger, ran his hand though this thick hair and rubbed his glasses in a worried fashion, while Eisner just turned red, his eyes glaring into Mike.

“You're lying! Our animatronics are perfectly safe! And if it did grab you, you must have done something to upset or aggravate it.”

“Even if Mike did either of those things, the animatronic still shouldn’t have touched him, for crying out loud if you think upsetting or aggravating caused it to do that, you sure as hell shouldn’t allow it near kids. Nine times out of ten they don’t know any better.” argued Jeremy.

“I told you Sam… they need to have protocols... limits…” said Bill with an exhausted sigh as if a point he’s been trying to make had finally been heard.

“The engineers did what they needed to do in the time scale they were allowed. Besides we didn’t want to spend too much on this project and we certainly weren’t going to shell out for some new software that we don’t necessarily need.” said Eisner.

“But we clearly do need it as it's been bloody proven that the animatronics can eventually harm someone.” snapped Bill.

“And the animatronics themselves are not safe due to their design, you have too much uncovered, it’s an accident waiting to happen…” Mike started only for Eisner to glare and sneer at him.

“And what would a punk like you know about animatronics?”

There was a thick silence as Mike gripped his fists tightly, Jeremy holding on to his arm in case he went to punch Eisner in the face, as Dahl sighed loudly.

“Michael here, works at Freddy Frazbear’s pizzeria, which means he works with animatronics every day. He has programmed them as well as built his own and quite frankly, his animatronics blow ours almost out of the water. Also, the animatronics there interact with children every day without fault, so if Michael here says there is a problem with our animatronics, I’m slightly inclined to believe him. So, Eisner, Iger, do our animatronics have safety features or not?”

Eisner went slightly pale as he coughed “Not... exactly sir. We’ve programmed them to approach people and scare them and that’s about it. They’re not programmed to do anything else.”

Mike groaned loudly and slapped his hand over his face as Iger pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Seriously? No wonder he’s been head hunting you Mike, this guy is a moron!” said Jeremy in disbelief.

“Wha... How dare you! I’m the chief executive here and I…” Eisner snapped but stopped when Dahl slammed his fist down on his desk angrily.

“Sam! I have told you time and time again about cutting corners. Especially when it comes to safety. Now that ride is meant to be opening next week and now it might not open at all, due to your negligence, then we will really be out of pocket. Now Iger, I want you to help Mike and Jeremy anyway you can and get those animatronics up to snuff, do whatever you need to do to do it. Now get going and Eisner….this is your last warning!” said Dahl firmly, as the two men quickly walked out of the office. Dahl came from around his desk and placed his hands on Mike’s shoulders. “Michael, believe me when I say I am truly very sorry about all this, I wanted to show you how amazing my home was, not this. How about I make it up to you by taking you to dinner… just you if you don’t mind.”

Mike looked over at Jeremy who simply shrugged. It didn’t matter to him really as food was free at their hotel. Besides if Mike was out for the night, he could talk to Chi in peace.

“Umm… sure I guess... I’ve got to go back to the hotel anyway and get my laptop… do I need to change…?” Mike asked, really wishing that Jeremy would jump to his defense.

“Maybe into something a bit smarter, but other than that you're fine.” said Dahl as he grasped Mike’s hand and held it against his chest “You don’t know how much this means to me Mike. Rest assured I’ll pay you for your time and services…”

“Oh... there is no need… this holiday is enough…” said Mike as he tried to pull his hand away.

“If you say so. Now I’ll let you go and I’ll see you tonight Mike.” said Dahl with his usual charming smile as Mike and Jeremy quickly left his office.

 

 --Line Break--

 Iger was astounded by Mike’s tech and software knowledge as his eyes skimmed over the screen filled with computer jargon. He had once work at Peach’s head office and worked alongside Mr. Jobs, so he knew genius where he saw it, what on earth was this boy doing in a fast food place?

“Right, now once this software is in place, any irregularities in its programming or even physical movement, the animatronics will immediately shut down.” Mike explained “Now I need to know the weight of each animatronics parts, mostly the paws and then I’ll get started on that.”

“Sorry I don’t follow…” said Iger in confusion “What has weight got to do with it?”

“Well, look at Freddy at the pizzeria for example, now the weight of his paw is roughly about the weight of a human stone right? But unlike us humans, he doesn’t have the control or concept of being gently on his own, we have to input it in for him, because you do not want him patting the head of a small child with his full strength right? So we have to program in all the movements and such.” said Mike as he bought up Freddy’s arm movement for Iger to see.

“Amazing” Iger sighed, his fingers itching to take the laptop and learn all its secrets.

Jeremy blew a slight raspberry “You think that’s amazing? You should see Chi’s programming, I’m sure that’s a lot better!”

Mike rolled his eyes as he bought up Chi’s design “Are you sure it’s because it’s amazing or you just want to see it?”

Iger ignored their little banter as he continued to take in as much as the programming as he could. At first when Dahl had suggested this project, he had been against it, mostly because of the rumors of it being because Dahl had wanted to woe someone to work for him. Yet now, he could see why Dahl wanted Mike so badly, he was a genius. Why with his brains, they would be unstoppable, it wouldn’t surprise him if they could make their animatronics practically alive with Mike’s know how. The possibilities were endless.

“Mike, we better wrap this up, don’t forget you gotta get ready for your date with Dahl.” said Jeremy looking at his watch.

“It’s dinner Jeremy, not a date, and I guess you're right. Do you think you could e-mail me the information I need? I want to get started first thing in the morning, if that’s ok?” said Mike as he started to close down his laptop.

“Sure... I’ll have the engineers know and they can meet you…” said Iger, but stopped when Mike shook his head.

“No need. Just leave the parts there and me and Jeremy will sort it out” said Mike as he stuffed his laptop into his bag.

“I’m not sure that is allowed… I’ll check… it's not that we don’t trust you it’s…”

“I understand.” said Mike as he waved good bye and followed Jeremy out of the office they were working in. Iger flopped down in his chair and ran his hand through his hair, thinking of his employer dining the young man.

“Don’t screw this up, sir.”

 

\--Line Break--

 Jeremy piled on the pillows on his bed, he had ordered takeaway pizza and soda and got in to his lose PJ’s. With the slight time difference, it was still an hour to go before he could safely call Chi without there being anyone, but Matt there. Mike had already gone on his “meeting” with Dahl, Mike insisted it wasn’t a date of any kind, but he disagreed, there was no way this was going to be a simple dinner meeting. Not with the way Dahl had been looking at Mike. It was slightly disturbing. There was a loud knock on the door, his pizza was here, he quickly gave the guy a quick tip and sat down to watch rubbish TV before he called Chi. He really liked Chi, oddly more than he liked any human girl, she was... special. She was so brave… after everything that evil jerk had done to her, she could have asked to retire like Gold had done, but instead got back to work, sure she mainly stayed behind the scene, but she had gotten a lot better around people. It was also mainly due to Thomas mainly employing girls for the new pizzeria that they outnumbered the few males there. During the day he helped on the shop floor, but when a delivery came he helped Chi bring it in, even though she could carry a lot more than him, but she was always so happy to see him and spend time with him.

She had tried to cook for him one night while he was on night duty. It came out like a black Frisbee, but he still ate it. Lately she had been giving him slight pecks on the cheek and before he left on this trip she had hugged him tightly that he almost lost his breath. He knew Chi wasn’t ready to go any further than that, but sometimes it was hard on him, mainly his dick, with waiting. Hopefully he could talk to Chi and maybe give himself some relief without Mike around to catch him. Jeremy wondered what Mike would think about him having feelings for Chi, would he understand? Would he report him? Placing the remains of his dinner a side, he climbed on to the bed and got himself comfortable as he dialed the cove’s number.

“Hello? Jeremy?” came Chi’s anxious voice came through the speaker.

“Hey, how’s the prettiest animatronic doing?”

She giggled “You're so sweet. How are you and Mike doing? Are you having fun?”

Jeremy sighed “Not really. Dahl’s pulled some really underhanded stunt and Mike is all sorts of pissed at him, but there isn’t anything we can really do, other than try and help these animatronics out otherwise they're going to be scrapped before they even get to entertain kids.”

“How awful. Wait...did you say Mike was helping them? You know what the others are going to say when I tell them what is going on.”

“Yeah… but it's to save their lives… kind of... surely that's not against the rules. These guys really do need help, Chi.”

“Alright….I’ll try and smooth it over with the Captain.”

“You're the best Chi! So anything happened at the pizzeria without me and Mike?”

“No, it's been quiet really, though Jenny, the manager, said she got a call from Thomas about doing a really big event for all the animatronics for the local children’s hospital. Sounds really big and a lot of fun.”

“Maybe for you, but I have a feeling me and Mike will be stuck with the grunt work, how’s Matt handling the double shifts?”

“He’s wonderful! He got us walkie talkies so we can call him if we see anything suspicious and report it to him. And during the night, he makes the rounds with Foxy, making sure the Cove is all locked up and safe. Foxy says it feels as if he’s been part of the crew for years.”

“Glad he’s getting on with you guys. Just wish Mark would do the same… don’t suppose Freddy’s called to report that Goldie has murdered him or anything?”

Chi giggled “Nope, but if I hear anything I’ll let you know. Jermey…”

“Yeah?”

“Um….er...um…..I was wondering….do you...um...like me…?”

“You know I do…”

“I didn’t mean like that...I meant like the other like….Like a girl…”

Jeremy suddenly felt his own heart speeding up as he adjusted himself on the bed. “You mean do I like you as a girl or a girlfriend? Then... I really would like you to be my girlfriend Chi, I think the world of you, your kind and shy, but work really hard. You're beautiful inside and out.”

“Thank you Jeremy. I really like you too. I didn’t think I would be able to like a human again… after… well…”

“Hey you don’t have to think about it, probably best you don’t.” Jeremy said quickly “Besides I know better than to play around with a girl’s heart, mechanical or otherwise, cause my mom bought me up right.” Jeremy blushed and felt like smacking himself in the face. ‘Damn it, I sound like such a geek! Why the hell did I bring up my mother of all people!’

Chi giggled again “Thank you Jeremy. I know I can trust you. And when you get back I’ll make you a really nice welcome home cake.”

Jeremy’s stomach insistently churned thinking of the burnt pizza she made. “You don’t have to do that…”

“Don’t worry, Matt has offered to take me, Mangle and Betty to Freddy’s so my sister can give us and a human girl a cooking lesson. Said it was called a ‘girly night’.”

“Sounds like fun and if it’s a human girl at Freddy’s then it’s got to be Emily. She’s been hanging around Chica for a while according to Mike. They’ve become pretty good friends.”

There was a deep humming noise and a slight sniffle on the line.”Chi? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine...just a little emotional I guess. My older sister was never the confident one and had issues with her looks. Yet now, she has someone as wonderful as Mike to love and now she’s made a really good friend... does it sound silly that I’m so happy for her?”

Jeremy smiled “Not at all. Though you should really stop crying, your big sister can get really scary if she thinks you're upset and I’d rather her not kick my ass for it.”

Chi laughed out loud and hiccupped slightly “Ok... I’ll make sure to protect you from her. I’ve got to go Jeremy, Mangle is calling me to help clean up, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Sure, tomorrow at the same time ok? Bye Chi, Love ya!”

“I love you too, bye!”

Jeremy put down his phone and couldn’t stop grinning like a stupid idiot. He had gotten himself an animatronic girlfriend and as wonderful as this break was, he simply couldn’t wait to get home.

 

\---Line Break--- 

Mike tugged on his long shirt sleeves and tried to calm his nerves, but Dahl kept grinning like that and making his skin crawl. To make it worst they were eating in the famous castle of Princess Aura, a Chipmunk version of Sleeping Beauty and one of the main characters that had led to Dahl’s and Critter Country's success. Despite the slightly lack dress code, it was still a really posh looking place and expensive too, he felt so out of place again.

“I spoke to Iger before picking you up, he was quite taken with you and your work, he use to work in computers himself at a company called “Peach”. Have you heard of it?” Dahl asked.

“Yes and I have personally met with Mr. Jobs as well. He’s a really amazing man.” said Mike as he twiddled with his knife and fork.

“Oh? Where did you meet him?” Dahl asked with interest as their starters arrived.

“At a charity party with my parents.”

“Ah! The famous Schmidt lawyers. I’ve been represented by them and against them in various courts. You have quite amazing parents.” said Dahl when he noticed Mike’s shocked look “Come now, did you honestly think that I’d invite you into my park as my guest if I hadn’t done a background check on you?”

“I guess…”

Dahl frowned at Mike “You don’t get on with your parents?”

“More like they don’t get on with me.” Mike said bitterly. “They don’t like what I’m doing with my life and they want me to come work with them.”

“There is nothing wrong with that...at least from a parent's point of view, but tell me Mike, have you ever tried to explain your love for computers and animatronics to them?”

“What good would that do?” Mike asked, slightly surprised by the question.

“Well speaking from experience how do they know how much your job and your love for animatronics means to you if you don’t tell them?”

“I have! They just don’t listen.” Mike snapped, slightly bending the fork with his grip.

“Then why don’t you show them then? Have they ever met Shadow? Have they ever seen you at work?” Mike was silent, but Dahl could see him biting his lip and looking conflicted.

“May I tell you a small story? When I was making my first animated film, money shall we say was… tight, I sort of knew that, but my brother was the one in charge of the finances so I didn’t allow it to bother me too much, I was too busy making art, making my dream. I was so busy making the film, that I didn’t see how this was affecting my brother and my family in general. My brother kept telling me that I had to show people the unfinished film in order to get more money, but I kept refusing because I didn’t want anyone to see it yet, of course this caused a lot of friction between us and my family kept going on about how sick I was making him, but I didn’t care because no one anyone seemed to care about how I was feeling. Then one day my father came to my office, his face gray and holding a letter in his hand. The bank had sent him a letter saying the house would be repossessed if they didn’t see what we were spending the money on that we had borrowed. This had caused my brother to have a very large anxiety attack and had been hospitalized. It was the kick in the rear I needed to see what I was doing to the people around me. My animators were exhausted, going without sleep and working all the hours the day sent, and my family were making themselves sick with worry. I called the bank and made a date for them to come and see the film and of course as you and everyone knows the rest is history. My brother got better as did our relationship but it was always there in the back of my mind that I also nearly made my family homeless and cost my brother his health. Now it’s rather different to your situation, but the moral is still the same. Don’t leave it until it’s too late to try and come to an understanding with your family”

Mike looked down at his soup and felt like a heal. His parents had always wanted the best for him, they just always pushed it on to him without asking him what he thought not that he ever really tried to tell them otherwise. And the night of that party, he had been a dick, sure the some of the people there hadn’t been nice, but he had judged everyone to be like that, when clearly that wasn’t the case.

“I guess... it’s not going to be easy though.”

Dahl laughed again “Kid, it wouldn’t be life if it were easy, now let’s eat before our food gets cold.”

Mike genuine smiled back and started to enjoy himself. Maybe when he got back, he could try and get his parents to come and visit the pizzeria. His mum was bound to find Shadow cute enough to like him and maybe once she was on his side, his father might come around, it was a one in a million chance, but it was better than just ignoring, arguing, and fighting them.

 

\--Line Break--

The next day Mike, Jeremy with Iger in tow went back to the “Nightmare” attraction. Iger turned on all the lights, surprising Mike and Jeremy to how simple everything really looked compared to when it was in the dark.

“It will take too long to put a rail in to make it a ride, so I was thinking of having a set moving walkway, like they have at airports. That way, they can’t move or go back, and being going at a pace that will allow the animatronics to scare them and allow them to just recover their wits before the next one jumps out.” said Iger pointing to the floor and moving his arms about as if he were an airplane host..

“But what’s the difference between a rail and a moving walkway? Surely they're both going to take time?” said Jeremy as he looked confused.

“Not really. Rails have to be made to scale and take time while with a walkway, if you have the pieces in storage, is a lot simpler to install since it's mainly rollers that need putting in. Plus if there was some kind of illuminated paint alongside the walkway, it can be programmed into the animatronics that they don’t cross that line, assuring the children's safety.” said Mike as Iger nodded.

“You’ve got it. We keep and rescale a lot of our attractions when we’re done with them. Like when Halloween is over and we start getting ready for the thanksgiving season, everything here will go into storage what can be used again or scraped. Now let’s see if we can find those animatronics, shall we, so we can get that programming done.”

“Can I ask something? What are you seriously going to do to the animatronics when you close this ride down?” Jeremy asked “You guys aren't really going to scrap them right?”

“Well… it really does depend how they're received by the public. If they do well, we might keep this as a yearly attraction for Halloween. But if it fails... then who knows... they might just get stripped down and reprogrammed for Christmas.”

Jeremy looked at Mike and could see Mike didn’t like that answer any more than he did, but what could they do? They weren’t the pizzeria animatronics, so they simply didn’t have a say.

As they walked down the hall Mike expected to see the large purple bunny, but it was empty.

“Why is she? The purple bunny should be here right?”

“She? I don’t know about gender, but when all the lights are on and when the ride is not operating the animatronics are meant to go back to their storage places to recharge. It… I mean she might be in the back. The first one I thought we could work on is animatronic 24601; it's stationed in the bedroom closet.”

Jeremy mouthed “Foxy?” and Mike nodded, as that what the little animatronics had said to them the other night. They walked into the room and Mike quickly spare a glance at the childlike bed and wondered if the small animatronics were still under there. Iger opened the closet door and beamed as he proudly presented the animatronic.

“Here it is, animatronic 24601, it’s actually one of my personally favorites. Quite terrifying isn’t he?”

Mike could see why Iger would called the Foxy animatronic scary, but as he looked closer, he felt his heart give a painful twist, seeing how frightened the animatronic actually was. Although to most the animatronic looked like he was ready to pounce, but to Mike, who had learnt all about the different stances, he could tell that this “Foxy” was actually trying to curl itself up, it’s hind legs to close together with its tail wrapped around them, it’s paws a lot close to his chest as if he was hugging himself with his one showing optic, open wide with fear instead of glaring.

“Now Mike, if you take its other arm and I take this one, we can lift it out and we can get to work on it” smiled Iger as he went to grab the fox only for Mike to stop him.

“Would you mind if I try something first?” Mike asked as he pulled Iger back a little.

“Um...I guess...but you can’t do much with him in there…”

“It’s fine, besides Jeremy has some questions he wants to ask you anyway, isn’t that right Jeremy?” said Mike as Jeremy fake a smile and nodded.

It was part of their plan to distract Iger while Mike tried to speak to the animatronics without him watching him. As Jeremy started to ask his questions and making sure Iger had his back to Mike, Mike smiled as he stood in front of the fox animatronic.

“It’s ok. We’re not here to hurt you or anything. You might remember me from the other day with my friend, or you might have heard it from your friends, I’m a friend. I’m actually an engineer too, I’m here to make a few adjustments to you and talk to you about a few things. So do you think you can step out for me?”

The Fox looked over at Iger and Jeremy then back at Mike before shaking its head. Mike still smiled and held out his hand.

“Please? I really only want to help you and be your friend... you can trust me.”

The Fox looked at Mike’s hand and slowly lowered his paw into it, taking a nervous step out of his closet into the room, staying very close to Mike as he kept his optic on the other two humans. When hearing the movement of metal, Iger quickly spun around in case Mike was doing something he shouldn’t only to stare in amazement at the animatronic.

“How….How did you?”

Jeremy thumped Iger on the back “Don’t think about it too much, Mike can make animatronics do pretty much anything he wants them too, hell you would think they were alive half the time.”

“But... 24601 weighs quite a lot… how…” Iger started as he still tried to process how Mike had moved the large animatronic on his own.

 “Look we can’t just call him 240 whatever, he needs a name, so does he have a real one?” Mike asked as he looked at the fox for an answer but the fox quickly shook its head, so Iger wouldn’t notice.

“Well... no... since they're only going to be holiday ones, we never give them names…” said Iger in some confusion. Why would a name matter?

“Well, he’s a lot like Foxy in looks… but not in character… but still you're related to pirates so a pirate like name... hmmm… how about Jack, after Captain Jack Sparrow?”

“But Jack Sparrow was a hero… he’s a monster.” said Iger in disdain.

“Well how about Jack the Ripper then, you can’t get more evil than that, though personally I think Mangy would be better. Since it's obviously Foxy’s and Mangle’s kid.” said Jeremy

“Mangy… Mangy… not too bad. How about it boy, like the name Mangy?” Mike asked, watching the corners of the animatronic face go upwards slightly for a smile. “Well Mangy, I’m Mike, that’s Jeremy and that there is Mr. Iger. We’re going to upgrade you and your friends today as well as do a couple of renovations to the building. So I want you to relax and don’t worry ‘bout a thing ok?”

Iger frowned as he watched Mike get to work. Why had he spoken to the animatronic as if it were alive? Then he remembered being told how the animatronics were at the pizzeria, so Mike had just gotten use to speaking to them. He watched Mike attach his laptop and was surprised at how gentle Mike was and how he explained everything he was doing to the animatronic as if to calm its nerves. Jeremy had joined Mike and the newly named “Mangy” and started to tell the animatronic about it fox counterparts at the pizzeria. What an odd pair of boys. His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out to see it was Eisner.

“Sorry Mike, I’ve got to quickly take this, I’ll be in the hall” he called out as he started to move away.

“No problem” said Mike as he waved but not really looking up from his work. Iger quickly moved into corridor and placed his phone to his ear.

“Eisner, this better be good, I’m busy!”

“With what? That boy? He’s useless and a liar! He’s only here because Dahl wants a bed warmer!”

“Mind your tongue. You never know how is listening and you're already walking on thin ice. Now what is it you want?”

“I want an update on how things are progressing. We need that attraction open soon!”

“Oh for the love of… we’ve only just got here ourselves! And we…”

Suddenly there was a loud clanging of metal above his head, as sawdust and dust fell all around him, as he looked to the high ceiling to see what had caused it. “I’ll call you back…”

Iger snapped his phone shut and started to look around as he slipped it back into his pocket. There was the sound of little feet pattering around quickly but he couldn’t see anyone around. Had a child gotten in? “Hello? Is someone there? This place isn’t open to the public yet…”

He heard the feet again but this time they were right behind him and as he turned and saw what it was he gave a small scream as the creature leapt up at him.

 

“Now that loser is gone.” smiled Jeremy “You can move about if you want Mangy.”

Mangy optic looked over at Mike, with his eyebrow slightly lifted, as if asking permission.

“It’s fine, like we said, we work with other lively animatronics, so it doesn’t bother us”  

Mangy rubbed his paws together nervously, his ears pinned down against his head with worry.

“Big Daddy said not to trust or move about when you fleshies were about.” his voice was soft and gentle.

“Big Daddy? Is that the really big black bear with the gold bow tie?” Mike asked as Mingy nodded.

“You really upset him last night. He was crying for ages.”

“But Mike didn’t do anything.” Jeremy argued as he pulled on Mike’s jeans and showed Mangy the bruise on his leg. “And look what that big guy did to Mike’s leg.”

“Big daddy… really, REALLY doesn’t like his nose being touched. He can get very touchy about it.”

“Ok, I’ll apologize when I see him later. Now, I’m going to start your updates, do you need anything else? Joints need oiling?” Mike asked as he typed away on his laptop.

“I’m good, thank you Mr. Mike.” smiled Mangy, showing all his razor sharp black teeth.

A scream caused the two humans and the animatronic to jump, while Mike and Jeremy were ready to fight, Mangy cringed and started to back away towards his closet.

“Mangy it's going to be ok. Me and Jeremy are going to see if Iger is alright, you can stay here where it’s safe.” said Mike calmly as he patted the animatronic shoulder.

“Thank you… be safe.” said Mangy as he watched the two humans slowly walk into the hallway. Mike and Jeremy slowly walked down the hall where they saw Iger’s body laying flat on the ground with a small gold rabbit sitting on his chest and hitting him with a squeaky rubber mallet. The rabbit’s fur was a mixture of different golden material’s patched together, his optics were like large golf balls and his smile was like the Joker from the batman comics.

“So you must be Pushtrap right?” said Mike as he looked down at the small animatronic. The little bunny gave him a really large creepy grin as he smacked Iger over the head with his mallet again.

 

To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW

 B/N: Well, looks like she was able to get back a bit quicker than we expected. Chapter 8 is already in the making, so don’t worry yourselves too much. Well, this is looking up to be quite interesting. Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, and make sure to leave a comment as Grace sure seems to like getting them. Make sure to be back next time for “You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken, Chapter 8: ‘What’s in a name?’.”


	9. What's in a name?

You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

By: End Of Grace

 

Well, I hoped you like chapter 7 now here is the next chapter. A big shout out to Zanza Flux for the fluffy idea of a girly night. Also to Angel Cakes for her fluffy scene.

 

Chapter 8: What’s in a name?

 

“FLESHY!” cried the small miss matched bunny as it jumped off of Iger and ran as fast as it could to Mike. Mike stayed still and allowed the small animatronic to climb his body, trying not to wince as it dug in its claws. “You’re all soft and squishy. You don’t rattle. Where is your connection port? Is this it?” Plush asked as he pulled up Mike’s top and looked at his belly button.

“No, that’s my belly button, Fleshies like me don’t have ports or connections.” said Mike as he gently picked Plush up and placed him on the floor before kneeling in front of him. “So why did you scare Iger there so badly?”

Plush tilted his head and rubbed it with one of his ears “I was only watching him then something inside of me said to be bad.”

“Something?” questioned Jeremy.

“Yeah, it kept saying scare him, scare him and I had to do it, I didn’t really want too, but…” said Plush sadly, hanging his head.

“He means it was his core program that called for him to do it and he basically had no choice. That’s the problem with their programming; they have no real control and would just jump out at anybody without thinking. I guess I better call Dahl to send someone over to pick Iger up. Plush... do you think you could do something for me? Could you go and get the other animatronics and ask them to meet me and Jeremy in the bedroom?”

Plush looked up at him in confusion “Animatronics? Bedroom?”

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose “I mean would you mind getting the others that live here and take them to where the guy in the closet is please?”

“Ohhhh, why didn’t you say that? I can do that” said Plush as he ran off leaving his mullet behind. Jeremy shook his head and picked the mallet up as Mike stood up.

“Something tells me that from what Plush just said their programming is more screwed up then we first thought?”

“It think it’s worse because it's the most basic programming that our animatronics have...common sense and basic knowledge. Looks like I’ll be here a bit longer than planned, if you rather do something else Jeremy, I’d understand.”

“What and leave you on your own with them? No way, man. Besides if it got back to Freddy and the gang that I left you alone, I’ll be in trouble, so I’m staying. Besides you might need back up or someone just to get you food right?”

Mike high fived him and smiled “Thanks man. Let’s get him out of here and get to work”

About an hour later, once some paramedics came and took Iger away, Mike and Jeremy stood in the bedroom, cold sweat pouring down their backs as the large scary group looked down at them with their sharp claws and teeth.

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Jeremy asked Mike who swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Hello everyone, um...my name is Mike and this is Jeremy and we…”

 _“YOU!”_ a deep growl that came from the large black bear that made the others cringe, as he stumped towards them. “ _After what you did, you are not welcome here, leave!”_

“Are you Big Daddy? The leader here?” Mike asked, almost straining his neck to look up.

“ _None of your business. We don’t need or want you here”_

“Bbbbut Dadddy.” cried one of the small Freddy’s who were standing with Plush around the feet of another bear that looked like Freddy Frazbear.

“He... he’s not here to hurt us…” said Mangy softly, shocking a few of the other animatronics for speaking up. “He’s here to help. He’s already started my upgrades... and their good ones… lots more input. He... he gave me a name... Mangy.”

The large purple rabbit cooed and when she spoke she made the two humans jump with her southern accent. “Why Sugar, that’s the most you have ever spoke before, these little men must be good Big Daddy.”

“They really nice to us too!” said one of the small bears who quickly hid behind the other freddy when Big Daddy growled.

 _“We are not broken! We do not NEED fixing. We want to be left alone!”_ The large bear growled deeply.

“Well you're not going to get your wish at all.” snapped Jeremy as he stepped up to the black bear. “For crying out loud, you don’t even know why you have been built do you or why you're even in here?”

The large bear stood up straight and tall, while the others looked at each other in concern and fear. Mike placed his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder and pulled him back slightly as he looked at the black bear firmly.

“Big Daddy...do you know what your primary programming is?”

The large bear frowned, it's red optics moving from side to side as he thought _“What do you mean?”_

“When you saw me and Jeremy the other day, you must have felt an overwhelming need to scare us correct?”

 _“I felt the overwhelming need to kill you after what you did to me!”_ snapped the bear, his sharp teeth gnashing in front of Mike’s face.

“I’m sorry about that.” said Mike sincerely “I didn’t know you were sensitive about it.”

“What did he do?” asked the Freddy looking bear as he came up to the larger bear and placed his paw on his shoulder. The large bear looked down at him, his eyes becoming gentle as he spoke softly.

_“He beeped my nose.”_

The Freddy bear crossed his arms just over his belly mouth and sighed “You silly thing. You don’t make half this much of a scene when the little ones beep your nose.”

_“But their cubs... I can’t be mad at cubs... but he’s a fleshy... he just did it to be mean!”_

“To which he has just apologize for. Now I think we should give this…” Freddy looked at Mike nervously.

“My name is Mike and that is my friend Jeremy”

“Give Mike and Jeremy a chance. We all have questions and if this Mike can give us the answers we want, wouldn’t that be best for us all?” The large black bear grumbled, but said nothing as the other bear took his paw in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Continue your questions, Mike.”

“Well um...how about you miss? When you first saw me and Jeremy, what was your first reaction and did anything weird happen?” Mike asked the large purple bunny who tapped her chin in thought.

“Well now, I was just wondering the halls looking for Plush, he was being a naughty little thing you see. That is when I saw you. I was about to go over and say hello when I felt this weird feeling come over me. Suddenly, instead of walking, I was tip toeing towards you and instead of saying hello, I yelled at you in the most unlady like fashion. I’m awfully sorry about that sugar, I hope you won’t hold it against me.” she purred as she leaned down and pressed her face against Mike’s and winks.

“Not at all Miss.” said Mike, feeling sweat forming on his neck. What was it about animatronic bunnies and him? Did he have some kind of invisible sign that only they could see that read “Breed here”? “So you felt you couldn’t control your actions. That is your basic program. To scare people when the lights are off.”

“But why? I’m a lady. I wouldn’t hurt anybody” the rabbit exclaimed in an upset tone.

“I think you best explain everything Mr. Mike.” said the Freddy like bear “And please start from the beginning.”

Mike sighed “Ok, everyone get comfortable, this is going to take a while.”

 

 --Line Break--

 

Mark tried to sneakily walk into the pizzeria, his eyes shifting around to see if he could see Freddy anywhere, as he tried to get to the security room without getting caught. It was only day three and Mark swore he wasn’t going to survive the week if Freddy had anything to say about. During the day when the children started to come in, the animatronics kept a lively appearance, but when night comes, they would mope and sulk, so they had decided to cheer themselves up by trying to drive him mad.

“Morning Mark” said Emily as she wiped down the counter. “How did last night go?”

“Terrible! I don’t know which one of them is doing it, but they drugged me again and I work up this morning and they had drawn all over my face and chest.”

Emily tried not to laugh but it was hard since Mark still had felt tip on his face. “Are you still alright about tonight?”

“Tonight… oh right... your girly night with the girl animatronics right?”

“Yep, well it’s more of a cooking lesson followed by me giving the girls tips with make-up and such.”

“Can they even wear make up?” Mark asked, not noticing Freddy creeping up behind him.

“Chica thinks so, either way, it’s going to be a lot of fun.” said Emily as she tried not to give Freddy away.

“Well, I’ve cleared it with Matt and he said he’ll bring the girls over just before his shift is meant to start, there is one thing though David said he’ll be working late…”

“The manager? Chica won’t like that, not with Chi coming over, we might have to cancel.”

“Why? Did she have a falling out with him or something.”

“MARK!” Freddy roared as loud as he could right behind Mark, causing him to jump up high and then fall to the ground as he screamed like a little girl. Freddy and Emily were laughing hard when Mark finally calmed himself down and got to his feet.

“For fuck sake Care Bear, you almost made me piss myself! I swear on my mom I’ll get you one of these days!” snapped Mark as he stomped off in a huff to his office. Freddy continued to chuckle before he turned to Emily.

“Good Morning Ms. Monroe. I trust I find you well?”

“Yes, thank you Freddy, I’m looking forward to tonight but Mark just told me David is going to be working late….do you think Chi will be ok with that?”

“I will speak with Chica and see what she says, but I do not believe it to be a problem, we will keep an eye on him in any case. The reason I ask if you are well, is to make sure that Bonnie Blu is not harassing you.”

“Other than the glares and a few muttered words under his breath, but that’s it.”

“Do you wish me to speak to him about it?”

“No, I can handle that, it was just when he got physical that it worried me. But thanks for offering Freddy. How are you guys handling Mike not being here?”

Freddy sighed “Not as well as I had hoped. Sooty is showing off all the time and getting into more trouble to try and cheer Shadow up, who is deeply missing his father and has been nearly in tears for a while. Bonnie is trying to remain strong, but he is really worried about Shadow and Mike, thinking that Mike might find another bunny he might like more.”

“Sounds rough. Hasn’t Mike called in yet?”

“He did last night, but just hearing his voice makes it even harder on Shadow, because it's not enough. I just wish this week would go by quickly, the sooner Mike’s home the better it will be for all of us. I’ll let you finish clearing your station now, I’ve got to get the band ready for today and I will pass on your message to Chica, Ms. Monroe.”

“See you later Freddy.” smiled Emily as she got back to work.

It was odd really, she thought, a while ago she would have never of thought of having a conversation with the animatronics. Yet, after all the work Mike had put into them, they seemed more alive than ever and it almost seemed impossible to think of them as robots. Over the last few weeks she and Chica had struck up an odd friendship and now she was going to have a girl’s night with her and the other girl animatronics. Part of her felt as if she was losing the plot, after all, what could she really discuss with a bunch of animatronics? But another part of her was concerned and decided it was best to make as many friends with the animatronics as possible in case Blu decided to make good on his threat. Besides she was going to get a free cooking lesson in cupcakes and maybe after Mike gets back she could make him some.

Mark stomped to the security room in a huff, muttering darkly under his breath. He dumped his bag on the ground and slammed down his coffee cup as he switched on the monitors. He pulled out his chair to sit down when he noticed it was already occupied. It was the small black bunny, curled up into a small ball, holding a light blue blanket and looking miserable.

“Er, hey kiddo... um… you ok?” Mark asked rubbing the back of his neck, not sure on what to do.

“No…” Shadow sighed sadly as he clenched his blanket tighter.

“Ok... um... would you mind if I move you? That’s my chair you see.”

“It’s my daddy’s chair. He’s meant to be here….but he’s not…” Shadow sniffed as his optics started to fill with oily tears.

“Oh no... don’t do that... I’m no good with tears... hey come one now.” said Mark as he scooped the small bunny up and sat down, placing Shadow on his lap. “Now, Mike wouldn’t want you sad, he loves you to bits. When I last saw him, he was making a long list of stuff of things he was going to get you while he was at that Critter place.”

“Really?” Shadow asked, his ears perking up slightly.

“Really! Plushies, cups, a hat, games, you name it and he said he would get you one. And whenever I look at him while he’s going through his phone, he’s got loads of pictures of you, he loves to show you off to me and Matt.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Hey, since you usually help out your daddy during the day, how would you like to help me out in here? I could use the help.”

“Can I? Shadow beamed Mark a bright smile, making the guard laugh as he placed his security guard hat down on Shadow’s head, almost covering the small bunny.

“Yep, you help me watch the screens and you can talk into the walkie talkie for me, too.”

“Can I help push the buttons?”

“Sure, let me show you what to do, now this button here…”

Goldie was doing the rounds later that day, it wasn’t too busy and the delivery had been done, so now he wondered the halls and decided to check in on the guard. He peeked in and felt his pump stop for a moment before he felt his muzzle pull back into a smile. There was Sooty and Shadow both sitting on Mark’s lap, following Mark’s instruction on how to work the camera system and how to look out for bad guys. He smirked as he started to walk back; maybe this guard wasn’t too bad after all, before wondering if Mark had found the drawing of the daisy he had drawn with permanent marker on his butt.

 

\--Line Break--

 

Mike felt like such a jerk and it wasn’t even his fault. The creators of these animatronics had missed everything out but the most basic of programming, leaving the poor bots with no knowledge as to why they were here and what was expected of them. To make matters worse they really didn’t like the idea of scaring children.

“I’m not doing it!” said Mangy “and that’s flat!”

“I don’t want to do it either Sugar, but according to Mike here, we simply don’t have a choice.” said the bunny, her ears drooping sadly.

“Why would children come here knowing they were going to be scared?” Freddy like bear asked.

“Sometimes, when you know you're going to be scared it can be fun, it's like a rush for us. Also for some kids it’s like a badge of honor to get through here without being scared.” explained Jeremy.

“But how does it work?” asked the chicken as she hugged her large scary cupcake. “Do they just wander around the place and look for us?”

“Well that was kind of the original idea. But after what happened to Big Daddy and me, the company have decided to put in a moving runway for people to step on and while it moves them about the house, you guys pop up and scare them.” said Mike

“Lllike this?” asked the small bear with the stutter as he raised his paws up “BBBooo.”

In all honesty that would probably make the children go “awww” but Mike thought better of it as he knelt down and patted the small bear on the head “Yeah, just like that, but maybe a little louder ok?”

Plush and the Fredlings started to roar and shout boo and chase each other around, in and out of everyone's legs, as Mike pulled out his laptop again and turned it around so that the animatronics could see it.

“Right this is what me and Jeremy are here to do. You all need this upgrade here. It has all your safety protocols, basic information about the outside world and…”

 _“Why would we need to know about the outside world? If we’re meant to stay in here?”_ Big Daddy asked.

“Well, say a child got lost here on the ride, would you know what to do? What to ask them? Also, what if there was a fire in here, would you know what to do? Where to go outside? Plus if you were ever asked or needed to go outside, you would have the information already there, so you won’t be overwhelmed when you do.” Mike explained as he watched the animatronics take it all in. “Any other questions?”

The chicken raised it torn up wing “Um… since you named Mangy… could I have a name too?”

“Sure. Why don’t I check your software first in case you already have one and if you don’t, we’ll give you one?” said Mike holding the cable.

The chicken looked slightly worried, but the Freddy like bear patted her on the shoulder and nodded his head, offering her support as he gently pushed her forward. Mike led her to the bed and sat her down while he connected his laptop to her hard drive.

“Ok, I’m going to start the upgrades now, if you feel it’s going to fast or making you dizzy let me know ok?”

The chicken nodded nervously as her hard drive and processor hummed as the information started to fill it. “Oh… it really is fast…”

“You want me to slow it down?” Mike asked

“No... I’m fine thank you... but... um…”

“Huh? Oh right you name... give me a second... well according to this... you don’t have one... just random numbers like Mangy had. Hmm, you look a lot like the two girls we have at our pizzerias, Chica and Chi….so….how about Chloe?”

Chloe tilted her head to the side and then smiled “I like it... thank you.”

“Can you name me next Sweetie?” the bunny asked as she twirled her clawed finger around Mike’s ear.

“I already have a name for you... Bon-Bon, since you look so much like Bonnie.” said Mike.

“I call Freddy-stein for this guy.” said Jeremy pointing to the Freddy like bear.

“Oh... I like that... it’s a lot nicer than Freak.” smiled Freddy-stein.

“Mummy’s called Freddy-stein, Mummy’s called Freddy-stein.” sang the small little bears.

Plushtrap climbed up Jeremy and hung over his shoulder “Can I keep my name I like it?”

“Sure, you look a lot like Springtrap anyway, so it’s cool” smiled Jeremy “Shall we take a picture together?”

“How?” Plush asked as Jeremy got out his phone and set it up as a camera and turning it around to take their picture. He then showed Plush the image of them together as well as the Fredlings.

“Can we have a picture too?” the Fredlings asked excitedly.

“Sure, it will give me something to do while Mike is busy doing Chloe's upgrades.” smiled

Jeremy as he got everyone posing for a shot. Big Daddy stayed leaning up against the wall, watching as a small smile appeared on his face. Though he didn’t like the fleshies, his family was having a good time and were the happiest he had ever seen them and for that he would gladly put up with their fleshy nonsense.

 

\--Line Break--

 After her shift at work, Emily quickly went home to wash and change, and get ready for tonight. She packed up most of her make-up (not the really expensive bits) and rolled up a sleeping bag. She had thought about coming home afterwards, but Mark had convinced her it would be too dangerous and he could run her back when he finished his night shift. She packed herself some snacks and wondered if she should take a drink but she was sure the animatronics wouldn’t mind if she helped herself to the soft drink machine. She also packed a few girly movies for them to enjoy. She had told her parents she was staying at work with her work collages for an overnight work excise. It wasn’t a lie; she just didn’t mention that her work collages were large animatronics. She there a bit earlier than planned and had to wait as the animatronics were still in sleep mode and David was in his office so he couldn’t open the front door. Luckily she only had to wait about fifteen minutes or so when Matt turned up with Mangle, Chi and Betty.

“Now remember ladies, I’ll be back before I start my morning shift to take you back alright, so be ready for me.” said Matt with a small smile. “Hello Ms. Emily. I hope you have a nice evening.”

“Thank you for doing this Matt, it's really nice of you, hope your evening goes well.” said Emily when she noticed that Mangle had a large barrel with her. “What’s that Mangle?”

“This be the Captain’s best grog lass, can’t be having a party without a drink right?” smirked Mangle as she jerked her elbow into Chi’s side as they both laughed.

“Just be careful with that stuff Ms. Mangle, the Captain said it was a really strong batch, so take it easy.” said Matt when he saw Emily’s confused face. “Captain Foxy has been experimenting with oils and such and made his own version of moonshine for the more adult animatronics.”

“Does Mike know?” Emily asked, as she doubted Mike wouldn’t be too happy about it.

“He does, but told the Captain as long as he was sensible with it and it doesn’t get into the youngsters, he will turn a blind eye to it.” smiled Matt as he said good bye and got into his car. The door of the pizzeria swung open and Chica smiled brightly as she hugged her sister and welcomed them all in.

“I’m so happy to see you all, it's going to be so much fun, I have already asked the boys to allow us to have the break room for ourselves, so you can put your bag in there Emily.”

“Thanks Chica and thanks for setting this all up, too.” smiled Emily as she followed them to the break room.

“I can’t wait to make my cupcake.” said Betty “Matt said he was going to have some of it.”

“Then he’ll be off for a week with a tummy ache.” joked Chi making everyone laugh as Betty poked her tongue out at them.

“Don’t worry Betty; I’m not good at baking either, so we’ll have to help each other ok?” Emily smiled as she took the small animatronic hand.

“OKAY!” Betty cried excitedly as she started to drag Emily towards the kitchen, which out giving her a chance to dump her bag. An hour or so later, Emily and Betty were working on their second cupcake after using salt instead of sugar, while Mangle and Chi were make a very large mess with the different cooler icing. Chica had made a large batch for the pizzeria and was busy decorating hers while watching and giving advice to everyone. Everyone was so busy that they didn’t notice Shadow or Sooty enter the kitchen, both wearing security hats and badges, Shadow holding a walkie talkie and Sooty a whistle.

“Excuse me… EXCUSE ME.” Shadow cried out but couldn’t be heard over the giggling chatting girls. So he nodded to Sooty who took his whistle from around his neck and blew on it hard, its sharp piercing noise caused the girls to stop what they were doing and look over at them in shock.

Shadow coughed politely and looked up at them with a serious expression “Good evening. I’m officer Shadow and this is officer Sooty. We are looking around to make sure everything is ok and you are all behaving.”

The girls looked at each other and smiled, while trying not to laugh at the two small animatronics, while Chica came around to them and bowed slightly.

“Thank you for your hard work officers. I promise you everything is alright here and we’re all behaving ourselves.”

 “Have you seen any sus...sis...bad things around?” Shadow asked, holding his paws behind his back.

“No officer, nothing bad around here, but if I see anything I’ll let you know.”

“Ok, thank you very much” said Shadow as he held up the walkie talkie. “Ten four, Ten four, come in.”

There was some loud static before Mark’s voice came out of the talkie “This is Ten Four, receiving you loud and clear little buddy.”

“We have checked out the kitchens and are on our way back to base.” said Shadow as he lifted his cap slightly to Chica and made his way out of the kitchen with Sooty close behind him who simply waved good bye. Once they were out of sight Emily couldn’t contain herself anymore.

“Oh my gosh! They were so CUTE!!!” she squealed and laughed with Betty as the others joined in.

“It’s really nice of Mark to let Shadow and Sooty help him. Shadow has been really down with Mike gone.”

“It must be a load of Freddy as well seeing Sooty behaving for once.” said Chi with a smile

“Have you ever thought about having a cub Mangle?”

Mangle dropped the spoon she was holding and quickly picked it up, her red cheeks glowing. “Me and the Captain have spoken about it, but since the new pizzeria has opened, we both have been too busy... though truth be told, I don’t think I’ll be good as a mother.”

“Oh Mangle, why would you think that? You’re wonderful with children.” said Chica as she and the rest of them surrounded the white fox.

“I know... but I have watched Freddy and Goldie with their young Fred and Sooty. I don’t know how they managed it, especially after what happened to Fred.”

“Mangle, there is little chance of that happening again, with Mike and the other guards about. And to tell the truth I don’t think you should really look at Goldie as a role model for being a parent.” said Chica knowing that Sooty got most of his bad ideas from the golden bear.

“And like my mum is always telling me, no matter how you see other kids and their parents act it’s always different when you have your own.” said Emily. The white fox sadly dropped icing on the cupcake and looked so upset that Emily had to hug her. “You would be a great mom, Mangle.”

 Mangle managed a small smile and hugged Emily back “Thank you lass.”

The girls finished their cupcakes and although theirs weren’t really up to Chica’s standards, both Betty and Emily both had at least reasonable cupcakes to give to Matt and Mike. After cleaning up the kitchen, they made their way to the break room where Emily got out her make up and started to show them all how to apply it as well as put on a girly film in the background. Mangle due to having her face already painted with make-up helped Emily apply it to the others while she started to serve and drink some of the “grog” she had brought with her from the cove. Soon she, Chica and Chi were giggling like school girls and coming out with things that shocked Emily who felt she had to cover Betty’s ears for a lot of it, thankfully the young animatronic had fallen into recharge before they got too silly.

“The Captain is a fine hunk of metal with a great ass.” said Mangle as she took another swing of her drink “I’d really like to spank it, but he always pulls his dominant crap.”

“At least you and Foxy are together and getting some.” moaned Chi “I’m not even at first base with Jeremy yet. He’s so nice and considerate but it’s almost getting frustrating you know, I want him to at least kiss me.”

“Why not have Betty have an “accident” with the ice cream machine, so Jeremy has to change his clothes and then jump him? You never know, he might be into strong girls.” said Chica with a giggle “Though he doesn’t hold a candle to Mike, right Emily?”

Emily blushed brightly “Well... maybe not in looks, but they’re both just as nice, I guess.”

“Hey lass, have you ever thought of giving one of our boys a go?” Mangle asked Emily with a small smile, enjoying the girl’s embarrassment.

“What? No way!” Emily exclaimed her cheeks now burning red.

“Well if one of them made you an offer, which one would you prefer? Young Freddy is a nice?” Mangle continued.

“Oh gods no, he reminds me to much of a teddy bear, I guess if I had to pick…” Emily thought about it quickly “I guess... maybe Net or even Springtrap.”

The girls cheered and whooped as Emily buried her face in her hands. Chica gently rubbed her back and hugged her.

“We’re sorry Emily, we didn’t mean to embarrass you like that, it was only meant as a bit of fun.”

“I know Chica but it was still embarrassing. I mean you guys don’t even know what sex is so I guess I’m just being dirty minded.” said Emily.

The three animatronics looked at each other and then back at Emily, with dirty smiles on their faces.

 “Lass, what make you think we don’t know about mating?” Mangle asked curiously.

 “Well….your robots right?” said Emily suddenly feeling very nervous.

“Our creator in his wisdom, thought it was best we had the same parts as you humans, to better understand why the children needed to go to the bathroom. So not only have we girls got the same parts as you but our lads, like my captain, are very well built!” Mangle smirked as she took another gulp of her drink. “Want to see?”

“No thank you.” said Emily firmly as she started to put her make-up away.

“Emily, would you mind if I made a small comparison between you and me?” Chi asked as she crawled over to Emily until their bodies were almost touching.

“What kind of comparison?” Emily asked and before she could stop her, Chi pushed herself against her, rubbing their breasts together.

 “Hmmm your breasts are really soft, but I can’t really tell with your clothes in the way. Chica, can you help Emily out?” Chi asked as her sister crawled up behind Emily and started to pull on her top.

“Hey! Knock it off! I’m not that sort of girl!” Emily snapped as she struggled to keep her clothes on and their wandering hands away.

Suddenly her jaw was gripped tightly and she was forced to look up at Mangle who also had gotten closer. Just as she was about to protest some more, Mangle pressed her mouth against hers, forcing her tongue into her mouth. It was only when she knew Emily needed to breath did Mangle pull back, smirking slightly as she licked the young girl's face.

“Don’t worry lass, we’ll take good care of you, trust us.”

Emily tried to argue but all that escaped from her lips was a moan as the three female animatronics, started to rub, lick and suck at her pale skin, as they removed her clothes.

  

\--Line Break--

 Mike was exhausted, but happy if that was possible. It was late but all, but Big Daddy had been upgraded. Jeremy had gone out during the day to get food and drinks for them; he even took PlushTrap with him. The animatronics were really surprised by how much they didn’t know and were grateful to Mike for the new knowledge, but also their names, yet they still did not like the idea of scaring children.

“Mike Sugar, can’t you make it so we don’t have to scare children or make away that they can see our sweet side?” BonBon asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“Sorry Bon-Bon, but with Halloween around the corner, kids expect to be scared. It will only be for a little while.” said Mike. He still hadn’t had the guts to tell them that they were only going to be there for Halloween and that was it but he was hoping to talk Dahl in to letting them be.

“Aww Are you sure Sugar?” Bon-Bon asked surly, rubbing her paws over Mike’s back “I’m sure if I showed you my extra sweet side, you would understand.”

Mike swallowed and laughed nervously “Um… I’m sure you're as sweet as candy Bon-Bon. Besides I’m going back to my job at the pizzeria at the end of the week so… and the animatronics I work with won’t like it.”

“Oh sweetie, I’m sure they won’t mind if you have a little bit of sugar for the road, you can always tell them I insisted.”

“Sorry Bon-Bon.” said Jeremy who came over with Plush on his shoulder, munching on some cold fries “The whole reason the animatronics allowed Mike to come here was on the condition that I kept him away from temptation.”

“Are you saying I’m a temptation?” squealed Bon Bon happily “You sweet talker you.”

“Steady there Bon-Bon” laughed Jeremy “I’m not into bunny’s like Mike is, I’m more into pretty yellow birds like Chloe.”

Chloe gave a small squeak and hid her face behind her cupcake, then growled angrily at him, while Mike unhooked his cable from Freddystein’s neck.

“You're all done now, you’ll also need a few physical changes as well, for safety reasons, but is there anything you particularly want changing?”

“Well... I want to change my nose.” whispered Freddystein as he rubbed the small bit of black plastic.

“Why do you want to change your nose for?” Mike asked, causing Freddystein to groan as the Freddlings gasped and instantly ran over to him and jumped on his lap.

“You can't change your nose mummy.”

“It won’t be the same.”

“Weee lllove your nose.”

 “Little ones, I just think it would be better if my nose didn’t make that noise.” Freddystein sighed “It's... embarrassing”

“Is NOT!” snapped Plush as he pressed his own nose that sounded off like a clown’s horn. The three little Freddy’s starting beeping their own noses too, each one a different pitch to the other. The one that stuttered stood up on Freddystein’s lap and pressed his nose as well, it going off like a dog’s chew toy, much to the scary bear’s embarrassment.

“Oookay. Does anyone else’s nose also go beep?” Mike asked looking at Bon-Bon and Mangy, who both nodded. “Want to change them?”

“I like my nose thanks Sugar” said Bon-Bon while Mangy shook his head covering his nose with his paws.

The Fredling with only half a face went over to Big Daddy and held his paws up “Pick me Daddy.”

Big Daddy sighed as if it were a big deal, but Mike could see the small smile on his face, as he scooped up the small bear in his large paw and lifted him up to his chest. Of course the little troublemaker had to press his daddy’s nose also. Mike had expected the large bear to tear up again, but he simply just rolled his optics as the little one continued to press it. Mike walked over and patted the little one on the back making him stop.

“Hey little one, Big Daddy needs to have is upgrades now and maybe a new name, too.” Mike smiled.

The little bear nodded as Big Daddy placed him down on the floor and went over to the bed, that creaked heavily with the strain of his weight. Mike placed the cable into his neck and restarted the upgrade program for him.

“So any ideas on what you want for a new name?” Mike asked as he opened the bear’s personal data.

  _“I was thinking “King” or “Superbear””_ said the large black bear excitedly.

 “I think Goldie would have a small problem with those, but… wait... what the hell?” Mike gasped as he started quickly typing away on his laptop with some alarm.

 “Mike? What’s up? Is something wrong with his data?” Jeremy asked as he came over and looked at Mike’s screen and hissed between his teeth. “Shit! Can you change it?”

 “No, it’s not allowing me too, for some stupid reason it's been protected.” Mike hissed back as he continued to bash the buttons even harder.

  _“What’s wrong?”_ Big Daddy asked frowning deeply, his red eyes burning into Mike, who had turned to him with a concerned look.

 “I’m guessing you don’t know, but according to your data, you already have a name… a not very nice one. Also it won’t allow me to overwrite it.”

  _“What is it? Is it really that bad?”_

 Mike sighed and rubbed his neck “Nightmare.”

  _“What?”_

 “Your name is Nightmare.” said Mike “And I can’t change it right now. I’ll have to talk to the guy that originally programmed you and get the password I need to change it.”

 The black bear continued to frown and looked confused _“Why give me such an awful name? I’m nice... friendly… I’m actually a big softy... so why?”_

 “Nightmare... Big Daddy... do you know what you look like? I mean have you ever seen yourself in a mirror or a reflected surface?” Mike asked trying to be as gentle as possible.

  _“What have my looks got to do with anything? It’s because I’m big isn’t, because I’m FAT.”_

“No... it’s not that at all” said Jeremy “And I’d say you were more cuddly than fat.”

“Night... you been made to look really scary, even more then these guys, that’s the reason why you’ve most likely been called that. You're meant to be the big scary animatronic in here.”

Nightmare clenched his paws tightly _“Show me…”_

Mike and Jeremy looked at each other, not really sure at what to do, “Night...I don’t think…”

 _“SHOW ME!”_ Nightmare roared making the Fredlings and Plush cringe and hide behind Freddystein who waved over Bon-Bon and Chloe to help him protect the little ones in case Big Daddy lost his temper.

Mike took out his phone and took a picture of Nightmare and then showed him the image. His optics widened to their maximum size as he stared at the image. His paws were shaking as he took the phone from Mike as he continued to look with horror at the image looking back at him. He then looked down at his own paw, as if he finally notices his long and powerful claws, before looking at Mike again with oil threatening to fall from his red eyes.

_“This is me? I look like… am I? I’m a monster.”_

“No! No Night, that’s not true, you're...”said Mike, but stopped when Nightmare let out a roar of rage and crushed his phone, ripping out the cable from his neck, sending sparks everywhere as he stormed out of the room knocking things out of his way as he continued to roar and snarl.

_“I AM NOT A MONSTER!”_

 

To Be Continued….

 Anyone have an idea what to called the Fredlings? Cause I’m stuck.

Please don't forget to Like, Fav, Review Please.


	10. Its Just Business

You Can’t Fix What Not Broken

By

End of Grace

A/N: Hey all. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions for the names of the Fredlings, I still haven’t decided but hopefully will by the next chapter. I just want to take a moment and thank everyone for their reviews, likes/Favs and Kudos, this is the first time any of my works have gotten such praise before and so (bows very deeply) thank you all so much! And A HUGE thanks to Speedox12 for their patience and their hard work, your wonderful! Ok Now on with the chapter!

Chapter nine: It’s just business

Mike curled up on his bed and punched his pillow repeatedly, feeling sick to his stomach, as the seconds ticked by slowly. He was a jerk, an asshole, a git! He really hurt Nightmare and in doing so, really hurt the other animatronics as well, because they loved Nightmare so much as he was the one that invited them into his home and was their “father” like figure. Freddystein was kind enough to escort them out and said he would try and talk to Nightmare for them as he could see how much Mike regretted his actions. Jeremy said they had to come back tomorrow to start on the repairs as well and Mike meant it would be best that the gang didn’t move about too much when the others men came into put in the walkway as live animatronics could deeply upset and scare them, it would be more trouble than it was worth. Freddystein said he would pass on the message to the others and bid them both a goodnight.

Now back at the hotel, Mike could not sleep; his mind and his conscious wouldn’t let him. Nightmare had been so hurt and horrified by his looks, it simply wasn’t fair to the big animatronic, who was really a big soft marshmallow. He wondered if he could do anything to change Nightmare’s looks, but he wouldn’t be able to without permission from Dahl, he doubted it though, fixing them up was one thing, but physically changing them was another. With a sigh he got out of bed and went over to the small table and chair, pulling out his laptop to start designing the changes he could make and hoped Dahl would be willing to agree with him.

“NO! Just no!” snapped Eisner as he stood besides Dahl glaring over at Mike and Jeremy from the other side of Dahl’s desk. “Who the hell do you think you are asking to make changes to our main attraction in our ride? Nightmare is the finally animatronic, the boss level… he’s meant to be terrifying!”

“Look, I agree he’s meant to be scary, but not this level of scary, not for the age group you're putting the ride at.” Mike tried to remain calm, but the need to punch the guy in the face was really hard to ignore.

“Maybe we should tame him a little.” said Iger as he rubbed his forehead “He was right about the animatronics being dangerous after all.”

Eisner snorted “Dangerous, yes, but not about this. We have already wasted enough money on this; we don’t need to waste more, we already making Christmas animatronics.”

“For crying out loud, you guys are a multimillion company and you’re telling us you can’t shell out a couple of bucks to give this poor animatronic a facelift?” snapped Jeremy in disbelief.

Eisner rolled his eyes “I’m not surprised I have to explain the concept of business to a poor fast food worker, but I’ll try and dumb it down for you to understand. All the money we make goes back into the business, but that doesn’t mean we’re rolling in cash... just the opposite. Say we make a film for a million and it makes at least three times the amount back. That’s good because that means we can put more money into the next film, but if the film just breaks even or flops, we then have to be careful with what we do next. With the theme park, the money from the tickets go to paying the staff, the performers, the electric bill alone takes at least a third of the profit. Then there is the merchandise, what we pay out for that and how much we get back, like I said if a film flops then the merchandise doesn’t sell and that’s another huge lost to the company. Then there are the perks to the staff, like their bonuses and their homes etcetera, etcetera, I can go on. What I’m getting at is this, if it doesn’t look like it's going to make money or good publicity then why throw more money at it? We’re most likely going to scrap them anyway.”

“So you're saying you guys are actually broke?” said Jeremy in confusion, as Dahl, Eisner and Iger looked uncomfortable.

“No... there has been a few... disappointments, but we’re still going strong and we’re working on something that is sure to wow audiences... not that it's any of your concern. But back to the point at hand... we’re not wasting any more money on this ride!”

“Can we at least change his eye color? Surely giving him red glowing eyes is too much.” Mike asked trying not to sound like he was begging.

“Mr. Schmidt.” said Dahl in a firm voice that even shocked Eisner and Iger “While I understand your concern and deeply appreciate your insight and aide, I must remind you that these animatronics are “Critter County” property, not Freddy Frazbear. If you were basing your arguments one health and safety then you may have had a good reason and may have been able to sway me. Nightmare’s looks will not be changed mainly since I personally gave the green light for them, if this turns out to be a mistake then it will be my own fault and I will take responsibility for it.”

“But Dahl, you…” Mike started, but Dahl interrupted with a valid and yet infuriating point.

“Need I remind you, Mr. Schmidt, that you are a guest here and not an employee.”

Mike bit his tongue and clenched his fist tightly, wanting to rant and rave, but knowing it would get him nowhere, but most likely thrown out before he could finish working on the Nightmare animatronics.

“You're right….I’m sorry. Although I am concerned about the children’s reactions to him, the final choice is of course yours, all I ask that for health and safety then, is that I cut his claws down or even dull them in case he catches anyone with them.”

“But Mike…” Jeremy gasped and gripped his shoulder tightly “That’s not right…”

“Jeremy there isn’t anything we can do…”said Mike with a slight hiss as he glared at the three older men. “But I would like to make a small request if I may... on behalf of the Freddy Frazbear company.”

“I’m listening.” said Dahl with a small smile as he leaned on top of his hands.

“If you decide to scrap the animatronics instead of keep them, I ask that you donate them to our company where they will be put to good use, and can still entertain children.”

“Why you sneaky little…” Eisner growled and was clearly about to attack Mike when Dahl held up his hand to hold Eisner back.

“We will have to see how the attraction will do over the Halloween period first, but I’m afraid even if it doesn’t do well, I cannot simply donate them to a rival company. But I’m sure I could possibly sell them at a reasonable price… if an offer was made.”

“I’m sure my boss would like to hear about your offer Mr. Dahl. Now if you excuse us, we would like to get back to work on the animatronics, the sooner we fix them up the sooner we can get back to enjoying our holiday. Excuse us.” said Mike as he and Jeremy left the office.

“That little know-it-all shit.” Eniser snapped as he glared down at Dahl “Why on god’s good earth did you invite him here?”

“Because he’s got more brains in his head then you have in your entire body.” Dahl snapped back as he stood up and glared at Eniser. “I would like to remind _YOU_ that Nightmare is your creation, and just like I told Mike that I would take responsibility for the animatronics by first firing you!”

Mike had gotten as far as the end of the corridor when he turned slightly and punched the wall hard before slamming himself in to it and sighing heavily. He felt so useless. Even if Thomas agreed to buy them, he doubted Dahl would sell them to cheaply, so it would mean that some of the Nightmare animatronics would still be scrapped.

“Mike... what are we going to do? It's unlikely that Dahl is going to sell them right?” said Jeremy feeling just as helpless as Mike did.

“Even if he did sell, the company won’t be able to buy all of them, especially since we just opened the new pizzeria, so the company is going to be a bit tight with money.”

“I thought the cove was doing alright?”

“It is, it just hasn’t made back its money yet, it will be fine most likely after new-year…”

“But they’ll be scrapped by then… so what can we do?”

Mike straightened up and looked grim as he tugged on his shirt. “We’re going to teach those monsters how to scare, is what we’re going to do, at least that way they’ll only be put into storage.”

Jeremy smiled as he ran after Mike to get a cab back to the theme park; they had a lot of work to do and only a few days to do it.

 

 ---Line Break---

 

Matt had woken up after a pleasant few hours he had asleep in his own bed, rather than at his desk at the cove, but after removing his gag he looked down at it in slight confusion. He had bought it just after he started his job and it surprised him that it still looked practically new, by now it would usually full of teeth marks and has one or two dents. He got up and got washed before going to the kitchen for something to it eat. His fridge was actually full for a change and he made himself some eggs on toast, wondering when he last tasted human skin. He surprised himself when he thought about it, and was even more surprised when he realized that he didn’t miss it. He didn’t feel the need to punish people anymore either, mostly because he was protecting children at the cove and got Foxy or the police to deal with them. His phone started to ring loudly as he dropped his cutlery to get up to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Matt? Its Tony. Been trying to get hold of you for the last couple of days…”

“Sorry Ton, been pulling double shifts at work and such, only got a few hours before I got to go back.”

“You're not overdoing it are you? You’re keeping up with your meds?”

“No Tony, and yes I’m keeping up with my meds.”

“I know I’m nagging Matt, but I’m just really surprised is all… you’ve never held down a job this long before…”

“I know, isn’t it great? Not only that… I’ve got friends now too.”

There was silence for a few brief moments before Tony splattered down the phone “What seriously? That’s… er amazing! Really Matt, that is great, really.”

“Thanks, maybe next time you have a BBQ I could bring them?”

“Sure. So did you meet them at work or something?”

“Yep, the three other guards and me go out for a drink every week too, Mike is the best, he’s a great guy.”

“That’s great to hear Matt. I’m really glad you’re doing so well, but do me a favor a ring mum and tell her how you're doing? She won’t believe me if I tell her.”

“Yeah, sure, look I’ve got to go, I’ve got to pick some stuff up before my shift, so I’ve got to go soon.”

“Ok bro, I’ll let you know when the next get together is, will have to do one soon, so we can meet your friends. Talk to you later, bye.”

Matt placed down the phone and looked out of his kitchen window and gasped slightly at his own reflection. He was smiling and for no real reason at all… how odd. After he got ready for work, he took a leisurely drive to the old pizzeria to pick up the girls, who were standing by the door when he got there. Betty rushed out to see him, holding up a large cupcake box, smiling brightly at him.

“MATT! I made you a cupcake! Like I promised!” she cried as she run up to him holding the box out excitedly. Matt took the box and peeked inside, it didn’t look too bad, not really up to selling standards, but she clearly had tried her best. He knelt down and rubbed the top of her head.

“It looks great Betty. I look forward to eating it on my break. Did you have a good time with the other girls?”

“Yep, we did cooking, tried on makeup and watch a love story, it was super fun!”

“Is Emily still here? I was going to offer her a lift?”

“Mr. Mark already took her home when he finished his shift and…”

There was a loud crash from inside the pizzeria that made Matt and Betty jump. Matt tried to see though the glass but he was too far away, so he gave his cake back to Betty and pushed her towards the car.

“Betty, go sit in the car and lock the door until I come back out.” Matt ordered as he ran into the pizzeria, ready to for anything. He skidded on the clean floor as he tried to stop as he looked on shocked at seeing Chi sobbing in Chica’s arms while Mangle, who being held back by Freddy, was viciously growling at David the manager, who looked awfully pale.

“What the hell is going on here!” He snapped glaring at David and Mangle. Everyone looked at him, but said nothing, as Mangle and David looked guilty at the floor, but still clenching their fists. Freddy straightened his bowtie and top hat and nodded his greeting to Matt.

“Ah Matt, excellent timing, let me help you escort Mangle and Chi to your car. David I believe it’s best you go home don’t you? Chica, I think it’s best you clean up the break room before going in to recharge alright?”

Chi was still quietly sobbing as Freddy took her arm and slowly walked her outside with Mangle following behind them. Matt frowned at the animatronics walked past and then turned and looked at David… his teeth starting to itch.

 

\---Line Break---

 

Mike politely knocked loudly on the entrance as he called out “Hey everyone, it's me and Jeremy. Is it ok if we come in?”

“Why are you calling out for? We told them we were coming back.” said Jeremy as he closed the door behind them.

“Well with how things were left last night, I want to try and make amends, so just walking into their place like I own it wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“Oh yeah, showing Big Daddy what he looked like wasn’t such a good idea, but you never know, maybe Freddystein has talked him around?”

“I hope so; otherwise we’re going to have…”

“MIKEY-KINS!” came an overly cheerful voice as Bon-Bon came bounding towards them before pulling Mike into an almost spine breaking hug. “Did you miss me Sugar?”

Mike didn’t know what frightened him more, the awful pet name or the fact he was being crushed by a girly animatronic with thick sharp teeth and claws to match. He looked over at Jeremy for help, but found him bent over with his hand over his mouth trying hard not to laugh out loud, the traitor! He patted Bon-Bon on the back, softly patting down her dark purple fur, as he strained his neck to look up at her.

“Hey Bon-Bon, how’d things go after last night? Did Freddystein talk to... er… Big Daddy?”

Bon-Bon sighed and pulled Mike closer into her body as she rested her head on top of his and ran her claws through his long hair. “He did try Sweetie, but Big Daddy is awfully stubborn, he still sulking in his room.”

“Should we... hehehe... go and see… hahaha... what we can do to help, Mikey-kins?” Jeremy burst out laughing only to yelp when Mike turned slightly in Bon-Bon’s arms and kicked him in the shin.

Bon-Bon seemed oblivious to Mike’s embarrassment as she carried him to the bedroom where the others were waiting for them, the three little bears sitting on the bed playing tug-o-war with the plushie.

“It’s my turn!”

“No! It’s mine!”

“Mmmmy tttturn!”

Mike walked over to the bed with his bag “Hey, there is no need to fight.”

“Iiitt my turrrn.” said the smallest bear gave a yank and pulled the bear towards him.

“HEY!” snapped the biggest one as he went to snatch it back, but Mike stopped him.

“There is no need for that. Here take your pick.” said Mike as he tipped the bag over and several plushies fell out.

Even Plushtrap squealed as he and the other two bears started to play and look over the plushies while the smallest bear continued to happily hug his plushie.

“Don’t you want a new one?” Mike asked, but the small bear just shook his head happily as he practically squeezed the stuffing out of the small plush. Freddystein smiled as he watched the four youngsters and patted Mike on the back.

“Thank you, Mike. It will be nice not to hear them arguing anymore.”

“Thanks, Freddystein. Um... is... Big Daddy still mad at me?”

“He’s not mad at you... he’s just upset... about everything.”

“Well. I need to speak to him and all of you guys... um, but it’s probably best that Jeremy takes the cubs to another room.”

Freddystein arched his eyebrow “Is it really bad?”

“REALLY bad.” said Mike with a grim look on his face. “I really need to talk to you all about this.”

Freddystein nodded as he turned and walked to the other side of the room. “Then I’ll go and get him. It may take a while.”

Jeremy was on his knees and playing with the cubs and Plush trap “These guys are super cute, but they're actually part of a set. Me and Mike played a whole lot of games to win these.”

“Can we keep all of them?” Plush asked as he hugged a large chipmunk with a large red nose.

“Sorry Plush, but some of these have to come back with us for Mike’s cub, Shadow. He’ll be really upset if Mike doesn’t bring him anything back.”

“Shadow?”

Jeremy pulled out his phone and showed Plush and the cubs a picture of Mike hugging Shadow.

“He’s soo pretty.” Plush muttered as he gazed at the picture.

“You think so? I would have thought you would like Springtrap... wait a sec... I’m sure... ah here he is.” said Jeremy as he showed Plush a picture of Springtrap.

Plush looked even more fascinated by this picture as he looked at the three bear cubs and then up at Freddystein and Big Daddy as they came into the room. “Is he my daddy? Am I his cub?”

Jeremy just realized he had slipped up just as Mike had as he quickly took his phone back and turned it off. “Not really, you have been built to look like him though, but I don’t know for sure.”

Jeremy looked over his shoulder and watched as Mike started to explain what would happen to them all if they didn’t do a good job of scaring. He then looked back down at the four little ones when he got an idea. Had anyone advertised what was going on in here? Did the public know? “Here you guys, fancy going outside with me? I’ve got to pick up some food for me and Mike.”

“You mean outside? Where the people are?” Said the middle cub, its optics widening in surprise.

“Yeah, but you guys have got to promise to stay close to me and not wonder off, ok?” said Jeremy as the four cubs nodded and climbed over Jeremy’s shoulders and into his pockets.

He quietly walked out of the room and towards the back exit, before sneaking out into the busy park. “So that’s what’s going to happen” Mike explained sadly “You either do well and get put into storage for next year or do badly… get sold or worst scrapped.”

Big Daddy and Freddystein were hugging each other, while Chloe, Bon-Bon and Mangy huddled together, their faces filled with worry.

“But... I think if we can make you guys a huge attraction and I mean a big one, then just maybe, it will be enough to convince Dahl and his lackies to let you guys stay here in the park.”

Mangy looked a bit hopefully “Do you think that will work?”

“I’m hoping it will, Mangy.” said Mike “But I’ve only got today and tomorrow to really help you guys out, before I have to leave and return to work.”

Bon-Bon’s optics filled with oil “You're not staying with us Sugar?”

“Sorry Bon-Bon, but I was invited here for only a week away. I’ve got to get back home.” Mike looked at Freddystein with a small smile “I have a cub waiting for me, too.”

There was a loud bang followed by the suffering noises of men coming in and muttering.

“Shit! It's the builders for the walk way, just stay in here for now and remember not to move.” said Mike as he walked around the corner to see a small group of men bringing items in and out with Dahl giving directions.

“Mr. Dahl, I didn’t know you were coming in this morning, would you rather me not be here?” Mike asked.

“Not at all Mike, we’re mainly going to be here in the lobby for the most part, so you can work in the back without being disturbed. I trust you're not upset over this morning... it’s just business…”

“Yeah… I get it.” said Mike gritting his teeth. “As long as you don’t think I’m in the way I’ll get back to work.”

“Wait a moment Mike, I would like to see your work, if you don’t mind.” smiled Dahl as he hooked his arm around Mike’s and started walking them both down the hall, Mike quickly praying that the animatronics were behaving.

Thankfully they were still standing where they were except the fact that Nightmare and Freddystein were holding paws. Dahl let go of Mike and walked around the room inspecting each of the animatronics.

“Isn’t it amazing? So different to the ones you work with and yet twice as frightening. Of course everyone that walks into here will know they’re animatronics and yet in the dark their fears will come alive and in their minds so will these horrifying beings. I really believe this ride will do well Mike and I know it will be mainly down to you.” said Dahl as he turned back to Mike “I know you dislike the way Eisner handles things, I can’t say that I’m very fond of the man myself and to be honest… he is walking a very thin line. The only problem I have is that I don’t have a replacement for him, someone who understands children and robotics. Thinks of everyone's best interests…”

“Mr. Dahl…”

“Michael, please… let me finish…” said Dahl as he came up to Mike and taking his hands in his, his grip tight. Mike tried to tug his hand back, but was put off by how close Dahl now was to him. “You are a wonderful young man Michael and quite a handsome one, too. I would be deeply honored if you would come and work for me... be my partner as it were…”

“MR. DAHL!” came panic stricken voice and the pounding of running feet, as Mr. Iger came running around the corner, looking worried. Dahl glared at him as he dropped Mike’s hand.

“What is it man! I was in the middle of something!”

“The other one! Jer... something... he’s out in the park with the smaller animatronics for this place!”

“WHAT!” shouted both Dahl and Mike as they both rushed out of the door with Iger close behind them. Had he waited just a few moments more, he would have seen something that would have made him run a lot faster.

 

\--Line Break--

Emily was not having a good day. She was mucking up orders, spilling drinks and jumping at the slightest things. Plus whenever she saw Chica or even made eye contact with her, her face lit up like a christmas tree and she would forget momentarily what she was doing. Last night was… she didn’t know what… scary, amazing, eye opening, frightening and everything in between. She was startled and amazed about the girls having… girl parts, but just as amazed that they knew what to do with them. Which lead to an unsettling thought, did Mike know? And if he did… did he... do it with them as well. With the possessive actions of Bonnie, Blu, and the others, she was at least 90 % sure that that was the case, but what did that mean for her and her feelings towards Mike? Did Mike have a choice in having sex with them? Or did they “convince” him as the girls did her that it was fine to have sex with them.

She couldn’t believe it was rape as Mike cared about the animatronics a lot and vice versa. Thinking about last night made her body tingle all over and a small sense of shame bubbled away in her stomach. She had... enjoyed last night. She wasn’t going to deny it. She had never thought about being with a girl or having a group session before. And she certainly NEVER thought about having it off with three drunk, horny female robots. She felt a little bad about leaving so early before they work up from their recharge, but Mark had offered her a lift home and she wanted to be ready in case he came looking for her. She only prayed he hadn’t looked on the camera in the break room at any point last night. David, who must have noticed her spaced out mood, ordered her to work out the back and do inventory. She happily went into the small dank room, away from animatronics eyes and alone with her thoughts. While she ticked things off of her clipboard, her thoughts wandered back to Mike, and his relationships with the animatronics. Chica and Mangle seemed to know Mike intermittently; Mike had built Shadow that called him and the older Bonnie daddy, were they lovers? Then where did Bonnie Blu fit into it? Was it a friends with benefits deal? Or once he had been with the boys... he was no longer interested in girls. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t hear anyone approach until she heard the snarky laughter behind her. She turned around and saw Bonnie Blu leaning against the door frame, his dark green eyes mocking her.

“What do you want Bonnie Blu. You know Freddy will be pissed if I tell him that you're harassing me again.”

“I’m sure Freddy would be more upset with you, taking advantage of the poor girls in their drunken state, I wonder what Mike would think of you when I tell him?”

“How...how…?”

“These ears aren’t just for show you know. Not to mention the heavy musky smell that came from the break room this morning. Of course your obvious walk of shame out of here this morning was entertaining to watch.”

Emily snapped out of her surprise and glared at Blu “It wasn’t like that at all. Ask Chica. She and the others came on to me!”

“You know what they call people that just have sex with a lot of people without any emotional attachment? Sluts. You’re a…”

BANG!

Bonnie Blu flew forward and hit the floor hard as Chica walked into the room holding a now dented tray that she had used to smack Blu over the head with. She glared down at Blu who was taking a moment to reboot after his meeting with the floor before looking at Emily with concern.

“Are you alright? I saw Blu coming out this way, so I went to the kitchen to get this before looking for him.”

Emily sighed “I’m fine. He was just trying to get under my skin again.”

“I heard. Believe me, Freddy wouldn’t listen to him anyway, he knows Blu tells tales.” said Chica as she stood back slightly as Blu got to his feet. He rubbed his head over the small dent Chica had made and glared at her.

“Do you know how hard it's going to be to get this dent out?”

“Do you know you're going to be worried about a lot more than a dent if I catch you anywhere near Emily again?” Chica snapped. “Now get back to the stage and just maybe I won’t tell Freddy what you’ve just pulled!”

Blu glared heatedly at Emily first before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Emily let out a sigh before giving Chica a small smile.

“Thanks Chica. I owe you one.”

“It's fine, we’re friends after all” smiled Chica who then became slightly nervous “Um... Emily... you're not mad at us... are you? About last night?”

Emily blushed “No, no, not at all, it's just... Mark offered me a lift home this morning and... I didn’t want him to see us like that. Besides, last night was really… good. I enjoyed myself. We girls should get together again… maybe without Captain Foxy’s grog though.”

Chica smiled brightly “Sounds like a great idea. Do you need a hand?”

“No I’m good, besides you’ve got a party in a little while right? Better not be late for that.”

Chica waved good bye and was about to leave when Emily reached out and called out to her.

“Chica... um... this is going to sound like an odd question...but I’m guessing you and Mike have been intimate as has Mangle, has anyone else? I mean is Mike in a relationship with anyone?”

Chica sighed “It is complicated. We all love mike, in our own way, so much so that we share him so no one goes without him. And by “we” I mean everyone bar the children, Springtrap and my sister. You must understand… Mike is the first person in many... many... years that has cared for us at all. Made us feel loved again and saved us and the business. He’s restored our family, brought back members we thought were lost to us and have even helped us make new friends”

“Ok... I think... but what if Mike wants to have a relationship? Outside of the pizzeria? And I don’t necessarily mean me, but anyone... male or female.”

Chica sighed “I don’t know. I guess we would be happy for him... but overly jealous as well. If Mike wanted to belong to one person, we wouldn’t like it, but would accept it for Mike’s sake I guess. We can talk more about it later if you like... but I’ve got to go now.”

“Ok. See you later Chica… and Chica?” Emily waited until the yellow chicken turned to face her again “Thank you… for everything.”

 

\--Line Break--

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile as Plushtrap and the three freddlings cooed and waved at the people staring at them. Despite their “odd” appearance children and adults were still calling them cute, odd but cute. One little girl walked up to him and asked if she could pet the bunny and before Jeremy could stop him, Plush leapt into the girl’s opened arms. The girl giggled and hugged Plush to her chest as her mum took a picture. An older boy went to take Plush from the girl and got his hand smacked away by Plush’s rubber mallet. The boy jumped, but thankfully laughed, much to Jeremy’s relief, then politely asked if he could have a hug too, to which Plush leapt upon his head. The three little bears were getting attention too, waiting until a child or an adult were close to petting them or even petting them before snarling and showing their sharp teeth, making the humans jump and then laugh.

“Where do they come from?” A mother asked “Are they going to be on sale?”

“I’m afraid not. I’ve just bought these little ones out here to greet people before their ride opens next week” smiled Jeremy.

“Are there more of them?” a man asked as he nearly got his fingers bitten off by one of the bears.

“Only the really big ones, like Freddystein and Nightmare, you’ll get to all see them when the ride opens.” Jeremy explained “Speaking of which, we need to head back now, otherwise Freddystein is going to get worried! Come on Plushtrap. We’re going back now.”

Plush leapt from the child’s arms and ran up to Jeremy before climbing up his body until he was perched on his shoulder, happily waving to the children. Jeremy started to walk back, trying to ignore the large crowd that was following him, which was hard since Plush and the Fredlings were still waving at them. He was almost at the ride, when he saw the back door swing open and Mike, Dahl and Iger came running out, all looking worried and furious.

“JEREMY!” Mike snapped “What the hell? Are you trying to get us kicked out?”

Jeremy shook his head “No, I just thought a little advertising would help these guys out, after all these are the “cute” ones. They’re going to be terrified when they see the bigger... ones.”

There was a sudden hush behind Jeremy as Dahl and Iger walked up to him.

“I know you meant well young man, but you cannot simply do what you like with my property” said Dahl firmly.

“So many things could have gone wrong! What were you thinking?” snapped Iger at the same time.

Jeremy didn’t answer; his face was white as his eyes widened as he used his finger to point to something standing behind them. There was a deep frightening roar that made everyone jump and quite a lot of them scream as well, as they looked upon the frightening sight of Nightmare glaring down at Jeremy. The hush continued for a moment before someone started to clap, then it got louder and louder ‘till everyone was clapping, whistling and cheering.

Big Daddy jumped and looked bewildered slightly as he looked to Mike for help. Mike rolled his eyes and took Big Daddy’s servo, being mindful of the claws, and started to lead him towards the crowd.

“Mike!” Iger hissed and went to stop him but Dahl stopped him. “But sir…”

“Watch….watch and you may learn something” said Dahl confidently having watched Mike improvise in the pizzeria.

“HEY EVERYBODY!” Mike said loudly as he waved to the group “This here is… BIG BAD DADDY! He’s the main attraction here at the new ride called “Nightmare”. You might have already have seen his cubs, their over there with my pal Jeremy and Plushtrap the bunny.”

The people cheered again as the three little bears and Plushtrap waved. “The ride itself will be opening at the end of the week in time for Halloween. Now the little guys and Big Bad Daddy here are not the only animatronics that are there, but of course you will have to come and visit them, but you have to be over seven years old to go on there, but also you have to be REALLY brave. Because there is nothing these guys like more than to scare you.”

Big Daddy let out a roar and the little bears tried to copy, but it just made the crowd go “ah”.

Dahl and Iger watched as people clicked away with their cameras, talking about how much livelier these animatronics were and hoping they would be able to get on the ride when it opened. Teenagers mostly going on how wicked and cool “Big Bad Daddy” looked.” Mike was picking families or large group of friends out at random to have their pictures taken with the animatronics.

“Mummy! Can I take one of those teddy bears home with me? I’ll look after him.” said one little boy.

“I want a Plush Trap!” said a girl from another family.

“Do you think they’ll do a model of that really big one?” a goth looking teenager asked his friends. “Cause that would be so awesome.”

Iger was stunned. This was meant to be a silly little ride for Halloween, nothing more, yet from the reactions and their comments… the company could very well be sitting on a gold mine. They still had a week... they could get a few hundred bears made as least, at a small cost but it would be worth it.

“Sir... this could be huge... the money we can make…”

“No.” said Dahl firmly.

“But…”

“This was never about making Money Iger. This was about something else. Sadly I’ve run out of time, since I have to be in board meetings for the next few days, I will not have the chance to speak to Mike before he leaves. We will have to see how Halloween goes before I can make my next move.”

 

\---Line Break---

David was working late at the pizzeria again. He had been avoiding paperwork for a while now and it had snuck up to bit him in the ass. Not that he was really in the mood to do it. He had stayed last night, hoping to catch Chi alone, only to fall asleep at his desk. Then just when he was about to go home, Chi had appeared because she wanted to wake Freddy up to have a word with him. David had been impressed by her upgrades, she looked even better than what she did all those years ago, and was surprised that he still got a little hard at the sight of her. He called out to her and she froze, looking at him with horror as if he was a monster. He tried to calm her down but she started to freak out and cry out loud when her fat ugly sister and that white pirate fox came into the room and started yelling at him to leave her alone and insult him. God damn it, all he wanted to do was talk to her and they treated him like he was the one that kidnapped and raped her. What had he done wrong? He helped save her or had they hadn’t forgotten that? Or did they think it was all wonderful Mikey’s idea again? That little shit! Acting like he actually run the place, just because he was friends with the owners and those freaky robots. If he could go back in time he would tell Mike to forget about fixing Bonnie up and let the restaurant close down, at least then he wouldn’t have gotten caught cooking the books. At least he hadn’t gone to jail over that, but it sucked like hell that he was being forced to pay it back. After signing the last piece of paper, he grabbed his suitcase and jacket and slowly walked out of the pizzeria.

The animatronics were asleep and all of the staff had gone home with it being another hour at least before the night guard started his shift. He walked around the back to where he had parked, just out of sight of the cameras because he didn’t like the idea of Mike or the other guy knowing when he turned up or if he was out there having a fag in his car when he was meant to be working. He looked though his pocket for his keys when he heard the slight clink of metal hitting the ground. He turned around just in time to see a tall man wearing a Foxy mask before the man brought down a crowbar against his head. Everything went fuzzy as he fell to the ground and then the world went black.

 

To Be Continued….


	11. Awkward Homecoming

You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

 

By End Of Grace

 

A/N Welcome back everyone! Thanks for reviewing and all. A big cookie to the person who can guess where the names of the three Fredlings comes from. Also a big thank you to Speedox12 for their hard work. (hugs) You're the best!

 

Chapter 10: Awkward Homecoming

Mike was actually looking forward to getting back to the pizzeria; this so called “Vacation” had taken more out of him then a week with the animatronics. He had really missed Shadow! He couldn’t wait to give him the gifts he got him. He was going to be so happy, he might blow a circuit, well hopefully he wouldn’t, but still. His and Jeremy’s last day at the amusement park had been good, but also a little sad. They had personally escorted the “Nightmare” gang around the park with Dahl’s permission in small groups, so people could see them, interact with them and of course take pictures. Mike and Jeremy had both been surprised by just how many teens had their pictures taken with the animatronics.

“Those teenagers really enjoyed the “Nightmare” gang, didn’t they.” said Jeremy as he drove them back.

“Well they can’t admit that the cute friend animatronics are cool can they?” said Mike “But super freaky creepy ones, that’s fine. You know I think it's sad that the teenagers have nowhere to go like “Freddy’s” or “The Cove”, they can only hang around the town centre or around take away places even the local park. Maybe we could talk to Thomas about building a pizzeria for teenagers, plus we can buy the nightmare animatronics, they would be the perfect group to host it.”

Jeremy was quiet for a moment “Do you think they’re going to be ok? I feel like a real jerk about leaving them with no real answers about their future you know?”

Mike sighed remembering the sad frightened looks of the Nightmare animatronics. “Well considering Iger was talking about merchandise for them and considering how well those photos of them have gone on the internet, we can at least be sure that they're not going to be scrapped. Just maybe… put away until next year…”

“Locked up you mean! Which is a major ball of suck!” Jeremy snapped, gripping the wheel tightly. “What about Plush, Fee, Fi and Fum? They’re going to be stuffed into box for what? Over a year?”

“I know Jeremy! But there is nothing we can do. They’re not the pizzeria animatronics... their Dahl’s... and like he says, it’s business... that’s all it is to him.”

Jeremy grumbled under his breath about unfairness and such as Mike sighed as he leaned heavily against his chair. Was he worried about the Nightmare animatronics, yes, could he do anything about it, no. Did he feel guilty as hell about it? Yes; the looks of fear in their faces would no doubt bother his conscious for a long while, but until he actually knew about their fate there really nothing he could do.

“Jeremy... could you do me a small favor and not mention the nightmare animatronics in front of the gang please?”

“Huh… Why?”

Mike sighed “Think about it for a moment. You dragged me to the tattoo parlor to get this tattoo done because the gang were freaking out about me going. Now I want you to picture their reaction when you tell them that I was performing maintenance on a bunch of scary look a likes?”

Jeremy thought about it for a moment and as he did his face went whiter. “Oh boy! You would be in serious trouble. Freddy would personally stuff you into a suit!”

“Followed by you for not doing as you promised and keep me out of trouble.” smirked Mike

“It's would certainly put a dent in your chances with Chi huh?”

The car swerved dangerously as Mike laughed at Jeremy’s horrified face. “You knew?”

“Dude, anyone with a pair of eyes could tell you have a thing for her.” said Mike with a small smile “And it's ok. I know you're a pretty ok guy and that you wouldn’t hurt Chi and you guys make a cute couple, too.”

“I thought you would be all up in my case about it, you know saying Chi’s had enough of humans and stuff and about what happened to her.” said Jeremy softly.

“That’s true, but Chi deserves to be happy too and if you can do that, I’m not going to stand in your way. Besides it would be bad of me considering the situation I’m in…”

“With Bonnie, right? I never pegged you for being gay, but you know what ever, who you love is your own business. Besides you have a kid together so it's pretty obvious.”

“Er, yeah.” Mike blushed brightly, although it wasn’t fully true, it was close. “Anyway, just so you know, Chica is Chi’s sister, so if you hurt Chi in any way, Chica is the first to have a go at breaking your bones with her teeth.”

“Dude, seriously!?” said Jeremy in slight disbelief and a nervous laugh.

“Yep, getting stuffed would seem like a walk in the park compared to what they will do to you if Chi is hurt, so consider yourself warned!”

“Got it. No hurting Chi, otherwise I’m dead, got it. So... um... I’m guessing you and Bonnie have been together since you repaired him huh? Been going steady since then?”

“It's... complicated…” said Mike, feeling his cheeks redden, thinking how he could explain his unusual life with the animatronics. “But me and Bonnie are really close…”

“Hey man, don’t sweat it. I guess we’re both a little odd, but that’s ok right? So is there anyone else in the same boat as us? Oh let me guess, the reason why Freddy is really teasing Mark so much IS because he wants Mark as his bitch?”

Jeremy and Mike looked at each other before bursting out laughing at the thought.

 

\--Line Break--

 “DADDDDDY!” Shadow cried out as he stood against the window beaming as he watched Mike climbed out of Jeremy’s car. Shadow bounced up and down on the chair. “DADDY! DADDY!”

“Calm down little one.” said Bonnie happily as he picked Shadow up and brushed down his fur “You're getting yourself too excited and your fur is all puffing out, sigh, and after I spent the most part of this morning getting you ready, too.”

“But papa, Daddy’s home and he’s got presents! Presents!” Shadow wiggled in Bonnie’s arms. “I’ve missed him loads, too, and I need to tell him how much I’ve learned with Mr. Mark and…”

“I know little one and you can tell him all when he gets in here, but remember to let him say hello to everyone else first ok?”

Shadow cutely pouted as his ears drooped “Ok… But we can be first to say hello, right?”

Bonnie winked as he walked over to the door with Shadow to wait. The lock turned and the door pushed open with Mike struggling to get in with his arms loaded with bags. He dropped them as soon as he got in and held his arms out.

“Hey kiddo, miss meeeeeeee?!” Shadow leapt from Bonnie’s arms into Mike’s, the shear speed and weight of the small animatronic sent him to the floor.

Shadow clung to Mike’s neck tightly, his small bobbed tail wagging at full speed, as he babbled on about how much he missed Mike. Mike gently rubbed his back, enjoying the hug as he took Bonnie’s hand who pulled him up to his feet, kissing the small bunny on top of his head.

“So have you been a good bunny for everyone? Drunk all your oil?”

“Yeah, I’ve been helping Mr. Mark, I’m now fully trained security guard like he is. I got a badge and I know how to work all the cameras.” said Shadow proudly.

“Wow, you have been busy, but have you been good for papa though? And has papa been good.”

“I’ve been very good, but I’m not sure about papa though.” smiled Shadow cheekily as Bonnie looked acted his shock out and prostate.

“I am always good Shadow! It’s Uncle Blu that’s naughty!”

“And Uncle Spring, too.” said Shadow as he leaned close to Mike’s ear to whisper “He’s been sneaking away from work.”

Mike arched an eyebrow, but thought best to not make too much of it at the moment since he just got back. There will be time to deal with Springtrap and Blu later. He went to reach down to the bags he bought in when Emily stepped in through the door. “Oh, Hey Emily; sorry about the bags, I’ll get them out of your way.”

Emily looked at Mike for a moment and smiled, before it slowly melted away as a deep red hue filled her cheeks, as she glanced at Shadow and Bonnie. “Mike... um… you um... hi. So... er… later!”

Emily ran towards the staff room leaving behind a bewildered Mike who then frowned and looked at Bonnie firmly. “Has Blu done something to upset Emily again?”

Bonnie looked nervous and twiddled his fingers. “You might want to talk to Chica before you talk to Emily Mike. Just to get a heads up.”

Before Mike could ask, the rest of the gang turned up, all happy smiles and greetings as they hugged their human, welcoming him back.

**“Been quiet without you kid, the little bit has missed ya something fierce, I trust you're ready for him to be clingy.”** Said Goldie as he came in carrying Sooty in his arm. **“And their better be presents in there for me… I mean us, US!”**

Goldie covered his hat as Freddy raised his servo to slap him over the head, making everyone laugh as Mike slowly started to hand out his gifts. While he handed them out, other members of the human staff turned up, smiling and saying hello to Mike before getting to work in the kitchen. Mark turned up and hugged Mike tightly as he thumped him on the back.

“Hey Bro! Damn I’ve missed you, these double shifts were hell, thank god for Shadow and Sooty otherwise I’d be in big dodoo.” Said Mark as he high fived the two small animatronics.

**“Don’t know why you're complaining, you slept most nights anyway; we often had to wipe your drool off of the desk.”** smirked Goldie as he looked over the cup Mike gave him that read “Top Bear” on it.

“Only because you guys drugged me!” Mark snapped “And that wasn’t even the worst part! They took it upon themselves to draw all over me! Then they gave me this cupcake, but it was disgusting!”

Chica laughed but shook her head “It was an honest mistake, I accidentally gave you the one that Emily and Betty had made with salt, it could have happened to anybody.”

Even Mike could tell Chica was lying, but was too busy trying not to laugh at Mark and the really funny face he was pulling as he lit up with anger. Before Mark could start his rant, Mario came from the kitchen looking worried as he approached Freddy and Mike.

“Have any of you seen the manger? he asked, his tone concerned.

“No sorry.” most of the animatronics said as they shook their heads.

**“Haven’t seen that waste of space since yesterday evening, watched him leave the store and lock up before he left.”** said Goldie before he turned to Mark. **“Did you see him on your way in?”**

“No, didn’t see anybody last night, maybe he just slept in or something or just running late?” said Mark as he rubbed his neck, feeling a little concerned as he looked at his watch. “It is getting pretty late though… we’re going to be open in an hour.”

“And he still hasn’t called in?” Freddy frowned as he looked at everyone and then said to Mario “You can run the kitchen on your own right? Do you think you would also be able to help with the orders as well?”

“Yes Sir” said Mario as he gave a smart salute and quickly went back to the kitchen.

“Mike I know you have only just got back and all, but we could use your help with the cover should David not turn up at all.”

“Not a problem Freddy, let me get cleaned up in the employee's room first, then I’ll be out.” said Mike as he gathered up his bags and handed them to Bonnie “Would you mind putting these in my office for me?”

“Goldie, Mark, Springtrap, start calling around, check the cameras and find out what happened to David, if he is skiving off I will personally stuff him into a suit myself! Everyone else get ready for the day, let’s hope it’s going to be an easy one.” said Freddy as everyone went about their jobs.

Bonnie rushed to Mike’s office, but instead of just dropping the bags off as asked, Bonnie quickly went through them to grab Mike’s wash bag and towel, but to also pick up some lube for himself. He had to be quick as no doubt, Blu or even Fred were already making their move to corner Mike in the shower, but he was going to get there first and he would be prepared as well. He quickly rushed though the main piazza floor trying not to make eye contact with Freddy, who would most likely stop him for a job or three, and was down the hall to the employee bathroom where he could hear Mike humming.

“Here Mike, I’ve bought your wash bag and towel for you, thought you would need them.” said Bonnie happily as he placed the items down on the side of the small sink.

Mike gave the bunny a bright smile “Thanks Bonnie, didn’t really think about needing them, before I started to strip. You're a lifesaver.”

Bonnie felt his pump flutter as his wires started to heat up when his ears twitched at the sound of an oncoming animatronic as Mike got into the shower. He quickly turned to the door and peeked out to see Blu on his way down. Bonnie quickly shut the door and locked it; as much as he loved his brother, he just wasn’t in the mood for sharing right now. The door rattled for a moment and a slight curse was muttered before Blu’s heavy footsteps went away.

“Hey Bonnie? Can you pass me the shampoo?” Mike asked. Bonnie picked up the bottle and then looked over at Mike, his optics gazing over Mike’s wet naked body and committing it to his long term memory. It was probably a bad idea, who knows what it would do to his circuits, but he was overdue for a wash and the idea of making love to Mike under the shower head was simply too inviting. He stepped into the small space behind Mike, feeling the warm water underneath his feet, as it started to soak into his fur, as he leaned against Mike’s body. Mike gasped as he felt the wet fur against his back as he quickly turned around to see Bonnie towering over him and pushing him against the wall.

“Bon…eahh.” Mike’s words were lost as Bonnie pressed his muzzle against his mouth, pushing his thick synthetic tongue against in, as it traced the insides of his mouth. Mike moaned as Bonnie pressed a little harder against him, his wet fur tickling his skin, his cock starting to twitch with excitement. He pulled his head back slightly and gave a shaky laugh.

“You missed me?”

“More than you know” Bonnie said softly, his small black nose rubbing up against Mike’s.

“I got to admit… I did miss this place a bit… and you, too.” Mike place a small soft kiss on Bonnie’s nose, feeling his face go red and not due to the hot water.

Bonnie voice box purred loudly, his own cock slipping from its hiding place as he grained it against Mike’s making him groan. Mike wrapped his arms around Bonnie’s shoulders as the large purple bunny lowered his head to kiss Mike over his face, neck and shoulders as the warm water soaked his fur. Mike tilted his head to give Bonnie better access to his neck as he lifted his leg slightly to wrap it around Bonnie’s to drew him closer.

“Better make this quick big guy. I don’t know what will happen to you if you stay under this water for much longer…” Mike breathed heavily, the warm water felt cold against his heated skin, his long brown hair clinging to his heart shaped face, his eyes dark and begging.

Bonnie’s systems almost overloaded at the image, as he used his arms to lift Mike’s legs up so he could wrapped them around his waist so he could use his servos to prepare him. He reached for the lube and coated his long fingers, feeling the smooth liquid in his joints, and then slowly pressed them between Mike’s butt cheeks to his puckered entrance. Mike couldn’t help but wince as Bonnie’s large finger pushed itself into him, stretching his tight rear in search of his prostate.

“You’ve become a lot tighter Mike, this week off has been bad for you, we’re going to have to make love to you every day and night to get you back to being lose again.” Bonnie chuckled as he pushed another finger in.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be use to this.” Mike muttered through his gritted teeth.

“You may complain a lot about it, but you have never fully said no.” said Bonnie scissoring his fingers to help stretch Mike enough for his cock.

“Shut up.” Mike hissed as pain of Bonnie’s pushing his third finger in, stretching him to his limit. “Besides you guys don’t understand the meaning of the word no! Especially if I say it.”

“We only ignore you then, because we already know how much you really want it.” said Bonnie as he removed his fingers and pressed his face against Mike’s his crimson optics staring into his eyes. “But do you really think we would do that if it was truly against your will?”

Mike bit his lip and gave a small shake of his head, even if he was against it at first, he hadn’t told them to stop it. Boonie gently kissed Mike on the lips, pressing his forehead against Mike’s as he sighed.

“I love you Mike, I really do, I just wished you could believe that.” Bonnie muttered as he used his servos to pull Mike’s butt cheeks apart and lined up his cock to Mike’s entrance. Mike shook against Bonnie, as the large bunny cooed in his ear, one servo still caressing his leg the other teasing his erect nipples. “Relax love, otherwise this will hurt and that is the last thing I want.”

Mike nodded, as he sighed deeply as he relaxed his muscles, pressing his face into Bonnie’s shoulder fur. Gently but oh so slowly did Bonnie lower Mike on to his erect organ. Mike’s body gave way but still hugged his cock tightly as he pushed in, making Bonnie grunt slightly in pain as he went deeper. Suddenly Mike arched his back and cried out as his prostate was firmly pressed against, his fists clenching Bonnie’s fur.

“Did you like that? Do you want more?” Bonnie chuckled as he licked the hollow of Mike’s throat.

“Don’t tease! Otherwise I’ll rewire you to fart every time you play your guitar.” Mike muttered darkly as he tried to get Bonnie’s cock to hit his prostate again.

Bonnie nipped Mike’s shoulder and slapped one of his rear cheeks “Don’t be mean love, all you have to do is tell me how much you need me right now and I’ll give you what you want.”

Mike bit his lip and groaned still wiggling on top of Bonnie’s cock “Bonnie… come on…”

“Not till I hear the words.”

Sighing in defeat, Mike pecked Bonnie on the muzzle “Please Bonnie…”

“Yes Mike?” smirked Bonnie using his finger to circle Mike’s belly button.

“Bonnie… come on… please! You want this just as much!”

“True! But I can always pull out and…” said Bonnie as he moved slightly as if to withdraw, but Mike quickly wrapped himself around Bonnie tightly and clenched his muscles making Bonnie wince, but laugh at the same time “Or you can tell me what you want. Best make it quick before Freddy comes back here to find out what is taking you so long.”

“Damn it Bonnie… will you just fuck me senseless already?” Mike snapped as he glared at the giant rabbit.

Bonnie couldn’t help but smirk, Mike was so cute when he was needy and to add the wet look to it just made him adorable and incredible sexy. Gripping Mike’s hips tightly he started to thrust upwards, hitting his mark again and again, as Mark cried and moaned as he bounced on his cock. The water was running stone cold now, but neither seemed to noticed as both their bodies were overheating, Mike’s blood rushing to his groin while Bonnie’s systems were in overdrive.

“Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, BBonnnNIE.” Mike kept repeating his name into his ear as the springs in his legs were being pulled to their limit as he rode Mike into the shower wall.

Warning lights were flashing violent behind his red eyes, one actually worried him as he reached around Mike to turn the shower off before he got any wetter, he was well used to the others even enjoyed the thrill of his pressure gage raising.

“Bonnie... you... touch…” Mike moaned as he raised cock flopped up and down, as if begging for release and Bonnie was happy to do so.

Taking a firm hold of Mike’s dick, gently caressing the weeping head, he began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Mike was trying to keep control of his thoughts but it saw near impossible for all the feelings he was feeling. His conversation with Jeremy was ringing in his ears and he felt guilty. Bonnie had clearly acclaimed he loved Mike with all his pump, yes the others had done so as well, but none as vocally as Bonnie who had supported, protected, worried for him without asking much in return and knew he was having it off with the other members of his family. He always said that Bonnie was his favorite and technically they did have a son together, be it in a very odd way. He did love Bonnie, but if he was fully in love with him as Jeremy was for Chi. And what would the others think? Would they turn on Bonnie if he told them he was now going out with Bonnie only? Because that would be the case as he refused to sleep around if he was in a full relationship. He tried to think of more ways of sorting out his situation when Bonnie thrusted hard and a overwhelm pleasure spasmed through his body, causing all thoughts to leave him.

“Bon… Bonnie… I’m close... real close…” he panted as he rubbed his face against Bonnie’s wet fur.

“Close... close too… pressure is at its limit… going too.” Bonnie cried out as his fluids shot out of him like thick bullets, flowing deep into Mike’s butt until it dripped back down the passage and coated the inside of his cheeks. Mike gave a deep low moan as he cummed over Bonnie’s torso fur, it barely sticking to him due to how wet it was. He went limp in the large bunny’s arms, resting his head against his furry shoulder, as he panted for breath.  

“So much for getting clean.” he muttered.

 

\--Line Break--

Mark slowly wound back the video feeds from last night and watched David’s movements, with Goldie and Spring looking over his shoulders. He watched carefully as David went about locking the pizzeria up before going towards his car and that was where the footage ended.

“This is really bad.” he muttered to himself as he rewound the feed from the car park.

**“What do you mean?”** Goldie asked leaning in closer, Mark trying not to squirm at being too close to the creepy looking bear.

“Well other than the fact that the manager deliberately parked in the one space that is blindsided by the cameras, there are no signs of anyone else being around the car park at the same time, which means one of two things... the manger is still here in his car or…”

“ _His attacker knew where the cameras where and how to get around them to get to him.”_ Said Spring in a creepy voice before he blinked and giggled nervously when he saw Mark’s frightened face “Sorry.”

Mark swallowed as he got up “Well... um... we best check that his car is still here then. He’s probably fallen asleep at the wheel or something.”

**“We’ll go with you.”** said Goldie as he straightened his hat **“You might need help if you find his body.”**

“Ok, you can come with me, just stop saying that creepy freaky stuff.” said Mark as he started down the back corridor to the exit. Goldie arched his eyebrow and looked over at Springtrap, meeting his optic and both sharing a wicked smile.

**“All I’m saying is that if there is any blood there, I won’t be much help, I’m a delicate piece of machine. Plus it’s a bitch to get out of fur.”**

“Yeah and when blood splatters everywhere it always get into those hard to reach places like all up the wall.” add Springtrap innocently as they followed Mark towards the exit. “I hope he’s in one piece, I’d hate to have to look for any of his parts, I wouldn’t know where they go.”

**“As long as there is no bones anywhere, they're a pain to sweep up, I remember this one guard…”**

“Hey! I’ve got an idea.” said Mark as he turned around to face them just in front of the door. “Why don’t you guys go on ahead and look while I go through the tapes again, in case I’ve missed something.”

Goldie smirked **“What’s the matter Mark? Scared?”**

“Nnn… No! Of Course not! I’m braver than any of you lot and more so!” said Mark as he opened the door “After you two.”

Goldie rolled his optics as Springtrap giggled **“Gee, thanks Mr. Brave.”**

Both Goldie and Springtrap took a moment to adjust their optics to the bright light of the sun as they felt the harsh gravel under their feet.

“I love coming outside.” said Spring as he looked around “The colors are always so pretty.”

**“Yeah, there’s nothing like the midday sounds of traffic and the smell of pollution.”** grumbled Goldie **“Give me the smell of stale pizza any day.”**

Mark walked around the small corner and saw David’s car and sighed happily “Hey guys, he’s in the car, just like I told you... sleeping! Best go wake him up.”

Neither Goldie nor Spring followed him then, as both their noses twitched and their eyes darkened to black. Mark hummed a little tune as he opened the car door and smiled brightly at the man hunched over his wheel.

“Hey, rise and shine sleeping beauty, you are seriously late for…” Mark’s words died in his throat as he pulled David’s body back from the wheel only to see it and him covered in blood. Half of his head seemed to have caved in on one side and his eye was hung from its socket by its veins. His throat had either been cut or ripped out as blood had pumped from that wound covering David’s work clothes. Half of his ears and fingers were missing too.

Mark stumbled back and slammed the door shut as he looked at Spring and Golie.

“He’s... you know... he’s…” he muttered before his eyes crossed and he fell to the floor in a deep faint and a sharp thud. Spring tilted his head to one side as he looked at the guard.

“Think he’s dead too?”

**“I hope not! Freddy will be really pissed if I broke another one of his toys. Come on, let’s grab his legs and drag his sorry ass back into the store, we’ve got enough on our plates without adding a passed out guard to the mix.”**

 

\---Line Break---

 Freddy got his wish of having a quiet day, but as they say “Be careful what you wish for.” The police surrounded the pizzeria and ordered them to close for the day. There was at least a dozen or more surrounding the place as they took fingerprints, statements, and even David’s body and car away. Thomas McBear had come as soon as he heard and was now with the police going over several details as well as David’s not so great history with the pizzeria. Springtrap was by his side the whole time, his servo on his arm or holding on to his jacket between his fingers, silently giving his support.

“So you're saying the only ones that had any really problems with deceased are actually the animatronics?” said one of the police in disbelief.

“The animatronics have the most motive, yes.” said Thomas with a slight smile “Ss ridiculous as it sounds. David was a poor manager, he cooked the books and treated everyone beneath him like shit, but none of that was enough to murder him in such a brutal way.”

Another office came in as he removed his gloves “It’s “The Biter” I’m sure of it, the bite marks are the same as on the other victims as well as his signature kill of ripping out the throat.”

“But this is really different from his normal M.O” said the first cop as he rubbed his head

“Usually we don’t find a body for at least a couple of days and they usually have that thing in common… though I guess this is a kids place…”

“May I ask what you are on about?” Thomas asked straightening up a little as Spring leaned in as well after hear that children were involved. The cops looked at each other before the first one cleared his throat.

“You must understand what I’m about to tell you is confidential” Thomas and Spring nodded their heads. “As far as the media is concerned “The Biter” doesn’t have a pattern or a motive. But that is a lie, all of his victims had two things in common, they were all parents and they were all really bad at it. Some of them are even known to us as abusers.”

“So the killer is punishing… killing them because of what they did to their children?” Thomas said in confusion. “But what has that got to do with David?”

“Well this is a place for kids right? Could he have done something to one of them?” the cop asked. Spring went to leap forward, as he growled and gnashed his teeth, but Thomas grabbed him before he could get to the cop.

“No Spring! Bad Bunny!” Thomas snapped as he bobbed Springtrap on his nose before smiling at the frightened cop “Sorry about that, but as you can see, our animatronics would never allow an adult to harm a child within these walls.”

“Er...right...um….if you think of anything that might help us please give us a call” said the cop as he held out his card. “Oh and before I forget... do you remember Officer Chase?”

“Yes...he was the leading officer on the case of the five murdered children” said Thomas, his voice holding suspicion “Why?”

“He asked me to give you some forms. You might remember we took some of your stuff a evidence including the animals bodies that the kids were stuff in too? Well the holding time on those items is up so we need you to fill in those forms to get your stuff back or pay us a small fee to destroy it.”

Thomas took the foams and looked them over, the seemed legit enough, he would have to speak to his father first before agreeing as this was before his time as CEO after all and the animatronics were his property. “Thank you, you can leave it with me, now are there anymore questions?”

“No, we’ve got what we need for now, but if we need any more we will let you know.” said the cop as he and the others quickly left.

Thomas let out a deep sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Spring leant forward and wrapped his arms around Thomas’s waist and rubbed his head against his chest. Thomas gave a small chuckle as he hugged the gold rabbit back.

“Are they going to shut us down again? Are we going to have to move in with Foxy?”

“No, you silly bunny.” laughed Thomas “It’s a one off... probably got the wrong guy or David was just in the wrong place at the wrong time... or whatever. It’s a horrible way to go, but I can honestly say I won’t miss the guy.”

“Me neither, he smelled like old socks.” said Spring with a small smile. “Since you're here, can you spend some time with me? I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Thomas sighed as he looked down at his watch “Well I do have a meeting and…”

Thomas heard a loud sniff as he looked down at Spring and felt his throat tighten as he saw big thick oily tears ready to fall down Spring’s muzzle. “You know what... screw work... I need a day off. Let's watch a movie together or play on some of the arcade games.”

Spring cheered loudly as he started to drag Thomas out of the room to play, the older man smiling gently as he willingly allowed himself to be pulled.

From up in the air vent, Goldie let out a deep growl as he quickly crawled through the maze of metal tunnels until he was back in his room. He was worried, really worried, but not about the pizzeria, nor about David. That man was a jackass and got what he deserved if not more. No, it was something else, something buzzing deep from within his memory, something that he, Freddy, and one other had shared, something important. He walked over to his desk and quickly picked up the phone.

**“Hello! This is Goldie… Goldie! Golden Freddy? From the other store? NEVERMIND! Look, just put me on with the marionette please?”** Goldie drummed his fingers against his desk as he waited for Net to pick up the phone **“Net? It’s me Goldie. We might have a serious problem on our hands.”**

 

To be continued…

  **Please Review!!**


	12. One step Forward, One Step Back

You Can't Fix What Is Not Broken

By

End Of Grace

A/N (Grace walks out on to the stage and bows) Hello all. I'm guessing you've been worried about where I've been. The answer is sick and with a dubious amount of hospital visits as well. I suffer from two skin illness one called Psoriasis and the other Hidradenitis Suppurativa stage 3 both badly flaring over the past few weeks. Psoriasis makes my skin really red and sore while H.S has caused me to break out in boil like lumps that some had to be lanced while others burst on their own leaving behind very open wounds. I have hardly any skin under my armpits, chest area and even parts of my thighs. Add depression to the mix and well… I think you can understand the rest. This chapter isn't that great and I'm truly sorry for the late update, but also wish to thanks to Trash Metal Martin, Dr Levoda and Speedox12 for their concern and messages. I will try and get back to my normal schedule, but with Christmas around the corner and my illness it will be hard, please be patient and enjoy.

B/N: Sorry on my end too; inadvertently made this chapter another week and a half late by not checking my e-mail for 3 straight weeks. Finals suck.

Chapter 11: One step back and one step forward.

Mike tried not to laugh at Thomas as he watched him on the pinball machine and getting more frustrated by the second. Springtrap and Shadow were both cheering him on and holding on to a handful of quarters for him. Mark, who had finally woken up, was sitting in one of the booths with Sooty helping him color in some pictures while shouting out his "helpful" tips to their boss.

"You need to stop jerking the machine! And pull back harder when you release the ball!" he said laughing as Thomas lost another turn.

"How on earth did you get such a high score? Cheat?" Thomas asked as Springtrap put in another quarter.

"Skill! That's why I'm the king of games." beamed Mark as he picked up a blue pen.

**"** **Some King!"** grumbled Goldie **"Faints at the sight of a little blood."**

Mike and the animatronics burst out laughing while Mark poked out his tongue.

"We shouldn't laugh!" Thomas said firmly "This is a murder and once it hits the news, the whole thing about the child murders will be bought up again. That could mean we lose some business for a while, but hopefully the hospital event will show the public that we're still number one for their kids."

Everyone cheered but Mike who looked confused "What event?"

"Didn't Jeremy tell you?" Mark asked "Toy Chica said she told him about it."

"Must have forgotten. So what's this event that we're doing?"

The animatronics suddenly gathered around him all talking loudly at the same time and getting more hyper by the moment. He was able to pick out a few words like "pizza", "hospital", "Children", "Pirates", and "Stage", before Thomas gave a loud whistle to quiet them all down.

"Come on now guys, I know you're all excited, but let's not bombard Mike with it all. Mike do you remember meeting a Mrs. Jobs?"

"Jobs...? Oh! Yeah, she wants us do a charity event right? I'm guessing at a children's hospital?"

The animatronics cheered and clapped with excitement as Thomas continued to explain. "You'll get a few nights to go over the script with everyone and then nearer the time to practice on stage. Since the kids mostly know you Mike, I think you would make a great MC to help get the ball rolling, as well as organize the kids and the animatronics for photos and such. We're also going to have a few cooking vans on site to cook fresh pizza and hand it out to people as well as coupons for the restaurants."

**"** **We're there for the children, not to promote the restaurant, or have you forgotten it's for charity?"** sneered Goldie only for Freddy to place his paw on his shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with handing out vouchers Goldie, some parents can be a bit strapped for cash so some money off is always a blessing. Plus it brings in more business."

"Thanks Freddy." smiled Thomas "So I need you all at your best ok? Mike, they'll all need a firm clean since their going to be around sick kids and maybe a program to help them understand the illnesses maybe?"

"Not asking much are you?" said Mike sarcastically "I'll see what I can do,... but can I ask if we're all here... who is going to mind the restaurants? Don't we have birthday parties on that date?"

"Already looked in to it" said Thomas "I checked that there were no birthdays booked on that day at either restaurant and will post a sign on the door saying we are not open on that day. Though,... I think a few more cameras may be in order plus maybe someone on guard too,... just in case."

"I can do it." said Shadow raising his paw "I know how to work the cameras Mr. Thomas."

"Thanks for volunteering Shadow, but I think someone a bit bigger would be better, plus I need you to help make the children better." said Thomas with a gentle smile.

"Ok…" said Shadow sadly, his ears drooping slightly.

"Besides Shadow, I need help with the stage and you're the only one I can count on right?" said Mike with a smile and a wink, making Shadow giggle and nod.

"We've got a couple of weeks before the show must go on. So start practicing your lines everyone, but first… um... Chica... could I have a word please?" Thomas asked and pointed to the kitchen.

"Um... sure…" said the large yellow chicken as she followed Thomas into the kitchen out of sight. Mike watched her go and he really didn't want to be in Thomas's shoes right now, but he knew that their boss had to ask. Of all the people that had a right to kill David it was Chica and Chi that had the most. If they did have anything to do with it, they all had to be ready, make up cover stories, fake some evidence maybe, because he refused to hand the girl or girls over after all they had been though.

-Line Break-

Jeremy was tired when he pulled into the cove, but at least he had time to go home and freshen up before seeing Chi… and the others of course. Picking up the large bag of gifts he had for everyone he made his way into the busy restaurant. The kids were shouting and laughing as usual, mainly crowding around and excitedly listening to the great Captain Foxy and his first mate Mangle. There was also a small queue of tots waiting patiently for their turn on the ice cream machine with BB and Betty who were watching and being helpful as always. Jenny the manager spotted him and smiled as she waved him over.

"Nice to see you back Jeremy, but you're not scheduled till tomorrow."

"I know, but I couldn't keep away from this place for too long. Besides I thought you would want that plushy you asked me to get for your kid."

Jenny beamed brightly as he pulled out a large chipmunk plush and handed it over. "Oh, thank you Jeremy, this will make my Tim's Christmas. What do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it; he was one of the freebees we got while we were there, so you don't owe anything."

"Still thanks thought. I take it the rest of the gifts in that bag are for the animatronics? They really have missed you,… or should I say Chi has." Jenny said giggling as she watched Jeremy go red. It wasn't much of a secret in the cove about Jeremy's feeling for the slim yellow bird and he was often teased by Jenny and the animatronics about it.

"Is she in the back? Would you mind if I stop and say hello?" Jeremy asked trying not to sound as if he was pleading.

"Well… she has been working hard… I guess she could take a break." Jenny smiled. "Just don't keep her too long, alright."

"Thanks, Jenny!"

Jeremy started to walk back as children ran past him carrying their balloons to reach the game section to spend their dimes and quarters.

"Avast, there be young Jeremy! I be needing a moment of your time." said Foxy as he swaggered towards Jeremy in all his pirate glory. Jeremy hated to admit it, but Foxy was pretty amazing and imposing in that outfit, which was a damn side better than how he looked back at Freddy's.

"What's up Captain?" Jeremy asked trying not to feel nervous. Did Foxy know about him and Chi?

"Let us converse over in yonder corner lad, where we will not be overheard as this is a matter of importance."

Jeremy followed Foxy to the far back wall which was quite as there weren't many customers sitting there. Foxy leant his back against the wall in a causal manner, but his face was grim.

"What is it Captain?" Jeremy asked, his belly in knots at what the fox animatronic was going to say. Was he going to try and forbid him from being with Chi?

"First lad I must say it is nice for you to return to the crew, we have all missed ye, and it has been hard on Matt doing double shifts and all."

"Er...Thanks Captain…"

"Matt did not complain about the work and seemed happy for the most part….but something happened to him yesterday… put the lad on edge it did. This morning he came in... and he was wearing his gloves and had a tense look in his eye. I trust you be understanding why I tell you this?"

Jeremy nodded "You want me to speak with him?"

Foxy sighed "I do not want to lose a member of me crew but I cannot allow a man so close to snapping to be around the children. Their safety is my top priority."

"I'll grab my first aid bag and make my way to the security office and see what I can do." said Jeremy turning on his heel but stopped when he felt Foxy's paw on his shoulder.

"Before ye go lad, there has been whisperings about ye and another member of my crew, now I not be one to say nay to a couple in love but should ya hurt the wee lass… it be the last thing ya ever do... understand?"

"Yes Captain Foxy... I get it!"

"Good! Now run along lad. Before the guard dog snaps."

-Line Break-

Matt was tapping his foot and the noise was irritating him, but he could stop as he rapidly clicked on the cameras, looking for anyone doing anything wrong, so he could take his pent up aggression out on them. He slammed down on the mouse hard, wanting to crush it in his hand and feel the plastic break against his skin. His teeth were itching again as he gnashed them together, feeling them grind. Damn him! Double damn him! He had been doing so well up until last night. He was healing, he had a job, friends… and that shit of a manager had to hurt Chi! Chi had spent that car ride back to the cove sobbing in to Mangle's shoulder.

When they got back to the cove, he approached Mangle and asked what it had all been about and if calling Jeremy would be best. Mangle didn't go into details, but told him the basic story, but that had been enough. He went straight home when his shift ended, his teeth itching like hell and his muscles were clenched tight as he picked up his old Foxy mask and got ready for the kill. During the week he had spent at Freddy's he had learnt about the two major blind spots of the cameras, one that was convenient since that was where David parked his car. The other was the very back of the car park that had no outside lighting to it so he could sneak up to the pizzeria unseen. He waited until David was outside and near his car before he swung the crowbar against his head, enjoying the sound of his skull cracking as he hit the ground. Then his rage and teeth took over, angry that he had hurt Chi, that he had forced him to kill again just as his life was about to be perfect, so he bit off his ears and fingers, he clawed out his eyes and use the crowbar to break as many bones as he could.

Once he was done, he placed David in his car and poured water over the ground to wash away the blood, the hot weather would dry it by the time anyone found him. He then went home, but he couldn't sleep, his mind was buzzing and his temper still boiling beneath his skin. He looked down at his hands and clenched them tightly. They had been healing so well! He even stopped wearing his gloves, but now… his skin was torn and deep red gashes shone through the pale flesh, it was enough to make anyone sick to their stomachs. THAT BASTARD! THAT FUCKING DEAD BASTARD! Why! Why did he have to ruin everything! There was a sharp knock on the door and Matt turned around quickly, putting his hands behind his back as Jeremy stood by the door with the large first aid bag on his shoulder.

"Jeremy? Welcome back, how was your holiday? Enjoy yourself?" Matt asked trying to keep the tremor of anger out of his voice as Jeremy stepped into the small office.

"Hey, Matt. Yeah, I had a great time, got you a little souvenir, too. Thought I'd drop by and see how things were... and Foxy asked me to check on you… he was worried when he saw you were wearing gloves again."

"I... I don't know what he means; I mean, you've seen me in gloves before…" said Matt as he started to shake, he didn't want anyone knowing about his bad habit, although he was legally bound to write it on the paperwork, surely it hadn't made its way on to the team.

"Look, I don't know what you're going though and I'm not even going to admit I understand but... this is how you cope with stress right? When things get too much…"

"I don't know what you're on about"

"Hey... it's fine. The managers told me and Mike about you so we were ready for days like this. Other than us, the only others that know are Freddy, Goldie, and of course Captain Foxy. Mike told me and them not to mention it or bring it up unless you did or something happened to force our hand. Now you don't have to tell me about it or anything,… but could you at least let me look at your hands to make sure they don't get infected?"

Matt looked at Jeremy with slight fear, he had never wanted his new friends to know about his "habit", they would hate him, call him a freak. Yet, if Jeremy was his friend... didn't friends… help each other... at least that how it was in the cartoons right?

"Look Matt, I know you have a problem... it's like gambling or drinking too much, right? I get it, I'm not here to judge... I'm just here as a friend to clean you up and check your ok? So please? Let me see your hands."

Matt sighed and bit his lip as he bought his hands around and pulled off his gloves, saying nothing as Jeremy knelt in front of him and started to use cotton buds to wipe away the blood. Jeremy gently put his hand on Matt's fist to stop his hand from shaking as he cleaned it.

"Well the good news these aren't too deep, you won't be needing stitches, but they're going to sting like hell for a couple of days. You can put your gloves back on if you want…"

Matt put his gloves back on and rubbed his hands as he watched Jeremy put his stuff back in the first aid bag.

"Thanks... you know... for this…" he said softly.

"It's cool man, you know you can come and talk to me or the guys if you ever need help, we all one big very odd family here." Jeremy smirked as he gave a small laugh, Matt joining in on the little joke.

"I had a bad day yesterday." Matt said as he looked down on the floor "The odd thing is I'm more pissed now then I was... does that make sense?"

"You mean you're more upset now that you've slipped up then when you were when you actually slipped up? I get it. My uncle was an alcoholic and he kept trying to stop for years... now and again he'd fall off of the wagon, but always got back on it again. And that's what you got to do, you've slipped up, got mad and now you got to stop again. You've got me and Mike's numbers if you ever just need to rant or you think you need someone to talk to right?"

Matt looked down at his hands and then back at Jeremy with a small smile, his anger cooling down into nothing. "Yeah… thanks…"

Suddenly the sound of running footsteps caught both their attentions as Jenny poked her head in, gasping for breath. "Have you boys seen the Marionette? He's gone!"

"What? What do you mean gone?" Both Jeremy and Matt snapped.

"I got a phone call from a... what his name… Goldie? Well I handed the Marionette the phone and I started to get back to my duties when I heard the children starting to cry. I went over to the Marionette's box, but it was empty, the children saying that he was upset and simply climbed out of his box and left."

-Line Break-

Net was sitting in the supply room in the dark on the tallest self, his long legs dangling over the edge as he listened to the music box in his hands. Goldie's phone call had greatly disturbed him. He had thought that the spare animatronic bodies had been destroyed, not kept in storage. A tremor of fear ran through his body, if what he suspected was right, being put in a box for years on end would be considered lucky compared to what can happen to him if he was found out. He doubted his fellow animatronics would condemn him, in fact, he was sure they wouldn't; but what about Mike… and their other human friends? What would their reaction be? He wasn't concerned about the others as much as he was Mike, Mike who loved children would not be as understanding or forgiving, Mike who he loved with all of his selfish pump. True, he wasn't as selfish as Blu, whom acted on his desires, but there were truly moments that he wished to have Mike all to himself. He remembered sleeping in that dirty old box in a broken state for years when he suddenly he heard the tinkling of his music box. The warm gentle hands lifted him into the light, softly washing and repairing him as his music box continued to play. He slowly rose from his consciousness when he felt himself seated back in his box, raising his head to see familiar animatronics and the human that repaired him. The human was kind, and by the way the others flirted with him, a much loved one too, and Net could easily see why.

Most adults did not like them, they found them creepy and inhuman, so they were either cruel or ignored them, but not Mike, he cared for them. Over the last few months, Net had tried to get closer to the long brown haired youth who did not shy away from his tentacles and tried to win over his heart, despite it being obviously in vain by the way Mike looked at Bonnie when he thought no one was looking. He wondered if any of the others knew about Mike's bad relationship with his parents. Part of him didn't want them too, like it was something that only he knew about Mike, something he could keep to himself. Thinking back to that night sent a shiver through his body. He had always thought of himself as the dominant, since he was older and well... had tentacles, but having Mike inside of him, inflating his belly with his seed, made him desire Mike even more. He weaved his tentacles around his body, some sliding and pulling on his cock while others pushed their way into him, stretching his rear and filling his belly.

"Mike… Mike... oh Mike…" Net moaned placing his two of his fingers into the small slit of his mouth, his tongue licking them up and down as he imagined the young man making love to him again. But it wasn't the same, there wasn't any warmth, hot breath against his cloth skin, no soft lips kissing his mask. Net continued to rub until he was spent, but he didn't feel satisfied as the overwhelming feeling of dread sat in his belly. He sighed in disappointment, as he picked up his music box, taking the small handle on the side to wind it up. The door banged open and Jenny walked in looking slightly frantic.

"Net… Mr. Net? Are you in here?" Jenny said in a slightly frantic voice as she looked around. "Please you need to come out! I've just got a call from the CEO saying the other store was closed down due to manager being killed and for some reason Chi has gone off in tears and Mangle is trying to comfort her, we need you on the shop floor." Net heavily sighed as he slid from his hiding place and landed on the floor in front of Jenny making her jump. "Oh thank goodness. We're going to get really busy since the other store is closed for the day, but with Chi upset and Mangle comforting her, I'm going to need every other hand on deck. Can I count on you?"

Net gave her a tiny smile and nodded his head as he followed her out. Right now he had a job to do and children to entertain, he would have to worry about the spares and Mike later, but there was no doubt that something was seriously was going to have to be done. He could only hope it didn't include any more deaths.

-LineBreak-

Chi sat on one of the large boxes of props sobbing uncontrollably as Mangle sat beside her rubbing her back.

"Chi, please don't cry, the scumbag isn't worth your tears." said Mangle softly only making Chi sob harder. "I don't understand, he treated you like crap and messed around behind your back"

"It doesn't matter… I mean... he was still… I never wanted him dead!" the thin yellow chick wailed, oil and water flowing down her face like tears as Jeremy came running into the room.

"CHI!"

"Jeremy!" Chi cried out as she stood up and ran into the human's arms, burying her face into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Mangle shook her head as she too got up and patted Jeremy on his other shoulder.

"Welcome back Jer, I'll leave Chi to you, the captain is no doubt worried and struggling on his own, so I will head back now. I know I can trust you with her."

"Sure thing, Mangle." said Jeremy as he rubbed Chi's back, feeling her soft feathers beneath his fingers. Mangle walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving the man and the animatronic on their own, hugging each other tightly.

"Chi… Chi... it's ok. It's ok. He can't hurt you anymore."

"That's... that's not it... I… I loved him… he... he was my first… first everything… and even though… he treated me badly… I still cared…"

"Chi…" Jeremy stood dumbfounded, he thought Chi hated David, that David was still harassing her. Did this mean she was still in love with him?

"After... After I came back, he tried to approach me to talk, to apologize,... but I didn't want to know. I was angry but also because… I thought if I listened to him… I would have fallen for him again and I didn't want that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Chi lifted her head from Jeremy's shoulder and sniffed "I was already falling for you."

Jeremy gasped and then smiled at he leaned his forehead against her "I love you too Chi."

More oily tears fell from her optics as Chi leans upwards slightly and places a small kiss on Jeremy's lip, Jeremy pulls her closer and kisses her back.

-Line Break-

Mike was knacked! Damn it! This was insane, he worked during the day as a first aider, then during the night he worked with Freddy and the others over the script and stage movements for the event and then in the small down time that he had, he was organizing everything from the pizza vans, the props, the vans to transport the staff and the animatronics, cameras, the finances, and how much room they were going to need, etc. What little time he had he was either asleep or looking up what info he could on the Nightmare ride and its animatronics. He was surprised slightly by how great the ride had gone down, some even saying it was better than the big water ride that had opened years ago, the animatronics were even used for photos shoots. Even the company was so surprised by how the ride has gone down; they were having a hard time keeping up with the demand for merchandise for it. Yet there was nothing being mentioned on whether or not the ride was going to stay, it was still being referred to as a Holiday ride which meant its future was still in the wind.

He cut out a few pictures that were used in magazines and such; happy to see the animatronics were in good condition still, all though the pictures really did put them in bad light, making them more monstrous and evil looking. Part of him wanted to call Dahl and ask, but another part of him was really against it as Dahl was still sending him those weird, stalker like texts. Besides, now things had slightly calmed down over the murder of David, the cops deciding it was either a copycat of the biter or someone new, but still had no other leads. Things had sort of gone back to normal. The animatronics were still as crazy and horny as ever, Shadow and Sooty seemed to be in a terrible twos stage with their temper tantrums and Mark was still having the stuffing scared out of him by Freddy and Goldie. At least Matt was coming out of his shell more. After his "little slip" and Jeremy patching him up, he has been a bit more forthcoming with his trouble with biting though he had yet to tell them about how it started, and was taking a more active part in both the show and in their group time as last night he had suggested they go bowling as he had never been. Of course Mark was all up for it, saying how he was great and everything, only to have Matt and Jeremy had his ass to him after two games. There was something that was bothering him though. While he was doing the finances for the event as well as handing in his receipts and such, he had noticed how ill Thomas was looking and now and again Thomas would question items or ask him to get mainly second hand stuff as the event seemed to be getting too costly, which was odd, considering the business itself was in the black for the first time in years. There was also the odd incident when he was leaving the restaurant that night after he had spent the day there. He hadn't meant to spy on Spring and Thomas, but… Spring was trying to convince Thomas to stay the night for a little... get together... and was undoing Thomas buttons as he kissed and licked his neck. Thomas kept telling Spring to stop and tried to get away, but the gold bunny had undone his shirt before he could stop him. Spring then stopped and glared at Thomas's chest noticing the bit marks and hicks on it, which was even odder since he hadn't been around Springtrap for a while.

"Thomas,… what are…?"

"I've been bitten by bugs." snapped Thomas as he quickly did up his shirt and made his way to the door. "Now! I've had a long day and I've got work to catch up on, so I'll see you later ok?"

Since that night Springtrap has been in funk, though around the children he didn't show it, but when the pizzeria was closed, he kept to himself and moped. He didn't even want to have anything to do with the event either. Well he didn't really have time to worry about Spring at the moment as he had been trying to contact his parents. They had been busy with a really big case and were not answering their phones or more likely just ignoring his call as they had more important things to do. Yet he wasn't going to give up, he needed his parents to attend the event, it was his only chance to show his parents how great the animatronics were and how the kids love them.

"Hello?"

"Finally, hi mom."

"Michael, me and your father are too busy to deal with you right now…"

"I don't need anything. Just wondered if you wanted to attend a charity event the pizzeria and the Jobs are putting on for the local children's hospital?"

"...The Jobs?"

"Typical... that's what you pick up on" Mike muttered, but then spoke more clearly "Yes, the Jobs. They've asked us to put on the entertainment and the food, while they handle the other stuff like getting other support and raising the money. Also you get to see me make a fool of myself on stage."

His mother sighed tiredly "Michael… don't you think we have better things to do…"

"Hey now, are you saying that the Jobs and their associates are wasting their time with this event? I'll be sure to tell them that when they ask me why my "wonderful" parents aren't there to support me."

There was a long pause, Mike could hear his parents chatting in the background, things like "Make an appearance." and "Saving face" were being said.

"Alright Michael, text me the details and we'll see you then, but right now, me and your father have to work."

"Ok, I'll see you then, later."

-Line Break-

Iger stood in front of Dahl's desk, holding his clipboard close to his chest as he read out his report.

"The Christmas floats are almost finished, the costumes are all made, and the new lines will be shipped in by next week at the earliest. All in all sir, we are well within schedule for the Christmas rush."

"What of our newest film? How are the takings?"

Iger grimaced "Not as well as we hoped sir. It's barely in the top ten films of the week and the takings from this week on 35% down from last week."

Dahl pinched his nose "I see. See if we can give it more advertising, if the figures don't pick up then we'll pull the plug on its squeal. It's a shame really; I actually had high hopes for it. How is the ware house cleaning going?"

"Things that can be disposed of have been thrown and collection pieces are getting cleared up for auction. Sir… are you sure this is wise? The merchandise from the nightmare ride is selling faster than we can make it. The people are lining up for almost two hours to go in and sometimes even longer for the photographs. It might be better to keep the ride going for a while, even over the Christmas period, just to make back some of our earnings."

Dahl shook his head "No, this was only to be temporary, besides this will be my last bid to try and convince Mike to join us."

"The I will have the movers come and start taking the ride apart in the next week or so and the animatronics moved into storage." said Iger as he scribbled down his task "Is there anything else sir?"

"No, that will be all… for now…"

To Be Continued…

Please Review!


	13. Time to go

You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

By

End Of Grace

A/N : Wow, thanks for all the support. I’m going to need it, got more hospital appointments than I can shake a stick at. Also I’m going to make this the last Chapter of the year, one too give us all a little time for the holidays, two because the next chapter is going to take a lot of work. Enjoy and Merry Christmas.

Chapter 12: Time to Go

“Come on guys! This is serious!” snapped Mike as the animatronics mucked about. It was the night before the large event so they were having a last rehearsal... only the animatronics weren’t really behaving. Foxy was sitting on one of the tables and flirting and groping Mangle. Sooty, Shadow, and the twins were running around and Net, Blu, and Fred were playing cards while Chi and Chica were in the kitchen.

“Mike there is no point in rehearsing as we have memorized our lines to our long term memories.” said Freddy as he patted Mike on the shoulder.

“You guys have, but me and the guys don’t, we need to practice… MARK GET OFF THE PINBALL MACHINE!”

“HEY! I’m not the only one slacking off!” Mark moaned as he gave his turn over to Springtrap.

“Mike’s right though Freddy, it would be really bad if one of the effects went off at the wrong time, or the music didn’t start on cue and such.” said Jeremy looking over his highlighted cues on his script.

 **“Then you guys practice while me and Honeybear play.”** Goldie smirked as he smacked Freddy on his rear, making the usually calm bear to growl at him, as he giggled with excitement.

“Looks like they really don’t want to do it Mike.” Matt muttered as the four guards gathered together to look over the animatronics.

“You would think with this being such a big deal, they would at least take it seriously, rather than goofing off.” said Matt in slight disappointment.

“It's like Freddy’s said, they know their lines and their cues by heart already, and since their so use to doing stage shows for kids here, their thinking it's simply going to be another show.”

“I’d laugh my arse off if when they get there and see the crowd, they get stage fright and freeze on stage.” Mark laughed making even Matt chuckle.

“Looks like you're going to have to pull out the big guns, Mike.” smirked Jeremy as he, Mark and Matt laughed as Mike groaned as he slapped her hand over his face. Over the last couple of weeks he had learned to use this tactic on the animatronics, but it didn’t mean he liked it, yet it was the only thing that seemed to give him an edge. Sighing loudly Mike turned from his fellow guards and looked around the room for his target. He slowly walked over to Bonnie, who was chatting to Springtrap, Freddy, and Balloon boy. He gently tugged on Bonnie’s arm, keeping his head low and his eyes on the floor.

“Bonnie... Please... I need you guys to help me practice… my parents are coming... and all those kids… and you guys will be depending on me to put on a good show… I need you guys to help me…”

The other animatronics stopped what they were doing, leaping from their seats and quickly gathered around Mike to reassure him.

“Mike everything will be fine.” Bonnie said in a reassuring tone.

“You’ll be great, Mister Mike.” added Balloon Boy.

“You're the best daddy.” said Shadow hugging Mike’s leg.

“You’ll be the best one out there, lad. You’ll make your parents proud.” said Foxy

 “Even if you muck up a little we’ll still love you.” added Blu only to get smacked over the head by Net.

Mike sighed again and lifted his head slowly, his lips sticking out in a slight pout with his eyes almost watery. “Don’t you guys care about me anymore?” he said in a heartbreaking tone.

This sent the group into an all out panic, each shouting out their devotion before tripping up over themselves to get ready to practice the show for Mike’s sake, while the three guards at the back were covering their mouths with their hands and leaning against one another as they almost pissed themselves with laughter. Everyone went though their part, while the four guards went over what they needed to do with lights, music and props, with Goldie, Sooty, Shadow, and Springtrap acting like the audience. When finished, the animatronics made sure Mike was happy with everything, asking him if he wanted to go through it again or if there was anything he needed. Net wrapped his tentacles around Mike’s body and hugged him from behind.

“You really do worry too much.” he spoke softly “You will be wonderful.”

“Thanks Net... it’s just with my parents there... you know.”

“I understand… this will be good for them to see you in your element. They should be proud of you, as much, or even more then we are.” Net smiled as he lowered his head to Mike’s ear and whispered “Mike… is there any chance... of having Maintenance tonight? My tentacles have greatly missed your warmth.”

Mike froze slightly as his face went red “Don’t you think you need to rest for tomorrow? Besides…”

Net frowned and followed Mike’s line of sight and saw that he was looking at Bonnie as his pump slowly sunk to his stomach as he slid his tentacles off of Mike. “I see…”

“I’m… Net... I…”

“I understand... though Mike... I think it would be best for all of us if you make it official soon. Some of the others won’t be as understanding as I.”

“Yeah… thanks Net.” said Mike as he looked down at his paperwork. “Looks like I better get another copy of the script, this one about had it, if anyone wants me can you tell them I’m in the office.”

Net nodded, but quickly turned around, as Mike walked away, not wanting anyone to see his tears. Though had he been paying attention he would have warned Mike about going to the office after seeing Fred and Blu sneaking off in that direction.

Mike felt his heart give a small squeeze, he was sure he had really had hurt Net, but what he could he do? He was at least 95% sure he wanted to be with Bonnie, but that meant excluding the others, because he refused to sleep around after he made a commitment. He knew Freddy and Foxy wouldn’t be too bothered since they had their own mates, but the others… he knew the worst would most likely be Blu and even Fred. Well he couldn’t think about that just now, he had too much to do before tomorrow and would have to think about the temper tantrums of the animatronics later, he had lines to go over. He opened his office door and shut it behind him, turning on the small lamps on his workbenches as not to waste too much electricity, as he walked over to his desk. It was nice and silent in his office and he was grateful for the soundproof door, at least this way no one can hear him acting like an idiot or when the animatronics wanted very deep and loud maintenance. He dumped the script on the desk and rubbed his face as he sighed.

“Ok... let's do this. HEY EVERYONE! I’m Doctor Mike and welcome to the Freddy Frazbear event for sick children. So Hello Boys and Girls. Ok lets try that again, HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS! That’s wonderful. Ok Freddy and the gang are really excited to meet you all, but first I’m going to just introduce myself and tell you a little bit about today's event. First I said my name is Doctor Mike, but I’m not like the wonderful doctors here at the hospital, no, I’m the animatronics doctor basically if they get sick or need help they come to me, I also can do small patch up jobs on children as well, trust me when I tell you, you guys are a lot easier to deal with…”

“Awwww, now that’s not very nice, Doctor Mike.” Blu purred as he wrapped his arms around Mike, pinning his arms to his sides as he tried to jump and turn around. “I assure you we play a lot nicer then the children, and we’ll make it worth the trouble.”

“BLU! What the hell?” Mike snapped as he tried to struggle out of Blu’s tight grip as the blue rabbit yanked him back and turned him slightly so he could see Fred, who was removing his top hat and bow tie, his shaft all ready out of its hiding place and was hard and erect.

“Calm down Mike, we haven’t had any alone time with you in ages and as you can see we’re very VERY excited.”

“Blu.” Mike shook his voice angry and firm “If you don’t let me go right now, so help me I’ll rewire you to think your a girl, who in love with Goldie.”

Both toys looked at each other for a moment not sure whether to believe Mike or not before Blu shrugged and rubbed himself against Mike’s back, still purring.

“You make such silly threats Mike, but we both know you want this.”

“Well you couldn’t be more wrong!” Mike snapped as he struggled violently as Blu’s hold got tighter.

“Blu, maybe you should do what he says. He looks serious.” said Fred looking worried.

“Don’t tell me you're backing out now?” Blu hissed as Mike broke free from his grip. Mike glared down at the blue rabbit, who glaring at Fred, his fists clenched. “We’ve been planning this for ages!”

“Yes, but in the plan Mike was willing… but he’s not…”

“Phht! He wasn’t willing the first couple of times either, but he quickly came around.” said Blu waving his paw as if Mike’s protests were of little consequence.

“Blu, what the fuck? At first I was in a moral dilemma about having sex with animatronics as well as having it off with so many of you as well. But things have changed… I want to be with someone…”

Blu’s eyes went dark as his fur stood on end, his voice box cracking with rage, his body rattling loudly as he shook. “It's her isn’t! That human slut!”

Mike slapped Blu hard over the head “It’s NOT Emily for crying out loud, she’s been avoiding me since I got back and Chica won’t tell me why…”

“Then who? Who could possibly be more important than me… I mean us?” growled Blu, his black eyes slowly changing back to green.

Mike sighed and spoke softly “It’s Bonnie…”

The room became so silent it was almost suffocating as Blu straightened and looked up at Mike with oily tears filling his green optics, he looked devastated, his servos shaking as he reached for Mike’s shirt and gripped it tightly.

“Bonnie… you want Bonnie… more…?”

Mike rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip “I... really care for Bonnie, Blu… he’s has always been my favorite... plus... we have Shadow.”

“But that doesn't mean you have to stop being with us? Even Freddy and Goldie let you join in, didn’t they, Fred?” said Blu almost desperately at Fred to help him back his case, but Fred shook his head.

“They did, but they asked him first… sort of... plus it really was only once and they never really allowed others to join them before.” said Fred in a understanding voice.

“And that’s what I want with Bonnie... I mean... I want to be solely Bonnie’s because that’s what it means to be partners…” Mike tried to explain, but Blu shook his head.

“But... BUT what if Bonnie said it was ok? That he didn’t mind sharing you…”

“But I mind Blu. To me when you're with someone, you don’t sleep around, like my Ex did to me. It's a really shitty thing to do.”

“What if Bonnie wanted to do what Goldie and Freddy did with you… a threesome...would you be up to that?” Blu was grasping at straws he knew ,but it was the only thing he could think of that would allow him to still be with Mike.

Mike’s nose wrinkled as he placed his hands gently on Blu’s and pulled him off of his shirt.

“If Bonnie wants to try it and discuss it with me then… maybe…”

“But Mike…” said Fred as he tilted his head “Are you with Bonnie now… because he hasn’t said otherwise…”

Mike flushed brightly as he turned slightly away “Well... um… we’re... that is... not official... yet.”

Blu’s shocked faced slowly turned into a smirk, his light green eyes going a shade darker as he looked at Fred and tilted his head towards Mike, the other bear animatronic also smirking as he approached him.

“Well... since it's not official and all… would it really be hurting anyone if we had a little fun?”

Blu asked, his servo sneaking under Mike’s shirt as Fred undid his belt.

“Guys... please.” said Mike half heartedly as Blu lifted the shirt and licked and stroked his torso.

“This will be the last time we get together Mike… unless you and Bonnie say otherwise.” said Fred, rubbing Mike’s cock through his pants.

Mike tried to push aside the fact that he felt like a dick for giving in to them and saying no to Net as he started to unbutton his shirt. The two toys quickly aided him in their removal, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin beneath their furry servos as they prepared him. Blu coated Mike’s twitching cock with lube while Fred poured the lube on to his fingers and pressed them into Mike’s rear. Blu laid on his back on top of Mike’s work top wrapping his legs around Mike’s waist pulling him towards his entrance. As Mike pushed himself in to Blu’s rear, Fred kissed Mike’s back and shoulders as he used his servos to push Mike’s cheeks apart to press his own large appendage in to him. Mike flinched as Fred pushed his way in, clenching his fist tightly, as the toys lovingly kissed his skin to try and distract him from the pain. Their warning lights were soon flashing brightly and their oils started to boil as they sandwiched Mike between them taking and giving all they got… if only Mike was doing the same. It was quite clear... at least to Bonnie Blu that Mike was simply going through the motions, his heart simply wasn’t in it… and that just made it hurt all the more for it. Blu tried...tried really hard to keep himself from cumming but his systems couldn’t take it and soon he released, moaning deeply when he felt the rush of Mike’s warm seed filling his rear. Fred didn’t like this, he had wanted it to be passionate and fulfilling as it had the previous times but it was clear Mike no longer wanted this and he was having trouble swallowing that. Mike had saved him and treated him like an adult, helped him get back on stage and even had popped his cherry; it was impossible not to full in love with Mike. Part of him the jealous part wanted to hate and hurt Bonnie for hogging Mike all to himself, but the more rational part of him argued that if Mike wanted that kind of relationship and had wanted it with him, he would have gladly accepted it despite the fact that it would have upset everyone else. Also Bonnie was one of Freddy’s closest friends and doing anything to hurt him meant according the wrath of Freddy and no doubt Goldie as well. That alone gave him pause to try anything against the large purple bunny. Still at least he could have now, he doubted Mike would give the others a chance, since he was sure that once the show was over, Mike would ask Bonnie out. So he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Mike, pressing his full body against him as he shifted his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Mike’s rear. His memory working overtime, listing the various smells that were on Mike, counting and listing each little scar and blemish, memorizing the soft or even roughness of his skin and counting the moles too. He would commit it all to memory, even if it took up most of the space there, he didn’t want to forget this moment ever as he released his liquids into Mike’s butt. The two toys cleaned themselves up and also helped Mike with his clothes and excused themselves to let Mike get back to practicing. As Blu was about to leave he turned and faced Mike again, his head low so Mike couldn’t see his face.

“Mike… if I had been built first... could you have fallen in love with me instead?” Mike looked blank, his jaw dropping slightly and Blu was sure that the human was actually horrified at the thought. “Nevermind…. see you in the morning Mike.”

Blu slammed the door behind him and was almost at a run when he skid to a halt when he saw Springtrap standing there, looking concerned. He really didn’t want to see Springtrap right now, not with oil leaking down his optics and making him look more stupid than he already was, not when he pump was falling apart. Springtrap gave an awkward smile and raised his arms up for a hug saying nothing. Blu tried to bite back a sob but a broken sound escaped his voice box as he fell into his older brother’s arms and started to weep quietly into the gold shoulder joint. Springtrap said nothing but hummed a little tune against Blu’s ears and rubbed his back softly trying to comfort his pump broken sibling. He had seen it in recent days that Mike was getting closer to Bonnie and knew it was only a matter of time before Blu was either told or would figure it out on his own and then he would see the fur fly. Part of him wanted to hurt Mike for hurting his youngest sibling, but another said it was for a good reason because he was making his other brother happy. He simply didn’t know what to do in this situation, but right now his young brother needed him for comfort and that was just what he was going to do.

 

\--Line Break--

 Big Daddy was worn out and was grateful when the park closed so that he and his family could get some well earned sleep. They were working hard scaring children and then pulling funny faces making them laugh as well. The photo shoots were actually harder as kids and adults alike would want to hug them and pose in silly ways for the cameras. Plus he swore if he saw another plush of him in a kid’s hands he was going to go mad. How dare they give him such a huge round belly! HE WAS NOT FAT! Well... not _that_ fat. Other than that, things had been going well for the group, they had heard they were the last Halloween attraction still out and rumors were going strong about them becoming a permanent attraction, mostly since they had the longest cue times and their merchandise was really had to come by and when it did come in, it went for top dollar, whatever that meant. He was simply resting in his easy chair when suddenly the main lights went on causing himself and the others to freeze into place. He strained his hearing, making out the sound of several heavy men coming into the building and carrying tools with them. He wasn’t aware there was to be maintenance on the building, or them for that matter; maybe it was part of the whole becoming permanent members of the park or something, they needed to look more of the part. His pump shank when he saw the large men carrying in even larger empty boxes, big enough to carry him in, as he watched the men pack away the props into smaller boxes. His pump partially seized when he saw the men lift each of the cubs and Plush and placed them into a crate and nailing it shut. He looked over at Freddy-stein and could see his poor mate was trying to break free from his programming to rescue his poor cubs, but without any luck. They could only watch as their home was tore apart and their family was boxed up one after the other until it was only them.

“Hurry up you bums.” shouted the largest and ugliest of the men “The boss wants these guys locked up in the warehouse and this place an empty spot by morning.”

Big Daddy didn’t think his pump could sink much lower as he watched as his mate was sealed away also as the walls of his home came crashing down around him. So this was it, he and his family wouldn’t see each other until the following year, locked away in some warehouse until the boss was ready for them and they were expected to go along with it.

Wait... a memory clip had just flashed in front of his optics as he quickly played it and resisted the urge to smile. Yes, now he remembered, Mike had given him a way of by-passing his freeze mode incase this happened, so he could get out of his crate and get his family back online. All he had to do was wait for the right moment.

“Geez, what’s the deal with this one? It’s got such a creepy looking smile.” said one of the men as he and his partner lifted Big Daddy into his crate.

“Don’t know, besides if he knew where he was going, it would certainly wipe the smile off of his ugly fat face.” said the partner as he started to nail the lid down.

 

\--Line Break--

 Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt felt out of place and stood out almost like sore thumbs as they walked through the large gathering of adults and their children. Balloons and the smell of pizza was everywhere as people gathered around the large stage that was facing the hospital. At the very front were the sick children, mostly in wheelchairs and some even had nurses with them for just in case, after them was the general public and just off to the side in a stand where of course the sponsors and family members.

“SCHMIDT'S!” Yelled Geoffrey Jobs as he waved at them, as they came nearer to the stands. “So wonderful to see you, weren’t sure you were coming with the big case so close, but I guess I should have known better. You wouldn’t want to miss out of your boy’s big moment.”

Daniel Schmidt kept his poker face up as he shook Geoffrey’s hand. “Of course. Also I have a check for you for the charity, do I give it to you?”

“Yes, but later old chap, I have someone you must meet, he’s a wonder with tech.” said Geoffrey as he led Mike’s parents over to an old wrinkled man sitting in a wheelchair with two large plush looking toys on his lap.

“Mr. McBear, this is Daniel and Jane Schmidt, Mike’s parents. Daniel, Jane, this is the Mr. McBear the owner of the animatronics and your son’s boss, teacher, and landlord. The old man turned his wheelchair around and smiled brightly up at the pair.

“So you are Mike’s parents, I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for raising such a wonderful and kind hearted boy. He has saved my children from the scrap heap and has made a whole new generation of children happy. You must be very proud.”

“...Yes. Thank you.” said Mr. Schmidt bitterly as he wanted to do nothing more than to have a go at the old man for filling his son’s head with such nonsense.

“Mr. McBear was just telling me about the animatronics designs and how your son has improved on them. Then to top that, he made these two amazing cuties! Man I would’ve loved just to get a hold of their schematics.”

“You not looking at my matics! That’s private!” said the small black bunny on the old man’s lap, making both Daniel and Jane jump.

“Shadow that is very rude.” said Mr. McBear. “Mr. Jobs just wants to see how you work is all.”

“But it is private grandpa, it's in my private settings that only Daddy can look at.” said Shadow as the small purple bear nodded.

“Daddy? You mean the large purple bunny right?” said Jane remembering how she upset Bonnie on her last visit to the pizzeria.

“That is papa! Papa is grampa’s creation and My Daddy made me and is called Dr. Mike.” said Shadow proudly.

“Michael is your... daddy?” said Jane her brain hurting with the thought and Daniel looked pale.

“So that makes you…” Shadow twitched his ear against his head as he thought. Then he beamed her a smile and lifted his arms up to have her hug him. “YOU'RE MY NANNY!”

There was the loud screeching of tires somewhere as Jane’s brain crashed and broke. “I think I need to get us some refreshments. Daniel, would you mind walking with me to the table?”

The pair quickly walked over to the back of the stands leaving the small bunny to go limp in his grandpa’s lap. “She doesn’t like me.”

Mr. McBear stroked his fur softly “There, there, my boy. I think it was simply a shock to be called nanny is all. Once she is over the shock and see how cute you are, she will love you to pieces like the rest of us.”

“Yes, Jane is a little less stick in the mud then Daniel, though I think it might be best to drop the nanny bit Shadow until she says you can call her that. Call her Mrs. Jane would be best.” said Geoffrey with a small smile. “But still, I never expected them to come here, they must be really out of their comfort zone, but I guess that’s what it means to be a parent right? So is everything ready after that little upset earlier?”   
  
The two small animatronics giggled as Mr. McBear groaned. “Honestly, I swear I don’t know what that boy was thinking, dying his hair bright pink before the event, true it does suit him, but it doesn’t suit the image of the store.”

“I don’t know, the kids that have seen him think it's cool and he is really good with them, let's just be grateful he didn’t dye it blue or something. So all the animatronics besides these two…”

“Actually, Goldie and Springtrap are also sitting out, said something about their old age and their ball joints not working… like they have any room to complain about old age.” Mr. McBear muttered.

“Right, so the animatronics will put on a show and then do photos for the kids then walk about with buckets to collect and donations right?”

“That’s the plan… though with my creations... it never quite goes that way.”

Mike was in his element and was having a blast. Other than Mark’s little stunt with his hair things were going great, the kids were eating up the fake fight between Freddy’s group against the Foxy pirates and the animatronics were soaking up the cheers. The introductions had gone well, if a bit longer than planned, both Foxy and Freddy taking way too many bows each. Now things were back on track, the pirates were losing and now it was just between Foxy and Freddy... only Foxy wasn’t going down as easy as he was meant too.

“I will not be stopped by a bear and his band!” snapped Foxy as he swung his sword hard trying to knock Freddy’s out of his paw.

“Stand down Captain, you won’t win against me, I have far more experience.” said Freddy.

“Aye, that just make you an old has been then and one that needs to be put out of order.” snarled Foxy.

“The only one of us that is “out of order” is and was you.” snapped Freddy back as he swung his fist barely missing Foxy’s muzzle.

Mike knew he was going to have to stand in soon as the insults got more and more personal; still the kids were loving it and hadn’t caught on that this fight had become a little bit too real for comfort. Suddenly there were four different explosions that came up from the stage filling it with smoke. Freddy and Foxy jumped out of the way and looked over at Mike for answers.

“Mark! Mark can you hear me? What the heck happened?” he hissed into his microphone.

“Don’t ask me! I had nothing to do with it!” Mark snapped back “I think the controls have been hacked.”

Then across the stage a deep evil chuckle made everyone in the audience shiver at the sound, it was quickly followed by a high pitched laughter that made many children jump.

**“How foolish can a Bear and a Fox be? To hold such an event and not invite the two most important members of the group?”**

“And to think we taught them everything we know, just how ungrateful are they?” said the higher voice. The stream cleared and on a high podium stood Goldie and Springtrap in large lavish pirate clothes and weapons that looked brand new, while the others had gotten their gear from local charity shops which seemed to rub their insult even rather into the gang’s faces.

**“Look at these poorly dressed land swabs, do you not know you have to bow to your betters, namely me Baron Goldie.”**

“And Me, Lord high Springtrap. Clearly you need a reminder of how to respect your betters.” smiled Springtrap and he pulled out his sword. The crowed cheered loudly, clapping hard and whistling, while the four guards and Mr. McBear all groaned.

“Goldie! I thought you weren’t coming, something about you being too old?” Mike spoke into his microphone though his teeth.

**“Hold your tongue boy! You're only as old as you feel and besides I’m here to reclaim what is rightfully mine, and rule over Fazbear pizza. HA HA!”**

Mike flinched as he saw the murderous aura around Freddy, who looked ready to rip Goldie to bits.

“Looks like we be in some trouble Freddy. What you say to us joining forces and beating these foul beasts?” said Foxy grinning widely as he pointed his sword at Springtrap who had leapt down to the stage.

“Agreed! Just leave Baron pompous to me!” smirked Freddy evilly as he stooped over to Goldie who looked a little worried.

  **“Honeybear... haha… you know I was just acting right?”** Goldie whispered as he quickly defended himself from Freddy’s sword.

“Oh yes… of course acting... very convincing... like how I will convincingly kick you butt!” smirked Freddy as he continued to push Goldie back.

Foxy and Springtrap were dancing and doing acrobatics as well making all the children gasp and coo. “You be spry for a rabbit of your years, but I am the Captain of the high sea and I will be winning this battle.” Foxy gloated as he swung his hook, hitting Springtrap in the jaw.

“YOU HIT ME!” cried Springtrap as he walked over to the edge of the stage to talk to the children. “Did you see that? He hit me!”

Most of the children went “awww” though some called out that he deserved it while Foxy growled and his fur flared up.

“No fair trying to get the children to back you up Spring-butt!”

“Spring butt? Take that back meanie!” said Spring as he went on to fight Foxy. Mike shook his head as he noticed that the rest of the animatronics were simply watching from the sidelines and went over to them.

“Guys aren’t you going to help?” he asked holding his microphone out to Bonnie.

The large bunny shook his head “This is a fight of honor, they won’t want us to get involved, besides Freddy is having too much fun!”  

At that moment Goldie had lost his footing and bent over to regain it, giving Freddy enough time to poke his sword right into his butt cheek, making the older bear cry out in pain, much to the children's delight. Mike rolled his eyes and covered up the microphone and hissed at the group.

“This a taking too long! We need to wrap this up now, otherwise we’re going to have to cut the end song or your one or one time with the kids. Now do something!” Net, Fred, and Mangle went over to Springtrap while Bonnie, Blu, and Chica run over to Goldie, both groups holding onto ropes that were quickly wrapped around the two golden animatronics.

“Well there you have it boys and girls! Captain Foxy and his Pirates and Freddy and his band have won the day.” smiled Mike to the cheering of the children.

“YEAH DADDY!” cheered Shadow from Mr. McBear’s lap as the old man and Sooty clapped.

“Wow that was some show, I thought you said that Goldie wasn’t going to join in?” said Geoffrey.

“Clearly Mike didn’t tell me the truth and wanted it to be a surprise.” laughed Mr. McBear, knowing full well it was most likely all Goldie’s doing. He was softly tapped on the shoulder to see Mr. Schmidt standing over him. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but I do have some important work to do, so I will leave my check with you and take our leave” said Mr. Schmidt coldy.

“But what about Mike? He would want too see you.”

“Sorry, but I have seen all that I can stomach of my son acting like a clown, excuse me.”

 The Schmidts quickly left, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, as they felt embarrassed to be there. Matt who had been stationed by the stand to guard and keep an eye on Shadow and Sooty, stood very still as he grinded his teeth.

 

\---Line Break--

 He had better things to do really. There were files of murders, embezzlement, assaults littering his desk right now, but instead of doing one of those his chief had insisted he go and have a look at this simple break in and robbery. Something any old cop or rookie could do, but no, he had to have his sorry ass dragged out of bed out into the early morning, to go and look into a warehouse robbery. He tuned in to the radio to pick up any tunes or even news.

_“The Chief assures the public that they are doing everything they can to find “The Biter”, but at the moment there were no new leads…”_

He laughed at that, no new leads his ass, even he knew of the major backlog in the DNA department due to government cuts. It could be anything up to a couple of months before they got any of that evidence back. Besides the word on the beat was that the cops weren’t really making a huge deal of finding the guy because the so-called victims weren’t exactly the most upstanding of citizens. Drug users, known thieves, alcoholics, the only thing connecting them all were the fact that they were also child abusers. Hey, if some crazy went around killing this kind of scum, he wouldn’t exactly put a rush on the paperwork either, in truth those assholes got what they deserved and more. Had the police got them, all they would have gotten was a slap on the wrist, a fine, or small jail sentence, at least with the Biter they got justice. Besides everyone on the force knew that the cops in that city were just as corrupt and incompetent as they were dumb looking.

He pulled down a small narrow road for another hour before he reached the warehouses, the area lined off with yellow tape, and rookies everywhere trying to take prints. One such cop came running up to him as he got out the car, holding a hot cup of coffee, as he smiled and nodded.

“Top of the morning sir. This is a bit of a dozy we got here.”

“Really? Well it had better be for waking me up so goddamn early! So what we got here?”

“There was a delivery secluded for here late last night, the driver got out of his cab to open the large doors, only to already find it open. He took a look inside and found several large crates had been smashed to pieces and whatever was in them was gone. That’s when he rang us.”

“So why the hell has our boss got his pants in a knot over this?”

“Well the warehouse belongs to “Critter Country” sir and…”

“You mean that huge annoying amusement park? The place where the staff are on more money than us?”

“Yep that’s the one, Mr. Dahl, the owner, is pissed, because according to his records, the items that have been stolen, were some pretty expensive animatronics that have only just been put into storage.”

“So we’re most likely looking at some crazy collector or something… anything else to report?”

“Well sir… we’ve been dusting and taking prints and well…”

“Spit it out kid I haven’t got all night.”

“There aren’t any prints sir… only something that looks like a paw prints.”

“Paw prints? Anything else?”

The cop nodded and started to walk towards the warehouse, he quickly followed, his gut already telling him he wasn’t going to like what he was going to see. The large metal doors were dented so badly it looked as if they had gone a round or two with a bulldozer and lost. Yet it wasn’t really the state of the doors that bothered him more like the angles or which the dents were pointing. Outwards and from the look of the hinge, it has been yanked off of the wall. What the hell was strong enough to rip a metal door off its hinges from the inside of the warehouse?

 

\--Line Break--

 

Springtrap sat in a small corner at the back of the pizzeria, his pump aching, as small oily tears fall down his face. Everyone else was partying and celebrating their success at the hospital. Mike had been quite cross about his and Goldie’s little surprise, but father soon calmed him down and they all had a good laugh about it. It was then he realized that Thomas hadn’t come to the event. He felt his pump almost stall in his chest as father told him that Thomas had rang him to apologize about not being able to come at the last minute due to work. What was going on? Thomas was avoiding him for some reason. He use to be able to come over at the drop of a hat, he would spend the night or have him come over to his house. Then there was those weird bite marks and Thomas not sleeping, he knew because of the bags under his eyes; his Thomas was worried too much and it was affecting his health. Was... was Thomas having... what was that word… an affair? Was that it? Was he seeing someone else on the side? He felt his hard drive spark and the cogs in his head spin with the thought as a strong rush of jealousy gripped him. Thomas! was! HIS! He clenched his paws tightly as he stood up and walked down the dark hallways, his mind buzzing and spinning with anger. Then he saw the back door with the brightly lit exit sign. Mike had given him the ability to leave the store hadn’t he? If he had a good enough reason for it… protecting Thomas was a good enough reason wasn’t it? He looked around, making sure no one saw him as he pressed down on the door handle and stepped out into the night.

 

\---Line Break---

 Why him? Seriously? He didn’t go to the police academy for five years just to be the bloody errand boy for the evidence room. He hated it down there. The lights were always flickering and there was an awful smell, like something was rotting. Then there were the narrow spaces between the stands, you could barely walk though them right, most of the time you're shuffling along sideways. Still he had to go and get this scumbag’s belongings and of course they were right at the back because of how long the a-hole had spent in prison. He could most likely sell his stuff to a museum it was so old. He flicked on the light switch and noticed that two of the bulbs had gone again, just great, he’d need his torch that was low on battery. He tried to take shallow breaths so as not to smell the rot and damp. Another light goes out leaving him mostly in the dark now. He picked up his pace; it was never good to stay down here too long, your mind would start to play tricks on you. He got to the back hall and found the box that held the man’s things and quickly picked it up only to pause as he flicked his light upwards. There on the wall was a message… it wasn’t there the other day... it wasn’t... he would have seen it.

_“LET US OUT!”_

Let what out? He was the only one down here. He quickly picked up the box and started to quickly walk back the way he came when there was a smash and the sound of broken glass. One of the bulbs had exploded… but that was impossible… right? Then the sound of crying reached his ears. It sounded like one of his kids after they had fallen and hurt themselves. He leaned towards the sound, straining to hear, but he was sure it was more than one kid he was hearing. He placed the box down and used his torch to look down the narrow pathway, gulping for air as he looked around. Then something lunged at him, something with glowing eyes and razor teeth, right out of a horror movie. He screamed and kept screaming as he ran out of the room slamming the heavy metal door behind him. The something was a bunny… a large purple bunny that had tears streaming down its withered face.

“ _Please… let me out… I want to go home… please…”_

To Be Continued...

PLEASE  REVIEW!!!


	14. A Biting Tale

You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

By: End of Grace

Chapter 13: “A Biting Tale”

 

 **“Honey Bear Please!”** Goldie pleaded on his knees no less in front of Freddy, the rest of the animatronics, the guards and of course their creator **“I thought it would be romantic to surprise you and join in on the fun.”**

Freddy snorted and turned his nose up in the air, fully intending to make the golden bear grovel some more. “Last time I checked it was “MY” name over the door of this establishment and while I do consider myself a leader of sorts, I never thought of myself as someone’s “Better” Baron Goldie.”

Everyone giggled as the gold bear flinched as he continued to crawl on his knees following his mate around the floor. Mike was sitting next to Bonnie and leaning against his shoulder, the purple bunny was almost glowing with happiness, oblivious to Mike’s nervousness or to the sadness of some of the toy animatronics.  Jeremy was sitting on Chi’s lap, feeling slightly embarrassed, but it was a lot better this way since he couldn’t handle Chi’s weight, though Chi didn’t mind as she hugged him around the waist. Foxy and Mangle sat side by side on the old cove stage, holding each other's paws, the rest sitting around a large table with Mr. Mcbear while the cubs and the twins were in recharge in the restroom.

**“But Freddy… you did get to beat me up and I did all those photos with the kids liked you asked despite needing my afternoon nap and my midday snack too. Can’t you forgive me after all that?”**

“Poor Goldie, he sounds so hard done by that you almost believe him, before realising he actually being a selfish bag of stuffing.” Mike muttered to Bonnie, only to duck his head when he saw Goldie glaring over at him. Bonnie kissed Mike’s forehead as he pulled Mike closer to his frame. Bonnie was ecstatic, he was so happy that he was almost afraid that his face was going to stick into that one position if he wasn’t careful, but it would have been worth it.  Mike was showing him so much affection, spending more time with him and their son, that his pump could almost break with joy. He tried not to be smug about it, but he couldn’t help but hold his head high and have a spring in his step whenever Mike was beside him. True he did have a slightly guilty feeling when Chica mentioned she missed having her alone time with Mike, but he was greedy when it came to Mike’s affections and wanting them for his own. His pump always squeezed painfully when he saw the others sneak after Mike for their Maintenance, he felt like beating them into spare parts, but again it came down to what Mike and the group wanted to do so he would have to simply deal with it, despite not liking it.

“Well, as wonderful as today has been, my children, I best be going, I hear my bed calling me as well as my medication.” said Mr. McBear as he rolled away from the table. “Try not to over do it tonight, you’ve all worked really hard today and I am proud of you, but you still have to work tomorrow so you all need some rest.”

Mark put his hand up and gave a cheeky grin “Does that mean we can clock out early too?”

Mr Mcbear chuckled “Not on your life pinkie! In fact you should be given double duty for your hair stunt.”

Mark gasped “Aw come on boss, The kids liked it, they all thought it was cool.”

 **“That’s because they all thought you were a hired clown.”** said Goldie making everyone but Mark laugh out loud.

Jeremy kissed Chi on the cheek as he got up and started to led Mr Mcbear out as he had promised to take the old man home, but the old owner stopped in front of Mike, his face slightly grim and upset.

“Mike, I’m sorry you didn’t get a chance to speak to your parents, but they seemed very... uncomfortable being there.”

“Don’t worry about Mr. McBear, my parents aren’t the type for kids stuff and well not to give them an excuse, but their in the middle of a really high class trail at the moment so I’m actually grateful they turned up at all.” said Mike in a tight voice.

He knew his parents would most likely leave quickly, but he had hoped they would at least stay and speak to him. Shadow was upset that “nanny” didn’t like him and Mike could only cringe as the mental image of his mother’s face came to mind. “But hey at least they offered a large donation to the hospital, plus with all the other donations as well, the hospital is going to be able to buy some new equipment to help the kids.”

The animatronics cheered happily, proud of their hard work, but mostly happy to know they helped the sick children. Jeremy took Mr. Mcbear home while Mark and Matt got ready to take the pirate crew back to the Cove restaurant, while Mike tugged on Bonnie’s arm and started to lead him out the back while the others were busy.

“Mike… is something wrong?” Bonnie asked as he looked down at the long haired human.

“Um… Bonnie… er… well… you see… hmmm… well you know you're my favorite animatronic and such…” said Mike feeling his cheeks going neon red with every passing second.

Bonnie felt his pump starting to speed up as he leaned in a little closer to Mike. “Yes…?”

“Well… um… since coming back from my holiday and… ((Cough)) um… Jeremy pointing it out and then I started thinking about it. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted it that way and so… um…”

“Mike what is it?” Bonnie knew if his pump beat any faster his warning lights would start flashing, so he tried to control it, but Mike was looking so cute and flustered, it  simply wasn’t helping.

“Then… I thought we have Shadow already… and although I like the guys and such… they're not you… and… em… I’ve been refusing them Maintenance. Not the fixing kind, but the other kind and yes I know I’m babbling so… I’m saying… that… I… I like… no… I LIK… damn it… I LO...LO...sorry.” Mike tongue simply didn’t want to work as his face glowed with redness that he could almost swear he had steam coming out of his ears.

He looked up at Bonnie, expecting the large bunny to be confused or even upset, but saw that he was actually smiling so widely his jaw joints were most likely straining. He was suddenly pulled forward and crushed in Bonnie’s fur as he felt the warm paws rubbing up and down his back as Bonnie leaned down and rubbed his head against his.

“Mike.” he purred happily “MY Mike.”

“Yeah… yours… I kinda like that.” Mike muttered in Bonnie’s fur as he hugged the purple bunny back.

“Is that why Blu has been sulking all day? Because you refused him?” Bonnie said happily, only feeling slightly guilty for it, knowing how much his younger sibling wanted Mike as well.

“Yeah… he and Fred… well even Net last night asked… I told them… I wanted to be yours… so that meant not sleeping with them or anyone else.”

Bonnie squeezed him tightly, lifting him off the ground and spun around, leaving Mike dizzy and gasping for breath. “Mike, you’ve made me so happy, I love you so much.”

“Yeah… back at ya, but I need to tell the others and… well… I could use the back-up.”

Bonnie nodded as he took Mike’s hand in his own and lead him back to the main room. Jeremy had already left with Mr. McBear and Mark and Matt had left too since they were both working tomorrow, leaving only the animatronics. Net saw them come in and his pump sank to his stomach, he knew what was coming, but that didn’t mean he was ready for it. Blu saw Bonnie smiling and holding Mike’s hand, his pump clenching tightly as his oil boiled, but he refused to be jealous or unhappy for Bonnie’s sake, he was a bigger animatronic then that.

Mike coughed as if he was clearing his throat, but the gang clearly didn’t hear him, so he gave Bonnie a nudge and the purple bunny whistled loudly, making everyone stop and look over at them. 

“Er… hey guys… um… you might have noticed recently that I’ve stopped giving you guys your special maintenance.” said Mike nervously. “Its because… well… I’m… I’m with Bonnie now…”

Chi and Chica gasped, Mangle and Foxy smiled and shrugged, Freddy titled his head while Fred, Blu and Net looked down on the floor.

“Congratulations you two. I assume that means special maintenance is now strictly for Bonnie now Mike?” Freddy asked just to be sure.

Mike blushed brightly as he nodded “Yep.”

“Alright, but I trust it would be kept to after hours and not during working hours, I know I’m not one to talk…”

Goldie giggled behind his paws **“When the honey-pot needs filling, its needs it and I’ve got more then enough to do the job.”**

Everyone glared at the gold pervert who continued to giggle while Bonnie walked over to Blu, who refused to look up at him.

“Blu…”

“Congratulations… you better take care of him… otherwise I will be the first one in line to terminate your worthless behind” said Blu still looking down not wanting Bonnie to see how hurt he was.

“I’ll keep that in my memory banks.” said Bonnie as he hugged his younger brother “Thanks, Blu.”

Blu shoved him back hard and stomped off into the back rooms, Fred quickly following to comfort his old friend as Chica walked up to Mike, oil threatening to fall from her optics.

“Mike... I… I thought...”

“Sorry Chica… I feel like a jerk… I wasn’t leading you on… I swear… and more than I was the others… but… I’ve always been closest to Bonnie…”

“I know… I just thought I might of had a chance…”

“You always had a chance Chica… it’s just Bonnie was already there… I just didn’t realize it until someone pointed it out to me.”

“I get it… and I guess a part of me already knew… but… can you promise me something, can you promise that you always think that I’m the prettiest?”

Mike smiled as he hugged her “I don’t need to promise something I already know Chica, but if it makes you feel better I promise to always think of you as the prettiest animatronic”

Chica hugged him back tightly before pulling away and wiping her optics with a smile. “Ok. I better get myself into the kitchen, otherwise there will be no pizzas for tomorrow.”

Chica quickly made her way to the kitchen, with Chi quickly following her, sending a heated glare in Mike direction for breaking her sister’s pump. Mike rubbed the back of his neck, he really did feel like a jerk, he hadn’t meant to hurt anybody. Mike was about to go after Chica when a heavy paw gripped his shoulder and he turned to see Freddy standing beside him.

“It’s best to give her some space Mike and maybe the toys as well, give them a little time to get use to you and Bonnie being together…”

“I didn’t mean to hurt anybody Freddy… it’s just…”

“It was kind of obvious that you and Bonnie would become a pair Mike and I have no problem with it and neither do the others really.” then Freddy’s eyes went black and his voice deepened slightly that made Mike’s arm hair stand on end “Had it been anyone else, human or animatronic, well that would have been a different story.”

It was almost six in the morning and Mike walked tiredly to the resting room and scooped up Shadow into his arms. His little bunny was due some major upgrades soon, so he would have to put in an order for the parts, in fact he better double up and get Sooty done as well. He looked around the room and saw BB and Betty still sleeping soundly and Sooty huddled on a cushion in front of the tv. But where was Springtrap? Wasn’t he meant to be here looking after the little ones? He knew Springtrap was upset because Thomas hadn’t shown up to the big show… could he be off sulking in the back? Mike place Shadow back down and started to look for his large golden uncle, looking in all the dark places he knew Springtrap liked to wallow in. He looked in all the usual places, even his office before checking out the back storage rooms.

“Damn, where is he? This isn’t like him.” Mike muttered to himself as he flicked off the light to the main storage room and shut the door.

“What isn’t like him?”

Mike yelled and jumped at the sound of Springtrap voice as he saw the golden bunny looking at him in odd surprise.

“Shit! Spring you almost gave me a heart attack! Where were you?”

“I was doing the rounds since I knew everyone was busy partying and such. Nothing happened as usual but it's always better to be safer then sorry.”

“Yeah, thanks Spring, I should have been watching the cameras tonight, but got carried away with stuff. Sorry to have left it all to you.”

“It's fine Mike, I’m going to go and recharge now, I’m really tired. Night.”  said Springtrap as he started to make his way towards the main area to go in to recharge.

“Night Spring...see you lat..er…” said Mike as he noticed the floor. The floor was always cleaned twice a day and so it should have been spotless, yet, there was several large wet muddy footprints on it. Mike frowned as he looked up at the back of the gold rabbit. What was Springtrap doing outside?

 

\--Line Break--

 

“Well Matthew, I can hardly believe you're the young man that was in my office just six months ago, the transformation is simply amazing.” said the old doctor as he looked over at the young man that had been in his care since he was just a kid. “I won’t lie when you told me you were going to work at the pizzeria I had some strong misgivings, but seeing you now….”

“I know right? I hardly have to wear my gloves anymore and this past week I haven’t needed my gag ball either.” said Matt happily. “And it’s all thanks to that place… and my friends.”

“Yes… you have friends now.” said the doctor proudly, rubbing his eyes to wipe away a rouge tear. “I know it sound cheesy coming from me, but I am proud of you and for you my boy. You’ve found a group of people that except your condition for what it is and are willing to help, but… next comes the really tricky part. I’m guessing they don’t know the full story?”

Matt froze slightly and shook his head “No sir…”

“Do you think they’ll reject you if they knew?”

Matt paused for a moment and then shook his head “I’m sure they wouldn’t, they all know the story of the bite, it's practically part of the history of that place. So telling them that I’m the kid from that story might shock them, but I doubt they’ll stop being my friends because of it.”

“There is also the matter of your family as well…”

“Oh I’ve already taken care of that...kind of of…”

“Oh…?”

“My brother is always inviting me to family get togethers and such, I never go, but this time he said I could bring my friends with me. It’s a day we’re closed for thanksgiving and the guys said they would come…”

“You sound worried….”

“A little, mom is bound to make a fuss of them and Tony will try and act laid back about everything, but no doubt be nervous. It’s the other two that make me nervous…”

“Steve and Andy… yes… well we can only hope they behave themselves,... but remember Matt, you're not reasonable for their actions, if they act like jerks, it means they are jerks and it's not your fault. Have you told your friends about your relationship with your brothers?”

“Not really.” said Matt in a soft voice, feeling bad that he hadn’t done so.

“Its best you tell them Matt, not just so they know what to expect but also to give you back up if you need it.” Matt simply nodded and watched at the doctor scribbled his notes. “Now about the nightmares… are you still suffering from them? Can you tell me about them?”

“Not as many now, the beginning of them haven’t changed, my brothers being assholes and my step dad coming in to beat me, the only difference is Foxy.”

“Foxy? Ah! The animatronic that you say saved you, but also is the cause of your odaxelagnia. So how has it changed.”

“Well usually he comes out and tries to bite me, you know all scary looking and such, but the last couple of nightmares, he appears just like he does at work, all smart and smug and instead of attacking me… he just pats me on the head and then I wake up.”

“Hmmm. What do you make of Foxy’s behaviour in your dreams?”

“Well, he and I get along really well at work… could it be a reflection of that?”  Matt asked as the doctor adjusted his glasses.

“Could be, though I also think it’s your way of saying you’ve subconscious saying it's time to forgive yourself and your family and move on, which you're well on your way to doing.”

“You mean I have to forgive my brothers…?” said Matt his tone filled with disgust.

“In a sense yes, forgive them for what they did and you will be free from their torment, don’t and it will keep hurting you, even if it's only in your dreams.”

Matt face scrunched up as if he smelt something really bad and in a way the doctor couldn’t blame him. He had had the “pleasure” of meeting Matt’s brothers sometime ago in a hope to find out whether or not Matt was exaggerating the truth and if they could help in Matt’s therapy. Turns out Matt was actually downplaying most of his torment and left him, the doctor, to have some very firm words with the boys and their mother for what little good it had done. Still the “Forgiveness” part was essential to Matt moving on for once he forgave his brothers, he could then work on forgiving the heartless man that was his step father.

“Well, that’s enough for today, I’m sure you’ve got enough to do then to talk to me all day.” the doctor smiled “On your way out stop and make an appointment for next week.”

“Next week? But shouldn’t it be next month? Like it has been…?”

“Well my lad with this big family event I think you might need someone to vent out too.” smiled the doctor as he patted Matt on the back “Though I have my fingers cross that it will all go well.”

“Yeah, me too doc...” said Matt, his voice thick with an unusual fear and dread.

 

\--Line Break--

The weather was at least nice for the trip, they could drive with the windows down, which was a good thing since four big hot stuffy guys stuffed in a small car was just asking for trouble. It had been Jeremy’s idea and at the time it seemed like a good one, he would drive while the others would all pitch in for fuel, only Jeremy’s car was a bit small and to be honest a wreck.

“Seriously I’m starting to think going by public transport would have been better, at least it would have been air conditioned.” Mark moaned from the back seat, his knees pressed up against Matt seat. 

“Are you kidding? I got the bus in to the town and it cost me $7 dollars return. It's disgusting” Mike muttered as he looked out the window.

“Dude try owning and maintaining a car then you have the right to complain.” said Jeremy as he checked his wing view mirrors as he turned.  “Am I going the right way Matt?”

“Yeah, just follow this road till the end and then make a left, then it’s the third right and it's the first house you get to.” said Matt giving the instructions from memory.

“It was nice of your bro to invite us as well, sure we’re not going to be in the way Matt? I mean you said this was your first visit with your family for a while right?” said Mark as he leaned in a little closer.

“I’m sure, in fact it was his idea, he and mom are looking forward to seeing you guys. Though I’m surprised you guys didn’t want to spend it with your families…?”

“Mine aren’t going to be here until tomorrow so it’s all good.” said Jeremy.

“Getting the first flight out tomorrow to go to my mum’s for two weeks. Can’t wait to see everybody, including my babies.” said Mark happily. The car violently swerved as Matt and Mike turned and looked at him in shock.

“YOU'RE A DAD!”

“Huh? Well kind of, my place is too small really, so it wasn’t fair to her, so my mum is taking care of her until I get a bigger place. Want to see a picture? I actually named her Chica, after the duck at work.”

“Chicken!” Mike, Matt, and Jeremy snapped as Mark fished out his phone and showed them a picture of a beautiful… golden retriever.

“Isn’t she just the most beautiful puppy ever?” Mark squealed. Mike and Matt simply fell back in their chairs and sighed, feeling to hot and bothered to smack him.

“Hey Matt is this the place?” Jeremy asked as they pulled up next to a large house.

“Yep… this is mom place. Hasn’t changed much.” Matt muttered as he looked over the building he hadn’t visited in years except for is nightmares.

“So it’s just your mom and your bro right?” Mark asked as he got out the car.

“Well them and my two other brothers… my oldest brother is married, but he thought it would be best for me and you guys if it was just the immediate family.” Matt explained though he privately wished Tony had brought down his wife and kids, at least it would give his other two brothers a distraction from bothering him. The house looked old and had seen better days, with its cracked walls, paint falling off and vines covering most of it.

“Something smells good though.” said Jeremy as he smelled the air and licked his lips.

“Which is good because I’m starving”

“Jeremy didn’t you eat a whole pizza that Chi made you before we left?” Mike pointed out.

“That was over an hour a go and it was like a kiddie pizza…” Jeremy argued but Mark cut in.

“Ah leave the poor kid alone, Mike. He’s a growing boy, he needs to eat more if he’s ever going to eat at the big boys table.”

Mike and Matt laughed while Jeremy punched Mark on the arm as they approached the front door.  The door swung open and a small frail looking lady stepped out, her arms out stretched out as she rushed over to Matt and pulled him into a hug.

“Matthew! My baby! Oh I’m so… ha… happy to…” Matt’s mum tried to keep it together, but the tears started flowing and words caught in her throat.

“Hey Mom. Missed you too.” Matt whispered back, his throat getting a little tight also, when he heard a cough behind him he quickly pulled away. “Er… mom, these are my friends. Mike, Mark and Jeremy.”

Matt’s mom shook their hands, tears threatening to fall as she smiled brightly. “This is the first time Matt has brought friends home. Welcome, please make yourselves at home, food’s almost ready.”

Matt waited until the guys went in to take his mom’s elbow “Er… mom are… they here?”

 “Yes dear, all four of them and don’t you worry. I’ve spoken to them and so has Tony and trust me if any of them say or do anything, they’ll be kicked out faster than your aunt Sally can whip up a truffle.”

Matt tried to smile at his mom's favorite saying, but his nerves were starting to get the better of him, as he grinded his teeth.

Mike looked around the lightly colored ways covered in fancy artwork and pictures of family as he and the others went into the kitchen. The kitchen was quite large, with smooth worktops all round it with a large table in the middle. There were three other men there, older than they were, one standing over the oven cooking, one sitting on the worktop and the other at the table. The oldest, the one standing by the cooker turn around and gave them a warm smile.

“Hey, you must be Matt’s friends right? Name’s Tony, I’m Matt’s oldest brother. The one of the counter is Nathan, that’s Andy  at the table.”

“Hi, I’m Mike, this is Mark and Jeremy.” said Mike as he shook his hand “Matt’s just talking to your mom outside.”

“Best to give them a little space then, they haven’t spoken for a while, give them a chance to catch up.” said Tony. “Can I get you any drinks? Beer? Andy get them some drinks will ya?”

Andy rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he got up and got them all a beer.

“So is this all of us or are we still waiting on someone?” Mark asked as he took his drink.

“We’re all here, though Phil is just in the bathroom, he’ll be down in a minute” said Tony. “So you guys all work in the pizzeria right?”

“Both of them actually, though your bother mainly stays in the Cove, I mean the new pizzeria.” said Jeremy.

“I’m surprised you can work with him, he’s such a weird fr…”  Andy started, but Tony slammed down a heavy cheese tray right in front of him, glare heatedly.

“Don’t you dare!” Tony hissed before turning to Mike with a weak chuckle “Sorry about that, I’m sure you guys get along great with Matt…”

“Yeah, he’s a great laugh, he’s an excellent bowler, too.” said Mark as he quickly side stepped as Nathan choked and spat out his beer.

“What? Seriously? He goes out with you guys… and socializes?” Nathan said with clear disbelief.

“Yeah man” said Jeremy frowning “He goes out for drinks with us, bowling, movies and helped out with the big event we had at the hospital recently.”

Tony smiled brightly as Nathan and Andy shared a shocked look. Jeremy looked at Mike who simply shrugged, maybe Matt wasn’t usually sociable before coming to the pizzeria. Then Matt and his mom joined them and Tony quickly embraced Matt in a tight hug, which seemed to bother Matt slightly. Nathan simply nodded and gave him an awkward smile while Andy wouldn’t even look at him. Tony quickly got his brother a beer as their mom tried to keep up the small talk as she put food on the table. Mike kept sipping his beer trying to understand the weird atmosphere, Tony and Nathan were getting along with Matt, though Nathan seemed a little worried while Andy seemed determined to ignore Matt. He felt this uncomfortable atmosphere before, usually when he went home to his parents and he wondered if the other two had picked up on it. There was the sudden thumping of someone running down the stairs as a man about their age if slightly older than Matt came in, his face twisting into disgust as he saw his younger brother.

“So you actually decided to show your face then freak… thought you would do us all the favor of skipping out like you usually do.”

“PHIL!” his mom snapped glaring at him furiously. “If you can’t keep your tongue cival you can get out, this is your only warning, boy.”

Phil snorted as he slid into the chair next to Andy, ignoring the glares from his two older brothers, as everyone else took their seats. Mike tapped Matt on the shoulder and lifted an eyebrow to show his concern, but Matt shook him off with a small smile, he was use to it, in fact it was better than what he was expecting. They sat around the table making small talk and laughing as they eat, Andy and Phil still keeping to themselves and avoiding eye contact, but then Andy noticed something.

“You're not wearing gloves!”  he blurted out when he noticed Matt’s hands, causing everyone to stop and look. Matt blushed brightly as he lifted his hands up for his family too see.

“Yeah… look I’ve even got fingernails growing again, too.”

“How long haven’t you needed gloves Matt?” Tony asked his voice sounding really proud.

“It’s been a couple of months, I had a small slip, but I quickly got over it. I’ve even gone without my gag too”

“Oh Matt. I’m so proud of you!” said his mom, her grin wide and bright.

Phil rolled his eyes and Andy gave Matt a small smile before he went back to his food. Mark leaned over to Jeremy and whispered into his ear.

“Um...is it me or is the atmosphere here so thick you could cut it with a knife?”

“Not you, but it’s mostly because of that little troll.” said Jeremy as he jerked his head towards Phil. Once the food was cleared Mike insisted he did the dishes and dragged Mark up to help.

“Man! I ate too much, I’m just going to the john be back in a sec.” said Matt as he got up quickly to run upstair to the bathroom.

“Don’t be too long Matt, I’ll be dishing up dessert soon.” called his mom as she pulled a chocolate cheesecake from the fridge. Phil smirked as he got up too and quietly sneaked up stairs without anyone really noticing he had left, though Mark frowned as he dried one of the plates.

 

\--Line Break--

 Matt washed his hands and looked at his reflection in the mirror and a small smiled appeared on his face. Today had gone… so much better than he fear it would. At least three of his brothers were making an effort, he was really surprised with Andy reaction to his hands, like he was proud of him too.  He had to admit it a little, it was nice to be home, eating his mom’s cooking, he had missed it. Nothing had really changed in the house, he always thought it was odd that his room was in the middle of it with the two long hallways on either side to the other bedrooms and of course the bathroom. Mom even still had that annoying Grandfather clock that has never kept the real time. Quickly dried his hands and put the towel back on the rack as he reached for the doorknob….and couldn’t turn it.  He tried again but the door would not move. A cold sweat started to drip down his back, his heart started to race as he was suddenly flung back to years ago to when he was a small boy pleading to be let out of whatever room he had been locked in. He started to shake the door violently as fear gripped him, his breath becoming short as he started to panic, slamming his fist into the door. 

“LET ME OUT!” He screamed over and over, his throat tightening as his body started to shake uncontrollably.

Suddenly there was a click and the door swung open and there was Foxy, but it wasn’t the Foxy he worked with, this was the decaying Foxy with his sharp teeth that was out to get him. Foxy growled and lunged out at him, causing him to fall back screaming as he covered his head with his arms. Then came the laughter….he knew that laugh….that annoying horrible laugh..as he looked up and saw Foxy take off his head and Phil standing over him as he laughed.

“Hahaha, you still such a scaredy baby aren’t you freak, you're just fucking wuss.”

Matt glared at him, his hated boiling deep within as he clenched his teeth tightly, the need to bite was overwhelming. His eyes were burning into his brother, imaging ripping out his throat, when Phil was suddenly yanked back. Matt watched in shock as Phil cried out when Mark grabbed the back of his shirt yanked him back and turned him around to face him, Mark’s face red with anger as he pulled his fist back and punched Phil in the face, sending him crashing down the stairs. He turn stomped into the bathroom and held out his hand to Matt to take.

“Jezz, when I saw that little turd bucket come up here, I knew he was up to no good, little shit! You ok dude? You look pretty shaken up?”  

“I’m… fine… I think.” said Matt his anger suddenly dispersing as quickly as it came.

No one had EVER stood up for him before. He took Mark’s hand and got up as he heard a commotion downstairs, Tony’s and his mom’s voice shouting over each other. Phil was sitting on the bottom step holding his head, which was protecting him from his mother’s slaps.

“MATT!” Mike cried out as he climbed over Phil and ran up the stairs to him, taking his wrist to monitor his heart rate as he looked into Matt’s eyes. “You ok? You're pale, you might be going into shock.”

“Maybe….but I’m ok…” and he was, his teeth stopped itching and amazing sense of calm had come over him.

“Everything ok up there?” Tony’s shouted up as he looked concerned at Matt.

“He might be going into shock! You got any chocolate down there for him to take” Mike called down.

“In the kitchen, Nathen please? In the cupboard by the cooker” said Matt’s mom looking up worriedly at her youngest.

“HEY! I’m the one that got punched in the jaw and pushed down the stairs.” snapped Phil who was suddenly pulled up by a furious Tony.

“You little asshole! You couldn’t fucking resist could you!” he yelled, spit flying, mostly over Phil’s face. “You saw his hands! How much better he’s gotten and you had to be a total shit about it.”

“Tony, take him and yourself outside, I won’t have that speech in the house.” snapped their mom as she pointed towards the door. “Besides you're only going to upset Matt further.”

 “Sure! Always worry about that little freak!” Phil sneered “Don’t worry about you other boy and how some random stranger just punched him down the stairs.”

“Be grateful I only punched you, I would have quite happily have punched you and then kicked your ass down the stairs!” Mark shouted down as Tony started to drag Phil outside as Nathan bought up the chocolate.

“You ok Matt? Do you need anything else?”

Matt actually managed to smile at his brother “No… I’m good, but I think we should go…”

“No Matt, please.” his mom begged “Don’t let him ruin today please… Please! We still have dessert to go and I thought…”

“Mam, I think it is best for us to go, Me and Jeremy are both first aiders and we can keep an eye on Matt until we get him home” said Mike “It wouldn’t be best to stay, I’m really sorry”

Matt’s mom hung her head, trying to hide her tears as she nodded, she knew it was best for Matt’s health if he left. Especially if Phil stayed. Mark rubbed the back of his neck and stepped forward looking slightly sheepish.

“I’m not sorry for what I did, but I shouldn’t have done it in your house, especially after you fed me that wonderful dinner.”

She gave him a watery smile “I swore if anyone touched my babies I would kill them, but Phil has been asking for it for a long time, besides, it just proves what a good friend you are to my baby boy and that's all that I could ever wish for.”

Mark gave her a quick hug as did Mike and Jeremy before leaving the house to let Matt say his goodbyes in private. Matt hugged him mom tightly, feeling her wet tears on his shirt, as she hugged him as hard as she could.

“I’ll call you mom, I promise and I’ll try and come and see you when I can. Or you can come and see me at the pizzeria… I could introduce you to the gang.”

“I’ll do that! Matt… I am really am proud of you… you’ve come so far… keep it up.”

“I will, see you around ok and tell Tony to call me when he calm down.” said Matt as he held out his hand for Nathan to take to shake, hoping his brother would take it. Nathan did, but also pulled him into a quick hug. 

“Keep in contact Matt, Mom will only nag and moan like nobodies business if you don’t.” he jokes lamely, but it makes Matt laugh nevertheless.  He walked slowly down the stairs, feeling uneasy if not slightly surreal, as he nodded goodbye to Andy and started towards the door.

“Matt…?”

Matt turned back to Andy and saw his brother nervously holding out his hand. Part of Matt just wanted to walk away, as Andy was the one that started the whole locking him in rooms to begin with, but Andy was trying at least a bit more then what Phil was so Matt took his hand and shook it.

 

\--Line Break--

 

“I can’t believe you hit his brother Mark.” said Mike in slight disbelief. “That could have gone so badly for all of us.”

“But you didn’t see how Matt was Mike, he was all curled up and shaking, the little dick deserved it and more.” said Mark as he paced in front of the car.

“Do you think Matt should stay with one of us? Of even at one of the pizzeria’s tonight? Just in case?” said Jeremy “I can call the cove and see if they mind?”

“We can offer, but not in force, otherwise it might just make matters worse, let’s see what he wants to do.” said Mike as he leans against the car.

“I get the whole not understanding the biting thing, but seriously why would his own brothers treat him like shit over it?” Mark asked.

“I think it was the other way around, it was Matt’s way of coping with his brothers tormenting and bullying him.” said Mike.

“Look all we can do is be there for Matt right? His biting thing… it’s his business, if he wants to tell us about it, it's down to him, so no bugging him for answers, Mark.” said Jeremy.

“Like I would” said Mark slapping Jeremy on the arm as he noticed Matt coming towards them. “Hey big guy, ready to get moving?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here, I can’t wait to get back.” said Matt softly.

“You want to ride up front with me?” Jeremy asked as he pulled out his keys.

“No way I called shotgun for the return trip.” Mark moaned jokingly.

“Shut up, Mark.” said Mike and Jeremy together making Matt laugh as he climbed into the front passenger seat.

The boys tried to keep up the playful banter for a while to keep Matt occupied, but he kept leaning slightly out the open window, seeming to space out while his mind wondered.

“Jeremy…” he suddenly spoke making the three other guards jump “Could you pull over please?”

“Why? You feeling sick?” Jeremy asked as he pulled to the side of the road next to a large grassy field with a stone wall around it. Matt got out and leaned heavily on the wall, his back to the car as the other three climb out of it, their faces etched in concern.

“Matt? you ok?” Mike asked as he came beside him. Matt turned around so he could face all of them, his face grim but determined. 

“After all that’s happened today, you guys deserve to hear the truth, but you gotta promise me you won’t tell another living soul, not even the animatronics.”

“Sure Bro.” “Whatever you say.” “Not a word.”

“Ok then, you guys more or less know about the history about the pizzeria right? Like the murders of those kids and the bite of 87?”

“What’s Freddy’s got to do with you and your shitty brothers?” Mark asked, Mike quickly jabbing him in the ribs.

“When we were kids, my brothers use to pick on me a lot because I was the youngest and a bit of a cry baby, so they use to lock me in my room, the bathroom, but also in one of the back room of the pizzeria where our step dad use to drop us off while he went boozing. Most of the times Foxy would find me and look after me to make sure my brothers didn’t torment me too much and use to make sure I at least ate something. Of course, my brothers started to make fun of the fact that I was friends with him and started to scare me… using Foxy’s face”

“What about your mom? Couldn’t see do anything?” Mike asked seeing how much this had hurt Matt and how hard it was to talk about.

“She was too busy trying to make ends meet and when she was home, it was all she could do just to put up with her husband being an alcoholic bum to notice what her older boys were doing to me. Besides even if she had told them off, they would have continued anyway, just out of sight from her. Anyway one day at the pizzeria, our step dad turns up drunk…”

The hairs on Mike’s neck stood on end as his eyes widened in realization, though his brain was taking a while to accept the idea as the truth.

“He comes into the pizzeria, swearing and swaying and because he was such a big, heavy

guy, no one would approach him about leaving.  He sees me… I was crying for some reason… most likely my brothers fault… and starts shouting abuse at me… calling me a bastard and a runt that should have been drowned at birth. That’s when the animatronics came and started to circle around us, Chica or Bonnie was standing over me I think… because I could see Foxy was standing by my step dad, his eyes going black for some reason. Then my step dad started to shout abuse at them, calling them names, one of them… I don’t remember which was twitching badly… clearly upset with being called those names when my dad raises his fist to hit me. Every thing went into slow motion at first, his hand coming down towards me, the animatronics and staff trying to stop him, I was so scared I had to close my eyes. I heard them scuffle, he was still yelling and swearing when I heard this crunch. It was really loud and inhuman sounding. Then there was a screaming and someone shouting out about blood. That’s when I opened my eyes and saw Foxy, his teeth were dripping in blood, his muzzle pulled back into a snarl. I then looked down at my step dad, his body twitching uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood, his frontal lobe missing, so I could see all of his brains squishing out. That's when I realized that Foxy had saved me by biting my step dad and if I was going to get anywhere in this world I would have to bite my way though.”

“So the bite of 87 was your trigger? That’s where your addiction to biting came from?” said Jeremy in amazement.

Matt nodded “I started biting my brothers whenever they picked on me, I started biting plastics, cartons, and tins, enjoying making dents with my teeth. At school I was biting books, my desk, and of course any bullies that came near me. My mom took me to so many doctors, trying to cure me, but it's never worked. The nightmares continued as did my biting habit, my brothers start to ignore me or avoid me after that really, but of course still called me names only it wasn’t baby anymore, it was freak. Thankfully they have seemed to have grown out of it.”

“At least some of them have” Mark sighed. “Jeez Man. I’m surprised you wanted to work at the pizzeria with all that happened to you there.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Foxy saved my life. He’s my hero. It's the least I can do now is to help protect the pizzeria and the children like he does.” smiled Matt thinking of the Fox animatronic.

“Well you can count on us Matt, we won’t tell anyone, after all we’re like the four musketeers.” said Mike as he patted Matt on the back.

“Musketeers? Dude that’s lame! We work in a pizzeria for crying out loud, we should be the Ninja Turtles!” exclaimed Mark happily.

“Fine, we’re Turtles, but what I’m getting at is, we’re your friends and we won’t let you down.” Mike sighed “So are you ready to go home?”

Matt nodded as he and the others walked back to the car, he was feeling so much lighter than before as if some weight had been shifted but he didn’t know why. 

“So if we’re going to be the turtles, I want to be Raphael, since he’s the coolest” said Mark as he got into the car.

“Since you're dying your hair blue, you can be Leonardo instead, Matt can be Raphael.” said Mike calmy.

“Well that make you Donnie Mike since you're such a nerd!”

“Shut up.”

 

\--Line Break--

Maybe this was a bad idea, in fact it was starting to look like a seriously bad idea, but that was not the issue anymore. They had come this far and there was no way they could turn back now. It was raining heavily outside, but thankfully it was still the light hours which meant they had stopped to rest. They had found an abandon building filled with rough yellow squares to sit on and stay dry, but their morale was low and tempers were starting to show, but still, it beat staying in a box for who knows how long. Mangy and Chloe were sitting close together, most likely trying to keep warm while Plush was sleeping in Bon Bon’s arms, the large purple rabbit was fighting her sleep mode and failing. Fee, Fi, and Fum were also sleep curled up tightly inside of Freddy-Stein’s belly, while said bear tried to ease his aching joints as he turned to the large black bear.

“You should rest Big Guy! You’ve been up longer than any of us, it's not good for your systems.”

Nightmare smiled down at Freddy-Stein, his sharp teeth glowing red in the darkness of the barn, as he rested his paw on Freddy-Stein’s shoulder. _“You rest first, I’ll stand watch for a while, then wake you to take over.”_

Freddy-Stein rested his head against his paw and gave a small purr as his optics slowly slid shut. Nightmare sighed as he looked over his family and wondered for the millionth time if he was doing the right thing. The human Mike had spoke of his work place a lot during his time with them and the other human, Jeremy, had shown them pictures of the two restaurants where they worked with other animatronics. After he awoke, he smashed out of his box and quickly tore the place apart, looking for his family and finding them one by one. He had thought about simply staying in the warehouse, maybe block of the back somehow and make it a hide away just for them, but they needed maintenance and looking after and the only person he trusted to do that was Mike. So they broke out, it hadn’t been hard, he was strong and it only took a few knocks to make that hole. They all thought it was going to be easy, but they hadn’t counted on the rain and cold weather, or the fact they would have to walk only at nighttime due to not wanting to be caught, or the fact that it was an incredibly long journey on foot. They had almost worn the fur off of their feet, that stones were starting to get in and rattle against their metal servos. Dirty and mud was sticking to their fur and their oil and water supply was running low and if it got any lower for the little ones it would be dangerous… at least that Mike had told them. The triplets were struggling most days to stay awake and Plush seemed to be having trouble speaking and would lose his balance walking as well. They needed help and fast, but Nightmare still had no idea where the pizzerias were, only the name of the town. They had been following the large signs over the long paths that the vehicles rode upon, but he still had no idea where to go and how long it would take to get there. He waited until the rain let up before leaving the barn, but made sure to secure the door so his family was safe before leaving. He walked alone through the fields, the dark clouds covering the sun, giving him shadows to blend in to. Then he heard the cry of a dog nearby and the shouts of an aggravated human. He crept closer and saw a dirty pathway where the human was walking his dog… correction beating his dog. The poor creature whimpered and cried in pain as the human kicked it hard and yelled at it.

“Stupid fucking mutt! You're worthless” the human snapped kicking it again. Nightmare came up to the human and growled deeply as he tapped the human on the shoulder.

“What the fuck do you… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH” The human turned around to start a fight but as it looked up at him, it screamed in horror and fell back into the mud. Nightmare continued to growl as he picked the human up by its clothes and held it up to his face.

 _“You shouldn't harm creatures that can’t defend themselves, it makes me very cross and when I’m cross…”_ he let out a roar, making the human whimper and cry, as he sprung a leak from it’s pelvis joint. _“Now, before I decided to eat you, maybe you can help me…?”_

“Sure! Whatever you want! Just don’t kill me!”

_“I’m looking for a pizzeria… it’s a special one that has a bear in it called Freddy… maybe you know it?”_

“You mean the haunted one? Based on that weird game? Yeah… yeah I know it… it’s in the next town… Freddy’s something Pizzeria… The new place is closer though…”

_“How far am I?”_

“I don’t know. By car I think an hour or more I don’t know… I don’t go there! Please… please let me go.”

 _“You look tasty.”_ said Nightmare enjoying watching the human squirm. “ _But I have better things to do tonight, so I’m going to let you go, but if I were you I better run… in case I change my mind.”_

He dropped the human and watched it scramble to its feet and run off screaming. He looked down at the ground to where the dog was laying, its dark eyes looking up at him, it’s wagged gratefully. He sighed as he started back to his family, his pump a little lighter with the hope that they were almost there, when he noticed the dog following him.

 _“You wish to come with me? You're more than welcome too, though you might regret it when you meet Plush Trap and the cubs. Then again your a warm blooded, it might be best if they cuddle up to you for warmth.”_ said Nightmare as the dog came up beside him and followed him back to the barn.

The next day, after a long night's rest, the Nightmare animatronics started their long track to the pizzeria. Dog had kept the cubs and Plush trap warm with it fur, it also helped to cheer them up to have something to play with and now while walking with them kept close to Freddy-Stein while the cubs slept inside of him. They had kept away from the roads but now had no choice but to get closer as they came nearer to the town. A lot of cars slowed down to look at them, some even honked their horns at them or even waved at them as they passed.

“Humans are weird.” said Mangy to Chloe as another car full of humans waved as they went by.

“I don’t know maybe their trying to be friendly.” said Chloe as she shifted her cupcake under her arm. She looked up and gasped then squealed in a high pitch.

 _“Chloe! Stop that.”_ Nightmare growled.

“But look up there!” she cried as she pointed to a large bill board. It was blue with dark blue writing with a small picture of a building and an even larger picture of an animatronic fox in a pirates outfit. “Come to the Cove! Home of Foxy the pirate! Mangy that’s your dad! We’re almost there!” 

Mangy looked at Foxy and felt his pump starting to speed up. Mike had told him stories of Foxy, but he didn’t say how intimidating he looked or the fact that he ran his own pizzeria, he had only mentioned Freddy. The Nightmare animatronics started to pick up their step ignoring all the odd looks as they past by. Quite a few humans were doing double checks and some even taking pictures, but they were use to that. Soon they were at a car park where cheerful pirate music was playing and children were running to get inside. There was a huge banner over it reading “HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. MCBEAR” on it and underneath saying “Special guests today, Freddy Frazbear and co.”

“Do you think Mike is here?” Bon Bon asked as she tried to look through the windows.

 _“Only one way to find out.”_ said Nightmare as he led his family inside.

 

\--Line Break--

 Matt wheeled Mr. Mcbear into the cove, the old man chuckling to himself with a blindfold on, though he could hear the whispering and giggling of his creations and the children.

“Can I take the blindfold off yet Matt?” he asked

“One moment sir! I just need to get you into place.” said Matt as he wheeled him to the large table were Goldie, Freddy, Springtrap and Bonnie were standing holding the cake with many candles.   “Ok sir! Now!”

The old man quickly took of the blindfold and everyone cheered “Happy Birthday Mr. McBear!”

Various members of staff old and new were there and most with their kids, there were balloons everywhere thanks to BB and Betty, and tables covered in food thanks to Chica and Chi. Mark was in the security room and Jeremy was on present watch and there were a lot of presents and a certain little bear was trying to sneak one… or three.

“Jeremy, you got bad bear at 9 o’clock, I think he’s going to make a dive for it.” said Mark over the walkie talkie.

“Yeah I see him! He tries it, I’ll be handing him over to Freddy or putting a leash on him.” smirked Jeremy as he watched the little purple bear creep in and out of tables trying to get close to take one of the gifts.

Jeremy tried not to look over at him as he wanted the bear to get into reach. He waited for a few moments and saw Sooty make a run for it and quickly knelt down to scoop the little bear up into his arms.

“Ok, Sooty, I’m pretty sure OW! Hey! Quit it! Stop!” cried Jeremy as Sooty started smacking him with his magic wand (not that kind). He snatched the wand away only for Sooty to start smacking him with his paws.

‘Great’ Jeremy thought to himself ‘Highlight of the day is getting beaten up by a teddy bear’

“Feddy! Goldie! Come get your trouble maker please?”

Freddy sighed and shook his head as he turned to Goldie “It’s your turn, he’s not listening to me, made you can talk some sense into him.”

Goldie growled as he left his creator’s side and walked over to Jeremy who was now holding Sooty at arm's length as the little bear squirmed and wriggled to get loose. Sooty saw Goldie and tried to curl up into a tight ball, but the golden bear grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shook him.

**“What are you playing at! You’ve been told and warned and told again about those gifts, now LEAVE THEM ALONE!”**

Even Jeremy cringed at Goldie’s tone and felt a little sorry for the small bear as large oily tears started to roll down his little face. Goldie saw them and instantly panicked as Freddy would see Sooty crying and think he was to harsh which meant no “honey” later.

**“Er… um… er… Now stop crying cub… you’ll get presents soon, but not til’ Christmas, but you need to start being good otherwise Santa-Bear won’t bring you any gifts.”**

Sooty looked both curious and suspicious at Goldie not sure whether he should believe him or not. Goldie looked almost pleading at Jeremy to help back him up. **“It's true! Right Jeremy?”**

“It’s all true Sooty. Santa-bear comes down the Chimney and brings a sack full of gifts for good little animatronics like Shadow, so if you want in on the action you better start behaving.”

The little bear nodded and rushed over to where Shadow was to tell him about Santa-bear. Goldie wiped his forehead with relief. **“Thanks Jeremy, that was a close one, Freddy is one scary momma bear when he wants to be.”**

“Yeah but what are you going to do about Christmas? That little bear is going to get his pump broken if he doesn't get any gifts.” said Jeremy.

**“What makes you think he won’t? Father gave me an allowance at Christmas to split between everyone so we can get gifts. Of course back in those days, we would just tell him what we wanted to get one another and he got it for us to wrap. Now we got the internet and order books we can do it ourselves. Besides this will be our first Christmas together in years, we’re going to have to pull out all the stops.”**

“Er… have you told Mike about that? I mean he might have other plans… like his parents.”

Goldie snorted **“Father told me about them and believe me, Mike would much rather be with us then with them, trust me.”**

Mike was making sure everyone had a drink and keeping a close eye on the kids, to make sure they didn’t go behind Foxy’s stage or fighting over the ticket machines. Every once in awhile he would look over at Mr. McBear and see the old man laughing and smiling, surrounded by his mechanical children and the children they entertained. He was really glad they were able to pull it off at such short notice. Goldie was the one that mentioned it was Mr. McBear’s big 70th and after speaking with Thomas a party had been quickly planned. Since the old man had never been to “The Cove” they used it as an excuse to get him out of the house. Freddy and Mike had put up signs in their restaurant saying they would be unavailable for the day to celebrate their creator’s birthday, but the restaurant would still be open for food and the arcade. Though “The Cove” was still open to the public, the other guests could tell it was a private party and tried not to bother them, though the children didn’t get it and still came up to the animatronics and Mr. McBear to ask him questions and to wish him happy birthday, because after all the man who made the favourite friends was automatically a very cool guy.

“Hey Net, How you enjoying the party? Need any oil?” Mike asked as he pulled out a large can from under the table which he kept out for the animatronics to drink.

“I’m fine thank you.” said Net softly “If you like I can take over, so you may enjoy the party also, I noticed that you haven’t spoken to Father yet.”

“Ah Me and Shadow went and saw him before coming over to the pizzeria. I’m glad we did, he thought he would be spending his birthday on his own again, he was really happy to see us.”

Net nodded, he has missed his creator when he agreed to step down and of course from that point on things went downhill very quickly and now things were looking up again Net was desperate not to let them slide back. 

“Mike… have you heard… anymore about the spare animatronics that the police are meant to be giving back to us?”

“Hmmm? Oh that. Well I gave Thomas the papers and he says he’s done them, but hasn’t sent them off yet, plus it’s got to been seen by a judge and a lot of red tape so we probably won’t see them this side of the year. Shame really.” said Mike as he handed a little girl some lemonade. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious. I was just thinking it would be best to simply send them to the warehouse rather than having them clog up space in the restaurants. We don’t really need them.”

“Well...you are right there. But still I would like to get a look at them and maybe take a look at some of their parts, you know for just in case, if anything.”

Net gave Mike a smile “Always planning for the worst Mike?”

“Hey with the crazy stuff that’s happened this year I want to be ready for anything next year throws at me. The beginning of this year sucked, what with my Ex and all, and believing that Freddy was out to kill me and the worse of all, minimum wage.” Said Mike dramatically shivering to make Net laugh. “So I just want to be ready, next year can throw what it wants at me and I’ll be there ready for it.”

“Lets hope the fate’s are on your side then.” said Net trying to feel a bit calmer than before but still could not shake off his bad feeling.

Mark flicked between the screens, humming a tune, and munching on some crisps he had swiped from one of the party tables. Everything had calm down now that Sooty had been reined in and he was starting to feel bored as he flicked from one camera to the other. Then he turned on the ones outside and almost choked on a chip.

“What the actually fuck?” he cried as he leapt up in his chair and started to zoom in. There was just no way! He quickly picked up his walkie talkie. “Jeremy can you read me? We’ve got a problem!”

“What’s up? A pedo?”

“No! Just tell me if all of the animatronics are inside.”

“Well yeah, no one has had permission to leave for any reason, why?”

“Because a group of very freaky animatronics that look a lot like ours are heading towards the doors!”

“Huh? What are you… HOLY FUCK!” Jeremy cried out just as his talkie went dead.

“Wha? Jere? Jeremy? Shit!” Mark quickly clambered out of the office and ran towards the party room as quick as he could.

 

Nightmare was almost blown away by the warmth and the smell of pizzas as he opened the door, the others quickly following him wanting to get out of the cold, but to also find Mike as well. BB was happily blowing balloons for the children when he heard the doorbell go.

“HI! Would you like a balloon?” he asked before looking up and then freezing in fear as Nightmare leaned down, his bright red eyes and teeth glowing.

_“No Thank….”_

BB screamed in horror and ran away as fast as he could, leaving the nightmare animatronics slightly confused, as other people turned to stay at them equally horrified. Nightmare coughed and politely took off his top hat.

_“Please pardon us, we have come a long way hoping to find our friends, has anyone here seen Dr. Mike or Jeremy by any chance?”_

“Big Daddy? Freddy-Stein? Bon-Bon? What are you guys doing here?” Mike asked as he rushed forward with Shadow in the crook of his arm. Before Nightmare could say anything Freddy-Stein fell forward, causing Mike to stop and catch him.

“Mike! Please help! The cubs are sick!” he cried as he opened his belly section for Mike to have a look.

“Right. The office here has a few items that I can use, just to get them out of danger but I’ll need to take you back to Freddy’s as quickly as…”

**“ONE MOMENT THERE BOY!”**

Mike froze as he suddenly remembered he wasn’t alone with the nightmare animatronics. He turned around and so Mr. McBear sitting in the middle with all of his animatronics and their eyes black with anger.

**“Perhaps you could tell us who your friends are? And why they're looking for you.”**

 

**To Be Continued….**


	15. Cute and Fluffy

You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

By

End Of Grace

A/N Well, this chapter… well… it's a filler chapter at best. There is so much plot to get on with, but this chapter doesn’t really cover any of it, but still had to be written, just to get introductions out of the way and to start the build up for the ending. So enjoy this piece of fluff and don’t forget to review.

 

Chapter 14: Cute and Fluffy

 

Mike knew he was in trouble, should have allowed Jeremy to tell them about the animatronics, but to be fair neither of them expected the Nightmare gang to turn up on Foxy’s doorstep. And certainly not in the bad condition that they were in. He quickly glanced over at Jeremy, who simply shrugged his shoulders, as he turned back to Goldie and the gang.

“Michael, what are these animatronics doing here? Are they new?” Mr McBear asked looking slightly confused.

“Mr. McBear, their from Critter County, their the animatronics I worked on there, they're here because they need help…”

**“Then they need to go back to where they come from then and get their own engineer to fix them.”**  Goldie growled, his claws extending from his hands.

Freddy-Stein covered his belly and cubs and looked worriedly at Mike and Nightmare, who frowned deeply and went to step forward, but Mike held out his arm as he glared at Goldie.

“They need help _NOW._ The little ones are going to slip into Stasis Lock if I don’t do something.” snapped Mike.

The gang gaped and backed off slightly as “Stasis Lock” was a serious problem for any animatronic especially young ones, but Goldie was not convinced.

**“They should have thought about that before… Freddy?”**

Freddy stepped forward, holding Sooty in one of his paws as softly walked up to Freddy-Stein.

“My Name is Freddy Frazbear and this is my cub Sooty. May I see your little ones please?” Freddy asked. 

Freddy-Stein nodded as he opened his belly as wide as he could so that the older bear could see his little ones. Mike could tell that Freddy was scanning the little ones to see if they were as bad as he was making out and would most likely take his side, considering cubs were involved. After a few moments Freddy straightened up and looked at Mike firmly.

“You better get to work Micheal, these little ones are in serious trouble, should you need anything from My pizzeria we will get Jeremy to go and get it.” said Freddy.

“Thanks Freddy! Freddy-Stein come with me, I’ll take you to my office. Bonnie, can you come and take Shadow please?” Mike asked as he turned to the large purple bunny and was quite startled when he saw Bonnie glaring at him… no wait he was looking over his shoulder at Bon-Bon.

“Who is that? Did you perform maintenance on her?” Bonnie asked in a deep hiss, his fur flaring in anger. Shadow shivered and looked afraid as he curled up tighter into Mike’s arm. Mike glared at the purple bunny, his heart thumping heavily in his chest, as he rubbed Shadow’s back.

“Of course I did, she and the others were in a bad way, it's my job to help animatronics in case you have forgotten or do you really think I would do that with just about anything in a rabbit suit? You know what don’t answer that! I’ve got more important things to do!” Mike snapped as he stormed past Bonnie with Shadow still in his arms as he led Freddy-Stein to his office with Freddy following close behind. Mark came skidding out from the backstage, panting for breath as he looked around at everyone.

“Ok what did I miss?”

“Not much” said Mr McBear when he noticed that people were staring in both confusion and concern at the scary animatronics.

He wheeled himself forward until he was in front of Nightmare. “Are you the leader of this group Mr…”

_“Nightmare, though I prefer Big Daddy, and yes I look after my family. I am sorry we have interpreted your birthday sir. It was not intentional.”_ Said the large black bear as he bowed his head.

“It’s alright, I know there is no malice in your actions, but for the sake of our guests here I think it might be best for all of us to move into a more private room. Foxy, is one of the party rooms available?” 

“Aye, Father, Party room 2 is free for most of the day and should be big enough to hold us all in.” said Foxy as he lifted his eye patch when he noticed the smaller fox animatronic trying to hide at the back of the group.

“Good. Lets all go in there and talk while Mike does what he does best… other then getting into trouble.” There were a couple of chuckles, but the atmosphere was too thick with suspense. “Mark, you go back to the cameras and Matt you stay here with let's see, the twins, Net, Mangle, Blu, Chi and Fred. The rest of you come with me to Party Room 2 please and Jeremy… don’t think for a moment I have forgotten that you were with Mike when he went to Critter Country. So March!”

Jeremy flinched as Goldie wheeled his creator down the corridor, the animatronics closely following behind them, the nightmare gang close behind. Goldie could tell despite the calm Mr. McBear was demonstrating, the old man was quite angry and upset, his right eye kept twitching and he was tapping his fingers. The gang took up one side of the room while the nightmares took up the other side, the large black bear sitting opposite Mr. McBear. Bonnie slumped slightly in his seat, feeling both angry and guilty as he continued to try and justify his accusations. He had told Mike his feelings since the beginning and despite Mike being wishy washy and the others demanding their share of Mike’s hide, he had never complained. Mike had also promised he wouldn’t mess about with the animatronics at that theme park either, but he must've done, otherwise these monsters wouldn’t be here looking for him “You know, that wasn’t very nice of you, Sugar.”

Bonnie lifted his head and frowned at the large purple bunny facing him as she gently patted the sleeping gold mess of fur in her arms. She smiled at him, making his pump falter slightly at the sight of all those teeth, but continued to glare at her.

“You don’t know anything” he hissed.

“Oh Honey, I do. That sweet little man was the one that saved me and the others from being scrapped, of course there was nothing he could have done about us being locked up, but what can you do.” she shrugged “But still, it's wrong of you to be so mean to him when all he did was give us upgrades and security measurements.”

“You mean… he didn’t… give you… maintenance…”

“I’m not sure what you mean by that, but I can tell you this, Mike was the perfect gentlemen.”

Bonnie tried to cling to his anger, but the female bunny seemed to be telling the truth, but then she didn’t know what maintenance was, so Mike wasn’t off the hook just yet. There was a heavy thump from Mr. McBear smacking his cane down on the long table.

“Now, how about introductions? I’m Mr. McBear, I was the original owner and creator of these animatronics. This is Goldie, Springtrap, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica.”

_“As I said, my actual name is Nightmare, but I wish to be called Big Daddy. My Bunny companion is Bon-Bon, the little bunny is Plush, the bear with the cubs is Freddy-Stein, the fox is Mangy and the chicken is Chole.”_

**“HA! You talk funny!”** Goldie laughed behind his servos, making Nightmare growl.

_“So do you blondie!”_ Nightmare snapped back.

Mr. McBear sniggered at Goldie’s shocked face as he quickly composed himself again and turned to Jeremy who was looking very nervous. “So Jeremy, I thought the reason we agreed you went as well was to keep Mike out of trouble… .and to stop him from getting too mixed up with the parks animatronics.”

“To be fair sir, these were the only animatronics he touched during his whole time there, and it was a good thing he did otherwise there could have easily have been another biting incident or worse.” said Jeremy rubbing the back of his neck.

“Explain.” Mr McBear said sharpish, looking alarmed at the animatronics across from him, think how bad it would be if they were to bite someone with their monstrous teeth.

“When we got to the park, we were offered to be the first one to try their attraction. We had to beat them up with pillows or something like that, but anyway Big Daddy didn’t like us wondering around and grabbed Mike hard enough to bruise him badly on his leg. When we talked to the supervisors about security measures for them and such, they didn’t know what Mike was on about. From the techno lingo that Mike was talking, these guys only had the most basic of instructions and programing and that was it, nothing about about kids and what to do if they got to close or anything like that.”

“Are they mad? That’s not only dangerous for the public, but to everyone involved, anything could have triggered a malfunction, what on earth was Dahl thinking?” The old man looked horrified as he mentally listed everything that could have happened.

“Well the way they looked at it, these guys had already cost to much money to make and they weren’t going to spend more on programming, they were only meant to be there for Halloween after all and it was decided whether or not they would be scrapped or put into storage afterwards.  Well, you know what Mike is like, he couldn’t leave them in that state, not when they were a danger to themselves as well as kids, so he offered to fix them up.” Jeremy explained.

_“Despite the fact we’re not broken.”_ Nightmare grumbled “ _Mike and Jeremy were kind to explain everything to us as well as give us names. They also got them to change the ride slightly as well, We would scare the children, but they were not allowed to hit us, they would simply try and navigate their way through the ride with us out to scare them. We also did photo shoots with the children, too.”_

**_“_ You mean to tell me that kids willing took pictures with you? That’s kinda surprising with your looks… no offence.” **said Goldie who found it hard to believe as did the others.

Nightmare shrugged and then said proudly _“My guess is that once the children got passed our looks, they thought we were funny, the older ones said we were cool.”_

Goldie’s fur prickled at the thought that this bear, who was in worse shape than he was back in the day was considered cool. Mr. McBear must have noticed his irritation as the old man chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. He then looked sternly at Jeremy again, tapping his finger on the table.

“So Mike offered to work on them because they posed a threat to children. I can understand that. But why did you feel it was necessary not to tell anyone about it?”

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck “I did tell Chi that we were fixing some animatronics because their lives depended on it and she said she would smooth it over with you Foxy. Then it was Mike that said we shouldn’t mention it because he didn’t want to upset anyone.”

“Foxy?” Mr. McBear looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

“It be as the lad says, father. Chi came to me and spoke of the lad working on others, but since it was a life or death situation, I allowed it to pass and decided not to bring it up to the others, knowing they would be upset.” said Foxy as he gazed at his hook and then over at the other fox who was shivering on the other side of the table. “Though I noticed there be no word about how they look? Surely ya lads noticed it.”

“We did and we confronted Dahl about it, but then he went on about proof and lawyers, but mainly money and well…”  Jeremy tried to explain but Mr McBear shook his head.

“We could try and bring up the issue, but the company doesn’t have the money to fight Dahl and his army of lawyers. Besides, they would have enough yellow tape to keep the fight in court ‘till it bankrupts us. But I still don’t get why Mike didn’t want us to know…”

“Well it wasn’t so much you sir but…” Jeremy looked directly at the animatronics and the old man sighed with a smile.

“Ah yes, I understand that, I suppose it’s a good enough reason.” he chuckled.

Goldie and the others shifted uncomfortably, knowing they had gone to lengths to mark Mike as theirs, but also Mike had made a point of punishing them for their possessive behavior.

“So now we’ve got Mike out of the way, maybe you can explain why you are here? Is Dahl planning to scrap you?”

_“Not sure, one night when all the children had left after a tiring day, men came into the ride carrying large crates. While we were packed away, the men went to work destroying our home and we were helpless to stop them. Before I was locked up, I ran the override program that Mike gave me should we be put into storage or worse. I woke up some time later and broke free, finding myself surrounded by mountains of boxes, it took awhile to find my family, but once I did, it was put to a vote what we would do. Stay or leave. We believed it was best to leave and find Mike, as he was the one who could perform maintenance, but also knew about our programing. We didn’t mean to get him in trouble.”_ said Nightmare softly as he glanced over at Bonnie. _“Whatever you think Mike did with us, he didn’t, the worse thing he did was pressing my nose.”_

Bonnie hung his head low and felt the wires in his cheeks heat up to give him a blushing look of embarrassment. When he saw Mike next he would have to deeply apologize.

“Well now.” said Mr. McBear as he rubbed his forehead “As much as I dislike Dahl and how he treats his animatronics, you're still his property and according to the law I must return you…” The nightmare animatronics bowed their heads sadly “However, it’s been a busy day… and I am awfully tired, I’ll have to do it tomorrow… if I remember… after all I am a old man… memory isn’t what its use to be.” 

Nightmare stood up and bowed his head _“Thank you, sir.”_

Mr. McBear turned to Goldie “You don’t mind if they stay with you do you?”

Goldie seemed to freeze on the spot for a moment, then turned to his head from his creator to the nightmare animatronics slowly and repeatedly saying nothing, keeping quiet.

“I’m glad you agree.” said Mr. McBear with a smile knowing that Goldie wanted to say no, but couldn’t because he wouldn’t since it was a request from him. “So we will wait until Mike is finished with the cubs and then Matt will help take you all back to Freddy’s.”

 

\---Line Break---

 Mike’s body was shaking as he kicked the door to his office open, he was so angry… no fuck that, he was super pissed! He hasn’t been this angry since the very first night at Freddy’s when he thought that the animatronics were out to kill him. How could Bonnie accuse him of that? HE knew that he had been cheated on by his ex-girlfriend in the past so why think that? And Seriously? Bon-Bon is cute in a frightening sort of way, but no where in Bonnie’s looks. Plus to top it all off, he didn’t seem to mind it when his own BROTHER was trying to get into his pants… well actually he did, but he still allowed it because everyone else was doing it, too. Besides didn’t he a few weeks ago promised to be his and his alone, telling all the others that “Maintenance” was no longer allowed? He places Shadow heavily on the side and starts gathering up his tools as Freddy-Stein and Freddy with Sooty in his arms came in as well.

Freddy had never seen Mike like this and it was worrying, would he be able to concentrate on saving the cubs, and how it was going to affect his relationship with Bonnie. Shadow flinched as he watched his daddy slam doors and tools around the place and tried to call on his memory chip why daddy was angry? Was it something he had done? Or was he angry because those poor bear animatronics were sick? Sooty looked over at Shadow and felt his pump sink slightly, Shadow looked worried and most likely thought he was in trouble due to the doctor’s bad mood. He patted heavily on Freddy’s arm to get his attention.

“What is it cub?” Freddy asked and Sooty quickly pointed to Shadow and squirmed in his papa’s arms. “Alright little one, just a moment.”

No sooner had Freddy put Sooty down, the small purple bear immediately wrapped his paws around Shadow  in a comforting hug and started to pat down his ears. Freddy-Stein might have thought the moment sweet if he wasn’t so worried about his cubs and the human that was flying around the office in a rage.

“Is he usually like this?” he asked Freddy, as he placed his weak little ones on the work bench, his pump almost breaking at their near lifeless forms.

Freddy shook his head “No, he is just really hurt by Bonnie’s reaction to your Bunny friend… you see he and Mike got together after he got back from the theme park, but Bonnie thinks Mike might have had a thing with her first.”

Freddy-Stein shook his head “That’s silly, Bon-Bon might have flirted with him, but Mike was simply friendly with all of us and never did anything untoward… except maybe pressing Big Daddy’s nose”

“His nose?...oh! You have “the nose”, too.” said Freddy gently pressing his own nose, which let out a soft squeak.

Freddy-Stein smiled as he nodded as Mike came over to the work bench with his laptop and cables.

“My laptop is only capable of doing one at a time, so I will plug two of them into the PC and pray it doesn’t overload it.” said Mike firmly as he attached the cables to the cubs ports and booted up the machines. Though his movements were aggressive, he was being careful with the Fredlings as he began to check out their systems as well as their endo skeletons.

Freddy-Stein leaned in close and looked at the laptop screen, the numbers and moving objects worrying him even more since he couldn’t understand them, as he patted Fi softly on the head. Mike sighed heavily as he looked at Freddy-Stein and then Freddy.

“Freddy-Stein, I know you're worried but I need you to step back, you're in my light and I need to see.”

Freddy-Stein looked down at his cubs, his pump shaking with concern, as he gripped the workbench hard.  Freddy softly placed his paw on Freddy-Stein shoulder and gave a small smile.

“You know Mike will save them, but he can’t do that with you here, why don’t we and the two little ones go and see the others, leaving Mike to work….”

CRASH!!!

Everyone in the room jumped at the loud sound and looked at each other in a daze. Mike shook his head and pointed to the door.

“Go and see what that bunch of loose screws are up too while I’ll sort out these three. Shadow, you go with Freddy and keep out of trouble please.”

“Yes Daddy.” said Shadow sadly as he usually helped his daddy with repairs and now because he was bad he was no longer allowed to help.

Freddy picked up the two small animatronics and led Freddy-Stein out of the room, leaving the latter to close the door behind them as Mike picked up his tools.

 

\---Line Break---

 Foxy stood up from his seat as Father, Goldie continued to talk to the large black bear about living arrangements and made his way over to the smaller fox. The Fox noticed him coming down and instantly curled up, trying to make himself smaller.  Foxy rubbed his ear and sighed as he did not quite know what to do or how he was feeling. He was both annoyed and disgusted by these animatronics, but then again it wasn’t their fault and in many ways they were in the mindsets of young adults, rash and emotional. Plus they were frightened as their future was uncertain. 

“You Lad, do ye have a name?” he asked trying not to come across as intimidating.

“Umm… Mangy.” said the Fox as he looked down at the table.

“Mangy? I guess it suits you.” said Foxy in a doubtful voice as he couldn’t think of anything good to say about the name. “But I be thinking lad, you be a fox… and a fox needs a strong name”

“Oh… I didn’t know….sorry” Mangy hung his head low.

“Be not apologizing lad, I just be wanting a better name for ye, since ya family of a sort. Hmmm, maybe Foxglove would suit ye better.”

“Foxglove?” the Nightmare Fox muttered before his fur suddenly stood on end as his jaw dropped “Family?!”

“Aye! I’ll have to be talking to me first mate before making any final decisions on the matter, but I am sure she will not object to it.”

The poor small fox hard drive was spinning, what was he meant to say? What was he suppose to do? He tried looking for an answer in his programing, but what coming up short, as Mike had not covered bossy intimidating foxes in his upgrades.He looked at Chloe for help, but she was too busy chatting to the other yellow chicken. Suddenly he was hoisted up by Foxy’s hook as he stood before the pirate, he stared up at Foxy’s face and gulped.

“Stand up straight lad, there is no need to cower, you're a fox” said Foxy as he stood back slightly and crossed his arms as he watched the meek fox straighten himself up from his torso. “No, no, no lad, from your knees, stand tall and proud!”

“Oh… um… I... I  can’t.” said Foxglove/Mangy as he cowered again “My knee joints lock at that height… I can’t go any higher.”

Foxy growled and muttered a curse against the smaller fox’s creators. He would have to talk to Mike about fixing the lad’s legs. There was a high pitched squeak that caught his and everyone else attention as the small golden bunny in Bon-Bon’s arms started to wake up.

“Plush.” Bon-Bon said sweetly as she rubbed the small kit’s belly “Wake up, we’ve found Mike and his friends, wake up and say hello.”

“No… too sleepy.” Plush muttered as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“Oh come on now, everyone wants to say hello to you, then Mike will take a look at you after he fixes the cubs.”

Plush groaned as he start up and glared around the room. Big Daddy was talking to a really old squishy and a really fat gold bear. He was seeing two of Mangy and Chole then...he saw him. The large gold rabbit from Jeremy’s pictures.

“DADDY!!” he squealed as he leaped from Bon-Bon’s arms and ran across the table to Springtrap and jumped on to him. Spring was so shocked and surprised that he fell backwards knocking into Chica, Chloe, Bonnie and then Jeremy. Goldie had been quick to pull his creator out of the way before he too was knocked over. Plush babbled on with how he and Springtrap were going to do all sorts of things together including fishing and watching movies, while Spring just stared in shock at the small bunny, who was simply smiling and chatting away as if it was perfectly normal to declare someone he had never met, his parental figure. What was he going to do? He and Thomas hadn’t even spoken about children before, he wasn’t sure it Thomas even wanted one, what was he going to say when he saw this?

**“Spring? You ok?”** Goldie asked as he helped pull the large bunny to his feet, Plush holding on around Springtrap neck, smiling happily, his cottontail bouncing away. Springtrap looked at his oldest friend with a please help me look and Goldie sighed as he gripped the little bunny by the scruff of his neck and yanked him off.

**“Enough! He’s not your…”**

“Wow your smelly!” said Plush Trap as he waved his paw in front of his nose. “You need to see Doctor Mike too and ask him for a wash!”

Goldie was so shocked that he dropped the small bunny on the table as the others tried to conceal their laughter.

**“I DO NOT smell!”** Goldie grumbled as he looked at his creator **“Do I?”**

“It might just be the smell of dust since you're always in the back rooms.” said Mr McBear kindly as he held his hand out to the small gold bunny. “Hello little one, I’m Mr. McBear, may I have your name please?”

“I’m Plushtrap! And that’s my daddy!” said Plush pointing to Springtrap who quickly shook his head. Plush looked Mr. McBear over with a cheeky smile.“You're an old squishy! I can tell!”

_“Plushtrap! Don’t be rude! We’re here as his guests.”_ Nightmare growled lightly.

Mr. McBear laughed “It’s alright, children, no matter what their form, alway point out the obvious. But what makes you think Springtrap is your daddy?”

Plush tilted his head to the side and gave a look that asked why was he being asked such a stupid question. “Because we look alike and we both have trap in our names. So he’s my daddy!”

Springtrap groaned and lean down  close to Plush Trap “I’m not your daddy little one, I’m truly very sorry, but I really don’t have a kit.”

The room went silent as everyone watched as Plush’s ears fell down his back, his golf ball like eyes going even wider as he started to tear up with oil, his little body shaking as he placed a paw up to his muzzle.

“You not my daddy?” he sighed and hung his head “Ok… I understand… I’ll just go over there… with Bon-Bon.” He shuffled his feet as he walked over the table and the looked over his shoulder giving Springtrap the most adorable large tearful doggie eyes ever and sniffed. “I just wanted a daddy (Sniff) thought you were it, (Sniff) but it's ok…”

 He looks around again and added a cute pout. Spring felt his pump squeeze painfully and Goldie could see that his best friend was weakening. He growled and snatched Plush up and

glared at him.

**“Stop mulipitating him you little runt!”** He snarled causing Plush to cringe.

“GOLDIE! Put that kit down NOW!”

Everyone turned around to see Freddy and Freddy-Stein standing in the doorway glaring at the gold bear with Sooty and Shadow hugging his legs.

**“But Honey pot…?”** Goldie whined, but Freddy stomped into the room and snatched Plush from him and dumped him in Springtrap arms.

“What have I told you about picking on the cubs or kits? They don’t know any better! Now let Springtrap look after his kit on his own, he needs to learn.”

“SEE!” smiled Plush happily “I am your kit and you're my DADDY!!”

“If you say so.” smiled Springtrap as he gave the small bunny a hug.

“Uncle Spring? Who dat?” Shadow asked as he tugged on Springtrap fur.

“This is your… cousin I think… Plush Trap met Shadow.” said Spring as he placed the small gold bunny in front of the black one.

“I know you, your Doctor Mike’s kit right? Please to meet you.” said Plush as he hugged Shadow tightly.

“Nice to meet you, too.” smiled Shadow as he hugged back. Plush felt something hard tugging his ear as he turned around to see a small purple bear in a top hat glaring up at him.

“Hi!”

The purple bear lifted his hat slightly and then tried to pull his ear, hard.

“OW! Stop it! That hurts!” Plush cried out as Shadow quickly smacked the bear’s paw away.

“Sooty! That’s not nice! Plush is family” Shadow scowled “Sorry about Sooty, Plush Trap, he’s not use to other bunnies our hight.”

“It’s ok. I guess he can’t help it if he was built short.” Plush smirked as he wrapped his paw around Shadow. “Don’t worry though Shortie! We’ll look out for you.”

Sooty took off his top hat and pulled out his water pistol and squirted it in Plush Trap's face. Plushtrap coughed and splattered before snarling as he went to jump on the small bear who was more than ready to fire another shot at him, when Springtrap and Freddy instantly grabbed them.

 "Sooty! Stop that!” said Freddy as he took the water pistol off of the pouting bear. “He’s going to be staying with us for a while, so you better be nice.”

“Plush, Sooty is very protective of Shadow, so please try to get along without fighting please. Honestly, I’m your daddy for one minute and I’m already telling you off.” sighed Springtrap.

“Must mean you're doing a good job” said Plush cheeky as he pressed their noses together making them both beep.

“Do you think it's always like this?” Freddy-Stein asked Nightmare softly as he looked at the other animatronics. The large black bear shrugged.

_“Don’t know, but as long as we’re safe and the cubs are on the mend, I’m willing to put up with the craziness.”_

“So they're going to stay with us? We do have a spare room, needs a bit cleaning, you can stay in our living room until we can sort it out.” said Freddy as he handed Sooty to Goldie as he handed his paw out to Nightmare. Sooty glared over at Plushtrap and poked his tongue out at him only for Goldie to tap hard on his top hat.

**“I know I don’t like him either, but you and I have to wait until mummy bear ain’t around first ok?”**

Sooty nodded as he continued to glare at the small gold bunny who was pulling faces back at him. Shadow climbed up on to Bonnie’s lap and looked up at Bonnie who tried to smile but it wasn’t working.

“Papa…. is Daddy mad at me?” Shadow asked as he rested himself against Bonnie’s chest.

“Why would you think he is mad at you little one?” Bonnie asked looking rather shocked at Shadow would never or could ever make Mike mad.

“Daddy was slamming things about and then told me to go away and stay out of trouble instead of letting me help, he always lets me help,… but he didn’t because I’ve been bad.”

“Oh, Shadow, it’s not like that at all, I’VE upset daddy’s feelings and he’s taking it out on everyone else. It’s not your fault.”

“You sure?” Shadow asked tearfully.

“Very Sure.” said Bonnie as he hugged Shadow tightly. “So what do you think of your cousin?”

“He’s funny.” said Shadow “Does that mean the little bears are also my cousins?”

“No, but they can be your friends like Sooty is, though lets hope their not as naughty as he is.”

 

\--Line Break--

 

“Hey Matt.” said Mark over the walkie talkie “Some kids are trying to climb on the stage.”

“On my way.” said Matt as he quickly walked over to the stage where a toddler and her older sibling were trying to get on the large wooden stage. “Excuse me you two, but you're not allowed on there ok? Foxy doesn’t like it.”

“But where is Foxy, mister? Me and my little sister really want to see him.” said the boy excitedly as he held his sister’s hand.

“FOXY!” shouted the little girl giggling for being so loud.

Matt laughed too as he patted her head “I’m really sorry, but Foxy is dealing with a problem…” He leant down and whispered secretly to them “To tell the truth, the captain is looking over a treasure map right now and is planning his trip to go get it. But you can’t tell anyone, otherwise some other pirates might get to it first.”

“We won’t tell anyone! Promise!” said the boy as he took his sister’s hand “Come on sis, let’s see if Balloon Boy will let us get some ice cream.”

“You handled that very well boyo.” said Mangle as she came up to Matt.

“Well I’ve watched you guys for so long, must have worn off on me, you ok?” Matt asked “You and the Captain looked a bit worried about that other fox.”

“Aya… he is a bit… odd,... but you can tell from his optics he is very young. Also he keeps… cowering… very un-fox like, the captain and I don’t like it.”

“What about the other animatronics… what do you think of them? Are you mad at Mike too?” Matt asked a little curious about what the vixen thought.

“What they are and where they were built is not their fault and there is no point trying to blame them for it.” said Mangle “Thought it would be easier if we could. I would want someone to help me and my family also. As for Mike…” she sighed heavily “We knew letting him go to that place was a bad idea knowing how soft hearted the lad is, but then again, we wouldn’t care for him so much if he wasn’t the open hearted dope.”

Matt laughed “So you think everything is going to be ok?”

“For the most part… though Bonnie is going to have to do a lot of groveling to get Mike to forgive him.”

“Well, I have to say, this place is never dull, you guys certainly keep me and the others on our toes.” said Matt “Let hope that Dahl guy doesn’t cause us too much trouble.”

“Don’t be making a bet on that lad, the pizzeria is a magnet for trouble, there is going to be rough seas ahead, I can feel it in my pump.” said Mangle as she patted Matt on the back.

“Best get back to work, these kids are here to be entertained and since we’re a little short we all need to pitch in.”

“Yes ma'am.”

 

\--Line Break--

 

Mike sighed as he rubbed his forehead to wipe off the sweat, he was exhausted, but there still was so much work to do. At least the triplets were out of danger now, their systems were reset to normal diameters, but Fee and Fum both needed to have their knee joints fixed while Fi neck joints needed straightening. What on earth were these poor cubs doing out in the cold like that? Well, maybe it was partly his fault as he hadn’t given them or the others any real programing or knowledge about the outside world or about it’s dangers to them and their bodies. The triplets furs smelt really bad, most likely from being out in the rain which was probably the reason why they became so sick. Right now, the triplets were fast asleep, the laptop and PC were humming away as Mike slipped into his seat. Now he had a few moments to try and clear his head. He was still really pissed at Bonnie, though he didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t want to simply forgive him. Seriously! Didn’t Bonnie know him at all? There was a gentle knock on the door as it slowly opened and Bon-Bon stuck her head in.

“Hey Sugar. Miss me?” She asked as she came in and closed the door behind her.

“Of Course I did. I did hear that you guys were going into storage, sorry it came to that, though I am surprised you decided to come and find me.”

“Why not? Though the people at Critter County are nice, they're only nice to the children and their parents, they didn’t really seem to like us much and often talked like we weren’t there or like we couldn’t hear or understand them. It use to really upset Big Daddy, I guess that’s why he wanted us to come here so badly, he knew we would be treated with a bit more respect.”

“Well maybe respect isn’t quite the right word… I think you’ll find you’ll be quickly treated like family… well if Freddy has anything to say about it.”

“Well, Plush trap has told Springtrap that he’s his son and Shadow’s cousin and that pirate fox seems to be taking Mangy under his hook. Also it seems Chole and that other yellow chicken are talking about cooking lessons.”

Mike smiled “That’s awesome Bon-Bon. So did um… you and Bonnie get to talk?”

“Yes! You didn’t tell me that my counterpart was a total stick in the mud.”

“He’s not usually. This is the first time he’s ever acted like this and it really pis… upsets me.” said Mike as he looked down at the triplets. If they heard him swearing and started to copy him, he wouldn’t just have Freddy, but Freddy-Stein to deal with, too.

“He looked pretty upset himself too. Maybe you two should talk as soon as you get the chance, ok Sugar?”

“Yeah thanks Bon. So did you just come to visit me or check up on the triplets?”

“Well actually…” Bon-Bon’s cheeks turned red and she started to sway in a shy manner “I was hoping you could tell me about the cute, hunky, blue rabbit that’s works here?”

“Huh?” Mike was sure he hadn’t heard her right as he dug into his ear and wiggled it about to clear it. “Can you say that again?”

“I saw him as we came in, his strong lean body with those cute red cheeks, with those seducing green eyes, ooohhhhh he made my pump flutter.” Bon-Bon cooed and giggled like a teenager over a pop idol.

“Yep, that’s what I thought you said, well his name is Bonnie Blu, but everyone calls him Blu for short. He works at Freddy’s pizzeria.”

“Wonderful! Since I’m staying there I can get to know him better and when he sees how nice I am he won’t be able to help himself and fall desperately in love with me.” Bon-Bon continued to giggle and smile.

“Err… Bon… where did you learn about love and boys from?” Mike asked as a feeling of dread came over him.

“Silly boy! I work in Critter Country! Everyone knows how love works there! You met someone and it’s love at first sight and then you marry them and have fifty babies, it’s easy!”

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” said Mike as he rubbed the back of his head “Bon you can’t marry someone you just met.”

“But it’s true love.”

“Bon-Bon… have you actually spoken to Blu yet?” Mike asked and watched at Bon suddenly stood very still and then looked at him, her optics pleading as her lower lip wobbled.

“No… I’m… I’m to shy.”

“Right, so how are you going to make him fall in love with you, get married, and have lots of babies, if you haven’t even said hello to him yet.”

“It’s a work in progress.” she said flusteredly “That’s why I want you to introduce me to him, maybe say something nice about me to him, like how soft my fur is.”

“Well let me finish up with the triplets first Bon, then I’ll try and help you win over Blu’s pump ok, but don’t get your hopes up ok?” said Mike as he was suddenly pulled up from his chair and hugged tightly by the excited nightmare bunny.

“I must be out of my mind.” he muttered to himself.

 

\--Line Break--

Mark dumped his bag and jacket as soon as he walked through the door. He was tired, but not that tired. Wade had been texting him for the last couple of days to try this new game out and get a review out as soon as possible. Kept going on about how it was so great and scary and that the fans was already building theories and such. So once he warmed up his leftovers and got out of his uniform into something more comfortable, he walked into his office or as he called it his “game dungeon”.  There he spent every free hour he had, playing and reviewing games and making short videos for the internet to enjoy. He booted up his pc, which he and Wade had customise to the nines for gaming purposes and waited patiently for the game to load.  Before leaving, he checked in with Matt and Jeremy, asking them if they needed any help with the other animatronics before he headed home, but they said it was all in hand and not to worry about it, he also checked that Mike was ok and didn’t need anything, but he said to just go home and enjoy the few hours he got away from all the craziness.

Crazy, he felt, only covered half of what usually went on at that place, still it was decent pay and he was having fun, he couldn’t really complain. He just wished that those bloody bears left him alone! Seriously if they weren’t trying to scare the crap out of him than they were bossing him about. At least the others didn’t bother him, plus Chica or Chi always made sure he had a pizza or whatever else he wanted off of the menu for his break ready too. But now it was time to forget about that place and have some fun.

“Ok, the video camera is on and the game is almost loaded. Just quickly check my hair… yep! I’m good! Ok! Hello Everybody My name is Markiplier and today I’m going to be playing… Five Nights at Freddy’s… WHAT THE FUCK!”

 

To be continued….

 

Please Review…


	16. A Bit of loving and oh no!

You Can’t Fix What’s Not Broken

By

End Of Grace

A/N: Hello all. Thank you all so much for your reviews and fav! You guys are amazing. On Fanfiction.net this fic is only a few reviews away from reaching 300. This is a huge milestone for me as I have NEVER reached this number before so THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. Also, did you know it was about this time last year I actually sat down to start writing the fix series? Yes that’s right, this series is a month away from being a year old! So as a thank you for all your support as well as celebrate the one year anniversary, I want to do something special. Any ideas? Also a BIG shout out to Thrash Metal Martin who has been a great fan and supporter of the series, hope you enjoy this chapter. p.s this chapter hasn't been beta read yet, I was to excited to get this one out to you.

Chapter 15: A Bit of loving and oh no!

Mr McBear was struggling to keep awake, but old age was catching up to him, as he felt himself about to nod off. The Cove was closing up for the night, the staff doing the last minute cleaning, while the animatronics rested for a few hours. They were all exhausted. The nightmare animatronics were resting in party room two, Big daddy holding Freddy-Stein, as the smaller bear was threatening over his cubs, while Bon-Bon and Mangy were resting against each other. Chloe was in the kitchen, with Chica and Chi, going through the kitchen’s basics while everyone bar Goldie rested on the stage. Goldie rested his paw on his Creator’s shoulder and gently shook it.

**“You want me to get you a cab?”**

“No, not yet, I want to go with you and make sure our guests are settled in, though I am a little concerned about leaving the fox behind”

**“Foxy insisted. I was also thinking of asking if that other Chicken can stay here too, Put less stress on us, if you get my meaning”**

“Your thinking about all the cubs aeren’t you, poor Spring, he really doesn’t know what to make of Plush does he”

**“At least Sooty will have someone else to play with, though I’m a little worried that he might led them to rebel or something”**

The image of cute little animatronics trying to beat up their big counterparts was to much for the old man who cracked up laughing.

“Oh...oh..oh my! That’s so funny! Though I think Foxy wishes to keep the lad close as there are hardly any foxes compared to bears and rabbits. So I’ll give it the ok for now. Though I still wish to speak to Mike….”

**“Kid ain’t come out of his office, maybe he knows he in serious trouble when he gets out of there, I’m going to have the kid over my knee!”** Goldie growled but then looked at his Creator **“Unless you want to do it Father, after all you're his boss”**

“He’s a little too old to be spanked, but a firm talking too will be best, the lad did have good intentions after all. Now other than the nightmare animatronics, you said there was something else you needed to speak to me about”

**“Yeah….something is off with the books again. Something serious.”**

“An employee again?”

**“No! Both stores are doing well and making plenty but the accounts….say we’re almost broke. Money has been transferred out of them and it comes from head office”**

“Thomas?”

**“Don’t know. Spring’s been really down in the dumps since the kids been avoiding him”**

“He didn’t even come to the hospital event either. What was he like the last time you saw him Goldie?”

**“Stressed out and thin. He put on a good act of being ok but I can tell something is bothering the little wart”**

“Hmmmm. I’ll try talking to him, but, I really do not wish to ruffle the lad’s feathers, he’s only just started talking to me again”

There was suddenly a loud creaking noise as they turned to see someone slowly walking down the corridor towards Mike’s office.  

**“Where is he going?”**

 

\--Line Break--

Net stood outside Mike’s door, his hand poised to knock, as his body trembled. He had to do this. It was for the sake of the pizzeria and the other animatronics. He had to speak to Mike, after seeing how soft hearted he was to those Nightmares, he could only panic over how Mike would react when the spares were returned to them. Then what would happen? Mike and no doubt even father would be upset and disappointed in him, he didn’t want that, but mostly he didn’t want Mike to hate him either. He didn’t think his pump could take it. He softly tapped on the door and opened it. Mike was sleeping at his desk, his head resting on his arms, as he gently snored, his long hair covering most of his face. Net softly stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked over at the cubs and Plushtrap, all asleep and hooked up to various machines, looking all innocent and sweet. He slid up to Mike and looked down at the human and smiled happily. Mike was a good looking man, not that Net was a good judge of human beauty, but from the men he had seen, Mike was the best looking. He used his long fingers to pull back Mike’s hair and tuck it behind his ear, pausing slightly when Mike stirred but let out a small sigh when Mike settled again. He really didn’t want to do this, but he feared what would happen when the police handed the spare animatronics back to them, so he placed his hands and either side of Mike’s head. He hated using his powers but this was a dire situation. His eyes glowed an eerie purple as a purple vapor came out of his fingers and surrounded Mike’s head.

“Mike….the spare animatronics are a bad idea….bad idea….there is no reason to have them here...destroy them….destroy them…”

“Bad...idea? Bad idea” Mike muttered in his sleep “Bad...spares….”

“That’s right. Bad Spares! When asked about the spare animatronics….you will say it’s a bad idea….”

“Bad...bad idea…”

Net tried not to smile, but he was happy he had succeeded and was about to move his hands when a thought occurred to him. Mike and Bonnie were rocky at the moment...all he had to was dip a thought...NO! That was too far. But what if he made it that Mike wanted to go back to the way things use to be...Bonnie would be a little hurt but at least…..No...no this wasn’t right. Net removed his hands from Mike’s head and inhaled deeply as he pulled back his powers, pushing them down and deeply hoped he would never have to call on them again.

\--Line Break--

 Jeremy poked his head around the door of the store room where Chi was checking stock, her back turned to him, as he entered. Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. Chi hadn’t spoken to him all night, even when he tried to approach her, she would turn away from him.

“Hey Chi” he said softly as he stepped up to her. He heard her tisk and turned around and glared at him. “I guess your kinda pissed at me?”

“Pissed? Hardly! I mean why would I be upset over you hanging out with another version of me and my sister and not tell me about it? Was it because you were helping Mike give her Maintenance?”

“You know I...wait...you said maintenance like it meant something else then….is that what Mike and Bonnie been calling Sex around you guys?” Jeremy asked his cheeks going pink.

Chi huffed and pointed her beak in the air, her arms across her chest as she leant against the tall stack of creates.

“Chi I promise you, the only thing me and Mike did there was repair and reprogram them, and that was it. You know I’m crazy about you, didn’t I call you every night I was there, I call you the prettiest and wonderful animatronic ever and I mean it”

Chi slumped slightly and looked over at Jeremy “Yeah you did…..did you really do nothing with Chole?”

“Of course not! Why would I? In mean she’s nice and all but she’s nothing compared to you”

“But I’m so puny and thin, at least my sisters have something to hug and hold on too, plus they're not damaged goods like me”

“Hey” Jeremy whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. “You know they say the best things come in small packages and Chi, you're the best”

Chi smiled as she cupped Jeremy’s face and kissed him with her beak. It was awkward as hell, her beak wasn’t really shaped to be kissed but they tried.

“Sorry” Chi mutted as she hugged Jeremy back “My beak is so small…”

“It’s fine”

“Oh I know I can take it off” said Chi as she took her beak into her servos and started to twisted it until it came off with a pop. Jeremy tried not to show that he was freaked out at the sight of her without a beak. “At least like this I can give you a little treat”

She pushed him back until he fell back on to the floor, her body on to of his, she smirked as she slid up and down with her body, feeling with the human body beneath her getting hot as something began to poke into her.

“Um...Chi...are….you sure? I mean….your a….and I’m a…” said Jeremy feeling all the blood rush to his cock, as the yellow chicken smiled down at him with glee as she pulled up his shirt.

“I know what I’m doing Jeremy. I was a sex toy for years, so I’ve learnt a few things to make men happy, I know what makes you guys moan” said Chi saucily as she licked and kissed his chest, grinding her pink pelvis into his groin.

“Um….should I take charge? I want to make you happy too….” said Jeremy blushing brightly.

“Oh...do you have…..” Chi raised an eyebrow and smirked “Experience?”

Jeremy’s once pasty skin turned scolding red with embarrassment as Chi giggled and tried to cover her smile.

“Oh Jeremy….” she giggled “You're so cute!”

“HEY! I’ve had experience! Just….not like...this...ok?” Jeremy pouted as he looked down at the floor still blushing brightly. Chi stopped laughing when she realized that this was important to Jeremy and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

 “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh...but would you mind if I stayed in charge for a while….it’s just...because….you know…”

“Yeah….yeah, I get it, no problem...but is it ok if I hold on to you? I won’t if it brings anything….”

Chi stopped him with a soft chaste kiss and said softly “I’d be offended if you didn’t”

Jeremy smiled as he raised his hands and placed them on Chi’s pelvis section, his fingers brushing her small feathers on her torso. Chi leaned down so she was faced to face with Jeremy, watching his reactions as she grinded her pelvis in to his, feeling his cock throb against her. Jeremy bit his lip to stop himself from moaning as Chi kissed under his chin and down his neck as she played with his nipples. Chi felt her system starting to warm up as lubricants started to pressurize in her port, it was nice actually enjoying it for a change, rather than her body sending fluids down there because she was being taken against her will.  She pulled herself up and undid Jeremy's belt and flies, as Jeremy lifted his hips to help her pull down his trousers and pants, his cock hard and pressing itself against his belly. Chi smiled as she wrapped her servo around it and gave it a hard tug to make Jeremy gasp.

“For such a thin boy Jeremy, your cock is quite thick, I think I will enjoy having it inside of me”

Jeremy was surprised his face could go much redder as Chi lean down and licked the head of his cock, lapping up the per-cum.

“So tasty” she muttered “I would love to taste more, but the warning pressure light is flashing, and I need release”

Jeremy watched, fascinated as Chi sat back up on her knees, as a panel in her pelvis slid open, as liquid began to drip from inside of her. His hand moved from her side as he reached towards it only for Chi to flinch away slightly when she noticed where his hand was going.

“Chi...can I?” he asked, his voice thick with need.

Chi felt conflicted, she didn’t want to be touched….not there...not like “he” had...but this was Jeremy and she knew he wouldn’t hurt her like that man had done.

“Be gentle?” she asked as she pulled herself a little closer.

Jeremy sat up slightly as he slowly slid one of his fingers around the outside of her port, sending a tingling sensation though Chi’s body, as more lubricant started to drip out. He then pushed forward, two fingers going in deep into her port making her gasp at the sharp pleasant shock of electric back curent, making her body shake as fluid dribbled from her mouth and her optics rolled back.

“Wow, it’s so warm and wet...it’s really real…” Jeremy muttered, roating his fingers around, scissoring them and pushing them back and forth, enjoying the cute sound Chi was making.

Warning lights were flashing brightly behind Chi’s optics, the pressure was starting to get to much but she didn’t want it to stop. This was fantastic, this is what she loved about having sex, the wondering build up of pressure and electrical sparks, this wonderful feeling coursing through her body like it did when ever she was with David but somehow this was three no four times better.  Usually by now she and David would be finished and he would be making excuses to leave but Jeremy was taking his time, enjoying her, making her feel good.

“Chi….can I...I want…” Jeremy asked as he pulled away his fingers and wrapped his hand around his cock, using her fluids as lube. Chi nodded but as Jeremy went to sit up properly she quickly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down to the floor.

“I’m in charge remember?” she said softly as she licked her face and lined her port with his cock. Jeremy tried to sit up but found his was firmly pinned beneath her as a slight hint of fear ran through him as he remembered Chi wasn’t human but an animatronic who was very strong but also heavy as well and if she got carried away she could hurt him easily. She pushed her pelvis down, sucking in his cock tightly into her port, both crying out from the pleasure and pain it caused. Jeremy couldn’t believe how tight Chi was, he could only put it down to Chi’s small frame or it was thanks to Mike fixing her, whatever the reason he doubted he would last much longer. Chi felt her body electric current bubble and fizz, she was certain she was going to short circuit at any moment but she wanted more...more of Jeremy, HER Jeremy...as she rode him in earnest. Jeremy hissed as he gripped her hips and tried to slow her down.

“Chi, calm down, you're hurting me”

Chi insistently stopped and looked down at Jeremy’s pained face and leaned over him.

“Jeremy...are you ok? I’m sorry, so sorry...I don’t know what got into me”

“It’s ok….wow...um….want to keep going...just a little slower?”

“Sure…” Chi smiled as she started to move her hips again at a slower rate, smiling down at her human as he smiled back at her. Her body was still hot and flashing warnings as she rocked herself to a slower steadier pace, Jeremy still hard inside of her. The pressure was at it max and her port clenched down tight on to Jeremy’s cock causing him to cum hard inside of her. She let out a high pitched squeal as her systems released soaking Jermey’s corch. Due to the release, she felt dizzy and fell forward, Jeremy quickly catching her, as he panted for breath at nearly being crushed more than already had been.

“Chi? Chi, you ok? Please don’t tell me I need to get Mike! Oh please god, don’t do that to me, Chi please wake up!”

Chi moaned slightly as she looked up at his face and smiled weakly. “Hey….”

“Oh thank god! You ok? You scared me for a moment there!” said Jeremy feeling more relieved than he was a few moments ago.

“Yes, just a little overheated, nothing to worry about and you are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m good” Jeremy lied, as he felt really uncomfortable being so wet and having a heavy animatronic on his chest, but he wasn’t about to tell her that, not with his cock still inside of her.

“Oh good” said Chi as she wrapped her servos around him and nuzzled into his neck.

“Er….Chi? Um could you….could you get off of me? I need to get cleaned up”

“Hmmmmmm….no” giggled Chi as she hugged him tighter, a red flash glowing from her optics briefly.

 

\---Line Break---

Mike asked Matt drop him, Mr McBear and Shadow home and he and Jeremy could come back in the morning to collect the animatronics, one because he was in no mood to deal with them and two they all needed at least six hours sleep to put up with whatever madness that tomorrow was going to bring. Leaving Jeremy to look after the cove for the night and waving Matt good bye, Mike holding Shadow in one arm and helping Mr McBear with the other, began the long tread up the stairs to his apartment.

“Sorry it wasn’t a great birthday Mr McBear” he said softly not wanting to wake anyone up.

“Don’t worry about it lad, to tell the truth, if I was in your place I would have done the same. especially after what Big Daddy told me about their programing before you came along. Seriously what was Dahl thinking?” the old man shook his head.

“To be fair it was more his lackeys trying to save money”

“Still no excuse! Not when people's safety is concerned. I’ll talk to Dahl...in a day or so...give those poor animatronics a chance to have a semi normal life before I send them back to that hell hole” said Mr McBear as he pulled out his key and opened his apartment door. “And Mike, some advice one father to another, try to never show your anger around a child, they end up thinking it is something they’ve done to upset you”

Mike blinked and looked down at Shadow sleeping on his shoulder and felt a sharp pain in his chest as the old man stepped into his apartment. Holding Shadow tightly, Mike made his way to his apartment and gently put Shadow to bed, connecting his power cable to his ear and softly kissing his forehead.

“Sorry about today kiddo, I’ll make it up to you in the morning, well...what morning is for us anyway...” said Mike as he climbed out of his clothes and fell on to his own bed to sleep, sending up a quick pray for less craziness in his life. 

 

Mike groaned as his mobile ring tone rang out loudly as he tumbled around to find it.  He grunted with annoyance when he noticed the time and the fact it was Mark ringing him.

“Someone better be dead” he muttered to himself as he flipped open his phone “Mark! This better be good….”

“MIKE! We have a serious problem! I haven't slept all night trying to find everything. You need to come and see this! I’ve already called Matt and Jeremy and their on their way to get you! Wake up the old man, because he needs to see this too!”

“Whoa Mark...what the hell? What’s wrong? Has something happened?” Mike asked suddenly feeling awake “What have you found?”

“It's to hard to explain but it's bad! Well not bad but oh god just get here quick ok?”

The line went dead, leaving Mike bewildered as he quickly got up, and grabbed his keys as he went down to Mr McBear’s apartment. He knocked several times before he heard the grumblings of the old man before he swung open the door.

“Mike? What on earth is wrong with you? It’s not even six o'clock in the morning”

“I know sir and I’m sorry. But Mark has just called me in a blind panic, going on about something being very bad, a serious problem and is insisting that we all go to his place, you included”

“Oh? Well, if it’s serious...if it’s not I’ll fire his silly ass” grumbled the old man as he went back into his apartment to get ready. Mike went back to his apartment and gently shook Shadow awake.

“Morning Shadow, come on, we’re going to Mark’s house today”

“To sleepy!” Shadow moaned as he flopped against Mike’s chest.

“I know kid, but tell you what, later you can play with the triplets and Plush Trap and maybe we can all watch a movie together”

Shadow’s ear perked up as he smiled “And papa and Sooty too?”

Mike tried not to wince at the mention of Bonnie but smiled and nodded his head instead “Sure. The more the merrier”

“YEAH!”

About an hour or so later, Matt and a very worn out Jeremy stood outside the apartment building wait for them to come down. Mr McBear was a little confused in the mornings, especially since he hadn’t had his tablets, kept asking where they were going and why.

“Is something wrong with grandpapa’s memory chip Daddy?” Shadow asked as Matt explained to Mr McBear for the third time that they were going to Mark’s.

“No Shadow, he’s just old and sometimes his memory just needs time to catch up” said Mike as he looked over at Jeremy who was sitting uncomfortably in a way he knew too well. He gently nudge Jeremy’s arm and leaned in close so that Matt and Mr McBear didn’t hear.

“Chi popped your cherry last night huh?”

Jeremy punched Mike in the shoulder as he felt his ears burn “I lost that ages ago…”

“So what’s wrong then?” Mike asked

“She was a little too excited….if you get what I mean?”

“Oh yeah...I’ve got painkillers in my bag, I’ll give you some when we get to Mark’s”

“Thanks man!”

Matt pulled up side a small looking place and helped Mr McBear out of the car to the door followed by Mike and Jeremy. They knocked on the door and patiently waited until Mark opened the door. He looked rough, bags under his eyes and hair was a mess and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

“You look ill my boy, are you alright?” The old man asked as they stepped in to Mark’s place.

“Just really, REALLY tried, but I’ll be alright” Mark muttered “Coffee guys? Living room is just down there, make yourselves comfortable”

There were two three seater sofas with a small tv and coffee table as they waited for Mark to come in with their drinks.

“He looks bad, wonder what’s get him so worked up?” said Matt as he listened to Mark rattle around in his kitchen.

“The only time I’ve seen him rougher was after the first night at the pizzeria” said Jeremy as he looked at Mike who nodded.

“He didn’t look that rough the night  I had to call an ambulance for him either, something really bad must have gotten to him, maybe something about the nightmare animatronics?”

“Daddy, is Mr Mark sick?” Shadow asked looking concerned but Mike shook his head.

“No Shadow, Mark’s just worried about something and we’re here to help him is all, now I’m going to get your sippy cup out of my bag for your morning oil ok?”

“Yucky!” Shadow moaned but still took the cup anyway as Mark came in with a large tray of coffee cups, cream and sugars.

“Thanks for all coming, at first I thought it might have been a coincidence you know, but after playing….Jeez...it explains everything” Mark muttered as he slowly sipped his coffee.

“Lad if you don’t start making sense I will beat you with my walking stick!” Mr McBear grumbled. “Now what is so bad that you had to call us all here!”

“You guys know I do a side gig of reviewing games right and posting the video’s online? Well, my friends have been going nuts about this scary game for a while and last night I downloaded it to try….big mistake….”

“What was it?” Jeremy asked “If it’s that scary I’ll give it ago”

“Its called Five Nights at Freddy’s” said Mark and quickly ducked out of the way as Mike choked and spat out his coffee “Dude, seriously! I know it’s shocking and all but it costs to get this carpet cleaned!”

“I don’t understand, a game? What’s so bad about a game? Is it some new board game or something ” said Mr McBear who looked truly confused.

“It’s like an arcade game sir, but ones you can play on your personal computer, there are even ones online that you can buy and play as well” explained Matt.

“And someone has made a game based on a Security Guard’s five nights at the pizzeria, putting it around the time after those kids got murdered and way almost put out of business” added Mark in all seriousness “Even down to the animatronics, though only Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Hell, Goldie is in it two but as an extra and he’s even more of a douche bag”

“Well other then the copyright I still don’t understand why it’s a bad thing…” the old man scratched his head.

“Sir, remember what you and Goldie set up to scare the guards into behaving, the rumors about them stuffing the guards into suits?” Jeremy said remembering the time he had broken the rules and was punished for it.

“But that was just a rumor me and Goldie made up for the guards and the staff? I don’t understand how….”

“Rumors have a way of getting out sir….and getting twisted….people believe the reason that the animatronics were really stuffing the guards into suits….(sigh) was because they were being haunted by the children that were murdered” said Mike softly.

The old man gasped and looked at the others in shock, hoping that one of them would say Mike was wrong, but they all looked grim and serious. Mike frowned as he crossed his arms, this was ringing a bell in his mind but for the life of him he couldn’t remember. Had someone mentioned it to him before?

“Show me!” Snapped Mr McBear as he struggled to get up from his seat.

“Ok, let me boot the computer up, it will take a little while” said Mark as he got up and quickly left the room.

“Daddy, what is Mark on about? It sounds really bad….” Shadow asked as he looked up from his cup.

“It's a computer game Shadow, it's based on the pizzeria and without our permission” said Mike as he patted down the small animatronic fur. “I can’t help but think that I’ve heard of it before”

Five or so minutes later Mark called out for them to join him in the other room. “Welcome to my lair!”

The room was painted back with a large monitor connected to two high end towers, on the side of the desk was a microphone and a video camera that were also hooked up. The monitor flicked and an eerie image of Freddy looked out at them.  Matt helped Mr McBear in to the large black chair and wheeled him up to the computer.

“How much are we paying you son? Cause it’s clearly too much” commented the old man as he looked around the room.

“HEY! I work two jobs to get all this stuff!” Mark said indignantly “Now, sir, if you want to use the mouse and click on new game, you’ll be good to go” 

Muttering about modern fangled things, the old man clicked on the screen and both Mike and Jeremy gasped at the image of the office on the screen.

“Holy shit! They’ve even got the crappy fan and everything” Jeremy muttered, as the sound of a phone ringing came over the speakers.

“Hello? Hello? Er I wanted to record a message for you…” said the weird voice “to help you get settled in for your first night”

“Ok, Mr McBear, click on that space bar thing on the bottom, it will bring up the camera map” explained Mark as he knelt down beside the old man. “and then you can click on the different ones”

Mr Mcbear grumbled as he leaned closer to the screen to see what he was clicking on and the group watched as the images of the rooms of Freddy’s Fazbear Pizzeria filled the screen, from the party rooms, to the old pirate's cove and of course the old stage where the gang were standing.

“I’ll give this to the fella, he’s actually done a good job with the layout, got a few things wrong but not too bad...even Freddy looks good” said Mr McBear begrudgingly. “But why the weird battery?”

“Don’t you remember sir? To try and save money, through the night the night guard had to work with a generator that had limited power” said Mike.

“But hey first night is a breeze, I’ll chat with you tomorrow, er check those cameras and close the doors if only if absolutely necessary…” the voice continued as Shadow leaned closer and tapped Mr McBear on the head.

“Grandpa Can I have I go?” he asked.

“Want to join me Shadow? Come here then” said Mr McBear as he took Shadow off of Mike and placed him on his lap as he clicked on the screen again. “You can help me, my eyes aren’t too good”

“Ok” said Shadow as he waited the screen intently as Mark turned around to Mike.

“Mike...it might be better if you get Shadow out of here, this game can be pretty scary” he said looking concerned at the small animatronic who was alerting his grandpa to the fact that Bonnie and Chica were missing.

“Why what’s wrong?” Mike asked frowning slightly as he watch the old man and little animatronic change the screens to find them.

“It’s just….when those things get into the room...well they jumpscare you...can you imagine Shadow’s little face when Bonnie jumps out of the screen?”  

“This is stupid” Mr McBear snapped angry “The door won’t close”

“Oh damn! What side was it?” Mark asked as he turned back to the screen.

“It was the…”

A loud terrible screech suddenly erupted from the speakers as Bonnie suddenly appeared on the screen attacking the guard. The screen quickly changed to the old spare parts room where Freddy was sitting up on the table with one of his eyes hanging out.

“DADDY! FREDDY’S BROKEN AND PAPA WAS BAD!” Shadow cried out as he curled up in Mr McBear’s lap.

“Oh Shadow” said Mike as he quickly picked up the small bunny “It’s just a game, it's not real at all, and it's not really papa. Just another purple bunny that looks like papa”

“But it’s bad” Shadow sniffed as he clung to Mike.

“I can’t believe Bonnie got me….Boy how do I start this thing again?” Mr McBear snapped at Mark.

“Oh….um...you click on night one…” said Mark “You can mute the call too if you want”

“Right! I’m not having one of my creations get the better of me! The little whipper snapper!” growled the old man as he gnashed his teeth. “I’ll drop the door on his head!”

The four guard watched in amusement as the old man tried to play the game before Matt looked at Mike looking complexed.

“I can see why Mark thinks this is bad, it certainly puts the stores into a bad light, but mostly the animatronics”

“But it hasn’t really affected the business yet” said Jeremy “If anything we’ve been busier than ever”

“Yeah but it also explains the raise in teenages and young adults too that have been hanging around both during the day and night. Thankfully the shutters are down otherwise, the people would be peeking in and seeing them move about, then we will have trouble” said Mike as he looked at Matt. “Has there been people hanging about around the cove?”

“Some but not as many as Freddy’s. Most of them are just taking pictures of the animatronics or asking them questions. Some have been inappropriate but that's teenagers for you” said Matt with a shrug.

“What kind of inappropriate questions?” Mike asked with slight alarm.

Matt blushed and spelt out the word  “S-E-X mainly and if or who they would partner with…”

“Oh, that would be the fandom” said Mark nonchalantly as the other three guards looked at him in confusion. “Oh you know, fans of the game? Yeah, this has got the building of a huge fan base, their drawing pictures, building theories, writing their own stories...of course there are some that are you know...a bit more adult”

Mike groaned, Jeremy rolled his eyes but Matt, Matt who adored the animatronics and saw them as defenders of children looked horrified at the idea.

“For god sake Mark, DON’T mention that to the old man, he’d most likely have another heart attack” said Mike as he patted Shadow’s fur.

“Seriously there are some disturbed people in this world” Jeremy muttered.

“This coming from the guy that’s dating one of the ducks?” said Mark sarcastically.

“Mark for crying out loud she’s a chicken!”

“AAAHHH!” cried Mr McBear as he pushed back on his seat, making all four guards jump again.

“Sir? Are you alright?” Matt asked as he leaned in close, trying to see what had upset the old man so.

“Goldie, the rotten bear just appeared out of no way and broke the game…..and I was winning too” the old man moaned unhappily. “Mark, does that mean I got to start the night over again?”

“Er no…” said Mark nervously.

“Ah good then I can get on with night 3 and…” smiled Mr McBear as he wheeled himself back to the desk.

“You have to restart the whole game from night one”

“DAMN IT”

 

\---Line Break---

 

 After dropping Mr McBear back from Mark’s, the old man still complaining that the game was frigged so you couldn’t beat night five, Jeremy and Mike made their way to Freddy’s.

“So do you think we have a case? Against the game?” Jeremy asked as they crossed a busy street.

“Not really. Since the game is free to play and is more or less based on facts about the pizzeria, the best we could hope for is for the game to be taken down but by the time it’s gone though the courts and such who knows how many people could have played it. Plus it’s not really hurting the business if anything it’s caused more trade even though their not our regular customers”

“Still, having all those teenagers about is a pain in the ass, all they do is complain, hang about and take up space and make a lot of noise, even worst than the younger kids. I know most of the time its just showing off, but doing it in a place for kids and toddlers isn’t exactly cool. Hey maybe if Dahl does end up giving us the Nightmare animatronics maybe we can do my idea and have a place for teenagers, what do you think?” Jeremy asked.

“It sounds like a good idea. But first we’ve got to deal with Dahl first and you can bet that guy isn’t going to make it easy on us” said Mike with a smile as he opened the door to the pizzeria. “Besides we have enough madness to put up with here, let alone, with a third pizzeria”

**“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GOING INTO THE GIRL’S BATHROOM?”**

Mike and Jeremy blinked as they stepped inside to see Goldie glaring up at a sheepish Big Daddy.

_“I got all turned around and saw her and wanted to ask for directions….I didn’t know she would be changing her clothes…”_   The large black bear explained

“And let the madness begin” Mike muttered as Jeremy laughed.

Bonnie had been pacing back and forth since the early hours of this morning. He was scrambling his hard drive for a way to make up with Mike but couldn’t think of a way to come across as sincere. He had asked Goldie what he did to apologize to Freddy when he made mistakes, only for the gold bear to say that he didn’t make them and if he did, he would simply seduce Freddy in to having make up sex anyway, only then to be bashed on the head hard by Freddy who had heard everything. Blu had suggested allowing Mike to spank him while Springtrap told him to simple be honest and say sorry, yet Bonnie felt that simply wasn’t enough.

“Bonnie? Are you alright?” asked Mario as he came up to the purple bunny.

“Oh hey Mario….I mean Manager” said Bonnie softly as he smiled at the man, who beamed back.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get use to that, but still it feels good and the money is a lot better” said Mario as he straightened himself and rubbed his badge. “I have to admit I was surprised when young Mr McBear asked me to be the manager of this place”

“You know this place as most as well as we do, we trust you as much as Mike and your honest and hardworking. Besides a promotion was just what you deserve after helping to save Chi” said Bonnie.

“Glad to have helped and speaking of helping, what’s wrong? You seem all out of sorts”

“I….I really upset Mike the other day, you saw our new room-mates I take it?”

“Yeah Freddy explained it to me, I’ve got no problem with it as long as they don’t cause any trouble”

“Well, there is a bunny among them too and I accused Mike of liking her more then me….”

“Oh dear, you know Mike thinks the whole world of you Bonnie, has done since he was a kid I believe”

“Yeah” said Bonnie gloomily as he hung his head in shame as Mario laughed.

“Bonnie, all you have to do is say sorry, Mike cares about you the most….well maybe after Shadow, so he’s bound to forgive and forget.”

“I know….but I don’t know how to say it...not without getting Mike mad at me again” Bonnie grumbled.

**“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GOING INTO THE GIRL’S BATHROOM”**

“Oh dear! Better see what’s going on” said Mario as he and Bonnie rushed down the hall to the main hall, yet as they got close to the main room Mike turned down the hall with Shadow in his arms.

“Ah Mike, good morning, sounds like it's going to be a lively one” said Mario.

“You have no idea Mario. Is there anything you need me to do today?” Mike asked

“Just try and keep our guests from wandering on to the shop floor during work hours if you can” said Mario “and tell Jeremy, that the new cameras have been put in but haven’t been fully tested, so he needs to do that”

“Understood….hey” said Mike as he looked up at Bonnie.

“Er….um….you see...hi” said Bonnie lamely as he twisted his servos around. The tension seemed to build as Mario coughed politely and held out his arms to Shadow.

“Say Shadow, why don’t we see if Chica and the kitchen staff are ready for the day huh?”

“Ok!” smiled the black bunny as he leapt into Mario’s arms. “Bye Daddy, bye Papa”

Mike and Bonnie waved goodbye as Mario quickly disappeared around the corner leaving them alone.

“Mike….I…”

“I’m still really pissed at you Bonnie” said Mike flatley “You know I’ve been cheated on, so why the hell would I do that to you, honestly do you have no faith in me at all?”

“No...that’s not it...well a little…” said Bonnie “It’s just after so long with sharing you with the others….”

“That’s not an excuse” snapped Mike “For the love of….I asked you to be mine, we told everyone that we were together, I broke your brother’s pump for crying out loud and most likely Net’s, Fred and Chica too”

Bonnie hung his head “I know….and I’m sorry”

“Look Bonnie if what’s going on between us is going to work, your going to have to trust me” said Mike. “I wouldn’t do that too you”

“I know”

Mike sighed but couldn’t help but smile at the large bunny. He really did love this overgrown fuzz ball as he leaned in and kissed Bonnie on his cheek.

“Let’s forget it ok? Just promise to talk to me from now on instead of just accusing me of stuff?”

“SURE” cried Bonnie as he picked Mike up and spun him around.

“Ok! OK! Bonnie put me down! I’ve got to get to work, no doubt the triplets and Plush trap still need looking at” said Mike laughing.

“Oh yeah, Mike, Springtrap needs to see you too, something is wrong with his feet.”

“His feet?”

“Yes….he’s saying their hurting him”

 

\--LineBreak--

 Big Daddy was sitting in the resting room watching daytime tv with Freddy-Stein and Chole. If or when they had to get back to the theme park he would insist on having on put into the ride, just to keep the little ones occupied when the ride was shut. He was also going to insist on having comfy chairs like this to seat on as well. Honestly, these restaurant animatronics don’t know how much they’ve got it made. They only had to entertain kids for a few hours a day, have long rest periods and even someone on hand to fix and clean them up at the end of the day. These guys lived the high life, hell, a bear could get seriously use to this. He was about to doze off when Freddy-Stein got up and started to leave the room.

_“Where are you going? We were told not to leave the room”_ he said softly as he took Freddy-Stein’s paw.

“I can’t wait any longer, I need to know if the cubs are alright even if it means getting caught by the children”

_“I’ll go with you and tell them it was my idea. Just so you won’t get into trouble”_

“But you’ve already got in trouble with Goldie earlier….” said Freddy-Stein as he and Big Daddy left the room.

_“Let’s not go into that”_ said Big Daddy as he felt his face cheeks heat up. _“Seriously, she didn’t have to scream like that, I only said excuse me….”_

Freddy-Stein sniggered behind his paw and looked around at the dark corridor “I think we’re going the wrong way” 

_“I think so too...let’s...wait...isn’t that Goldie and Freddy?”_ Big Daddy pointed to the two bears in the far corner.

“What are they doing?” Freddy-Stein asked as he tried to work out what the two older bears were doing. It seemed as if Goldie had Freddy pinned against the wall, Freddy’s legs wrapped around the Goldie’s waist, both trying to be quiet and hiding in the corner.

**“Come on Honey bear….give Daddy a little honey”** they could hear Goldie moan as he rubbed himself against the Freddy.

“I’m meant to be on the floor Goldie….the kids are waiting for me….”

**“But you promised your Daddy bear some honey Honey-pot…”** Nightmare peered closer as he watched Goldie’s paw rub Freddy’s pelvis section which surprisingly was leaking fluids. Wasn’t that dangerous? **“Come on Honey Bear...you’ll only blow a circuit if you don’t”**

There was a loud click and Freddy-Stein quickly covered his muzzle to stop himself from gasping as Freddy’s panel pulled back revealing his leaking cock. Goldie laughed, sending shivers up Freddy-stein and Big Daddy’s endo skellington's, at the evil sound as another click was heard and Goldie unsheathed his own erected member.

“What...what are those things? Extensions?” Whispered Freddy-Stein as he watched captivated by the other two bears.

_“No idea...but what are they supposed to do with them? They don’t have them out around the children do they?”_ Big Daddy whispered back as Goldie pulled Freddy’s rear cheeks apart and pushed his cock into his back passage. Freddy moaned loudly as Goldie started to hump him against the wall. Freddy-Stein felt his wires heat up and surges of eletrictisite pulsed through him at an alarming rate, as he felt his own pelvis section starting to move in time with Freddy’s and Goldie’s movements. Big Daddy felt his system react to what he was watching but felt something else….something like dislike but stronger for Goldie. He and Goldie were both leaders, but Goldie not only had an easy life with a large family and no worries, he also had Freddy who had been introduced as his mate, whatever that meant. And by the way Freddy was calling Goldie’s name right now, it was quite clear who devoted a mate he was to his leader. He firmly patted Freddy-Stein on the shoulder and pointed back down the hall.

_“Come on! We shouldn’t be watching this!”_

Freddy-stein pouted as he followed Big Daddy back, but not before giving Freddy and Goldie another quick glance. Big Daddy noticed that Freddy-Stein had stopped and quickly grabbed his paw and started pulling him away. They walked together quietly, holding paws, their systems slowly cooling down.

“Um...Big Daddy….do you...do you know what they were doing?”

_“No….but it might have to do something about them being mates. I don’t really know what that means either, but I think it means that Goldie and Freddy are closer than their are with anyone else”_

“Really? Hmmmm than I guess...I think….I am envious of Freddy then”

Big Daddy stopped and looked down at Freddy-Stein, noticing the longing look in his optics. _“Why?”_

“Because of how Goldie was talking to him, treating him, it was really obvious that Goldie thinks the world of Freddy and is quite happy to demonstrate it. I would like it if someone did that for me...even though I’m a freak”

Big Daddy growled as he placed his free paw on Freddy-stein’s shoulder. _“YOU'RE NOT A FREAK! YOUR TEN NO TWENTY TIME CUTER THAN THAT FREDDY BEAR AND DON’T YOU FORGET IT”_

Freddy-stein felt his systems heat up again but this time was slightly different from when he was watching Freddy and Goldie. it was warmer and seemed to make his body tingle from his ears down to his feet. “Ok…..”

Big Daddy nodded as he continued to walk down the hall still holding on to Freddy-stein’s paw and giving it a gentle squeeze.

\---Line Break--

 Mike sat in his office holding a pair of tweezers, the triplets still in deep sleep and hooked up to his computer and laptop, while Springtrap sat on the workbench looking down at his sore feet. Mike as gently as he could went into each groove and joint, removing stones, grass, mud and twigs. Springtrap sat nervously as Mike had yet to ask why his feet were in such a condition, because it would also mean he would have to admit what he has been doing for the last couple of weeks.

“So Springtrap, how’s being a dad like?” Mike asked causally, making Springtrap groan and hid his face in his servos.

“He’s a nightmare! As soon as I woke him up, he was running about getting into everything. He climbed into the claw machines and stole some of the prizes, got into the kitchen and thought it was a good idea to climb into the oven while it was on, then he tried to EAT some pizza only for it to stick in his jaw joints. Then he introduced himself to every member of the staff as my son, called them all squishies and then told them if he was naughty they had to report to me straight away because as his parent it was my job to tell him off”

Mike covered his mouth and tried to cover his laughter but he couldn’t help it. He could just see the little gold bunny shaking everyone’s hands with that adorable grin on his face and causing all sorts of trouble.

“Well to be fair, this is a new place for him Springtrap, he has to learn the rules of the place and make new friends as well”

“At least Mario didn’t mind Plush Trap, he just laughed and told Plush that it was dangerous in the kitchen and not to go in there while the machines were on without one of us with him, after I apologise for the kit, Mario said he understood because he has children of his own”

“It’s true, if you ever need advice you can always talk to me or Mario for advice, Freddy too. Speaking of trouble though, you going to tell me why you have dirt and stones in your foot joints?”

Spring cringed, making Mike sigh as he put down his tools and gave the bunny animatronic a firm look.

“Spring, I know you’ve been sneaking out of the pizzeria, I decided to let it go because you were always back before morning and it hasn’t affected your work nor have you’ve been caught. But now….you’ve got a responsibility to Plush Trap but also your getting yourself damaged. True this is only a little problem but if you left it, mould could grow or a sharp stone could cut a wire or cause your servo to sheese up”

Spring looked down at the floor, his face guilty and nervous. Mike got off of his seat and sat on the work bench beside the large bunny and patted his head.

“Come on Spring...you know you can talk to me….I did rescue you from the old restaurant didn’t I? Doesn’t that count for something?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you Mike….it’s just...I know you're going to be mad at me…” 

“Well I’m already mad that you're sneaking out, but if you have a good reason for it, I might let you off and even help you with your problem”

The gold bunny sighed sadly as he looked up at Mike, oil threatening to fall from his optics, as he pulled his legs up close to his chest.

“I’ve been trying to see Thomas” he confessed softly “I wanted to see him, so I thought I could remember the way to his home. But it gets so dark these days and everything looks different when your walking instead of by car”

“Spring, there is no way you could have walked to Thomas’s, he lives outside of town I think”

“I figured that out after my third attempt. So I thought I would go to the main office and surprise him there”

“You know where the head office is?” Mike asked in some surprise as even he didn’t know where that was.

“It’s on some of the mail that Goldie has, since he does the books, all I had to do was look at a map and work out where to go” said Spring proudly.

“But if you could do that….why couldn’t you find Thomas’s place?” Mike asked semi confused.

Spring hung his head in embarrassment. “I was so excited to spend time with Thomas that I never paid attention to the name of the street or anything...I just remember it’s a nice house with a red door”

Mike groaned “Oh Spring….ok...so you went to the head office...did you find him there?”

“I found his car once….but he must have stayed there all night because he never came down to leave. The others times he was already gone”

“But you have been speaking to Thomas on the phone right? You’ve still got your mobile”

Springtrap pulled the phone from a safe place on his body and looked down at it sadly. “He use to answer but now it just goes to voicemail. Mike, something's really wrong with my Thomas, I know it! He hasn’t come by in ages, he didn't go to the event and last time I saw him, he was covered in weird marks...marks I didn’t give him”

“I got to admit, his behavior has bothered me as well and Mr McBear says he hasn’t seen him in a while either….” said Mike rubbing his neck when Spring suddenly grabbed his other hand.

“Mike, Please! PLEASE! Help me find Thomas! I need to see him and make sure he’s ok! I need to know he’s ok otherwise I’ll think I’ll go crazy plus I need to tell him he’s a papa too”

“Ok...ok..Spring calm down. If it means you stop sneaking off, I’ll call for a cab tonight and we’ll go to Thomas’s house. I’m sure Mr McBear knows where he lives”

Springtrap leapt into Mike’s arms and hugged him tightly. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Mike smiled and patted the bunny on the back “Yeah, your welcome Spring, just promise me no more sneaking off ok?”

“I promise!” said the bunny it’s ears flopping up and down happily as there was a loud knock on the door.

“Enter” said Mike as the door swung open as Freddy-Stein came in and waited patiently for Big Daddy to squeeze himself through the small doorway. “Hey you two, come to check on the triplets?”

“Yes...and also...we want to ask you something….about Goldie and Freddy…” said Freddy-Stein, his optics glowing oddly. For some reason hearing the names Goldie and Freddy in the same sentence sent warning bells off in Mike’s head.

“Ok...um...Spring, I’ve got most to the stuff out of your foot, so you work on the main floor but just take it easy and I’ll talk to you later about tonight?”

“Ok Mike” said Springtrap as he got off the bench and quickly waved goodbye to the two nightmare animatronics before leaving. Big Daddy shut the door and walked up to Mike as Freddy-stein looked over at his cubs.

“So what is it about Freddy and Goldie you wish to discuss?” Mike asked trying to act professionally, while his mind was whirling with worry about what the large bear was going to ask.

_“We just came from the back rooms where we saw Goldie and Freddy…..doing something”_

said Big Daddy frowning as he tried to explain what he saw _“They pulled out their hidden extensions and Goldie plugged himself in to Freddy. Then they started to do this weird dance i think. it made mine and Freddy-Stein’s systems become hot.”_

Mike buried his face into his hands as he cursed and swore he would castrate the two horny bears for this embarrassment.

“So you want to know what they were doing? Ok...I think I can explain that”

_“Also...we want to know….do we have those extensions? And if not, can you build some for us?”_

Mike felt all the colour leave his face “Oh Crap”

 

\---Line Break---

After an incredible embarrassing afternoon and a promise to look into….”building” certain parts, Mike and Springtrap climbed into the back of a cab rather late at night as he rattled of the address Mr McBear had given him. The driver gave Springtrap an odd look but then shrugged, he wasn’t paid to ask questions, and the guy in the white coat had already paid for the ride up front. The drive was quite pleasant, Springtrap asking the odd question about the outside world but mainly keeping quiet as he fidgeted nervously about seeing Thomas.  Mike felt the same as despite being friendly with the guy, Thomas was still his boss, and it just occurred to Mike, that he could just be risking his job by doing this.  Thomas no doubt used his home, like Mike used his flat, as a sanctuary away from living animatronics that singed, danced, had relationships and had sex. He probably didn’t want to be disturbed but Spring was so desperate to see him again that Mike felt he couldn’t well say no. The cab pulled up outside of Thomas’s house and Spring happily leapt out of it only to stop and frown at the tatty looking car in Thomas’s drive. There was someone else here. The cab drove away as Mike came up to Springtrap and noticed the car too.

“Ok, Spring, it might be a good idea just to peek in and see if Thomas is ok rather than disturb….”

Some loud shouting from the small house caused Mike to stop and Spring’s voice box to growl. The tone was angry and filled with hatred while the other was loud and mocking. Spring took Mike’s hand and dragged him through the gate leading to the back of the house, to a large window that showed the living room where Thomas and another man were having a heat conversation. The other man was younger than Thomas but a little older than Mike. He was tall with a wiry frame and short spike black hair. He might have been considered handsome if it was for that sarcastic look on his face. He suddenly lunged at Thomas, pinning him against the wall, grouping and cupping Thomas dick through his trousers. He then said something that made Thomas stop fighting and go limp in defeat. He yanked on Thomas’s shirt, breaking the buttons as he licked and sucked on the ceo neck, Thomas cringing in disgust.

“What the hell?” Mike muttered when he heard a deep growling noise as he looked at Springtrap and felt his heart stop. Springtrap was growing, his muzzle pulled back showing all his teeth, his usual green eyes where shining black with light green isis. Before Mike could do anything Springtrap smashed through the glass window, snarling at the man that had touched his Thomas as he yanked him away and pinned him to the floor, pushing all his weight down on too him.

“Springtrap! No! STOP!” Thomas cried out but it was to late as Springtrap pulled his head back slightly, his jaw open wide as he brought it down hard on the man’s head with a terrible crunch. Thomas could only stare in horror at his beloved animatronic as it looked up at him though slit black eyes as blood dripped from his mouth.

 

To Be Continued

 

A/N2: The queen of cliffhangers is back! (then notices the angry readers and breaks off into a run)

PLEASE REVIEW.


	17. What the Hell is going on?

You Can’t Fix What’s Not Broken

 

By 

 

End Of Grace

 

A/N Thank you to my wonderful readers, I have reached over 300 reviews, thank you so much. Sorry this is a week late, this was a monster to write, it’s full of feels, you might need to have tissues handy. It's nearing the end. I think there is only three chapters of so left, so enjoy. 

 

Chapter 16: What the hell is going on?

 

Mike felt as if the world had slowed down around him, even the wind and the sound of passing cars sounded blurred to his ears, his eyes stinging from the sensation. He tried telling his body to move, but it wouldn’t, it was frozen in place. He could only stand there and watch….he was helpless. 

 

Thomas slid down the wall, his mind screaming at him to run, but his legs refused to work. Tears trickled down his face, his heart thumping hard against his chest, bile building in his throat as he looked on at what was in front of him. Springtrap...his Springtrap, his best friend and love, was staring at him with such cold eyes, blood dripping from his mouth and coating his teeth. The body beneath the animatronic twitched violently, the remains of his face showed that he had been horrified before he died, his bones snapping like twigs underneath the weight of the animatronic who was determined to crush him beneath his claws. Spring slowly crept towards Thomas, heavily breathing, the dark look in his eyes seeming to become more intense. 

“Spring? Spr….Spring….wha…” Thomas tried to speak but his throat wouldn’t allow it.  Spring was leaning over him now, his face just inches away from his, Spring’s optics burning into his soul. 

“Mine” Spring’s voice box crackled, making his voice sounding unearthly and dark. 

“Wha?” 

“Mine! Mine! Mine!” Spring growled as he grabbed Thomas’s unbutton shirt and ripped it off and then grabbed his pants and started to yank them, while Thomas started to panic and tried to fight Spring and push him away. Spring grabbed Thomas’s arm and twisted it back and then yanked him back hard against the wall. The loud crash caused Mike to snap out of his daze, gasping out loud as he climbed in through the window, cutting his hands on the glass as he tumbled into the room. 

“Springtrap! You gotta snap out of it!” snapped Mike as he grabbed Spring’s shoulder’s only for the animatronic to grab his wrist and throw him across the room, his back hitting the wall hard knocking the air out of him and maybe cracking one of two ribs. Thomas tried to get away on all fours, his pants falling around his knees, sweating and panting heavily but Springtrap grabbed his ankle and dragged him back. He heard the telling click and glanced back over his shoulder to see Spring’s erection sticking out between his legs. 

“Spring! Springtrap please! Don’t!” Thomas begged “It wasn’t what you think…” 

“MINE” Spring growled as he pulled Thomas closer, his servo on Thomas’s underwear ready to pull it down. 

“Springtrap! Alpha, Mike, Bravo, Echo” Mike snapped as he pressed his hand against his ribs.  Springtrap froze, his servos locking, but his optics whirled around angrily as he tried to speak but couldn’t.  Thomas looked shocked as he pulled himself away from the frozen animatronic who was still watching him intensely. 

“Mike...what did you do?” 

“After learning about what really happened about the bite of 87 and being attacked by Goldie, I added a voice override into their programing, causing their bodies to freeze but they would remain conscious” said Mike as he struggled to get to his feet and staggered over to Thomas and held his hand out. “Now we’ve got that out of the way, perhaps you can tell us what the hell is going on? And who is the poor schmuck that’s had his head bitten off?” 

Thomas gave a weak chuckle as he was pulled to his feet, pulling his pants up. He and Mike stepped around Springtrap and sat down opposite each other in the living room, both shaken and pale. 

“The corpse on the floor is...or was Fritz Smith, he was a security guard at the pizzeria, has finished a long sentence in prison for manslaughter and vandalism” 

“So he’s the guy that messed with everyone’s voice box and Fred’s wires that caused the bite?” Mike asked looking down at the body. 

“Yeah….he was also the one that wracked your apartment and killed your cupcake friend”

“Suddenly I feel less guilty about not stopping Springtrap” Mike muttered but then looked at Thomas in confusion “So what is he doing here?” 

“Why do you think?” said Thomas dully “He came to blackmail me….He went to prison because of me” 

“He didn’t rat you out to the police? Not once?” said Mike in shock. 

“It’s some kind of crook’s code or something. Basically he kept his mouth shut about me paying him to vandalize the animatronics. Of course the bite was really not what I wanted, I didn’t want that at all, you have to beleive me on that”  

“I do, I even forgive you about my apartment though I really would like to smack the shit out of Fritz for killing Cherry, but I still don’t get how he’s here and what was going on with you” 

“He called me one day out of the blue, just before The Cove was completed, demanding money for his silence. I paid of course, thought it was only right that I should, part of my penance for screwing his life over as well as the others. Then Foxy’s cove became a huge success and Fritz started to threaten to tell the media about me and what I almost done to the company and when I couldn’t make the payments….(sigh) I took it out of the company accounts.” said Thomas his voice full of shame as he looked at Mike’s shocked face. “It was only meant to be the once….but he kept asking for more...and I got desperate. Then….the night I had Springtrap over….Fritz had been spying….took pictures…” 

Tears were rolling down Thomas’s face now, his voice becoming tight with emotion as despair filled his eyes. “You don’t want to know what he said Mike, it was….horrible, that’s when money no longer cut it, he said if I could be a bitch for a robotic bunny….I….” Thomas couldn’t say anymore, he just broke down into painful sobs, the shame overwhelming him. 

“Fuck” Mike muttered, he really wanted to feel bad for the guy and a very large part of him did, but in a awful way this was karma for all those years he neglected the animatronics and for not getting punished for the bite. He looked over at Springtrap and the body and wondered what they were going to do. Spring did attack that guy out of defending Thomas but killing him? What were the cops going to think of that? Plus Thomas was the ceo of the company if he got arrested….didn’t that mean the company was finished? Loud sirens and bright blue lights suddenly cut though Mike’s train of thought. 

“The cops? But how….?” 

“The neighbours most likely heard the break of the window and saw you so called the police” said Thomas quickly rubbing his face clean. “Do something about Springtrap will you? We can’t have them seeing him with an erection. And Mike….I asked you to bring Springtrap here tonight...but you forgot the time and came late ok? Remember that!” 

“Er...right…” said Mike as he got off his chair and walked over to the frozen animatronic while Thomas went to answer the door and stall for time. Mike knelt down in front of Spring, sighing sadly at the sight of thick oily tears falling from the animatronics optics. He’d forgotten that Springtrap had no idea of Thomas’s past having been locked up in the old restaurant, plus Goldie and the others thought it best that he didn’t know because of how he felt for his human. 

“Sorry Spring...I know that was hard to hear...but we’re all in trouble right now...so I need you to behave...ok?” said Mike as he spoke his override password again and commanded Springtrap to move. Springtrap collapsed on to the floor and let out a sob, his erection deflating and sliding back into place. Mike stroked the gold bunny’s fur softly, tears stinging his own eyes as he got to his feet and tried to pull Springtrap up too, as the sound of heavy footsteps came into the room. 

 

\--Line Break--

  
  


Mr McBear was pulled from his nice warm bed at an ungodly hour by the persistent ringing of his phone. For crying out loud he was an old man, he needed his beauty sleep, he had far too many wrinkles for a man his age, at least he thought so. Using his walking stick to keep him steady, he walked over slowly to the phone, trying to clear his throat before picking up the receiver. 

“Hello? I hope you have insurance because if I find you I’m going to shove my walking stick so far up your...Who? Oh, Michael, you know better then….what? What? Calm down lad and go slow because I’m sure you said…..dear lord…” said Mr McBear gripping his chest, his heart beating fast, his pacemaker starting to beep. “Yes….I just need to calm down...yes...yes...of course...I’ll call them now...Michael...once you're released come to the pizzeria immediately. I’ll be waiting for you there with the others” 

He placed the phone down and wiped his face with the back of his hand, his mind was spinning, so many thoughts and worries going through it but he needed to think straight as he picked the phone back up and dialed a number he recently learned.  

“Hello? Matthew? Yes, it’s me, we have a situation...a very serious situation. I need you to call Jeremy and Pinkie and organise the animatronics together and get them to Freddy’s. I can’t really explain over the phone, but Mike and Springtrap are in serious trouble and so is the CEO. Yes….oh yes please! I hadn’t thought of that. Thank you, yes, yes, I will see you in an hour or so” 

The old man staggered over to his kitchen and made himself a cup of tea to take his tablets, he was going to need them, he was already shaking badly. After letting his tablets do their thing he walked into his bedroom and slowly got dressed, he really should have washed first but he didn’t have the time. After putting on his bowtie and brushing down his trousers he staggered back into his living room to wait for Matt to pick him up.

 

Foxy frowned when Matt ran into the main floor, panting for breath, looking worried. 

“Matt lad, take a breath and tell us what has got ya sails in such a knot” he said as his crew started to gather around them. 

“I just got off the phone with Mr McBear, something REALLY bad happened and he’s told me to call everyone and get you guys over to Freddy’s straightaway” 

“Did he give you any hints to what it is about?” Foxy asked folding his arms across his chest, his good eye glaring at the guard. 

“Something about it involving Mike, Springtrap and the CEO”  said Matt “I’ve already called Jeremy, he’ll be here soon to help me get you guys over to Freddy’s, cause I’ve got to pick up Mr McBear as well. Mark is already at Freddy’s as the guard so they’ll be ready for us” 

“Do we need to come as well Sugar?” Bon-Bon asked as she, Mangy and Chloe stood to the side, not really sure whether or not to get involved. 

“Be on the safe side to Lass” said Foxy “I’ll be wanting everyone in pairs. Net with Fred, Mangle take the cub, Twins together, Chi ya with Chloe and Blu…” 

“With me” Bon-Bon shirked happily as she took Blu’s servo in her large one and smiled showing all of her sharp teeth. “I hope you’ll look after me Sugar!” 

Blu gulped and looked over at Foxy and whimpered “ Help” 

Mangy froze slightly when Magle came up to him and looked up pleadingly at Chloe who simply smiled at him. 

“Don’t be scared, she seems very nice and not as scary as the captain, you can talk to her” said Chloe as she went over to talk to her older sister, who was insisting on being in Jeremy’s car when he got there. Mangle smiled softly as she held out her servo to the sacred fox. 

“It be alright lad, the captain has put you in my care and I won’t let anything happen to ya” as she took his servo in hers and patted his head with the other. “You’ll be fine” 

Mangy felt his system warm nicely and his tail wagged happily. 

Once Jeremy got there, they noticed there was a problem with space and quickly decided that Fred, Net and Bon-Bon, would allow Ballon boy, Betty and Blu to sit on their laps. The twins and Bon-Bon were quite happy with the idea, but Blu wasn’t, he even went so far as to lower himself to ask Foxy to sit on his lap instead, only to be glared off deeply by the pirate fox. So Blu tried to make himself comfortable on the large nightmare’s lap, his hard drive almost freezing when she wrapped her sharp clawed servos around him. 

“Comfy Sugar?” she asked happily. 

“Umm….yes...thank you” said Blu who really wanted to ask her to loosen her hold on him. “Er...you have..um...very soft fur….” 

She squealed happily and hugged him even tighter, the others in the car sniggering at his plight. 

 

An hour or so later once everyone had gathered in Freddy’s that Mr McBear told them the news. The nightmare crew just looked confused while the others looked horrified and worried. 

**“What about Springtrap? What are they going to do to him?”** Goldie growled. 

“At the moment Goldie I am as much in the dark as you are. Mike could only tell me the basics on the phone. It also seems you were right about the money as well….Thomas was taking it. To pay the blackmailer that Springtrap had killed” 

“But who was the blackmailer? How did he know so much?” Fred asked rubbing his head. 

Mr McBear sighed “It was Fritz Smith…”

The animatronics groaned loudly and some throw their hands up in the air in frustration. 

**“Should have stuff the little shit into a suit when I had a chance”** Goldie growled  **“So, if Thomas is arrested, what will happen to the company?”**

“No idea...they could appoint a new CEO or wrap the company up or even sell it, but don’t worry I won’t sell any of you” said Mr McBear with a small smile but then frowned sadly at the Nightmare animatronics “I am truly sorry, but due to the circumstances, I think you can understand that I will have to call Dahl later, I will speak to him about you though, maybe come to some sort of an agreement” 

_ “We understand and our greatful for anything you can do for us”  _ said Nightmare, tipping his hat politely but jumped when Goldie slammed his servo down hard on a table, leaving a large crack in the plastic. 

**“This is all Mike’s fault! Why did he have to shove his nose into Spring’s business? HE knew Spring would react that way! When he gets here, I’m going to have him over my knee and spank the crap out of the kid and that will just be for starters!”**

**“** FREDDY FRAZBEAR SENIOR THAT IS ENOUGH!” 

All the animatronics and guards froze, that kind of freezing motion you do when your parent catches you with your hand in the cookie jar, as Goldie looked at the furious looking Mr McBear as he slammed his walking stick, the dim lights reflecting off of his large glasses, giving him an eerie dark presence. “You will not under any circumstances harm Michael, or anyone else for that matter. Michael did what he did for Springtrap sake of that I have no doubt, I have seen the poor bunny pining away and if I could most likely would have done the same. Also, Michael is an employee and your repairman, you should treat him with the same respect you show me, otherwise Goldie” said Mr McBear firmly his mouth twitching slightly. “I will have you over my knee, but I will not use my hand but my slipper! Is that understood?” 

Goldie finched as he recalled some of Freddy’s memories of seeing him over his creator’s knee being spanked for being rude to customers back in the old restaurant.  **“Understood sir”**

“Feddy, Pinkie, I want to be informed if Goldie does anything untoward to anyone from now on” said Mr McBear with a slight smile, making Goldie groan as Freddy and the gang laughed. 

“I wish he’d stop calling me that” Mark moaned as he ran his fingers through his fading pink hair. 

“Are you going to dye it again Mark?” Jeremy asked as he held Chi’s hand in his. 

“I was thinking of going with blue, but I hate to think of the nickname the old guy would come up with” 

“Guys do you think Mike’s ok?” Matt asked in a worried tone as he pulled out his phone. “Do you think we should call him” 

“He’s probably had his phone confiscated until he’s released” said Mark “He used his one phone call to call the old man too, kind of odd, because you would think he would call his parents right? I mean they're both lawyers” 

“Mike would rather have his teeth pulled out without anistic then call his parents” said Jeremy “I’ve only seen his mother though the camera system and trust me, I could see the coldness coming off of her”  

“I was guarding the box when they came to the show, his father hates Mike working here, if he got wind of what has happened….I’d hate to think what he would do” said Matt frowning deeply. 

 

\--Line Break--

 

Finally after so many weeks of preparation, hours going over evidence, countering argument after argument, the case was finally closed and the scum bag was going to jail, finally. Mr Schmidt closed his suitcase with a happy sigh, feeling the pressure leave his shoulders, a rare smile on his face. He texted his wife, told her to book a table for lunch, maybe even see if Michael wanted to come, he was feeling generous. He hadn’t had any contact with Michael since his little show at the hospital. He hadn’t been overly impressed with it and seeing his son act like a fool was stomach turning but he had no idea the amount of clients of his that knew about the pizzeria. Suddenly everyone was telling him about how great his son is, what a nice and caring man, how he must have learnt about being a good father figure from him. He felt a small stabbing of guilt when anyone said that to him, as for the lift of him he could not remember having much time with his son growing up. He had been too busy working and building his business. Maybe….maybe he and Jane should go to the pizzeria for lunch...it would be worth the grease food just to see the shocked look on Michael’s face. There was a polite tap on his shoulder as he turned to see an police officer that had been a key witness in his trail. 

“Just wanted to say thank you for all your hard work getting that guy behind bars” he said holding out his hand. 

“Thank you, but you did the important job getting him off the streets first” he said polity as he shook his hand. “But something tells me, you wanted to talk to me about something else, other than the case” 

“Damn you are good” the officer smiled but then became rather serious “I’m not really meant to be talking about this but I thought since you were a high class lawyer and such you better hear about it sooner rather than later.” 

“About what?” 

The officer quickly filled him in, mainly the facts he knew and what was being speculated, he quickly thanked him for the heads up and waved good bye as he almost sprinted from the courthouse. 

 

 

The cop car slowly pulled into the pizzeria and up to the doors, where a large sign was read “Closed due to emergency, our apologies”, a large cop got out and then opened the passenger door. Mike slowly dragged himself out, looking really rough with dark circles under his eyes and his hair unkempt. 

“You sure you want to be here kid? The place is closed….” 

“Yeah, The manager and the others guards wanted to meet up here to talk….” said Mike softly as he pointed to the window where Mark, Matt and Jeremy were looking out of all waving and smiling. 

“Fair enough but although we didn’t charge you with anything, we will most likely still call you in for some more questions and to clarify a few details, you know, standard procedure stuff”  said cop said gruffly as he held out his hand for Mike to shake. Mike shook it and waved good bye as he walked over to the doors the three other guards already crowded outside of them. 

“Hey guys, sorry for all the trouble…” Mike started as Matt gave him a quick hug and a look over. 

“We’re fine, but you look awful, like you’ve gone ten rounds, did the cops do that to you?” Matt asked.

“Wha? No! No...I got most of it trying to stop Springtrap from attacking Thomas...er...is Mr McBear here?” Mike asked as Jeremy patted him on the back. 

“Yeah he’s here, he’s really upset Mike, keeps rubbing his chest...I’ve already given him painkillers but…”

“And you need to be careful too Mike, though the old man gave Goldie a warning...you know what that bear is like...he’ll wait until the old man’s back is turned and he’ll be giving you a spanking” said Mark who didn’t doubt for a moment that Goldie would go through with his plan. 

“Great” Mike sighed “Just what I needed, a pissed off Goldie, what about the others? What about Shadow?” 

“I think the others are waiting to hear what happened from you and what is going to happen to the boss and the ceo. Their pissed sure but I don’t think they're blaming you” said Matt. 

“As for the cubs, they’ve been told that Springtrap went to visit Thomas and caught a bad virus and had to go to the robot hospital for major repairs” Mark said with a smug grin “Came up with the idea myself” 

“Good one Mark. Well, might as well get this over with” Mike muttered as he followed the guys in. Mr McBear was sitting in the far back booth, with Goldie and Freddy, all speaking low and softly while Bonnie was sitting on the floor by the drawing tables with Shadow, Plush-trap, Sooty and the triplets. 

“I’m surprised that Foxy and the gang aren’t here” said Mike. 

“They had three birthday parties today and it wouldn’t have been right to cancel at such late notice” said Jeremy “And before you say anything, some of the staff from this store are covering for us. I’ll be heading over there as soon too” 

“As will I, but we just wanted to make sure your ok and to hear what’s going on, so we can relay it to Foxy and the others” said Matt. 

“DADDY!” Shadow cried out as he noticed his creator walking across the floor. The small black bunny came running towards him, holding a picture in his small servo. “Is Uncle Spring ok? I made him a get better card” 

“It’s….not good” said Mike tiredly as he picked the black bunny up. “He’s in a bad way” 

A small sob was heard and Mike felt his heart twist painfully as he looked at Plush trap who was wiping away his oily tears while the triplets crowded around him for comfort. 

**“You better get over here and start explaining yourself boy”** Goldie growled only for Freddy to smack him in the back of the head. Bonnie got up and walked over to Mike and pulled him into a big hug, his large servos, rubbing up and down Mike’s head and back, humming softly. Mike felt his eyes starting to burn as he willed himself not to cry into Bonnie’s fur. Yet how could he tell the large rabbit just what was going to happen to his older sibling?  There was a polite cough as Mr Mcbear turned to the group. 

“Jeremy lad, would you take the little ones to the living room? I’m sure there are some cartoons on for them to enjoy” 

“I don’t want cartoons! I want my daddy!” cried Plush, trumping his small servos on the table. 

“I know little one, but I simply wish to talk to all the adults in private first and then we’ll tell you what is going on” said Mr Mcbear softly. The small rabbit sulked as he, Shadow and the others followed Jeremy to the back room. Bonnie pulled back from his hug with Mike, but stood beside him, holding his hand. He sent a signal to his optics, making them glow slightly as he glared at Goldie, silently warning him to back off. Goldie simply snorted. 

“Mike, came and sit down lad and tell me what is going on, Matt would you mind asking Chica to get the lad a coffee? I’ll have a cup of tea as well” said the old man softly as he stepped out of the seat and allowed Mike to climb into the booth before retaking his spot, Boonie then standing beside him, still glaring at Goldie. 

“Sir...I…” Mike started only for Mr Mcbear to give him a small smile as he patted his hand. 

“Let’s wait for Matt, Jeremy and Chica to come lad, then you can tell us everything” 

Jeremy came back, with Nightmare and Freddy-Stein in tow while Matt helped Chica carry the drinks in. 

Mike looked around and frowned “Where is Bonnie Blu?” 

“Don’t you remember Mike?” Bonnie said softly “You asked him to stay with Foxy as he wanted to help keep an eye on the other nightmare animatronics” 

“Oh yeah...I forgot…” said Mike remembering asking the blue rabbit to do that but that wasn’t the real reason. Its was to allow Bon-Bon time to get to know her “prince charming”. 

“Now that we’re all here” said Mr Mcbear as he sipped his tea “Mike would you mind telling us, why you took Springtrap to see Thomas last night and what happened afterwards please?”

Mike told them how he caught Springtrap leaving and how the gold bunny was pining away for Thomas and how he had gotten it into his cpu that Thomas was cheating on him. So to prove that Thomas wasn’t doing that he took him to Thomas’s place. There they saw Thomas being assaulted by someone and Springtrap attacked him in Thomas’s defence and killed the man. Said man being the old guard Fritz Smith, who had been blackmailing Thomas for money and when he couldn’t pay, changed it to sexsual favours. Mr Mcbear shook, fat tears rolling down his face. 

“The stupid boy! He should have gone to the police right away! He should have told me!” 

**And here I was thinking that I would have to beat some sense into Springtrap for killing the douche bag but since it was Smith, good riddance!”**

“GOLDIE!” everyone snapped, making the gold bear look around in alarm, his paws held up. 

**“Oh like the rest of you weren’t thinking it!”** Goldie grumbled folding his large servos and pouted. 

“Then the cops came having had one of the neighbours call after they saw the broken window. Then they called for backup and both me, Thomas and Springtrap were taken down town. As far as the cops are concerned I was meant to bring Springtrap to his place last night but I got there late. That’s why I saw everything. I explained my side of things repeatedly to the police and Thomas must have insisted on me being innocent too because they let me go” 

“Mike….do you know what they're going to do with my son?” Mr McBear asked, his voice weary as if he was bracing himself for the worst. 

“Well I don’t know for sure and to tell the truth, I think the police don’t know either but he could go down for the bite as well as the death of Fritz, also defrauding the company out of tens of thousands dollars” 

“Hey...um...I might be kinda new….but who is Fritz?” Mark asked, Matt shrugging. 

“Fritz, was the guard that sabotaged the animatronics that caused the bite, he went down for murder. Must have gotten out a while ago and started to blackmail the boss” said Jeremy quickly filling them in. 

“Wha...the Ceo actually paid the guy to cause the bite?” Matt asked, rather startled. 

“Oh no, it simply to help cause the place to close down, the bite was never his intention” said Jeremy. 

“But Springtrap was the one that killed Fritz? Why pin the crime on him?” Freddy asked as he rubbed the top of his head. 

“It would be hard to applese Fritz’s family with just letting Springtrap take the fall for his death. Though Thomas insist that he wanted Springtrap just to act as a deterrent rather than a murder weapon, depends on what the DA decided to charge him with” 

**“What about Springtrap though? They’re going to give him back right?”** Goldie asked his eyes going black for a moment, but a slight hiss from Bonnie made him quickly changed. 

Mike sighed and ran his hand through his hair, his eyes heavy and his head was pounding, he been going through every possibility what Springtrap would face and sadly none of them good.  “Springtrap is being held as evidence for now...but...the cops have said it would be most likely….that he will be destroyed” 

Goldie slammed his servos on the table while Bonnie let out a loud mournful cry as Chica placed her head in her servos to hide her face as she cried. The three guards looked worriedly at each other but said nothing, after all what could they say.

“We might be able to protest his destruction by saying he was only following his programing in protecting Thomas or simply keep him out the back where he would not interact with an of the public, like we had Fred” said Mr McBear “I will also call the company today, maybe get a meeting with the board members, see what is going on. Hopefully they won’t think of closing us down” 

**“We’ve been in tight spots before and even if they do close us down, we can start again, we’ve done it before, no reason we can’t do it again”** said Goldie as he looked over at Mr Mcbear  **“Do you think you have any room in that apartment building of yours for a dozen or more animatronics?”**

“I’m sure I can find some room for you” said Mr McBear with a small smile “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you out in the cold” 

“I’ll call Foxy and let him know what is going on” said Freddy sadly as he got up to make the call but a sudden racket caused him to stop. Everyone looked at each other before looking at the front doors that rattled alarmingly. Freddy gave Mark a pointed look and tilted his head towards the door. Mark sighed but followed Freddy closely as they went over to the door. 

“Why would anyone want to come in? The sign says we’re closed” said Bonnie. 

“Well I hope they're not hungry because I haven’t made any pizza” said Chica. 

Freddy opened the door slightly but it was suddenly yanked out of his servo as someone tried to get in but was stopped when Freddy and Mark stood by side by said blocking the way. 

“You can’t come in here while the store is closed sir, please leave before I called the police or let the bear run you off the premises” said Mark firmly as Freddy gave a small growl. 

“I’m here to see my son! I was told Mike was brought here from the police station, now is he here or not?” 

Mike felt a chill go up his spine as he cringed. He groaned loudly as he got to his feet and started to walk over to the door. 

“Let him in Mark, Freddy, it’s my dad” 

Mark blinked as he looked at Mike and then back at the posh looking man in front of him as he stepped aside and allowed him to come inside. Mike felt a lump in his throat appear, that wouldn’t go down, as he felt himself starting to sweat. What was it about his old man that made him feel like this? He was now standing in front of him, looking down at him, his face neutral but his eyes were blazing with anger. 

“Hello sir, may I ask why you're here? You could have called me” 

“Micheal, get your things together even that thing you live with, we’re leaving and you're not returning” said Daniel Schmidt firmly, making everyone but Mike gasp in shock. 

“Mr Schmidt, as nice as it is to see you again, can you explain why you expect Mike to simply leave here and not return?” Mr McBear asked as he tried to pull himself up from the table and failing, as his knees didn’t want to work due to his arthritis.

“As if you don’t know! This place had a terrible reputation before this but now it’s dragging my son into a police station, I will not stand for it and will be the first person to rally for this place to be closed and have those things…” snapped Mr Schmidt pointing to Goldie “be destroyed because they're too dangerous to have around!” 

“What the hell man!” Jeremy yelled “You don’t know anything about these guys!” 

“Springtrap and Foxy did what they needed to do to protect people, how is that bad?” Matt argued. 

“And where do you get off bossing Mike around like that” snapped Mark angrily. 

“Don’t act like you lot don’t know! This place is dripping with murder! Five children, security guards and now this. Its also a magnet for mad man, wasn’t it only six or so months ago when that killer tried to burn this place down and kidnap Mike and tried to stuff him into a suit?” 

The animatronics and guards glared at the ground, their hands and servos clenched tightly, they wanted to argue but nothing the man had said was untrue. Mike sighed loudly as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Are you finished sir? Because if you are, can you know please leave?” 

“What did you just say?” said Mr Schmidt looking stunned but then furious. The air in the pizzeria had always been cool due to the ac but now it was dropping to freezing at least that what it felt like. The animatronics looked back and forth from Mike to his father, wondering if they should intervene or not, Bonnie went to step forward by Mr McBear grabbed his servo and shook his head, his eyes firmly on Mike. 

“With due respect sir, I am an adult, I’ve got my own place, pay my own bills and have my own job. A job which I love! Yes, its reputation isn’t great and we’re going to go through a rough time but we’ll overcome it one way or another. Since you taught me never to give up, I’ll be sticking with this job until the end, now if there isn’t anything else?” 

“You ungrateful….” Mr Schmidt growled but pulled back his anger as he changed tactics “Are you forgetting it’s this place put you in the hospital? Not once but twice?”

“The second time was due to a madman…not that that matters”

“Not that it matters?” said his father is disbelief.  “Then what about last night then? You quite clearly beaten up and if you hadn’t had stop that monster from attacking your boss, he and yourself would be dead! Surely you can see that?” 

Mike’s cheeks went red, not from anger but from embarrassment as he couldn’t argue the fact that Springtrap wouldn’t have killed them as he would have been too busy screwing them.  His father hadn’t noticed as he was now looking at Mr McBear, his eyes filled with hate, as he went on to rant. 

“And if the police or the company itself decides to keep this place open, I personally will take action and drag you to court and show them all evidence and history of this place and have the doors shut forever and this monstrosities destroyed and you behind bars!”  

“OH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

Mike looked around the room as everyone gasped and realized the one that had shouted that out was him. 

His father looked more than shocked “Michael…?” 

“Dad, Do you really shutting this place down will stop me from building or looking after animatronics?  Cause it won’t! Fuck, close this place down, I’ll just open up my OWN place! My own restaurant with animatronics. Plus do anything to Mr McBear and I’ll order these animatronics to deal with you!” 

“You would attack me? Your own father? I raised you…” 

“Raised me? Like fuck did you!” Mike snapped “Nanna raised me for most of my life and the the housekeepers watched me though most of my older teen years. The only thing you raised was you precious company”

SLAP

Mike’s head snapped back, pain shooting across his face as he lost his balance and stumbled backwards losing his footing and falling to the floor catching himself on a table on the way down as he crumbled to the floor. Everyone looked at Mr Schmidt who shook with rage, his hand still up from where he had backhanded Mike across the face. Jeremy and Bonnie quickly rushed to Mike’s side to help him up as Mr McBear got unsteadily to his feet and pointed at Mr Schmidt as Goldie stepped forward. 

“Goldie, please escort Mr Schmidt out of the store please, he has outstayed his welcome. Should you try and come here again Mr Schmidt, the animatronics will call the police to remove you and report you for harnessing my staff” 

Mr Schmidt seemed to have calm down as he straightened himself up and picked up his suitcase as Freddy and Goldie escorted him out. “We’ll speak about this further at another time Michael” he said softly as he left. 

Mike said nothing, didn’t even look up from the floor as Bonnie and Jeremy walked him to his office to get looked over.  Chica leaned over and picked up the fallen chair and table while Goldie relocked the door. Matt stood still, his eyes wide as an eerie smile spread across his lips. 

“It was funny...life” he thought to himself “You think you had figured life out after it showed you how to be strong from biting then it throws you a fast ball and shows you what your life was leading up too. His life was leading up to this point! Everything had lead up to his point. All the way back from the moment Foxy bite his step-father’s head off til now. Now, after everything the pizzeria had done for him,for all that Mike had done for him, his life’s purpose had been shown. He had to save the pizzeria and Mike from his abusing lawyer of a father. It was all so simple! He could see it clearly like he was looking down though the scope of a gun with his target in sight. And for the first time in a while, his teeth not only itched, they bloody stinged. 

 

\--Line Break--

 

It was late at the cove and it was Jeremy’s turn to cover the night shift, he dragged his feet in, doubting he’d be able to keep awake, it had been one hell of a day. He looked around the main floor expecting to see the whole gang out but only found Net resting on his box playing with his music box. 

“Hey Net...where is everyone?” 

Net slowly raised his head and Jeremy wasn’t surprised to see oily tears flowing down the marionettes face. Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out some tissue and wiped Net’s face. 

“Thank you, Foxy told us about Springtrap and...well how uncertain our future is…” 

“Hey, you know we won’t go down without a fight and you know the old man won’t have you guys out on the street” 

Net nodded and then looked up at Jeremy, his expression unreadable “Is it true? Mike’s father stuck him when he stood up for himself?” 

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, he really didn’t want to tell Net the truth having listened to Bonnie and the others threatening the old Schmidt with in a inch of his life should he ever come near the pizzeria or Mike again. 

“His dad was freaking out and was ready to listen to reason I think” said Jeremy calmly “He knows all the bad stuff about this place and keeps seeing Mike ending up in hospital because of it. He’s just really worried about Mike….” 

“You know he’s been trying to force Michael to leave here and become a lawyer, even though Michael has repeatedly told him that he has no interest” 

“Well some parents just want the best for their kids, you know and being a lawyer is a really high paying job, Mike would never have to worry about being broke” 

“Do we not pay you enough?” Net asked his head tilting to the side. 

“Well, it's enough for us to pay our way and our bills you know and maybe enough for a little savings but with lawyers, he could get really fancy and expensive stuff….you know live the life of luxury” 

“I don’t think Mike would enjoy that kind of lifestyle...he’s more down to earth” said Net as he looked down at his music box. 

“Something tells me Mike would be happy with just a shoebox of a room filled with aloud of wires and stuff for him to play with” Jeremy tried to joke but it just came out all wrong. “Anyway, if anyone wants or needs me, I’ll be in the security room trying not to fall asleep” 

Net nodded as Jeremy walked off, feeling even lower than before. He wished with his whole spark he had been there to defend Mike from his father, though part of him argued that he would have gone the way of Springtrap and most likely had killed the man for it, so it was probably for the best that he hadn’t.  

 

Foxy, Mangle and Mangy were in the back room, the captain looking through some trunks that were filled with costumes, he would hold one up, examining it before muttering and throwing it to the floor. Mangle simply smiled as she patted Mangy’s head fur, explaining that her’s and Foxy’s roles were of pirates and she had to teach him about the pirate code and such for him to be part of the show. 

“Are you sure we should be doing this Ms Mangle? We’re making a lot of mess” said Mangy as he looked at the clothes littering the floor. 

“Don’t worry lad, we’ll clean up before the humans get here, but we really need a pirate outfit for ya Foxglove” 

Mangy cringed and bowed his head, he didn’t really like the new name, but didn’t want the other fox to hate him. Mangle took his face in her servos and gently pulled him around to face her. She gave him a gentle smile as she gently stroked his ears.

“What be wrong lad? You don’t like the name the captain has given ye?” 

“No...not really...I like my name….because Mike and Jeremy gave it to me….and they named me after you…my  mom. ..” 

Mangle’s audio sensors picked up the softly spoken word and her pump went into overdrive. She blinked for a few moments before wrapping her servos around the smaller fox, pulling him tightly into her as she nuzzled and licked his ears clean. This sweet little foxling was hers and Foxy’s! He was named after her! Oh they had so much to teach him about pirate life and such. 

“Oh Son!” she purred “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” 

“I thought….I thought you wouldn’t like me...because….” said Mangy his voice box crackling under the strain of his emotions. 

“What be going on here?” Foxy asked holding a bandana with his hook. “What be the problem Foxglove?” 

Mangle growled deeply and snapped at Foxy “His name is Mangy! After me, his mother, got it!” 

Fox lifted his eye patch and blinked at the pair, Mangy trying to cower but Mangle held him tightly, the white fox glaring at her mate. Foxy then smirked and snapped down his patch as he spread his arms wide and embrace them both. 

“This be better than any buried treasure, to be sure, and once i completed ya training lad, we’ll be the most frightening pirates on the seven seas!” laughed Foxy as he placed the bandana on Mangy’s head. 

“Ok….i think…” said the smaller Fox, who was overwhelmed by his new “parents”. 

 

Bon-Bon slowly followed the sound of soft crying down the dark hallways until she came to the very back room that she was sure was the spare parts room. She softly opened the door and walked in, her eyes gazed around the dark room until she saw Blu in the far corner, sitting on a create, his head lowered. She thought about turning on the light but thought her prince would be ashamed to be seen crying, so she made her way over to him in the dark, relying on her night vision to guide her. She sat beside Blu, her fur brushing up against his, as he sniffed unhappily and wiped his face with the back of his arm. 

“What do you want?” he asked salty, his eyes still fixed on the floor. 

“Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were ok Sugar” said Bon-Bon as she twisted her fingers together. “I’m sorry to hear about your big brother….has there been anymore news?” 

“Not yet…” Blu sniffed again “Not that it matters! They going to scrap him! That’s just how humans are!” 

“Not all humans” said Bon-Bon softly “Mike and the others are good and I’m sure they’ll think of a way to get your brother back” 

Blu’s body shook as more oil spilled from his optics, he bit down hard and ordered his voice box not to make a sound, but whatever circuit that controlled his emotions was overpowering his control, as he let out a sob. Bon-Bon wrapped her arm around the smaller bunny allowing him to lean against her, her ear flopping over, covering Blu’s head as if it was shielding his face so no one else could see his tears.   

 

\--Line Break-- 

 

The next day Thomas was released on bail until the investigation was complete and they could charge him properly. Mike and Mr McBear were there waiting for him with a cab. Thomas looked at his father and hung his head, the shame was swallowing him whole, tears stinging his already sore and red eyes. Mr McBear sighed and held his arm out, his thick glasses hiding his own weeping eyes, as Thomas fell into his father’s arms and sobbed. 

“Ok son, get it out, then we have work to do” the older man muttered as he patted his son’s back. The cab ride was sat in silence until they got to the apartment building and the two young men helped Mr McBear up to his apartment. Thomas went into the bathroom to wash up while the the old man put on his kettle to make drinks. 

“Do you want me to go Mr McBear?” Mike asked feeling uncomfortable about being here. 

“Best you stay Micheal, me and Thomas are both hot blooded and hot tempered, might need someone here to make sure things don’t get to heated” 

Mike sighed, the last thing he needed to be was a referee, but since he was here already he might as well stay. Thomas came out of the bathroom as the Mr McBear bought in the coffee and tea and the two men sat opposite each other in silence not speaking, neither wanting to speak first in case it led to an argument. 

Mike sighed as he pinched his nose “Thomas, did the cops say anything about Springtrap...did you get to see him?” 

“No….they said he was evidence and they didn’t want me tampering with him, incase I erased any evidence. I said that Springtrap was simply following his programing in protecting me but their argument is that if a dog killed a man even in defence of its master would still need to to be put down, but since Spring is needed for evidence, he’ll be kept as evidence until the court hearing, then….we’ll have to see” 

“Shit!” Mike muttered. He didn’t know what he was expecting but he had hoped that they might release Springtrap to them on the condition that he was retired or out of order like Foxy had been. 

“What about the money you used to pay off the blackmailer? Is there any chance of getting that back?” Mr McBear asked as he picked up his tea cup. 

“They don’t know, their going to try but if Smith had any oversea accounts, it’s going to take a while…” said Thomas but Mr McBear cut in, his voice firm and disappointed. 

“While the company struggles to keep its head above water”

Thomas flinched and rubbed his face “I’m sorry dad….” 

“Why? Why didn’t you come to me when this started? Or the police for goddess sake?” 

“I don’t know….I thought if I paid him off he would just go away...plus I didn’t want to go to jail….” 

“Well isn’t that a shame!” snapped Mr McBear “Because of your foolishness, you are going to jail and the animatronics could possible be homeless and Springtrap….” 

“Mr McBear, I’m sure Thomas really didn’t want this” said Mike calmly “And the company hasn’t taken any action yet….have they?” 

“The only action they’ve taken is removing Thomas from office” said the old man “and thankful my old friend Fraz Vontrap, had made it a condition that I would act as a temporary ceo if anything happened to Thomas, until the company can find someone to put in charge. They also want their money back...talks about sueing you and other such nonsense. I said about giving a large payment back, maybe if I took out a second mortgage or something until they know if the police can get their money” 

“I can sell my place dad, it will get a lot more money, same with my car” said Thomas. 

“Then where would you live then stupid boy?” said Mr McBear before taking a deep breath “Sorry...I know...it would be better….I guess I can let you stay here for a while..” 

Thomas became choked up as he gripped his hands “Thanks dad….” 

“Not so fast...before you move in….you are to go to the pizzeria and the cove and apologise to the animatronics for the trouble you have caused, you owe them that son” 

“Yes sir. Though the first person I really should apologize too is you Mike” said Thomas. 

“Huh?” said Mike a little stunned.  

“For getting you involved in my mess….but I guess if you hadn’t come when you did, it would have gotten a lot worse...but at least then Springtrap would have been safe” 

“Hey, he’s still safe and we can still get him back yet, I mean we can at least ask for his personality and memory chips right? Then we build him a new body, he’ll be the same Springtrap but just with a new look” 

“Here’s to hoping” said Thomas. 

 

\--Line Break--

 

Dahl was sitting in his office when his secretary bought in his morning newspaper and coffee.  He gave her a smile as he pushed a side his work and took a sip of his coffee, then sighing happy as it warmed him though. Things were starting to pick up again, toys and merchandise were flying off the shelves and their films were ranking in the money. And of course, his animatronics had turned up, surprisingly at his old foes place. Had Mike done something to them? No, he had his own engineers look at their programing for anything like that and they had found nothing. Still it was a little odd, anyway he was too busy to go and get them, plus he would be needing the space after Christmas for the new stuff to be put into storage, so let his old friend hold on to them for a while. Still he needed to think of something for those animatronics, he needed a place for them, somewhere where they would be happy and comfortable. Something that would turn Mike Schmidt head and make him wish to work for him. He just needed something, something that would give him an edge, something...anything. He lifted up his paper and unfolded it to read the headline, his eyes slowly widening before he cracked up with laughter. He then threw the paper in the air and allowed the sheets of paper to fall all over his office. It was fantastic! Almost too perfect! And Best of all, Mike Schmidt would have no choice but to be his! 

 

\--Line Break--

 

Goldie was having his late morning nap in his private room when a loud knocking work him up.  He groaned and muttering grumpily as he turned over, determined to ignore the knocking, until there was a crash that made him jump up in bed. He looked over at his door to see a large black paw sticking through it. 

_ “Oops...sorry”  _

**“Damn it Nightmare”** Goldie growled as he climbed out of his bed and swung the door open to glare upwards at the larger bear animatronic. “ **I was taking my nap!”**

_ “But….it’s not even midday yet….” _ the large black bear muttered.  _ “Can we talk? In private?” _

Goldie frowned but stepped aside to allow the large bear to come in. Nightmare, took of his top hat politely, looked nervous as he fiddled with his hat nervously. 

**“What do you want? And make it quick, I need to have at least another half hour, to be in good humour for the kids”** said Goldie. 

_ “Sorry Goldie, I know you old timers need to rest more than the rest of us but….”  _ said Nightmare but Goldie growled loudly and cut him off. 

**“I’m not that old!”**

_ “Right...ok...Look the reason I’ve come to speak to you is, is because I need your help”  _

**“What with? Beauty tips?”**

_ “No…”  _ said Nightmare as his dark cheeks started to glow pink  _ “It's my extension”  _

**“Extension? What are you on about?”**

_ “Me and Freddy-Stein saw you and Freddy playing with your extensions the other day. You looked like you were having so much fun with them, that me and Freddy-Stein asked Mike to build us some as well. He seemed really embarrassed by it at first and then went on to explain that you guys were mating and…..”  _

**“HEY! What me and Honey-Bear do is private and your not suppose to watch unless you're invited too!”**

_ “Mike said the same as well, but also said it was your own fault for being out in the open in the first place”  _

Goldie grumbled a bit before speaking again  **“Look, just get to the point will you, I’m a busy bear”**

Nightmare sighed and rubbed his servo  _ “Mike has been out of sorts since he came back the other day, so he hasn’t finished uploading the necessary information I need to….you know…”  _

**“You mean to stuff the marshmallow in the piggybank”** Goldie laughed  **“Nightmare, you’ve come to the right bear, I know EVERYTHING about mating, books, movies and most importantly experience”**

_ “So you can help me?”  _ Said Nightmare, feeling relevied as he shook Goldie’s servo  _ “Thank you so much!”  _

**“Don’t mention it, I mean it, DON’T! Humans can get a bit funny about the whole mating thing and it’s not really discussed out in public! Now the first thing I need to see is your extension”**

_ “Why?”  _

**“To make sure the kid hasn’t screwed up your dick! Seriously, if its not working, we may as well not bother”**

_ “But….you….that is I want Freddy-Stein too see it first…”  _

**“Yeah? And what if you get it out and nothing happens? It would be awfully embarrassing for you and upsetting to Freddy-Stein, he might think you don’t like him. But like I said, we’ll keep this between us, your Freddy doesn’t need to know. Besides” said Goldie gloatingly “I’m a “Very” big bear, an alpha, the head honcho, so nothing you show me or ask me will be wrong alright?”**

Nightmare nodded and closed his optics as he searched his hard drive for the commands that Mike had given him. There was a sharp click and the panel moved to the side as Nightmare’s extension came out, thankfully not erected. Goldie felt his jaw spring release as his jaw dropped and he was suddenly overwhelmed by curiosity but also embarrassment. In fact he felt….rather small. It was thick and long, with a dark purple colour to it that seemed to shimmer in the light and looked smooth to the touch. 

**“Damn it Mike”** he thought to himself  **“When this whole thing with Spring has blown over, you and me are going to have a very SERIOUS TALK!”**

 

\--Line Break--

 

Jane Schmidt sat in her car, tapping the steering wheel and chewing her lip as she watched parents and their children enter the pizzeria. She shouldn’t be here but after yesterday it went against every motherly instinct she had. Daniel had come back to the office in a foul mood and at first she thought he had lost the case, but was informed by Daniel’s assistant that he had won. So she waited until they got home to get what had upset him out of him. It was like pulling teeth out with blunt pliers but after an hour or so of asking Daniel finally told her about the recent death connected to the pizzeria and his argument with Mike that ended in him striking him and getting banned from the place. She would have drove around to Mike’s apartment, hadn’t Daniel told her not too and the argument that followed was cruel and spiteful and left them sleeping in separate bedrooms. She waited until Daniel left for work to get herself ready. She had tried to ring Mike but got no answer, same with any texts, so she was left with only one choice, to come here. Now she was here, she felt sick, her stomach in knots. She felt so out of place here and she really didn’t want to run into any of the animatronics, mostly the little bunny that thought she was his nanny and that pervert bear that left his paw prints on her trousers. She was here for Mike! Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of the car and locked it and strode over to the entrance. 

 

“Thanks for coming over Net” Said Freddy as he stepped off the stage “Though I’m surprised Blu didn’t come back” 

“As did I, but he said he wanted to show..Bun? Bon? The nightmare rabbit the ropes. I think he’s taken a liking to her” said Net with a smile. 

“Will wonders never cease” joked Freddy. “Are you staying tonight as well?” 

Net shook his head “Matt said he’ll pick me up before his evening shift tonight, said he would like an extra hand or two since Foxy is busy training Mangy to be a pirate” 

Freddy groaned, making Net laughed “Next time we have a battle of the pizzerias, My team is going to be greatly out numbered” 

Net smiled as he gave some of the children some sweets and frowned slightly when he saw a smart looking woman coming into the pizzeria, looking around desperately. “Freddy, do we know her? She is flashing up from my head drive…” 

Freddy looked up and almost snarled, his eyes going black briefly but he pulled himself back as he glared at Net. 

“Stay here on the floor with Chica and Bonnie! I’ll handle this!” said Freddy as he looked up at the security camera, knowing Mark was watching “Get Goldie! Tell him to meet me and the nightmares in our living room” 

Freddy strood across the floor, his shoulders back and servos swaying to show he meant business and stopped when he saw Bonnie getting up and quickly shook his head. He need Bonnie watching the cubs and kits as they interacted with the smaller children. No, he would handle this. 

“Mrs Schmidt?” he said firmly in front of her, tilting his hat slightly “I’m Freddy Frazbear, I take it you're here to see Mike?” 

“Er...yes! I would like to see my son right away please Mr Fazbear” said Jane, feeling slightly ridiculous for being not only polite but for speaking to the thing in the first place. 

“Please follow me” said Freddy as he lead her towards the back, his optics quickly glancing at the others, who all nodded, knowing to keep everyone else away from there….for now. 

 

Jane wasn’t sure where she was going, Mike had mentioned he had an office, maybe he was there. The tan bear walked slowly beside her, saying nothing, it was unnerving. 

“Um...isn’t the gold looking bear back here? Has Mike gotten around to fixing him?” 

Freddy smiled “Goldie? No, our creator tended to his repairs, Goldie felt he was to delicate and vintage for Mike to repair. Though I do recall Mike telling Goldie off for flirting with you”

Jane felt her face glow brightly in the dark and then glowed even brighter when she heard the bear chuckle as he stopped outside a door and pushed it open and gestured for her to go inside. Jane nodded her thanks and walked into the room, expecting to see Mike and maybe the little bunny, but instead found herself face to face with the Goldie and two horrifying bears that were growling at her. She quickly turned on her heel and intended to run but saw Freddy closing the door and locking it before he turned to face her. 

“What? What is this! What do you want?” She snapped as she tried not to panic. 

“To talk Mrs Schmidt….” said Freddy “And to give you a warning….” 

“You….you don’t frighten me…” Jane stuttered as she stepped back only to almost fall against Goldie, who grabbed her shoulders and lean down slightly to whispered into her ear as Freddy’s eyes went back. 

**“We may not frighten you yet but we will”**

 

To be continued….

 

PLEASE REVIEW...I have cookies! 


	18. From Bad To Worse

You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

By

End of Grace

 

A/N: Hey all. Yeah...sorry for the wait. Been a busy month for me with work, decorating, being ill and not to mention the writer’s block from hell. So a BIG BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the Fix Series. A whole year old! Can you believe it!  Jeez! I have put poor Mike though the ringer and to think he still has more to come. (insert evil laugh here) This chapter hasn't been beta read yet but I wanted to get it too you guys quickly, so I will post the beta one later. 

 

Chapter 17: From Bad To Worse! 

 

Jane Schmidt had stared into the eyes of murderers, child abusers, sociopaths and many other nasty people without breaking a sweat, but staring in the the eyes of these robotic bears she felt a chill run up her spine. These bears stood taller than her and she knew from the papers and information her husband had uncovered, that they were more than capable of breaking her in half. 

“Goldie” Freddy growled softly as the gold bear released her shoulders. “Please take a seat Mrs Schmidt, this won’t take long...though that might change should you refuse to co-operate” 

Jane sighed as she slowly lowered herself in to the large chair, the bears spreading out a bit as if to give her and Freddy, who had pulled a chair up so he sat opposite her, some space. 

“I’m sure your husband has informed you that he is now banned from the store? And for the reason behind it?” said Freddy as he leaned his head on to the back of his hands, his dark eyes searching for any reaction, but she had been well trained not to react to much while in court, so she kept her face neutral.

“It was my understanding it was because of a...dispute between my son and husband, something that does not involves the company or yourselves”  

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say, as the four bears insistently growled and snarled at her, their eyes glowing as they clenched their paws. She tried not to show she was scared but her palms were sweating.  

“Your son is a member of our staff, a friend and your husband hit Mike so hard that he he fell to the floor, his cheek was red and swollen, no doubt he also will have a black eye” said Freddy “Secondly, he shouted accusations and insulted our owner, threatening to taking us to court, so I think you can understand stand a little better why we felt it was necessary to ban him” 

“I was only informed that he...hit Mike…” Jane grounded her teeth. Daniel hadn’t informed her that he had hit Mike that hard. She thought it might have been a simple smack in the face but she supposed she should have known better. “Alright, my husband deserved his ban but what has that got to do with me?” 

Freddy leaned forward, a slight cruel smile on his face “Everything…” 

 

Bonnie sat nervously at the colouring table only slightly listening to the Fredlings arguing over the colour pens and the human children egging them on. He looked over at the main clock on the wall and he swore it was going slowly or even had stopped. Surely Freddy had done talking to Mike’s mum by now….right? What if Mike come in? What would he say? Would he be angry? 

“Papa…?” Bonnie jumped slightly as he felt the tug on his fur and looked down at Shadow looking worried. 

“What is it little one?” 

“I think you need to stop the Fredlings, their messing about with the pens and….” said Shadow looking rather nervous at tattling. Bonnie looked up and felt his pump stop for a moment when he saw that Fi had pens up his nose, Fa had pens in his ears and Fum was trying to shove as many as he could in his mouth, the kids cheering him on. 

“NO! No! Get them out of your ears, noses and mouth right now, you're setting a bad example for the children?” 

Fum spat out the pens and smiled up at Bonnie “Why? It’s fun” 

“Because you could choke, they could choke, don’t do it again!” said Bonnie as he took the pens “Sorry boys and girls, I’m going to see if I can find you guys some other pens, while these get washed! Fredlings….please...try and stay out of trouble...Sooty, you're in charge until I get back, Shadow come with me” 

Sooty sulated as the Feelings waved goodbye as Shadow and Bonnie went to out the back to find some pens for the children. Shadow walked quickly to keep up with his papa and followed him into the large storage room where the spare pens were kept. Bonnie binned the old ones, as washing them would only ruin them anyway and selected several new packs. 

“Papa?” 

“Yes Shadow?” 

“Is Uncle Springtrap going to be ok?” Shadow asked, his large eyes looked pleadingly up at him. “Plush is so upset...he hasn’t come out of hiding” 

Bonnie sighed and knelt down in front of Shadow and picked his kit up and hugged him tight. “Springtrap is in a bad way little one, even daddy Mike couldn’t do anything, we can only hope someone can help him” said Bonnie, his pump tightening at his lies but he couldn’t tell the small bunny the truth. 

“When Uncle Springtrap is better, we can throw him a party!” said Shadow happily “All of us! Daddy, Grandpa, Mr Thomas and if she likes nana too” 

Bonnie felt his hard drive almost crash “Nana…..you mean Mrs Schmidt? You’ve met her?” 

“Yeah, at the hospital, she came to see the show….” said Shadow as he rubbed his ear “Grandpa said to give her a little time to get use to being called nana and it’s been AGES so she should like me now. So she can come to the party and play with me and Plush. I can draw her a picture and watch my favorite film with daddy” 

“I…..I see” said Bonnie, his voice box sounding scratchy to his audio receptors. “Well, I’m sure she will love that, now we best get back to the Fredlings and Sooty and hope they haven’t caused too much trouble” 

Shadow laughed as Bonnie scooped him up and stomped quickly back to the main floor, slightly relieved that the Fredlings and Sooty were to busy watching Net perform magic with the human children. He placed Shadow down next to Sooty with the pens and walked up to Net who had just pulled a straw from a small girl’s ear. 

“Net, please watch the little ones for a moment, I’ll be right back” 

“Alright” said Net with a slight confused face “But where are you going?” 

“I’m going to get Mrs Schmidt” said Bonnie quickly as he turned and almost run back to the the backstage area before Net could think about stopping him. He couldn’t believe what he was doing but he knew he had to do it. Not just because Shadow wanted his “nana” to like him but because he knew that if Mike were here, Mike would be furious with them for threatening his mother, it could also give his parents more motivation to close them down. As he approached the door, he felt his curicts fizz and burn as going against Freddy’s orders was almost like going against his prime programing. Yet this was for Mike...and for him...he would break any rule. He knocked on the door before trying to open it, only to find it locked, he knocked again, harder. There was a hard click and the door creaked open slightly but it was enough for Bonnie to push it open hard, almost knocking Goldie off his feet. His red eyes swept the room, giving a small sigh when he saw Mrs Schmidt was sitting down, looking fine, if slightly shaken. 

“Bonnie? What is it?” Freddy asked looking concerned as he stood up from his seat. Bonnie walked over to Mrs Schmidt and held out his paw to her, when she didn’t take it, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. 

“Mrs Schmidt is coming with me” he said firmly as he went to leave but Goldie stood in front of the door. 

**“Hold it there Bunny! We ain’t done here”**

“Yes you are” said Bonnie his eyes going black, making Goldie step back as no one had ever given him that stare before. He changed his eyes back when he looked at Freddy “Mike, would not like this Freddy, you know this!” 

Freddy sighed as he gave a curt nod as Bonnie took Mrs Schmidt without saying another word out of the room, Goldie glaring eerily at them both. 

**“You sure you're alright with this Freddy?”**

“Its final Goldie, Bonnie is right about Mike, we don’t need to upset our only engineer, even if his parents are jerks” 

 

\--Line Break--

 

Bonnie took a deep breath and flopped slightly as the door shut behind him. That had been scary! He thought Freddy was going to yell at him or worse, set Goldie on him. But he had done it, him the scaredy bunny, had stood up to Freddy. If he wasn’t to busy feeling relieved to be alive, he might have been feeling happy about it but then a tug from his servo reminded him that he still had Mrs Schmidt arm. 

“Um..Mr Bunny...er…” 

“Bonnie….” 

“Bonnie...why did you save me back there?” she asked looking worried “I wasn’t exactly nice to you the last time I was here” 

Bonnie gave her a small smile “Because you're Mike’s mom….and I don’t want to make him unhappy” 

Jane blinked and returned the small smile “That’s nice….you really care about my son don’t you?” 

“Yes. I love your son a great deal. We owe him a great deal, not just for repairing us but also helping to save our home...though we maybe going to lose it anyway due to the incident with Springtrap” 

Jane frowned “Springtrap? Oh...the bunny that bit the blackmailer….” 

“He was protecting our owner!” Bonnie snapped “It’s in our basic programing! Spring’s particularly” 

“What do you mean?” Jane asked frowning slightly, folding her arms “And be precise as it could matter a great deal”   

Bonnie’s ears flopped slightly as he looked down at her “Thomas designed Springtrap and his father made him for him, to be a company and friend, they’ve been close since Thomas was a child. When Spring was deactivated due to the human guard climbing into his body and dying, Thomas did not want anything to do with us, it wasn’t until Mike fixed Springtrap that things were alright again. Springtrap is allowed to leave the store and has often spent nights over there. He loves Thomas, deeply, beyond programing”

Jane shifted her feet slightly, Bonnie’s words made her feel slightly uncomfortable but still his words made a good argument. “Well….that’s not much to go on….” 

“Springtrap would do anything to protect Thomas, so when he saw the blackmailer trying to rape him, he simply snapped…” Bonnie explained.

“Whoa...wait a moment….the blackmailer was trying to rape the ceo?” said Jane in surprise, as no one had mentioned it. 

“Does it matter?” 

“Well, from a lawyer’s point of view, it’s about putting a different spin on the story and getting the jury's sympathy vote, maybe enough of one so your brother doesn’t get scrapped. But just to be on the safe side…..does Michael keep a backup of all your stuff?” 

“He keeps a copy of all our basic programing and personalities but not of our memories as it would take up to much space” Bonnie explained not quite understanding what this had to do with Springtrap. 

“Well, I have a contact or two in the police that owe me a favor, I can have one of them copy your brother’s memory chip. So all Michael would need to do is place it in a new body….” said Jane and looked up at Bonnie’s stunned face “Look, I may not like what Michael is doing with his life but I DO listen to him, besides he was able to do the same thing with my computer for me when it went down. He moved the hard drive out and placed it into a new tower” 

“Why would you do that?” Bonnie asked folding his arms, looking down at her, his eyes glaring down at her. Jane tried to glare back but she was worn out and really did not want to fight. 

“Look, I know Mike, when he first left home with the dream of being an engineer at that theme park, he and his father had a huge row that led to Mike having nothing to do with us for months, we didn’t even know where he was living or anything. We only found out where when he called saying his girlfriend had stolen all his money and if we could help him. Well...I guess you know how that all turned out right?” 

Bonnie nodded as he studied her face, he could see a deep sadness in her and worry lines on her face. 

“Well, now he and his father have had another argument, I just don’t want Mike to disappear again, he’s my son! I know I haven’t been the world’s greatest mother and have tried to push Mike into a lifestyle he doesn’t want, even if it is better for him, but I want the best for him and it upsets me when I thinks he’s squandering his gifts. Yet I saw at the event...that he really happy here...and he really is good with children...and you” Jane said sadly, hugging herself for comfort “I just wished he understood that I want what is best for him” 

“He does….but what is best for you….isn’t what is best for him” said Bonnie softly as he placed his paw on her shoulder. “Your son is a good man, a wonderful engineer and a loving person….isn’t that enough for you to be happy with?” 

Jane hadn’t realised her eyes had watered over until her tears fell, she smiled weakly as she nodded, placing her hand on top of Bonnie’s. Suddenly Jane let out a small scream as something heavy smacked into her leg and tugged hard on to her skirt. She looked down to see a purple bear in a top hat looking up at her with large worried eyes. 

“Sooty? What is it? What’s happened?” Bonnie asked as he picked up the small bear that quickly whispered into his ear.  “WHAT?” 

 

\---Earlier on in another part of the pizzeria---

Plush curled up in a corner of the long hallway feeling miserable. He finally got his wish, he met his daddy and was going to live with him, they were all going to be a large happy family. Now his daddy was sick, really sick and not even doctor Mike could help him and so he had to go to a hospital to be fixed, and he wasn’t allowed to visit incase he catched the vires as well. He had made at least five or more get well cards cards and pictures but he was so down and upset he didn’t want to make anymore. He didn’t want to draw his daddy a picture, he wanted to give his daddy his pictures and cards in person, he wanted to hug and snuggle with him too. He rubbed his nose as he sniffed, an oily tear falling down his small face, as he tried to curl into a small ball against the corner. A loud sniff caused his ear to perk up as he looked around to see a small boy holding on to his trousers, looking distressed as he looked around as he shuffled his feet. Plush got to his feet and walked over slowly to the boy as not to scare him. 

“Are you ok? You're not really meant to be back here?” he asked as the boy almost started to hop on the spot. 

“I need to pee! But I can’t find the bathroom” the boy moaned as he looked around again, hoping to see the sign for the toilet. 

“Bathroom?” Plush tilted his head and started a search of his memory for what a bathroom was and where it was in the pizzeria as they hadn’t needed one at their home at the theme park. A few seconds later his memory reminded him where and what the bathroom was. “Oh that! You’ve gone past it already, it’s back down that way, I’ll show you”

Plush took the small boy’s hand and led him back to the bathroom and between them they were able to push the large heavy door open. The small boy quickly jumped on the toilet and sighed with relief as Plush waited for him, holding the toilet door open for him so he wouldn’t be locked in. As the boy jumped off to wipe himself clean, Plush noticed something very odd about the boy, something he had never seen before. 

“What’s that?” he asked pointing to the weird thing.

“Huh? Oh that’s my winky” said the boy as he pulled up his pants and went to wash his hands “All boys have one, don’t you have one?”

“No” 

“So you must be a girl” 

“AM NOT!” Plush snapped “Girls are yucky!” 

“But if you don’t have a winky, then you have to be a girl then, that’s what my mum says” said the boy as he dried his hands on his t-shirt.  

“I am a boy! My programing says I am….but I don’t have a….winky” said Plush feeling very confused. “What do you need it for?” 

“I need it to pee. If you don’t pee after you eat and drink, your belly will explode” the boy explained “Are you sure you don’t have one?” 

“Yes! But I don’t want to exploded…..Maybe my cousin Shadow will know. He’s a little bit older than I am and his daddy is a doctor” said Plush as he held his paw out again for the boy to take as they left the bathroom. They quickly went back to the main floor and found Shadow helping a small girl with her picture of a butterfly. 

“Shadow! Do you have a winky?” Plush asked as he came up to the table. 

Shadow frowned “No...what is it? A toy?” 

“No silly” laughed the boy “It’s what makes you a boy and you need it to pee with otherwise you’ll exploded”

Shadow frowned as he searched his memory but found nothing under “winky” in it.  “I don’t have one, but I do know I’m a boy, grandpa and daddy say so” 

“That’s what I said, but he says if we don’t have one, we can’t be boys!” said Plush as he looked at a girl “You don’t have a winky do you?” 

The girl, who was much younger than the boy looked very confused “I don’t know” 

“What do girls have then?” Shadow asked the boy. 

“Mum says she has a muff, it’s really different to a winky but that’s what a girl has, a muff” 

“Don’t have one of those either” said Plush rubbing his ears “So what does that mean?” 

“I don’t know….you got to have a muff or a winky otherwise you don’t know whether or not you're a boy or a girl” said the boy as the other children, Sooty and the Fredlings came over. 

“Well you guys are cool, so you must be boys, girls are horrible” said a slightly older boy with a grin. 

“Are not!” snapped a girl with pigtails “Besides their really cute! So that can mean their girls too! Besides who wants to be a sticky horrible boy with cootes” 

“Sooty, would you get my daddy or your daddy? Maybe they know why we don’t have one” Shadow asked the purple bear, who lifted up his hat slightly before running out the back to found one of the grown up animatronics. The debate over whether or not girls were better than boys started to get a little heated and loud that parents were starting to look over with concern and even called their children over before things got out of hand. Emily quickly delivered an order to a table and went over to the drawing tables. 

“Guys, if you don’t start behaving I’m going to have to take the pens and papers away, so calm down please?” Emily said calmly as she pushed the boys and girls apart. 

“Ms Emily” Plush leapt up on the table so she could see him better. 

“Er….yes? Can I help you?” she asked, not really sure what to make of the small bunny. 

“Do you know where I can get a winky from?” Plush asked excitedly, hoping the human girl would know. The colour drained from Emily’s face as she realised what the animatronic was asking and wondered how on earth she could answer. 

“Um...You….don’t really need one” she answered, her cheeks glowing brightly with embarrassment. 

“But I want one!” Plush stamped his foot and shouted out  “I WANT A WINKY!” 

The pizzeria plunged into silence as everyone turned to look at the small gold bunny. Some were embarrassed, some just went red while most laughed, thinking how funny it was that the bunny wanted one but didn’t really know what it was. Chica came running out of the kitchen and walked right up to Plushtrap looking furious. 

“Plushtrap! You stop that right now! You're being very rude!” she scowled. 

“How am I? All I said was that I wanted a….” 

“Yes, everyone here heard you” said Chica “Humans do not discuss their private parts in public! Its rude” 

“But if everyones got one, why can’t I have one?” Plush asked “Do you have a winky Ms Chica?” 

Chica let out a small screech from her voice box as she clenched her servos. Her hard drive kept repeating the message that Plush was a kit and she wasn’t allowed to hit him. 

“No Plush, I don’t!,and like I said we do NOT discuss it out in public!” she hissed as Bonnie came back with Sooty and Mrs Schmidt. 

“Chica, Plush, what on earth is going on! Shadow! I expected better from you”  

“But papa! We want to know about winky's and why we don’t have one” said Shadow his ears flopping down as he cast his eyes to the floor. 

“Er...well...um...you see...you're not old enough. Yes, you're not old enough to have one” said Bonnie as he placed Sooty down. “Shadow you're not even one yet and neither are any of you, so that is why you don’t have one” 

“But I was born with mine” said one of the boy’s “We all were” 

“Yes, well….um...you see...we were built and had to wait until we were old enough to have such things…” 

“But I want one now!” snapped Plush as he started to jump up and down on the table. “NOW! NOW!” 

“Plush! Stop that! Please” Bonnie cried as he tried to catch the small bunny and push the other children away so they wouldn’t get hurt. 

“Plush you stop that right NOW!” snapped a loud and angry voice that was so stern that everyone froze in their place. The small gold bunny curled up slightly as he looked up and saw the angry stare of Mrs Schmidt. “That is Not the proper way for you to behave now is it? You were built to be a good example for these children and your behaving worse than they are!” 

“Sorry” Plush muttered as he looked down at his small feet. 

“Don’t say it to me. Turn around and face everyone else and say it” 

Plush thought about disobeying but the sharp look in the woman’s eye told him that it wasn’t a good idea, so he turned to look at everyone and bowed his head “I’m really sorry for being naughty” 

“It's alright Plush Trap, we forgive you, but if you need to know something, come and ask one of us in PRIVATE ok?” Bonnie stressed as he patted the small bunny’s head. 

“But I still want one…” Plush muttered as he kicked a napkin of the table. 

“Only good animatronics get those things” said Mrs Schmidt “You have to prove that you're mature enough to have one and your behaviour today has proven you're not ready for one” 

“So if I’m good and over a year old I can get one?” Plush asked, sounding slightly hopeful as he looked back at her. 

“Well...um...I guess it will be down to Micheal whether or not you should have one, but I am sure he would do it for you, providing you have been good and not thrown another temper tantrum” 

“Ok” Plush smiled as he leapt from the table at Mrs Schmidt, who quickly caught him, if somewhat awkwardly as the small bunny hugged her. She looked at Bonnie and sent him a pleading look as if begging him to take Plush off her, when the pizzeria doors open and Mike walked in. He looked around at the animatronics and then finally his mother with Plush hugging her tightly. 

“Er….did I miss something here?” 

 

\--Line Break--

 

A dark cloud hung over the two pizzerias damping everybody's moods. Everyone was on edge as Mr McBear senior went back and forth from the main office and speaking to the board of directors, trying to come to some agreement about the future of the animatronics.  

The pizzeria was closed as he sat tiredly in a booth with Mike and Mark, along with Goldie and the others, a cold pizza sitting on the table as none of them felt they could eat. 

“They just won’t tell me anything, they keep saying that once they have an answer they’ll call me, but it’s been weeks now” the old man sighed as he pinched his brow “All I know is that someone has made a generous offer of buying the company but they haven’t agreed on it just yet” 

“But ain’t most people put off about buying this place since the animatronics aeren’t apart of the deal?” Mark asked running his fingers through his now bright red hair. 

“Nah, this land is right near the town and just off the highway too, so it would be great for any business” said Mike “The animatronics would only be a bonus” 

**“WE’RE RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!”** Goldie snapped. 

“There is no need to shout Goldie, the boy is just stating a fact, a harsh one but still” Mr McBear sighed “We just need to keep our heads up and our ears open for any news. Has there been anything on that computer thingy of yours?”

“You mean the internet sir? Same old rumours I’m afraid, saying we’re closing down because of the haunted or killing animatronics, none of them have come close to the truth” said Mark “To be honest, I’m surprised that the media hasn’t made a bigger deal out of this, it would be the kinda thing that they would love” 

“The police are keeping a tight lid on it and as for the papers well...” said Mike with a small sigh, he didn’t want to mention that it was his mother that had made the threat of taking the police to court over certain “little” things she knew about them, if they didn’t keep their mouths shut and most likely did the same the for the news. Honestly, he didn’t know what had come over his mother recently, but she had been coming over to the pizzeria almost everyday on her lunch break, bringing him a pack lunch as well as she complained he was looking too thin and didn’t want him living off of pizzas. Of course this really upset Chica, who went crazy in the kitchen experimenting on making pizza healthy, even to the point of putting broccoli on it. And while his mother was still quite cold to the older animatronics, she was warming up to the cubs and the kits who all simply adored her. When she wasn’t talking with him and moaning about his health and his scruffy appearance, she was at the drawing table telling the little ones stories or commenting on their pictures. 

“I hate all this waiting around in the dark. I’d rather we had some solid answers, so we can at least make some kind of plan or even just preparations” said Freddy as he scratched his head. 

**“We’ll think of something honey-pot, we always do, don’t worry”** said Goldie as he hugged his mate, rubbing his back in comfort. 

“Has your mom said anything about Springtrap memory chip yet?” Bonnie asked Mike, only for him to shake his head. 

“She says her contact is waiting for the tech team to look at it, so his fingerprints won’t show up or something, but it should be any day now” 

“At least that is of some comfort” smiled Mr McBear when he noticed something “Say….where are the other two bears? Nightmare and Freddy-Steady?” 

**“Freddy-Stein, their out the back, watching the nature channel….best not to bother them”** said Goldie with a smirk, making Mike groan and hide his face in his hands.  **“Though speaking of nature Mike, you and me got to have a little chat about a large upgrading I am in need of”**

“Goldie...I’ve got much bigger things to be concerned with then your “little” insecurity problem” smiled Mike as Goldie spluttered as Freddy hide his smile beneath his paw. 

Suddenly there was aloud knock on the glass door, making everyone moan and roll their eyes. 

“Doesn’t anyone ready the closed sign anymore?” Freddy sighed as he walked over to the door and peered outside before opening the door slightly. “Can I help you?” 

“Yes, I understand my animatronics are here? They look a bit like you but shall we say a little bit scary?” 

Mike felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Mr McBear grabbed his cane and struggled to quickly get to his feet. 

**“Bonnie, get the kids out of here, take them out back….but knock on the door first! Just in case!”** Goldie ordered. 

Bonnie and Chica quickly rounded up the kids and made their way out the back before Freddy opened the door to allow Mr Dahl to come in. 

“Good evening everyone, my apologies for the late visit, been stuck in a meeting all day”  he said as he brushed down his expensive three piece suit. 

“Sorry to hear that, must be hard work, sitting back and allowing other people to do the work for you while you just sign the odd sheet of paper” sneered Mr McBear “You're here for your animatronics then?” 

“Sort of, I trust their doing well and not causing you any trouble? I understand you did some repair work on them Mr Schmidt?” Dahl smiled widely as Mike got to his feet and stood beside Mr Mcbear while Mark stood on the other. 

“Mostly basic stuff, nothing I couldn’t handle, but if you're not here for them…” said Mike frowning, not liking one bit the air of confidence that was surrounding the man. 

“Ah! Always straight to the point, that’s what I like about you Michael, such a good and serious worker. I look forward to working with you….with all of you” 

“What the hell are you on about?” snapped Mr McBear, gripping his cane tightly, holding back the need to swing it and knock that silly grin off of Dahl’s face. 

“After hearing about the sad incident involving your poor son, I thought I would come all the way down here to see if there was anything I could do to help my old friend out. And of course I also needed to see my animatronic children who clearly want to stay here with you and Michael. What to do, what to do, then I had an idea. Why not kill two birds with one stone? An idea that would allow my animatronics their wish and help you out as well” 

“You don’t mean…?” Mr McBear muttered, his eyes going wide behind his large glasses in horror. 

“That’s right. I’m in the process of buying your company...in other words...I’m your new boss and partner...isn’t that nice?” smiled Mr Dahl enjoying the looks of disbelief on their faces.  

 

\---Line Break ---

 

Matt was good at waiting, he had been waiting and watching for a while, every day since that day so he could memorize people's comings and going from that building. During this time of day it was pretty quiet, mostly cleaners and the odd secretary and of course his pray. He had already dealt with the street carama that would capture his presence already, now he just had to wait for the Parcel Force delivery boy to get here and then he can spring into action. Ah the van had just pulled up, he waited until he saw the man climb out of the driver’s seat and go to the back before getting out of his own car and swing his own large postal bag on to his shoulder. He walked up to him quickly and placed the cloth laced with clarifoam over his nose and mouth. The man slipped into unconsciousness and he quickly pushed the man into the back of the van and quickly shut the door. He then pulled out his clipboard and fake letters and calmly walked into the building. He approached the main desk where a young woman was on her way out the door, when she saw him she tried to to sigh or pull a face but failed, it was clear she had wanted to escape before he or more correctly the other man got here.  Which of course was just how he planned it. 

“Please don’t tell me those need signing for” she moaned and dropped her bag down heavily. 

“Yeah, sorry about that….tell you what, I’ll pretend I didn’t see you and just take these to the boss to get signed for, sound good?” 

“Would you? Thanks! I need to get back for my kids…” said the woman as she quickly picked up her bag again and gave him a thankful smile “Just go through here, up the lift until you get to floor ten, then his office is the last one on the right” 

“Got it” he smiled, pulling his cap further down his face, making it hard for any cameras to see it. He went into the lift and knelt down to his bag and pulled out his Foxy’s mask and put it on, being careful not to show his face again. Then he pulled out his taser and smiled as he got to his feet as the doors slid open. He walked down the corridor, glancing left to right, keeping an eye out for anyone that might see or even stop him but there was no one. He used the back of his fist to knock on the heavy oak door and waited until the door opened. It was him, the monster, Mike’s useless abusive father. He looked shocked but that’s how he wanted him as he slams the door open and jabs the taser into the man’s stomach and stuns him unconscious. 

“Sleep well Mr Schmidt, because when you wake up I promise you, the rest of your short perfetic life will be a nightmare” 

 

To Be Continued….

 

PLEASE REVIEW for a slice of birthday cake! 

  
  
  
  
  



	19. A Fine Mess!

You Can’t Fix What Is Not Broken

 

By 

 

End Of Grace

 

A/N Hey all! Got some Bad News. Speedox12 has messaged me saying they're unable to be my beta anymore. I can not thank them enough for all their time and effort over the course of this year and helping me with this fic and I wish them all the best for the future. Which of course this means the chapters will be unbeta read until the end of this fic which isn’t long now, Maybe three to four chapters to go. So I ask that you please be patient with me and overlook any mistakes and I promise to do my best with my spelling and grammar. Ok? On with the show!

 

Chapter 18: A Fine Mess!

 

“Over my fine wrinkled arse are you taking over this pizzeria!” snapped Mr McBear as he wave his cane about as he stomped unsteadily towards Dahl. 

“Now, now, let’s not get upset about this” said Dahl calmy “Remember your heart condition” 

“Worry about your own condition when I stick this cane up your backside” The older man threatened as both Mike and Mark grabbed his arms, both to steady him and to hold him back. 

“Don’t let him wind you up boss” said Mark “It would only give the board more reason to hand the company over to him” 

“Mark’s right and besides he hasn’t bought it yet…” said Mike “It’s all still in the works, which means we still have a chance to stop him” 

“Aw...I’m hurt and here I thought we were all friends” said Dahl in an almost mocking tone before becoming serious “The thing is, although I will be buying the company I have no intention of changing anything, in fact I want to open more stores just like this one” 

“What’s the catch? Do doubt you will want your own animatronics to run them and if that’s the case, we’ll be closed down in a week, a month at a push” said Mr McBear as he adjusted his glasses. 

“That’s where Mike will come in of course” said Dahl as he looked at Mike, his smile becoming oily and his eyes seemed to haze over with desire. “Just think Mike, you will have your dream job, you will design and build all the animatronics you want and still get to work here as “the doctor” to them as well. Not to mention the better pay you’ll be on. A win-win don’t you think?” 

Mike couldn’t deny it, it did sound like a really tempting offer and with Dahl’s money and connections he could build some really high end animatronics, but that look in Dahl’s eyes made his skin crawl and he didn’t doubt it for a moment that this offer didn’t come with some strings. 

“In fact all the staff will be on better pay, better perks, which means they will go the extra mile for their customers which means more revenue for company. Besides Fred….I can help you out as well” 

Mr McBear frowned, his knuckles going white as he gripped his cane tighter.  “I don’t want anything from you” 

“Really? Not even to help your son? Think about it? I have one of the county’s best legal teams, with them representing him, he’ll be sure to avoid prosecution and even jail time” 

The old man went frigid, on one hand if he accepted Dahl’s offer it could help his son, on the other hand he would rather be dead and buried with lilies growing out of his butt then to take Dahl’s offer.   

“I can help my son without help thank you” said Mr McBear firmly “And as for the pizzeria, even if it takes my last breath, I will do everything I can to stop you from having this place!”

Dahl laughed, he started to laugh so hard that he gripped his sides as tears streamed down his face. The animatronics growled deeply as Mr McBear ground at his false teeth. 

“What the hell is so funny?” He demanded to know as Dahl wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Oh my….you are so sweet my friend, truly adorable, but I think you’ve been watching too many cartoons with the children you serve. The real world isn’t so easy, where the good guys always win and get their way, while the bad guys go to jail or whatever. Besides this is the best for everyone, you and your animatronics still get to be with the children, while my animatronics handle the others, your son gets better lawyers, while your employees get better pay and perks, all in all, your getting the most out of this Fred not me…” 

“That Mr McBear to you Dahl!” Snapped the old man “Now get out of here before I get on of my children here to to throw you out of here on your arse!” 

“Alright…I know when I’m not wanted, I’ll be back when everything is finalized and I’m the official owner, then we’ll discuss….other things. Until then Mr Schmidt? I would appreciate it, if you programed the nightmare animatronics for table service and whatever else you think they need to work here. Well until later then” 

With that, Dahl gave a cocky sault over his grin and walked out of the pizzeria, leaving behind the furious animatronics and their humans. 

“What a dick!” Said Mark as he ran his hand through his hair “You wouldn’t think that the king of kids entertainment was such a douche bag!”  

“He’s more then that, he’s an overly pompous, over confident, slimy, rotten jerk that’s use to getting his way. It wouldn’t surprise me if he had this all planned the moment he found out the animatronics were packed up into the warehouse” said Mike his words tasting bitter in his mouth. 

**“Doesn’t matter when he started, it's what we’re going to do if he really does get his hands on the company that owns the business part of us?”** Growled Goldie clenching his servo tightly.  **“Are we going to pull out or just put up with his crap?”**

Freddy slapped him on his back and sighed “We will have too! We can’t just move in with father and Mike, there wouldn’t be any room plus we would lose our purpose, which is to entertain and look after children. We may just need to suck it up and hope for the best...it did sound as if Dahl is going to leave us alone while he builds more restaurants and fills them with his own animatronics...or most likely have you build them Mike” 

“If he thinks for a moment that I’m putting Shadow or any of the cubs on their own in one of his tacky restaurants he’s got another thing coming” Mike said firmly but then sighed “Looks like I’m going to be seriously busy for the next few days. The nightmares are going to take while to program and teach the basics. What a pain in my arse! Well before I make any more adjustments on them, I’m going to spend a little time with my kid and his dad….unless you want me to walk back with you sir?” 

“No, Thomas is going to pick me up once I give him a call, but thankyou anyway. Go and spend some time with Shadow” smiled Mr McBear as he held out his phone. 

“I best call Foxy and let him know what is going on, Mark, you and Goldie can….Goldie? Now where did that lazy bear go?” Said Freddy as he looked around the room but his golden mate was gone. 

 

\---Slightly earlier in the break room--

 

“Are you sure we should be watching this?” Freddy-Stein asked as he turned away from the screen his systems starting to heat up. 

_ “Yes….Goldie said it was educational and would explain everything a lot better than Mike did”  _ Said Nightmare, his red eyes firmly watching the moving images on the screen, committing them to his memory.  _  “And you gotta admit, it’s certainly a lot less confusing this way”  _

Freddy-Stein said nothing as he leaned over and reached for one of the magazines on the table and flipped through the pages. 

“Yes...well...it still makes me feel...uncomfortable...I mean our our systems meant to get so hot to the point our warning signals go off? Isn’t that dangerous?” 

_ “Goldie said our warning system has three stages before it becomes a major problem and by the time the third warning kicks in, our cooling system is meant to go into overdrive automatically and also we should have finished by then also”  _ said Nightmare as he glanced over at Freddy-Stein, his systems started to heat up.  _ “Did Mike...um...finish your adjustments?”  _

Freddy-Stein clenched the magazine tightly, the pages crushed in his servos, turning his head away from Nightmare. “Yes….the other night...though he said he might need to change the sensitivity….” 

_ “Oh...good...right then”  _ said Nightmare as he fidgeted in the chair. They sat in silence for a while, both feeling nervous and unsure, Freddy-Stein twiddled his servos as Nightmare rubbed his neck and coughed.  _ “So...um...do….er...that is….we don’t have too if you don’t want too..”  _

“No...um...I’m not sure about my port...but I can use my mouth...if you like…” said Freddy-Stein as he placed his servo on Nightmare’s leg. 

_ “If you're sure….”  _ Said Nightmare as he sent the command that undid his panel and his cock slid out. Freddy-Stein gulped as he tried to wrap his servos around it and while it wasn’t hard yet, it was still intimidating. 

“Um...Would you mind if I use my other mouth?” Freddy-Stein as he stood up and opened his belly, though he usually used it to carry his cubs, it’s thick long tongue poked out and licked the head of Nightmare’s cock, making the black bear moan. 

_ “I was kinda hoping you would!”  _ Smirked Nightmare as he got to his feet and leaned down to kiss Freddy-Stein on the nose, making it softly beep. Freddy-Stein didn’t know it, but his ears would wiggle back and forth when he was really happy and Nightmare held back a small giggle at the sight of them wiggling as Freddy-Stein wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

“Big Daddy….I love you…” Freddy-Stein said softly, hoping his words would be lost in Nightmare’s thick black fur. 

_ “I love you more”  _ The large black bear whispered back, his large nose brushing against Freddy-Stein's head. Stein stepped back and placed Nightmare’s hardening cock into his stomach mouth, where it retracted its sharp teeth and simply sucked hard on the large appendage. Nightmare groaned as he wrapped his arms around Stein’s shoulders to steady himself as he thrust his hips, trying to push more of his large cock in to Stein’s belly. He tried to keep his air intake at a regular speed to keep in pace with his pump but as more fluid was pumped to his cock, his oil started to boil and shock sparks started shooting themselves around his more sensitive areas. Bright lights and warnings flashed in Nightmare’s red optics warning him of the irregularities in his body and no matter how many times he deleted the pop ups they would simply come back up, so he decided to ignore them. 

“Is it ok? Do you like it?” Freddy-Stein asked as he ran his paws over Nightmare’s chest. Nightmare smiled as he leaned down and pressed his muzzle against Stein’s, kissing him softly as he had seen in the movies Goldie had lent him. Stein’s ears wiggled excitedly as he kissed the large bear back, his lower mouth continued to suck on Big Daddy’s cock eagerly. Nightmare was more then happy to let Stein keep sucking, but the image of Freddy and Goldie kept flashing in his memory, making him wonder if it was really as good as all that. He pulled away, Stein moaning in disappointment but the squeaked loudly as Nightmare groped and felt around his rear. 

“What are you doing?” He moaned, his systems almost spiking as Nightmare squeezed his butt tightly. 

“ _ Where is it? Your entrance? _ ” 

Stein quickly sent the message for his port to open and his systems nearly went into overload as Nightmare’s servos touched it. It was so sensitive. 

_ “Why are you already wet?”  _

Stein felt the pads beneath his cheeks redden “Mike said he wanted to try out an idea on me and I let him. He made it so when I got heated up like this my port would become wet. Something about saving on lube or something” 

_ “Remind me to thank Mike again after this”  _ Nightmare smiled as he pushed Stein down on to the floor on all fours, his servos pulling the chubby cheeks apart so he could line up his cock with the dripping port. 

“You will go slow won’t you?” Stein asked nervously as he felt the large head press against his port. 

_ “I promise, all you need to do is say stop and I will stop”  _ said Nightmare placing his servos on to Stein’s hips. He pushed slightly harder than he meant to and ended up pushing the large head right in with a slight pop. Stein gasped loudly as he cummed slightly from his cock, the wet solution splattering over the floor. 

“Daddy” he moaned “It felt so SO good!” 

_ “Just getting started my pretty mate”  _ Nightmare smiled as he pushed more of his cock in, enjoying the sounds that Stein was making, unaware that the door to the living room had opened and the dark optics of Goldie had been looking in for quite a while. 

**“Lucky bear! Sod my upgrades! Mike better upgrade Freddy tomorrow night or else! But since I’m here…might as well enjoy the show”**

Nightmare couldn’t push his cock in any further and was now simply thrusting back and forth out of Stein port, the smaller bear moaning loudly with his port dripped loudly soaking his short rear fur, making it sticky. Stein’s cock had softened only slightly and was now getting hard again as it rubbed against the wooden floor also making a mess as it wept per-cum. 

“More! More Daddy more!” Stein moaned, his processor spinning, he couldn’t think straight, only feel and right now, he wanted more of this fantastic feeling. 

_ “As you wish”  _ Nightmare smiled as he started to push even harder. Stein was unable to keep up and his servos gave way as he fell to the floor, allowing the large black bear to fuck him in to it. Nightmare growled, despite it being wet Stein’s port didn’t lose any of its grip as it tightly hugged his huge cock, milking it for all its worth. His systems were starting to enter dangerous levels now and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. 

“ _ I’m about to release Stein! Are you ready?”  _ He asked panting as he bared his teeth. 

“Daddy! Please Daddy Bear! Fill me up!” Stein moaned, drool dripping from his mouth as he licked his lips. 

Nightmare roared as he lunged down and bit Stein hard in between his shoulder and neck, marking him as his mate, as he cum inside of him. Stein roared as well, a mixture of the pain and pleasure sent his body into overdrive as he released again and again until he went into shutdown mode to protect his reserving fluids. Nightmare pulled out and watched fascinated as some of his cum spilled over the floor joining the large puddle underneath Stein and his swollen butt. Nightmare gathered his cock and pushed it back into his body before picking up Stein in his arms and sat down on the large sofa before falling in to recharge himself. 

  
  


\---Line Break--

 

MIke woke up groggily as he hit his alarm hard. There was the low sound of a cartoon show coming from the living room meaning Shadow was already up. He dragged himself from the warm bed and slowly walked down the small hallway to the living room where Shadow was sitting close to the tv holding his sippy cup of oil. 

“Morning Daddy!” He called out over his shoulder before turning back to watching TaleSpin.

“Morning Kiddo” Mike muttered as he went to enter the kitchen and almost slipped over some spilt oil. He looked around the kitchen and the living room carpet to see oily bunny foot prints everywhere. 

“Shadow! Did you get the oil out of the cupboard without permission?” Said Mike as he tried to keep his temper as he glared into the back of the small bunny. 

“Yes! I’m a big bunny now, I can get my own oil” said Shadow happily as he turned and showed Mike his sippy cup. 

“Shadow the reason you're not allowed to get the oil is because you make a mess! Look! Paw prints everywhere! Even the carpet! Do you know how hard it is to clean oil out of carpet?” 

Shadow’s head and ears dropped “Sorry Daddy. I just wanted to show you I was a big bunny” 

“I know you did Shadow” said Mike pinching his nose “But it's not a case of you being big enough but old enough for an upgrade. But you are old enough and big enough to help me clean up your mess” 

“But daddy….” 

“Now Shadow! Turn off the TV and come and get a wet cloth” said Mike as he went into the kitchen and turned on the sink. Shadow grumbled and sulk, muttering how he was missing his cartoons as he helped Mike clean up the oil, but once it was done went quickly back to them as Mike got dressed for work. Mike had just got out of the shower when his mobile started to ring.

“Hello? Jeremy, What’s up? Wha? Matt’s sick? And what about you? You did double yesterday? Ok….um...well I’ll give Freddy a call and I’ll cover for the day shift. Yeah! Yeah...sure...ok...talk to you later. Bye. Shadow! We’re going to Uncle Foxy’s today” 

“OK!” Said the small bunny happily but then frowned “But what about Nana? She was meant to come and have lunch with us?” 

“I’ll tell her we had to go to the other restaurant and we can have lunch another day” said Mike as he pulled out his phone to send her a text. “Right, let’s go” 

Shadow climbed into Mike’s bag as he left the building and quickly got to the bus stop in time for the bus. Mike held his bag on his lap, so Shadow can look out the window and he could answer any of the bunny’s questions, ignoring the odd looks he would get from other adults. 

 

He got off just outside of the cove and quickly went in as the manager Jenny did. She smiled brightly when she saw him and held the door open for him. Mike smiled back, he hadn’t talked to Jenny a lot but Foxy had given her his seal of approval so he felt comfortable around her and knew he could leave the animatronics in her care without worry. 

“You're a lifesaver Mike.  There is a bug going around the staff, so I’m really short today as it is when Matt called in too, Net says he’ll work with you and Chi and Chloe are both in the kitchen helping out there. Shadow, can you help BB and Betty today? Either handing out balloons or help with the ice cream machine?” 

“REALLY? YEAH!” Shadow cried out as he leapt from Mike’s bag and ran in to find the twins.

“Oh boy! You might just regret that Jenny” said Mike as he filled her in on what Shadow had done with his morning oil. 

She laughed “That’s what kids do Mike, Mine wanted to draw me a really big picture so they decided to do it on the wall. In felt tip! Lucky I had planned on decorating that room anyway so they were in too much trouble” 

“Do they get any better when they get older?” Mike asked with a slight groan. 

“No, they get worse” Jenny laughed and patted Mike on the back “But at least you can at least program yours to behave, though I did here about the naughty parts conversation you had to had with them all, at least I know who to ask when it comes to telling my kids about the facts of life.” 

Mike face palmed his face but joined in with the laughter “Have any of the animatronics been giving you any trouble?” 

“No, though I think Foxy maybe overwhelming that poor Mangy, Mangle steps in now and again but if you could have a word with him?” 

“Sure thing” said Mike as he went over to the main stage where Mangy was standing. He now had a pirate’s bandana on his head, a fake sword tucked in to his belt and an eye patch, yet he was still cowering lower as he was reading what looked to Mike like a script. 

“Hello Mangy” Mike said with a smile as the younger fox jumped almost dropping the script but catching crookedly in his paws. 

“Oh...hello doctor….I mean Ahoy there...er..matie….” Said Mangy trying to copy Foxy’s pirate accent. “What ya...um...ye...be doing here?” 

“Matt has called in sick so I’m here to cover his post. I see you're trying to get into the pirate theme, looks good on you, though you don’t have to sound like Foxy if you don’t want to” 

“I know….” Mangy hung his head low, his ears flat against his head “But I want to try, I want to make them proud of me, so I want to do well” 

“Well, I need to do a couple of upgrades to you, so why don’t I also download Foxy’s speech pattern and phrases, it might be easier then trying to act it out” 

Mangy smiled brightly “Oh could you? That would be wonderful! Can we do it now? In time for the show?” 

“Ah! No, sorry, I’m needed on the floor and backstage in the security room...I was more thinking after hours….” Mangy deflated and flopped in front of him, making Mike feel really guilty “Sorry Mangy, it's only for today and you’ll be ready for tomorrow’s show….” 

“But today is my big debut” Mangy whined “I need to be ready today” 

“Look, let me talk to Foxy and see if he doesn’t mind doing the new show tomorrow, so you’ll be ready for it?” 

Mangy smiled brightly at him, his tail wagging happily, as he nodded and went back to reading his script as Mike looked around for Foxy. He pulled the curtain back and climbed on to the stage and looked around. It was quite dark back there but Mike was able to adjust his eyes enough, It’s was mainly props and backdrops, and a rail of costumes. Then there in the back corner, was Mangle and Foxy….and doing something that would probably give kids nightmares if they were ever caught.   

“Seriously guys” Mike muttered “You couldn’t find a better spot? Or wait for nightfall when the restaurant was empty?” 

“Hold ye scurvy tongue lad” Foxy grunted as he thrusted into his panting mate. “We’ve been busy training the cub to be a pirate most nights, so we’re making the most of our alone time” 

Mangle moaned as she gripped Foxy’s shoulders as she leaned her head back as she looked at Mike with a smile. 

“Been too long since you’ve joined us Mike, get over here, and fill me with our captain” 

Mike shook his head “Thanks for the offer, but my mate Bonnie would be all kinds of pissed if I did, you understand….” 

Mangle smiled at him “What a loyal mate ya are, such a gooood boy, so good!” 

Foxy thrusted harder and harder, driving them both to the edge, their systems overheating and their fluids released as their bodies started to cool down. Foxy gently put Mangle down, thick fluids dripping down her thighs, placing a small kiss on her neck. 

“You know you guys are setting a bad example for Mangy right?” Said Mike as he ran his hand through his hair “Say Mangle, would you mind if me and the captain have a quite word alone please, we won’t be too long” 

Mangle frowned and looked at Foxy who simply shrugged and nodded at her “Sure Lad. I need to wash up anyway”

Mike waited until Mangle left before he stepped up to Foxy, the fox animatronic was still taller then him but he wasn’t as scared as he was before, so he was able to stand in front of him with his head held high. 

“You’ve been a little too hard on Mangy according to Jenny. Trying to make him into a pirate?” 

“His my cub! I simply trying to teach the lad the family trade” Foxy growled as he deflated cock slid back behind his panel, his servos quickly doing up his pants. 

“And what is it he wants? Does he want to be a pirate? Or is that what you want?” 

“The lad said so himself, he wants to be a pirate, why are you getting involved?” 

“Because I just met Mangy going over his lines for the show and screwing up his pirate slang. I need to give the guy a tune up any way so I told him I would give him a copy of your phrases to help him out. He wanted it done for today’s show and got really down when I told him I couldn’t” 

“But...I don’t want that” said Foxy looking slightly alarmed “I want the lad to learn on his own...out of my way” 

Foxy pushed Mike aside and stomped out into the main floor. Mike hung back and watched through a gap in the curtains. Foxy seemed to be having a go a Mangy at first but he quickly calmed down and explained things to the younger fox, who was a bit tearful, before hugging him tightly and brushing his fur with his servo, Mangy looking happy and somewhat relieved. 

“Seems like those two are going to be ok” smiled Mike as he rubbed his cheek “Wish I could say the same with me and my old man” 

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

David Schmidt felt like crap, his back was killing him and his mouth tasted awful as if someone had pissed in it, then as he tried to move he felt the tight restraints on his ankles, wrists and even his neck. He tried to look around but the light above him was to bright, it was making his vision all blurry and causing his eyes to water up. He felt a cold chill over his chest but not his lower half, meaning his was topless but not pantless, at least that was some relief but not much. How did he? He had been in his office, working on his case against the pizzeria, when there was a knock on his door….fuck. Serves him right for being pig headed and stupid. He stayed late without telling anyone not even his wife, whom he had been avoided, so it would be some time before anyone would notice that he was actually missing. There was a sudden creaking sound to his left and he insistently tried to turn his head causing him to almost choke on the slightly loose metal collar that was holding down him down. The man with the fox mask stood there, almost innocente like, until you saw the large butcher’s knife in his hand. 

“What do you want from me? Money? Revenge?” David ask trying to sound smug and unafraid despite the fact he was terrified. The man staggered forward, looking down at him with that weird mask, its face constantly smiling. “Or do you want to kill me to stop me from closing down that damn pizzeria?” 

The man scratched his masked head as if thinking about it and then nodded for a moment or two before shaking its head. It then moved out of his line of sight for a few moments, though he could hear it moving about so he knew he was still in the room, then came back holding up a photograph. 

“Mike?” Said David in disbelief, looking as the picture of his son in disbelief “So this is about the pizzeria! Did he put you up to this?”

The man shook his head and then leant in close to the mask’s “mouth” was right by his ear. 

“Mike doesn’t know you're here, no one does because no one cares, because you….are...a very….Very...Bad man” 

The man pulled back then and gave an insane chuckle of excitement as he went around the table to David’s other side and started to tie down his arm with rope. 

“Hey! What are you doing? You’ve already pinned me down” David snapped as he tried to move his arm away but it made little difference to the man as he tied the rope around his arm just below the elbow and then fastened it to the bench. 

“Because I don’t want to make any mistakes if you move” said the man. “I’m here to make you into a good man and a good father Mr Schmidt. At first I really did think about killing you, but that wouldn’t make Mike happy, in fact it would make him really unhappy but mostly at me you understand not about you. So, I’ve decided to train you in to being a good parent but first this has to go” 

“What does? Wait...wait you don’t mean? But why? WHY?” David screamed as he realized what the man had planned to do. 

“Why? Because it's a bad hand, an evil hand, and the evil shall not go unpunished” said the man as he held down David’s arm in one hand and raise the butcher’s knife in the other. 

 

\--Line Break--

 

“Net? Can you just watch those kids for me? They playing way too close to the doors” said Mike through his walkie talkie as he watched a small group of kids running in and out of adults near the entrance to the Cove. He smiled as he watched Net wrap each child up in his tentacles and carry them back to the playing area, the small kids giggling and laughing as their parents shook their heads. He looked over to his right and tried not to laugh. Shadow was sitting with him, a large security hat resting at an odd angle on his head and a large sheriff badge was sticking to his chest that almost looked like he was wearing it as a shield. 

“That man looks nasty! Yuck he picked his nose!” Moaned Shadow as he watched the screens “Can we throw him out?” 

“We can’t throw people out for their bad habits kiddo, otherwise we would be throwing out most of our customers, he or she has to be doing something really bad like breaking one of the rules or threatening the safety of the store, staff, children and animatronics, you got all that?” 

“But he’s really ugly! Isn’t that bad?”

“No Shadow” Mike tried not to laugh “Besides you shouldn’t judge people on their looks, that's really bad, you know like in beauty and the beast” 

“Yeah I know but he still makes my fur fuzzy” said Shadow as his fur fluffed up. 

Mike smiled and gently rubbed Shadow’s back, brushing down his fur, making the small bunny purr. Shadow felt his systems suggesting that he was content enough to fall asleep, his optics feeling heavy as they tried to close but then he saw something on the screen that made him jump up. 

“Daddy! Nana is here! And the police are here!” He sqeaked happily as he leaned in closer to the screen. 

“....Yeah...which is really odd” said Mike as he watched his mother get out of her car as two cops stepped up to her and spoke to her as they started to walk towards the entrance. This wasn’t good. Mike scooped Shadow up “Come on Shadow, let's go and see nana and found out what the police want too” 

“Ok” 

Mike quickly walked down the hallway and could already hear a loud commotion coming from the main area. There in the middle of the store was his mother, the police standing in front of Jenny who was yelling at them with Foxy standing behind her. 

“Mom! What the hell is going on? What’s with the police?” 

“Oh Mike! I’ve just come from the police station. I went into the office this morning to talk to your father after he spent all night in the office, only to find he wasn’t there, so I look….” His mother started to become tearful “I looked on the security feed to see when he left, only to find this….this...THING attacking your father and dragging him off!”  She snapped pointing at Foxy. 

“With all due respect madam, your out of your damn mind!” Jenny snapped back “Foxy has never left the cove or even met Mike father, so why the hell would Foxy do that!” 

“Nevertheless, he’s been identified as our kidnapper, so we’ll be taking him downtown to have our engineers to have a look at him” said one of the officers firmly before he turned to Mike “We understand you and your father had...a disagreement, which caused him to strike you and get himself banned from these restaurants” 

“That’s correct, but that is still not enough evidence to suggest my father’s kidnapping had anything to do with Foxy or the company, my father is a criminal lawyer who no doubt has made plenty of enemies….” Said Mike only for the cop to raise his hand to stop him. 

“Then why was the only case on your father’s desk was on this place? Also we would like to know where you were last night?” 

“Daddy was at home with me” said Shadow, looking worriedly from his nana to Mike. 

“Can that thing vouch for your whereabouts?” The cop asked suspiciously. 

“He can but you can also look at the security cameras at the pizzeria to show when I clocked out” said Mike. “Also I refuse to allow you to look at Foxy until I see the video of my father kidnapping and verify it for myself” 

“Suit yourself kid” said the cop as he held out his handcuffs “but I’m still taking the fox with us” 

“Foxy?” Mike asked as he looked at the pirate captain who had been standing in shock with Jenny for now saying nothing. “Is that ok with you?” 

“Aye Lad, let's set these scallywags straight, before sending them to Davy Jones” Foxy growled as he stepped forward and allowed the cop to place the cuffs on. 

 

To Be Continued….

 

Chapter 19: It’s a Crazy Idea! 

 

Please Review


	20. S.O.P Save Our Pizzeria

You Can’t Fix What’s Not Broken

 

By 

 

End Of Grace

  
  


A/N: Hi all! Thanks for the reviews! A big thank you to my new beta reader Acrodiilik111 for their hard work. This chapter is going to have a few guests in it as well as a fan made song “Just Gold” by MandoPony. Don’t know it? Seriously? This guy has made some of the most amazing FNAF songs, don’t listen to balloons without tissues, really had me sobbing. I do not own it, so please go and like this song on youtube. Anyway, on with the story. 

  
  


Chapter 19: S.O.P Save Our Pizzeria

 

Mike is a calm person and not one to usually to lose his patience. Animatronics trying to kill him, no problem! Animatronics trying to save sex with him every half hour during the night, bring it on! Metal killer trying to stuff him into a suit, all in a day's work. Dealing with his crazy work collages and hell even his parents, he wouldn’t even raise his voice. But this….THIS….made him see red, fuck red, he was fucking furious! He had just watched the security video in the police interview room with his mother and Foxy sitting beside him, Shadow sitting in his lap. 

“Shadow, turn your ears off, I’ll tap you on the head when you can turn them back on” said Mike, almost shaking with anger. 

“Yes Daddy” said Shadow meekly knowing that it meant Daddy was going to use naughty words he wasn’t allowed to listen to or repeat. His mother held her hands out to take Shadow but Mike handed him to Foxy who was smirking, all his teeth showing. Then Mike looked at the two cops, one looking cocky, the other unsure as he clenched his fists and banged them hard on the table. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND! NOT ONLY IS THAT GUY CLEARLY HUMAN, HE’S ALSO A GOOD TWO FOOT SHORTER! NOT TO MENTION YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE HE’S GOT TWO FUCKING HUMAN HANDS! FOR FUCK SAKE! FOXY’S A PIRATE! HE’S GOT A HOOK! AND WHERE THE HELL WOULD HE HAVE GOTTEN A TASER FROM? HONESTLY ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT FUCKING STUPID?” 

The detective looked at Mike, his face going red before he quickly looked back though the video and paused it on the most clearest image of the kidnap and looked at it hard. 

“You can clearly see its head Mr Schmidt….” 

“Yes, it looks a lot like Foxy did over a decade ago, when they also sold masks of their favorite characters, for people of all ages” said Mike remembering clearing a lot of the old stuff out of the pizzeria when it was having a major inspection.  “So you can have a few hundred suspects, cause Foxy here was quite the star in his day” 

“Watch ya tongue lad, I’m still in my prime and just as big a star now” said Foxy as he leaned closer to the other cop “But the lad speaks the truth though, a fool can see that’s not me or any animatronic, its movement is that of a human to be sure” 

“Fine then! Let's talk about you then Mike! Where were you last night?” The detective asked with a slight sneer, his fellow officer groaning slightly as he went red with embarrassment. 

Mike went to answer but Jane held out her hand for him to stop as she glared icily at the detective. 

“My son has already told you where he was and where to get his evidence from. And it seems to me, you're wasting time when you should be looking for my husband. Now, we are leaving, so I suggest you release Mr Foxy from those stupid handcuffs….” 

“There be no need for that Lass” said Foxy as he easily snapped the handcuffs off. “These will be making a fine survierner”

“Also you are not to drag Mike or any of the pizzeria stores back in here without some seriously HARD and actually looked at evidence, otherwise I will sue your department for negligence and a whole lot of other things as well. Good bye” said Jane as she led Mike and Foxy out of the small room and slamming the door behind them. She then stood in front of them, her cheeks slightly red as her eyes watered. 

“Mike….I...Mr Foxy...I’m so sorry! I was so worried and upset when I watch the video….I only saw….” 

“Don’t be hard on yourself Lass” said Foxy with a small smile. “Your mate is lost, you're not thinking clearly, it's to be expected” 

“Foxy’s right mom….oh Shadow” said Mike as he took Shadow off of Foxy and patted him on the head. “Hear me kiddo?” 

“I don’t like turning my ears off daddy” said Shadow as he rubbed his ears “It’s weird”  

“Sorry Shadow I just didn’t want you to hear me saying those bad words. While we’re here, might as well….um...er...say er mom..you said you had a friend that could let me see” said Mike as he mouthed the word Springtrap. His mom nodded and held out her arms for Shadow again, this time Mike handed him over, the small animatronic sqeaked happily as he hugged her. 

“Go to the reception desk Mike and asked to speak to Officer Bob. He’s the one dealing with...you know” 

“Ok, want to come with me Foxy?” 

“No Lad, might cause you more trouble if I did, besides, it be wrong for a pirate to leave such a fine look lass as your mother unattended?” Said Foxy as he picked up Jane’s hand and kissed it, making her go red in the face. 

“Uncle Foxy’s flirting! I’m telling Auntie Mangle!” Shadow giggled as Foxy rubbed the top of his head. 

“It be wrong to tattle on your uncle lad, remember that, besides me first mate is a scary one and ya don’t won’t me in trouble now do ya?” 

“Yes” Shadow said cheekily giggling loudly which caused Jane to let out a small giggle as well. 

Mike rolled his eyes and left them too it. He was actually partly glad that Foxy stayed, at least with him there, his mom wasn’t alone. He never seen her like this, although to some people it might seem like it wasn’t affecting her, but Mike could see beneath her mask and could see this had really upset and shaken her as well. Maybe it would be a good idea for his mom to pick up her work and do it at the pizzeria for the rest of the day and maybe he should go home with her...you know for just in case but right now he needed to see Springtrap. He went to the desk and asked for the officer in question and was quickly pointed to the basement floor. After what seemed like forever he quickly found the office and knocked on the door. 

The door swung open dramatically and a small man with short brown hair and stubble all around his face, with bags under his eyes where he looked like he hadn’t slept for a month. 

“Yeah? What do ya want?” He asked angrily, clearly pissed for being disturbed.  

“Er...hi, um My name is Mike Schmidt….um...you might…” 

“Whoa…. your mike? Get in here man! HEY SPRING! YOUR OWNER’S HERE” the man’s attitude did a whole 180 as he rushed Mike into the room. “Sorry for being rude there, been really hectic down here, I can’t tell you what a big hand Spring has been to us down here” 

“Wha? But I thought…” 

“MIKE!” 

Mike suddenly found himself in the air, being spun around quickly with the air being squeezed out of his lungs by a very happy Springtrap. 

“Mike I’m so happy to see you! How is Thomas? Is Thomas ok? Is everyone at the pizzeria ok? Is Plush Trap behaving himself? Is he taking his oil? Are the nightmare animatronics still there? Is Father ok? He hasn’t had another heart attack has he?” 

Bob was pissing himself with laughter watching the animatronic spinning about with the young guy and firing his questions off one by one.  “Spring dude, you need to put Mike down first before he can answer any of your questions ok?” 

Spring dropped Mike to the floor as he raised his hands to his face to cover his embarrassment. “Sorry Mike. I was just really happy to see you” 

“Ow….yeah I know...ow...I’m happy to see you too” said Mike as he struggled to get to his feet. “I thought you would have been powered down?” 

Bob shifted his feet and looked slightly embarrassed as well “Well...er...it gets kinda boring down here on your own you know and as you can see around you I have a lot of work to do...and while he volunteered to help and we got to talking and….here we are! I got to say Mike, Spring told me it was you that up graded him and did some of his programing and WOW, seriously I was blown away when I looked inside of him looking to copy his memory, your amazing” 

“Um Thank you….but if you're keeping Spring on...he’s going to need some oil and fluids and such….”  

“No problem, already got them, he’s been so helpful, got through so much work that I just might be able to go home tonight and actually sleep in my bed” said Bob patting Springtrap on the back. “I’ll let you guys catch up though if you don’t mind keeping it kinda short...just in case anyone of importance comes down….right?” 

Mike got the hint and nodded his thanks as he and Spring went to the far corner as Bob went back to work. 

“I’m glad to see your ok Spring. Is everything ok with your systems?” Mike asked feeling bad he didn’t bring any of his tools. 

“Everything is functioning fine Mike. I’m glad to be helping Bob any way I can, it helps keeping my processor working. I really didn’t want to go into sleep mode but then again I didn’t want to be alone like I was at the old restaurant either. Mike...how is Thomas? And everyone?” 

Mike sighed and quickly filled Springtrap on everything, over Thomas loosing everything and moving in with his dad, Dahl preparing to take over the business, to Plush trap causing a scene because he wanted to have “big boy” parts” 

Large oily tears fell from Spring’s optics “I’m so so sorry...I’ve put everyone in danger...I’m so sorry! I deserve to be deactivated. Do it now! Get it over with” 

“Spring! Stop That! You saved Thomas from being raped and many say that is a fate worse than death and so what if Dahl buys us, it won’t change what we do, besides we’ll think of something...we always do...it’s going to be ok. Spring...did Bob...make a copy of your memory?” 

Wiping away his tears, Springtrap nodded “He’s going to give it to you before you leave I think” 

“Well...hopefully when this is all over and you’ve been released, I won’t need it...but….you know...it’s….” 

“I understand…” said Springtrap softly. “I really….REALLY don’t want to be deactivated….” 

“Hopefully it won’t come to that big guy” said Mike as he quickly hugged Springtrap again not wanting to say good bye “Be good ok? While you're here and I’ll see you when I see you” 

“Goodbye Mike” said Springtrap sadly as he stood in the corner, his head hanging low. Mike walked over to Bob and before he said anything, Bob held out an envelope and then pointed to the door saying nothing. Mike understood, it wasn’t anything personally, just best not to say anything when you're not exactly doing things legally. Mike closed the door behind him and then broke out into a run. He felt like such a dick! Like he was abandoning Springtrap and he hated it but what could he do? He was already walking a thin line by having a copy of Springtrap memory, should he be scrapped, just so he could rebuild him and “Save” him, but would he really be doing that? He would come to that bridge when he got to it. Springtrap may yet be spared. He was sweating and out of breath when he got to Foxy and his mother, Shadow taking a nap in her arms. 

“Mike….are you alright lad?” Foxy asked looking at Mike’s red face in concerned. “Is it Springtrap?”

“I’m fine...and Spring is fine too, he’s being looked after. Let’s get back to the Cove, I’m sure you're being greatly missed. Mom….what do you want to do? Your welcome to stay with us if you want...I’m sure my manager won’t mind” 

“I should get my work first Mike” said Jane. 

“We’ll swing by there first then” said Mike rubbing the back of his neck “You can work in my office so no one will disturb you” 

“Don’t be stupid, you need that room for patching up children and your robot friends, I can work on the shop floor it's not a problem” said Jane firmly. 

Both Foxy and Mike looked at each other at the odd image of her working in the child friendly environment that was the cove.  

“But mom….the cove isn’t really….” 

“Michael I have made up my mind, now let’s go, Captain Foxy has to get back to his family and show” said Jane as she turned on her heel and started to walk towards the exit, leaving Mike to groan as Foxy laughed at him. 

 

\--Line Break--

 

Mike was at his apartment, worn out but he was still packing a couple of overnight bags for him and Shadow to stay with his mother at the family house, since she didn’t feel safe at home on her own. Mike had tried to get out of it but his mother had already told Shadow he was have a sleepover with her and there was no way he was going to upset the small bunny by saying no. At least things had gone well at the cove when they got back, Foxy was welcome back like a conquering hero, who became a beaming proud parent when told that Mangy had stood up and took over the show in his absence. Jane had taken her laptop and sat in the far corner to work and even though there were times it looked like she was going to blow her fuse over the noise, she kept to herself. Jenny, after being told what had happened, had been kind enough to deliver free coffee to his mom and gave her lunch on the house as well, saying it was fine for her to stay when ever she needed. Now his bags were packed and all he needed to do was call for a cab when a loud cry from down the hall got his attention. Was it Mr McBear? Was he having another heart attack? Mike ran out of his apartment like a flash and was quickly banging on the old man’s door.

“Mr McBear? You ok in there?” He shouted loudly as he bashed the door. He decided he’d try and push the door open and started to slam his shoulder into it when suddenly it swung open and Thomas quickly grabbed him. 

“Calm down Mike! We’re fine. Just got a little carried away with a game is all. Come in” 

Mike could only gap at Thomas, gone were the expensive suits in exchanged for jeans and a t-shirt. His hair looked made it look like he had just gotten out of bed and instead of thick leather shoes, he was wearing sneakers. Yet the major difference Mike had noticed was Thomas’s face, all the lines were gone and so were the bags under his eyes, he looked younger, hell he even looked happier, which was odd considering he had lost everything. 

Once they had gotten into the living area, Mike noticed things had moved around a bit due to there now being a large computer desk there with a high end desktop where Mr Mcbear was playing the “Five Nights At Freddy’s” game with a young man standing next to him.

“So if I listen out for Foxy’s singing it means he about to do his run right?” The old man asked as he clicked away on the screen. 

“That’s right sir and Bonnie is extra fast in the third night as well. Also you might noticed the posters in that corridor are changing as well…” 

“Huh….ohhhh yeah...that cleaver...oh Michael! Have you met Scott?” 

“I think I have…” said Mike as he wasn’t sure as he looked at the man as he held out his hand to shake. 

“We have! I asked you some questions about the pizzeria quite a while ago, but I couldn’t go inside the pizzeria because….” Said Scott his cheeks going slightly pink. 

“Because you were scared of the animatronics! Yeah I remember, you said you were making a game for collage…?” 

“Yeah! It was a huge success! So I put it out on to the internet and that’s all she wrote. But I never thought the owners of the animatronics would hunt me down….” 

Mike looked at Thomas who simply smiled “Don’t worry, we’re not trying to take his money or anything, just the opposite actually. We’re trying to get him to make a squeal and help advertise the pizzeria” 

A loud screech made them all jump and a loud curse came from the old man. “Bad Foxy! Scott also has been kind enough to show me all the little hidden details as well as hints for the game. We were hoping to use the games to make more money and revenue so the company would think twice before handing us over to Dahl” 

“The problem is we need to earn A LOT of money to do that, that’s why we’re talking to Scott about it, seeing if there is anything he can suggest” said Thomas as he sat down “The squeal we’re hoping to incorporate the toy animatronics...and maybe make it a bit harder for the more hard core gamers” 

“It doesn’t need to be harder! It's hard enough as it is! Stupid third night” Mr McBear moaned “If it isn’t Foxy it’s Goldie!” 

“At least you haven’t gone up against Freddy yet” Mike joked then he looked at Thomas and bite his lip. “I saw Springtrap….”

“What? How?” Thomas asked sitting upright in his chair, Mr McBear quickly turning around from the game. Mike quickly explained about his dad and how Foxy had been arrested and how he had gotten a copy of Springtrap memory. Thomas’s eyes watered over as he tightened his lips. 

“I’m glad they're looking after him and he’s happy. Would you mind if I looked after his memory chip Mike?”  

“Sure…” said Mike thinking it was better not to say anything else about Spring, so he turned to Scott. “So...er...this game is really popular with kids right?”

“Mostly teenagers, both girls and boys, but it's also a hit with adults too, who are really getting into the whole story of the game and making their own theories and such” said Scott excitedly. 

“But everyone knows the story right?” Mr McBear asked “It’s been in all the papers”

“Well no, not really sir, we mostly know it because it happened in our home town and is part of its history but outside of it, not much. It was a an odd story in the newspapers one day and that was it. Plus for other countries like the UK and Europe where they don’t know your restaurant it's all kinda new and scary” 

“Hence why making a series of games based on the restaurant's history would be a good idea” said Thomas. “Maybe do one around the bite of 87 and clear up the whole Foxy and Fred thing” 

“That would be good” said Mr McBear as he sighed “But it might take to long to make the game….we need a more here and now idea….Mike? Are you alright?” 

Mike’s head was spinning, it was swirling around in his head as it laid out like a map, ideas popping up here and there. “The game! Why don’t we do the game but for real!” 

“What?” 

“We’ll charge people to take the challenge! Have them come at night and we’ll scare the crap out of them, then invite them to buy pizza and drinks and be entertained by the gang” 

“What? Are you out of your mind?” Said Scott “That wouldn’t work…” 

“Yes! It would! It gets dark early these days, the animatronics will have a couple hours to rest then we can let the teenagers in to be scared, they’ve been hanging around the place at night anyway and peeking in the windows to see if the animatronics do move” 

“It could work…..but how would you do it?” Mr McBear asked leaning forward in his chair. 

“We can have them go through the back stage exit, with only minimal lighting and have them walk though to get to the main restaurant. The animatronics will be hiding in the various rooms on the way to scare them. Once they get to the main floor, we can have a counter ready for them to order food, Freddy and the gang can sing some more adult songs and take pictures with the teenagers” 

“Ok, we’ll have minimal staff there with all four of you guards there, teenagers can be unpredictable so I don’t want any trouble” said Thomas. 

“Er...Thomas...you don’t work there anymore” said Mike softly not wanting to upset the older man. The man gasped slightly as he was snapped out of his thoughts by Mike and then looked ashamed as he smiled sadly “Oh….yeah...right...sorry” 

“But you're right, it wouldn’t hurt to have all four of us there, maybe we can dress up as ghosts or zombies as security guards past or something” said Mike trying to cover up the uncomfortable moment.  

“Mike, I’m going to give the ok to this idea of yours and tomorrow talk to the board about giving us more time...hopefully it will work” said Mr McBear who then looked at Scott. “Well lad, are you ready to get to work?” 

Scott smiled “You bet I am! Let’s do this thing!”

 

\---Line Break--

 

David woke to the sound of a mobile ringing. He felt awful, his throat was dry and itchy and his stomach was in knots from not having eaten in so long. Then just as he tried to move, a wave of pain ran through his body as if all his nerve ending were on fire, burning and boiling the very blood from his veins. He looked down at his arm, tears running down his face as he choked back a sob, looking down at the bloody bandages that covered the stump that was now there instead of his hand. He slammed his head down repeatedly on the table, trying to fight back his tears and bite back his rage that just made the knots in his stomach tighter. 

“Think! THINK!” He hissed inside his head “He chopped off my hand because I slapped Michael with it. Michael isn’t one to talk about such things, so that means it must have been someone who was there, the old man? No too old and couldn’t move that well, let alone carry me. One of the other guards then….there were three weren’t there….there was something about them or about one of them that kept nagging at his brain. There was a really short one that he could cross of straight away, which left the other two. The weird one with the bright hair and glasses could have done it…..the problem with that idea was the mask being too tight and if he needed those glasses too see everything then he would have had needed the mask to be either a bit loose or wear them outside of it. Plus from his background check he was some kind of gamer, which meant he was some kind of weirdo, thinking you could reenact things from the games with no consequence. Then the other one….what was he? He had a large file….some kind of trauma...OH MY GOD!” 

David recalled what he had been reading that day before he was kidnapped and the theory he had been working on and now it wall all falling into place. The Biter’s victims, the pizzeria, the fox and the guard….it all now made sense but he still didn’t get where he came in to it. There was a loud creaking sound that alerted him to his capturers movements as he went still, waiting for him to turn up. Soon the fox mask was glaring down at him as he held up a bottle of water to his lips. David opened his mouth slightly, the cool water soothed his sore throat, he didn’t really want to drink but he needed to stay alive. 

“That was Mike on the phone, says he has a really good idea for the pizzeria, and it does sound like fun. You know you really should be proud of your son, when ever that place is in danger or needs anything, he the first to jump to its defence, though he claims it was actually Jeremy's idea” The masked man laughed “Since I’ll be leaving for a while I better have a look at your infected area and make sure it's all now cleansed” The man quickly removed the blood stain bangdes, not caring if he hurt David at all during his check and quickly cleaned and wrapped new bandages on it. “Looks fine. We can start your training now” 

“Oh….and here I thought we could talk and get to know one another….Matthew….” 

There was a slight pause and a heavy sigh as the man slowly removed his mask to show his face. 

“How did you know?” He asked as he leaned closer to David, his eyes dark and filled with malice. 

“I wasn’t fully sure until you removed the mask, but you were the only one that fitted the profile, you're the kid from the bite of 86 right? You watched as that fox bite your abusive stepfather's head off. The shock of it caused you too suffer from a bitting disorder called odaxelagnia. You’ve been under a therapist for years trying to control it and you did find a way didn’t you….BITER! Yeah, I’m right aren't I? The whole thing about me abusing Michael, the other parents that abused their kids...it was all revenge wasn’t it or some kind of mission to save others the same way that robotic monster saved yuuoo ACK!” David choked as Matt wrapped his hands around what part of David’s neck was bare and squeezed tightly.  

“Foxy is not a monster! He is a prime example of what a good parent should be! The only monster in this room is you! Got that?” Matt snapped and waited for David to nod his head before releasing him from his hold. Matt stepped back and took a deep breath before giving David an eerie smile. “You're right, I was the Biter, but I’m not anymore, I don’t need to be! And it’s all thanks to your son and the pizzeria. It’s given me a place to call my own and given me purpose. You know outside of you I have had hardly any episodes of biting? I don’t need my gloves anymore or my ball gag!”

“Really?” David grasped as he tried to catch his breath “Then what about that manager?” 

“Oh him? He was an abuser as well, a danger to children and animatronics alike, he greatly hurt and abused Chi, so he had to be punished. Anyone that threatens the pizzeria has to be punished” 

“Oh sure. An abuser...I’m sure. If you only punish abusers then why am I here?” David asked and felt shocked when Matt blinked at him and then burst out laughing at him. 

“Are you serious? You really don’t believe that you have abused your son?”  Matt asked with a twisted smile. 

“Of course I haven’t! Other than the other day I never laid a hand on my son” David snapped. Matt smiled, making David shake slightly as it was filled with a kind of pity, as he placed his hand on David’s injured arm. 

“Neglect is also a form of abuse Mr Schmidt. Telling your child he’s a constant disappointment is another. Not allowing him to live his dreams and make his own choices, controlling his life, all forms of abuse” 

David tried to shake his head but Matt just continued to smile, watching his words sink in as tears started to fall from the man’s eyes. He went over to the far bench and set up his sound system and then connected a pair of earphones and placed them on David’s head. 

“I’ve got to work now Mr Schmidt, so I’m going to start your rehabilitation now and maybe after this you will also understand why we all love the animatronics so much. And just to let you know Mike made this for me. I told him how I use to love the songs the band use to play when I was a child so he made me this cd of them. I put it on random and repeat so you’ll be listening to them until I get back. Enjoy!” He laughed as he placed the earphones over David’s ears and left laughing as he slammed his cellar door shut. 

 

\--Line Break--

 

A few days later after putting up posters and flyers all over town, it was finally time for the first night at Freddy’s and a crowd of teenagers and adults was already forming outside the waiting point. All this week Freddy and the others had been taking tips from Nightmare and Freddystein on how to scare, though according to Mark they really didn’t need them, and had enjoyed trying to scare their guards during their night shifts. The a few members of the staff agreed to work for free and were getting the front of the story ready with a few of the animatronics while Mike, Matt, Mark and Jeremy got into costume. Chica and Emily had helped them with their makeup while Bonnie helped with placing a few parts on to them. Jeremy was wearing a Freddy head with fake blood over it and his neck. Mark had the Freddy’s feet and one of his hands again with a loud of blood and Mike had Bonnie’s ears sticking out of his head with blood sticking to his hair.  

“I like those ears Mike” said Bonnie as he hugged him from behind as he whispered into his ear “Make me want to breed” 

Mike rolled his eyes and pushed Bonnie away with a smile “We got work to do big guy. Maybe later ok? Is everyone ok?” 

“Yes, though Freddy-Stein is still a little jumpy about his cubs, he’s never really been apart from them” 

“I’ll talk to him again” said Mike. The cubs and the kits were all having a huge sleepover at Mr McBear’s flat with Thomas and Mrs Schmidt. She had tried to refuse at first but gave in when Mike said it was because he wasn’t staying with her and he wanted to make sure she was safe. Of course the kits and cubs had wanted to join in on the scaring but Mike was having none of it. These weren’t families coming in, these were teenagers and young adults who could happily harm the small animatronics, just because they could. So Mike told them a little while lie, he wanted them to protect his mom under the disguise of having a sleepover. It would be their jobs to keep him mom safe from the bad person who maybe out to get her. They had taken the mission to their pumps and had come up with a schedule and plan so they could all take turns having fun while one of them stayed by Mrs Schmidt's side. Matt and Mark were quickly making sure everything was ready and Jeremy was going to be in the security room for the first part of the night and Mike would take over later. Mike was getting into position when he noticed that Goldie was holding a bit of paper that had music on it. 

“Hey Goldie, what’s that?” 

The golden bear flinched as he quickly folded the paper up  **“Just a little something me and the band have been working on. Thought it would be nice to return to the stage and do my bit for the restaurant”**

“Huh? You're going to sing? Well...I guess we are aiming to scare our customers but I don’t think we should psychologically damage them” 

Goldie gasped and turned and punched Mike in the shoulder.  **“I happen to have a lovely singing voice! You ask my honey bear! It’s just been a while since I’ve done it”**

Mike smirked “Don’t tell me the great alpha bear and leader is….nervous” 

Goldie growled  **“Keep that up kid and I will personally stuff you tonight and not in the way that bunny of yours is hoping too!”**

Mike laughed as the lights flicked on and off briefly as the guard and the animatronic smiled at each and quickly parted ways. It was show time. 

 

Two members of staff allowed the people in four to five at a time, warning them to stay on the path, otherwise the animatronics will get them. Most just laughed this warning off, boys acting like really hard nuts in front of their girls, guys taking bets whether or not they’d cry out or who would be first. Yet not soon after the first group went in did the screaming start. The two staff members were now mocking or suggesting that people who looked scared to turn back while they still had a chance which of course made them mad and they went in anyway, only to join in on the screaming. The animatronics were having a blast, the faces on some of the humans were hilarious and their screams...some boys were more high pitched then the girls. 

“Ok, Freddy, Stein and Nightmare, we’re swapping over and let Chica, Bonnie and Blu to take over” said Mike over his radio as he watched the latest group to reach the main floor, laughing at the look of relief on their faces as they went to get their contrary drink and maybe odd some food. Many groups had stayed, some playing on the arcade machines while other were sitting and just talking about their experience and they theories on the computer games. So fair so good. Mike walked around the floor like he did during the morning, stopping now and again to speak to people and making sure nothing was going to kick off. Some had tried, got all little to hot headed, but Goldie soon dealt with them. He would walk up to them all nice and quite like then suddenly pick them up by the scruff of their necks and growl. 

**“Don’t make me take regret letting you humans into my home! I will quite happily stuff you into a suit! I have plenty!”**

That was Mike’s cue to come over and defuse the situation by acting meekly in front of Goldie and asking him to forgive the idiots he was holding. 

“Mr Goldie, please release them, their only kids really and I’m sure they meant no real harm. There is no need to stuff them” said Mike calmly “I’m sure they’ll behave for the rest of the night” 

“We will! We promise!” The teenages cried, wiggling helplessly in the air, before Goldie dropped them. 

**“See that they don’t! Now if you will excuse me, now that Freddy and the band are here, it's time for my song!”**

Mike and everyone turned to the stage as they watched the animatronics gather on to the stage, Goldie taking the microphone while Freddy was going to do backup. 

**“Welcome! You all have survived the first night at our pizzeria, well done, just means we’ll have to up our game tomorrow”** said Goldie with an eerie smile  **“But since you have made it and our now our guests it is our job to entertain you. So sit back and enjoy this little song we wrote just for you!”**

Eerie music started playing from the band as Nightmare played a heavy beat on the drums with Chica on the keyboard and Bonnie on the guitar and when Goldie started to sing, Mike swore all the hairs on his arm stood on end. 

**“I’m not the bad guy, I’m just a bit surprising, it's not worth losing sleep. It’s not worth analyzing. There was a time, not so long ago at all, I was just like you, can you hear my call? Now I’m popping in over here, over there, I’ll be checking but you’ll never beaware. In the beginning i kept a keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy”**

With this the spotlight quickly fell on Mike as Goldie pointed to him and gave a predatory smile.  **“You may say that I’m breaking your mind, in my opinion you're much to kind! Time for the main attraction! This story must be told. Time for a chain reaction. It never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction breaking the model. Some bots are just distractions, some bots are just GOLD”**

At the end of the song Goldie let out a loud villain like laugh to an amazing standing ovation and Mike had to begrudgingly admit that the old bear still had it, though he would never tell him. Once the clock struck midnight, Goldie in his typical manner told everyone that they welcome had officially run out and if they didn’t wish to be stuffed into a suit they had to leave! Many of the teenagers politely said goodbye and promised to be back tomorrow and waved goodbye to the animatronics, all smiles as they left. Then came the hard part, the clean up afterward, which wasn’t as bad as they had all originally imagined. They were actually done within the hour since everyone was pitching in. Mike and Matt made sure the other staff got to their cars safely and waved good bye before locking up the pizzeria. 

“Are you sure you want to stay for the rest of the evening Mike?” Matt asked “I don’t mind doing it” 

“Naw, it’s my turn anyway and no doubt the guys will want me to do some tuning up for tomorrow, besides you’ve got the morning shift at the cove tomorrow and I hear they’ve got seraval parties on” 

“Yep! The Captain really is popular and now he’s got a son too, it’s made all the kids love him even more. Mangy is doing well, he slips up on his lines now and then but the kids seem to love him all the more for making the mistakes” 

“I’m glad he’s doing ok! What about Chloe and Bon-Bon?” 

“Chloe has really helped out in the kitchen and the stuff in there love her, but Bon-Bon….she tries….but she’s just to scary for the younger kids. She got a balloon from the ceiling for one of them, he took one look at her and burst into tears which of course set her off as well. I’ve lost a lot of handkerchiefs to her oily tears” 

Mike sighed as he rubbed the makeup off of his neck “There is nothing I can do about her looks without Dahl’s permission and I’m not going to call him for it either. Maybe we could bring her here for tomorrow night, if people are coming back again, it would be nice to shake things up abit and throw them off guard” 

Matt smiled “That’s what I like about you Mike, always thinking what is best for the animatronics and their home and the staff as well” 

“Yeah, it's just that...I really love this place you know, it's kind of my second home but it's all the animatronics got, it's not just their home, it's their lives. They were made for this place and it's all they’ve ever known. It just seems wrong if Dahl gets his hands on them” 

“We’ll think of something Mike, we always do, hmm who are you texting?” 

“Oh...just my mum, making sure she’s ok and Shadow behaving, she staying with Mr McBear tonight, I didn’t want to leave her on her own”   

“Oh, that’s right, your dad was kidnaped wasn’t he? Jenny told me about it” said Matt acting concerned “You handling it ok?” 

“I’m not sure” said Mike honestly “I might be using work as an excuse not to think about it, you know like keeping myself busy? I may not like the guy but I don’t want anything to happen to him. Though and please don’t think me a bad guy for saying it but I feel like it's karma finally biting him in the ass, I don’t know, I don’t know how to feel or act because he’s my dad and he’s always been strong and never needed anything so I can’t get my head around him needing my help now. Besides we’re probably going to get some kind of ransom note soon and get him back then it will be back to normal with him on my case about becoming a lawyer and not letting the family down….god I sound like such a jerk! But that’s just how I feel” 

“No your not a jerk Mike! And it’s not wrong to feel like you're doing right now. When my stepfather died, everyone was mad at me for being happy about it and I was often scolded at the funeral for smiling. But I couldn’t help it, I was just so happy he was gone and not going to beat me anymore. So I kind of understand where you are coming from” 

“Thanks man!” Said Mike as he placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder “And if you ever need my help…?” 

“I know I just have to ask” smiled Matt “After you we’re friends right?” 

“The best! Now get out of here and get some sleep, don’t want you falling asleep at work tomorrow”  Mike laughed as he patted Matt on the back “Need me to walk you to the car?” 

“No, I’m good, see you tomorrow” said Matt as he waved goodbye, a warm smile on his face. Mike sat down in the security room and undid his shirt buttons as he slid his shirt to the floor. 

“I know you're there Bonnie. Come on out” said Mike as he looked at the doorway to see the large purple bunny leaning against the wall. “Shouldn’t you be in recharge?” 

“You kept the ears on” said Bonnie as he came in closer to Mike. “Thought it might be an open invitation?” 

“Oh? Would I do that?” Mike asked sarcastically as Bonnie wrapped his arms around Mike waist and licked his neck. 

“Yes….what a naughty bunny you are! I might have to punish you” said Bonnie as he pulled Mike to the floor.

  
  


\--Line Break--

 

It must have been about ten the following morning, when Mike woke up to loud banging on his front door, as he tried to roll himself out of bed. 

“YEAH I HEAR YOU! I’M COMING! KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!” Mike shouted as he approached the door and swung it open and snapped “What?”

“Top of the morning Mr Schmidt!” Said a overly cheerful voice of a police officer. The officer was short! Shorter than Jeremy, with brown hair with gold highlights on top with a small goatee beard. “You're gonna let me in? Or we can have this awkward talk in the hallway I don’t mind” 

“Er...no..um yeah come in. Sorry, you just work me up, didn’t get in till about seven this morning…” said Mike as he stepped back and allowed the officer in before shutting his door. 

“Don’t worry, I fully understand, do long hours meself” said the officer “Name’s Jack and I’m going to be your new best friend and body like guard” 

“What? That’s not really necessary” said Mike as he sat down on his arm chair, the officer taking the couch. 

“Well maybe bodyguard isn’t the right word, more like I need your help to spy in the pizzeria, but I’m getting ahead of myself now. While we were cleaning up your father’s office, we noticed he was building up a case against your workplace” 

“If you're thinking I’m somehow connected to my father kidnapping, the door is over there” snapped Mike but the officer just held his hand up in defence. 

“Calm yourself, I didn’t say that now, but there was something we found that was rather interesting. Namely the background check of one of your fellow guards, a man named Matthew” 

“Matt? What about him? 

“Are you aware of Matt’s history with the pizzeria Mike?” Jack asked leaning forward. 

“Yes, he told me himself, he’s been getting over a bitting addiction too. But what has that got to do with anything?” 

“Mike, your father was working a theory, a theory were now looking in too and it’s showing a great deal of promise. Tell me, have you heard of the Biter?” 

“Yeah…?” 

“The Biter, has been killing abusive parents for a while, leaving bite marks on his victims but making sure to clean off any slavia he might have left. The other thing is this, he’s been operating in a radius of a hundred miles in either direction, of the pizzeria where he hunts and dumps the bodies” 

“But that covers most of the city? Is that why you haven’t caught him yet?” 

“That and a lack of man power, plus….well...no let's just stick with that, anyway, your father was working on the theory that the Biter suffered with the illness called odaxelagnia. Not many people suffer from it in this city….” 

“Wait, I see where this is going and you're wrong! Matt is not a killer! He’s a sweet guy” said Mike jumping to Matt’s defence. 

“Oh really? Then let me lay it out for you then. The Biter and your friend both suffer from odaxelagnia, Matt suffered with an abusive father and the Biter take revenge on them, Matt has a connection to the pizzeria as does the Biter who has been seen wearing a “Foxy” mask. Both live in the radius of all the killings, dump sites and the pizzeria. Matt works for the pizzeria and knows where all the cameras are, the Biter was able to avoid them all when he killed your manager” 

“That all flimsy evidence” said Mike “You haven’t got a shred of proof!” 

“And that's where I come in” smiled Jack “I will be going undercover as a new temporary guard and you will be showing me the ropes” 

“What so you can frame my best friend? No way!” 

“Mike! Can you honestly look me in the face and tell me after hearing all that, you haven’t got the slightest doubt that Matt might be the Biter?” Jack asked, looking Mike dead in the eye. 

Mike went to answer but his words got stuck in his throat as Jack’s words went around in his head. Matt was really protective of children….and he did worship Foxy….but a killer? No. He simply couldn’t believe it. Then why was his gut twisting itself into knots?

“Ok….I’ll help you. But only to prove Matt isn’t your guy!” Said Mike firmly. 

 

To be continued…

 

Please Review! 


	21. Time To Torment The New Guy

You Can’t Fix What Not Broken

 

By

 

End Of Grace

 

A/N: Yeah….sorry about the lateness of this chapter...my bad….got back into Danganronpa 2 and been playing way too much on that to catch up and remember the story in time for the third game and anime coming out. Plus I started thinking of doing a crossover with Freddy and Monokuma because that little bear can give Freddy a run for his money. A reviewer posted that I made Jack out to be a jerk. Sorry about that, but I would like to remind people that this fic is mainly seen though the characters eyes, mostly Mike’s. So he gets a cop coming into his place and starts pointing the finger at his best friend, Mike is going to see that guy as a jerk. Just when it's Matt’s turn he see Mike as an almost angel or saint who can do no wrong. And we all know how Goldie sees things. Hopefully that has cleared things up. But yeah, back to the chapter...enjoy!  

 

Chapter  20: Time to torment the new guy!

 

Mike didn’t know whether he simply wanted to punch the guy or throttle him, or maybe he should do both, or maybe push him into oncoming traffic! Shadow was giggling and chatting away as usual but instead of riding in Mike’s backpack, he was being carried in that guy’s arms, while the fredlings and Sooty were piggybacking off of him and Plush was being carried by his mother. 

“I use to scare lots of people” the small cheeky rabbit was telling her “This one person jumped a hundred feet in the air I scared him so bad!” 

“Really? Maybe you should give the older model some pointers” Jane smiled as she patted his head. She then looked at Mike and saw his odd expression “Are you alright there Michael? The Fredlings and Sooty aren’t causing you any trouble are they?” 

“Naw, it’s not them….it’s him” Mike muttered as he jerked his head in Jack’s direction. 

“You are such a cutie!” Said Jack as he hugged Shadow tightly “I could just take you home” 

“You're silly! I like you!” Shadow hugged him back “I can’t wait to show you all around the pizzeria, I know all the secret places and I can show you how to work the cameras….” 

“Shadow, you have your guitar practice with your papa this morning, so leave Jack’s training to me” 

Shadow’s ears dropped “Yes Daddy” 

“Hey, you can help out later right, maybe you can introduce me to your papa?” Smiled Jack and Shadow’s ears perked up again. A deep growl came from Mike’s bag as Sooty popped up and fired his water pistol at Jack, getting him straight in the face. 

“Sooty! Stop that” said Jane firmly “He’s only being friendly, there is no need to be jealous” 

Sooty turned around in the bag and tapped on Mike’s head and then leaned close to his ear. 

“Does he have to come?” 

“Sorry Sooty, I have no choice, just put up with it for now and hopefully he’ll leave sooner rather than later” said Mike. 

“Maybe I could ask my daddy to stuff him in a suit” 

“Your Goldie’s cub alright, but no, it would cause too much trouble!” Smiled Mike as he and the others crossed the road to the pizzeria. He went to pull open the door when it suddenly swung open by Freddy-Stein. 

“Hey Freddy-stein, they right here and all safe like I promised” said Mike as he held out his backpack and the three fredlings popped up all squealing and giggling happily as he picked them up and carried them into the store.   

“Er...Mr Schmidt...are they suppose to be that scary?” Said Jack looking rather ill. 

“Huh? Oh...no. Stein, Big Daddy and the others are on loan from Critter County, I’m to do their upgrades and their helping out in the evening to scare the customers. He’s very protective of his cubs so don’t do anything to them and he won’t do anything to you, got that?” 

“Right….?” Said Jack as he followed them in, quickly letting Shadow go so he could join the others to go and watch cartoons and looked around. It seemed like a really cheery place, the staff were busy setting up, while one of them got Mrs Schmidt a coffee. He was simply taking everything in when he felt a cold shudder go up his spine as a large shadow loomed over him. He took a breath and slowly turned around to see a large tatty looking bear with golden fur, glaring down at him, his dark eyes seemed to be burning into his soul. 

“Er….Good Morning?.....Hi….ummm….Mike...I don’t think this one likes me….” Said Jack his voice getting steadily higher. Goldie leaned closer and cocked his finger in a “come here” way that made Jack lean in to. The gold bear leaned close to his ear and blew a large wet raspberry causing Jack to cry out and grabbed his ear. 

“AHHH! Ya disgusting!” Jack cried out as he tried to dry his ear when his top was suddenly grabbed and the gold bear yanked him forward and growled deeply. 

**“Mike! What is this?”** Goldie growled. 

“He’s here to work but only temporary, so leave him alone Goldie! He’s got the all clear from Mr McBear” said Mike as he came over and patted Jack shoulder. “I’m going to train him up” 

**“Why was I or Freddy not notified about this?”**

“Because it was only decided this morning….look Goldie...come and see me later in my office and we’ll discuss it in more detail then ok?” 

**“Very well”** said Goldie as he let Jack go.  **“He’s under the five night rules”**

“Goldie….” Mike groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. 

**“My pizzeria, my rules, my employees, my tests!”** Goldie smirked only then to be smacked over the head by Freddy. 

“Are you seriously bothering the new stuff already?” Freddy snapped “Sorry….Goldie is very protective of our home” 

“Er...ok” said Jack as he stayed behind Mike and whispered “Are those things really safe?” 

“A lot safer than most humans” said Mike firmly as he shrugged Jack off and walked over to the stage where Bonnie was getting ready to start his lesson for Shadow and Fi, one of the fredlings, he smiled happily when he saw Mike and stood up to hug him. 

“Thanks Bon, needed that, I’m sorry to ask but would you mind watching the little terrors for a bit, I got to look after the newbie” 

“Is he trustworthy?” Bonnie asked looking over at Jack. 

Mike first reaction was to say no but that wasn’t really fair to Jack who was only doing his job. “We’ll have to see about that, anyway, I’m going to give him the tour and then take him to met the others at the bar. Then once we get back, I’ll have him in the security room for the rest of the shift with Mark, I’m sure those two will get on” 

Bonnie nodded and quickly pecked Mike on the cheek making him blush before sitting back down to teach the little ones. He then walked over to the table where his mother was setting up her laptop and paperwork with Fum helping her out. 

“Fum, will you highlight those lines for me please, their all marked out like I showed you” smiled Jane as she handed some paper to the small bear. 

“Yes Mrs Jane!” Said the bear happily picking up the pink highlighter. “Hi Mike! I’m playing assistant!” 

“Yeah? It’s really good of you to help my mum Fum. Your such a good boy!” 

“Girl” said Jane firmly.

“Huh?” 

“Fum here is a girl dear! Even Mr McBear confirmed it” 

“Really?” Mike looked down at the small bear “Are you sure?” 

The small bear nodded “Yep, I’m going to be a girl, I don’t like the idea of having a winky, so Grandpa says I’m a girl” 

That made sort of sense, since technically the cubs and the kits didn’t have “Gender” parts, and were naturally called “He”. When it came to upgrade them, it wouldn’t take much doing to make Fum into a girl. 

“Ok, Mum, I’m going to take Jack over to the bar to met the guys, you need anything while I’m out?” 

“No thanks dear” said Jane not looking up from her work. “Have fun” 

 

\---Line Break---

 

The meeting of the security guards had gone more smoothly then Mike had expected.  The guys, expositionally Mark, quickly warmed up to Jack and started to give him tips on how to handle the the animatronics and to watch out for the bad customers. Turns out Jack and Mark both had channels on some video site and had many of the same subscribers. Sadly, informing Freddie and Goldie about Jack and the possibility of Matt being the biter hadn’t. 

**“So you're saying that new guy is not only a cop but Matt could also be some psycho killer as well”** Goldie growled. 

“Matt isn’t a killer though and the cops are just fishing for clues...” 

“I wouldn’t be to sure about that Mike” said Freddy as he rubbed his chin. “Don’t forget we all thought the world of Billy….and you know how that turned out”

“But Matt….he’s….Matt! One of us” 

**“Sorry to burst your bubble kid but so was Billy. And besides there is something off about the timing as well”**

“Timing?” 

**“No sooner had Matt started here, the Biter killings stopped right? And the bitter has intimate knowledge of our cameras otherwise he wouldn’t of been able to really know where all the damn things are without being captured on one of them”** said Goldie as he turned to Freddy.  **“Of course we could just be looking to much in to it but better to be safe than sorry. Call Foxy Honeypot, we better tell him to be on his guard, just in case”**

“I don’t like all this seeking about behind Matt’s back, just feels wrong, what ever happened to “innocent till proven guilty”? Mike sighed. 

“Innocent till proven guilty is fine but so is better safe than sorry” said Freddy. “If Foxy is aware of Matt, he and the others can stop him before he hurts anybody” 

Mike didn’t like it, it didn’t sit well with him at all, his gut was twisting in knots. Yet Freddy was right, better to be safe than sorry later. There was a polite knock on the office door and Chica came in, smiling and giggling. 

“You guys got to see this! It’s so cute!”  

Mike and the two bears followed Chica back to the main floor, just before the restaurant was about to open. Jack and Mark were there standing in front of the largest family table where the kits and the cubs were standing to attention, all wearing miniature police hats and badges. The hats had been cut so their ears all stuck out, just making the image all the more cuter, as they tried to stick out their chests to make themselves look tough. Mike quickly reacted for his phone and snapped a picture. 

“Alright troops” said Mark as he stood at attention “We’re all here to protect the kiddies today and making sure everyone is safe. Two of you will be assisting me in the office today, while three of you will also be working with our newbie Jack. Fum you will stay by Mrs Schmidt side and make sure she is safe ok?” Fum saulted while Mrs Schmidt raised an eyebrow at this but couldn’t help but smile. “Ok, Shadow and Sooty are with me, while Plush, Fi and Fee work with Jack. We can swop about later” 

“Excuse me Mark, but what happens if there is a first aid emergency and I need Shadow?” Mike asked, stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

“AND EXCUSE ME?” Came a deep voice as everyone looked at Mario who had his hands on his hips, a fake look of frustration of his face. “I happen to be the one in change and the one that calls the shots….mostly. So here is deal! Little ones CAN help! But stay out of bathrooms and kitchen! Kitchen is too dangerous for little ones!”

“Yes Mr Manager!” Said the cubs and kits as they saluted, making everyone laugh. 

“Very good, now everyone get into position, we will be opening in few minutes and have lots of children to entertain today!” 

Everyone cheered and quickly got into their places but Mike quickly grabbed Emily’s arm.

“Huh? Mike? What is it?” She asked, her cheeks flushing slightly as she scolded herself for being embarrassed, she should have gotten over him by now. 

“Hey Emily, are you working tonight? I really need your help”

“What do you need?” 

“Have you been to the cove recently? Have you met Bon-Bon?” 

“No...sorry...so who is Bon-Bon? Another Nightmare?” 

“She actually the sister to the bunnies but she...is a little too intimidating for the cove. I know you had a girly night with the girl animatronics, so you know what kinda makeup and stuff works...would you mind giving her a makeover? Or something? She’s been feeling really down because of how the kids have been reacting to her”

“Oh….um...sure. No problem” said Emily feeling so disappointed. What had she been hoping for? “I see what I can do” 

“Thank you Emily! You're the best! I’m so glad the girls can talk to you, I’m sure there is loads that they can talk to you about that they don’t feel comfortable talking to me about” 

Emily blushed and then swotted Mike on his shoulder “Of course they can talk to me, you men aren’t sensitive to the feelings of us girls, you're hopeless!” 

“I’m not that bad…..am I?” Mike asked but Emily had already walked away. Mike rubbed the back of his head and felt an awful feeling as if he had just been a major jerk towards Emily but for the life of him couldn’t think why. Maybe he should get her a gift or something to say thanks or something. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the cries of several children running in like a small stampede and quickly got out of their way. Oh well, time to get to work. He had things to do and plan for tonight and Bonnie needed him to check his arm joints later, as he had been complaining about them being stiff, he would deal with Jack and Matt later. 

 

Bon Bon slumped sadly in the car, her ears falling over her face to hid it as Matt looked over at her worried. 

“Bon...it's fine. No one got hurt” said Matt reassuringly as he tried to make her feel better.

“The lad be right Bon” said Foxy as he lay backed in the rear seats “The swob over reacted” 

“He..(hic)...took…(hic)...one look at me and…(HIC)...almost crashed his car!” Bon-Bon sobbed, oily tears dripping down her muzzle. 

“Be the swob’s fault lass! He should have been watching the road and minding his own business”  Foxy waved off the accident with his paw “Besides, our Mike has asked one of the girls at Freddy’s to give ye a little make over and me mate Mangle says she is really nice” 

“Okay” said Bon-Bon sadly, sinking even lower in the front seat. Foxy inwardly sighed as he turned his gold eye to Matt. Freddy’s call had unnerved him greatly. Yes he knew about Matt being the child that had witness the bite and that he had his own bitting issues but being a killer as well? It didn’t seem right to him. Matt was such a wonderful guard and great with children….but still….until this officer had declared Matt wasn’t the guy he was looking for, he would be on his guard, as would Net and Mangle. He made the choice not to tell the others there, as the twins wouldn’t understand, Blu and Fred couldn’t act to save their processors, they were too emotional and Mangy….Foxy sent a quick cancel on the growl that was about to come out of his voice box. Matt so much as looked at Mangy in the wrong way, he would soon find out that his teeth are a lot sharper than Fred’s ever were!

Mike sat patiently as Jeremy splattered his face with fake blood “Come on man, ain’t you done yet, I want to check up on the guys before we start” 

“I’m finished” Jeremy smiled “You look awesome! And hey check this out, I got the ok from Freddy earlier and worked on it all afternoon” 

He pulled out a spare Freddy head with a human eye dangling from one of the eye holes and fake blood splattered over it. Jeremy had covered most of his neck in blood also so when he put on the Freddy head it completed the look. 

“Dude you look awesome! Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask….how things going between you and Chi?” 

Jeremy jerked unexpectedly and raised his hands to the mask but didn’t take it off. “We’re….we’re good thanks. Got a go” 

Jeremy quickly ran out the door almost knocking Emily over “Hey! Watch where you're going! Oh, there you are Mike, ready to see the new Bon-Bon? Come on, don’t be shy”

Bon-Bon came into the room, looking really nervous, her optics glued to the floor. Mike had done some quick work on her teeth on Emily’s request, so her over large fang like teeth were changed to normal, she had a large pink bow around her neck and a smaller one around each ear. She had glittery eye shadow and longer lashes than normal and Mike could tell Emily had tried to give her the same rosey cheeks as the toys had as well. She still looked scary with her claws but she looked so shy and unsure, Mike’s heart just went out to her. 

“Wow Bon, you look amazing, but to me you already were. But at least like this, the children shouldn’t be scared of you anymore!” 

“You think so?” Said Bon Bon, sounding unsure but hopeful. 

“Yep! I told you Bon Bon, they’ll love you” said Emily “Though Mike, I was thinking...maybe we could dye her fur...make her a more pastel shade of purple, this colour is a little harsh for a girl unless you like having a gothy look do you Bon?” 

“No...I want to be cute!” Bon Bon insisted “Maybe if we painted my claws pink as well…?” 

“Well we don’t have time for that now Bon, we got to get into place and scary the crap out of everyone” said Mike as he got up from his chair. 

“Huh? But we still got a few minutes….oh wait! You guys are doing the scare walk for the new guy right?” Emily smiled as she followed them down the hall.  

“Yep! We all had to do five nights at this place, there is no way in hell we’re letting him get out of it, besides Goldie’s been practically sniggering all day, he’s just like an overexcited kid, there is no way I could disappoint him” 

\--Line Break--

 

Jack stood outside by the exit, trying to look calm but was actually rather nervous, as the two other members of staff stood by the doors. When he was offered the case, he certainly didn’t expect to be doing this, but Mike had told him that if he back out of this, he would not have the respect of any of the staff, guards or even the animatronics. He had thought Mike had been joking but after speaking to Mark, Matt and Jeremy, all three who had done their five nights, this was a badge of honour and it was also to show you had what it took to deal with the animatronics no matter what. He asked Jeremy why the animatronics seemed to favor Mike and why everyone seemed to defer to him when things went wrong. 

“It because Mike really cares about this place, he did some really long hours and even went unpaid for it too, if it helped the company out. Second of all, while myself, Mark and Matt survived the five nights. Mike did it for a whole 15 nights before the animatronics let up, so consider yourself lucky that you’ve only got to make it from here to the main area for the next couple of nights. Then again, we only had to deal with five of them….you got twice as many” 

Jack then looked over at Mark and Matt “Any tips?” 

“Make sure you have an extra set of pants waiting for you at the end” said Mark in a serious tone “Because believe me you're going to need them by the way Goldie was rubbing his paws” 

“Also, if you have more comfortable shoes for running in, make sure you're wearing them before you start” said Matt. “The captain is very fast!” 

He was starting to wish he had taken their advice as teenagers started to gather behind him waiting to be let in.  

“Ready Jack?” one of the servers asked “You have to get to the main floor without Freddy and the gang getting you, then you can join the the few guards that have survived but if you fail you’ll join all the others by being stuffed into a suit!” 

Jack wished they were joking but he knew unlike the the large group behind him that it was true, be it only the two guards that have been reported, but still….Mike had shown him the spare suits they had in the back and he had no desire to get stuffed in it. The back door opened and Jack walked in and jumped when the door slammed shut behind him, plunging him into darkness for a few brief seconds when the little lights they had set up to flicker on and off decided finally work.  He took a deep breath and started to walk forward, listening for any sound, his eyes darting left and right for any signs of movements. The lights flickered and there was a creak and Jack quickly spun to his left to see one of the animatronics peeking out from behind one of the doors. He let out a small noise, something across a gasp and a shriek as he started to pick up his pace. Then there was a deep laugh, which meant Goldie….or was it Freddy? Either way he needed to get going because if the bears got him, it would be game over. Then a small thought crossed his mind, was he really in any danger? Wasn’t this just part of their programing? They knew him right? He heard the laughter again and the sound of someone humming what seemed to be a pirate song and decided it was better to be safe than sorry and went to break into a run. Only just as he took a few steps, the lights went out, doors opened and slammed all around him, a rush of heavy footsteps, fur brushing against his bare arms, he kept running not wanting to be caught only to hit something really hard and covered in fur. The small lights flicked on again and Jack felt his heart sink into his stomach as he looked up at a large bunny wearing ribbons on its ears. It placed its hands on Jack’s shoulders and bought its face down towards him, showing all its teeth. Jack let out a scream, thinking the large bunny was about to bite his face off, but instead it pressed its mouth against his, kissing him deeply. Jack’s eyes grew huge as he pulled back forcefully to the point where he fell to the floor, glaring up at the bunny who was now smiling down at him, its ears wiggling, its arms up as if it was reaching out to grab him again.  Jack scrambled on all fours around the animatronic bunny and quickly got to his feet to run, the lights flicking all around him as the sound of that annoying laughter got closer. A door swung open to his right and out of the corner of his eye, saw red...glowing red...which meant….oh fuck! Nightmare! Something was chasing him, he could hear the pounding footsteps behind him, along with its snarls and growls. The lights flicked out again and then turned on, only for Jack to come face to face with Goldie who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

**“To bad little guard”** Goldie smiled as he grabbed Jack’s arm  **“You gave us a good run but it seems luck is not with you tonight. But don’t worry…..we’ll take good care of you”**

Jack tried to understand Goldie’s words when the gold bear took a step back for Freddy to step forward...with a spare Freddy head. Jack tried to pull away from Goldie, but his back was met by a wall of fur. He quickly spun around to see the other animatronics gather around and Jack relieved to his horror he was fully trapped and about to be stuffed. His rational mind shut down and he went into a blind panic as he started to scream. Suddenly the main lights came on and the animatronics let out a groan as an angry footsteps were heard as Mike and the other guards appeared. 

“Seriously guys! This was too much!” Mike snapped as Mark and Jeremy quickly ran over to help Jack back to his feet. “You were only meant to scare the crap out of him, NOT, traumatize him!” 

**“We’re only playing with him, we didn’t know he was such a scaredy cat, we didn’t mean to break him”** said Goldie sarcastically and groaned when Freddy punched him in his pelves section. 

“We are sorry Jack, I guess we got a little carried away, it’s been awhile since we had to scare a guard and I think we were a little over zealous” said Freddy rubbing Jack’s back.

“A little? Remind me not to be around you guys when your excited” said Mark as he handed Jack a bottle of water to drink. 

“I’m with Mike on this one” said Matt “You guys went a little too far this time. It's only Jack’s first night, that usually means only two of you should have come out...”

“But then again this is the “Second” night and since he will most likely be working the others, it seemed only right that we put him through the ringer tonight” said Freddy with a slight smile. “We’ll be a lot nicer to him for the rest of the week, I promise…” 

“Well anyway, Mark, take Jack to my office to let him get his head together, while the rest of us get ready for the crowds” 

“Aw man! And I was looking forwards to scaring people” Mark moaned, making the animatronics laugh. 

“I can go with Jack” said Matt “I’m not that good at scaring people anyway” 

“Ok. Just try not to be too long ok?” said Mike, his stomach twisting slightly at the thought of them too alone together, but said nothing thinking it was best that Jack got to know Matt for his investigation. The sooner he realized that Matt was ok, the better, and then he can get back to actually looking for his old man. Goldie looked at Mike and rubbed his ear before he patted Bonnie on the shoulder. 

**“When was the last time you and Mike had a little time together?”**

Bonnie’s ears went straight up “We haven’t….not during store time….” 

**“Listen bunny, your boy toy there is stressing out, take him to one of the back rooms and...do whatever you bunny do”**

“But...but...we’re about to start….” 

**“Bonnie….I’m ordering you to take Mike and fuck the stress out of him….I want me and the cousmters to hear his screams…at least we can say it's true when they ask us if we do stuff our guards”**

Bonnie looked at Mike and then back at Goldie and nodded with a small smile. “I just need to get something…” 

Goldie lifted his hat and pulled out a small tube and handed it over  **“Always carry some, just in case the Honeypot needs filling”**

Bonnie not wanting to hear about Goldie’s exploits, quickly took the lube and walked over to Mike and picked him up, then decided to throw him over his shoulder in case Mike tried to escape.  

“Wha? BONNIE! PUT ME DOWN!” Mike shouted as he hit Bonnie on the back as the large purple bunny carried him down the dark corridor as a group of teenagers came in. 

“Oh my god! That Bunny is about to stuff that guard” shouted one of the girls as she pointed towards them. Mike froze for a second and then went into acting mode “Quick! Save your selves! RUN!” 

“But…” 

Bonnie turned to face them, his eyes black and scary “Go before I stuff you as well!” 

The girls all screamed and ran off as Bunny opened the door and went in and quickly locked the door behind him. He then placed Mike down and looked down at him meekly as the human glared up at him. 

“You got two seconds to tell me what the hell you are playing at before I personally deactivate your dick for good!” 

“Don’t be mad Mike. You’ve been so stressed lately...and Goldie noticed and he “suggested” that you might need some “Care”” 

The tension left Mike’s shoulders as he rolled his eyes “And knowing Goldie, he told you to fuck me senseless, right?” 

“Actually….He told me to make you scream loud enough that they think I’m really am stuffing you....”

“Well...nice try...but we don’t have any lube…” Miked started but Bonnie quickly held up the tube “Damn….but with Matt and Jack in the office….it will only be Mark and Jeremy out there….” 

“They can deal with it….please Mike...it’s been so long” Bonnie pleaded as he leaned down and kissed Mike’s cheek. Mike sighed, he really wasn’t in the mood, but Goldie and Bonnie were right….he was stressed out and he hadn’t been sleeping well and it had been a while.

“Ok...but we better make it qui.hah?” Mike’s words were lost as Bonnie kissed him, his white muzzle pressing hard against his lips, his thick tongue pushing into Mike’s small mouth, causing the human to quickly inhale through his nose. Bonnie’s large jointed fingers quickly undid Mike’s shirt buttons. His furry digits rubbed Mike’s chest, enjoying the smooth feel of skin, his red eyes watching intensely as a deep blush bloomed over Mike’s usually pale flesh. His index finger poked, pulled and twist the weird fleshy nubs that had become hard and poked out of Mike’s skin, his ears flicking up now again as Mike moaned. He didn’t know what they were, Mike said they were called nipples but it was odd since men didn’t need them, but still they were sensitive and he liked to play with them. He licked and kissed Mike down his neck and then down to his chest, then lapped up his nipples, making them harder. Mike wiggled beneath him, his blush going down from his face and started to move further down his body, till his cock started to throb in his pants, pressing against his trousers. 

“Bon….Please...my trousers...to tight” he moaned as Bonnie twirled his tongue around his nipple. Bonnie reached down with his servos and undid Mike’s flies without stopping his teasing of his chest, he pulled the trousers and underwear down just enough for Mike’s erection to bob freely. Mike sighed with relief but his breath became quickly hitched as Bonnie slid down to his knee joints and started to such on his cock. Bonnie hummed happily around the cock, his systems just starting to flash red, and his oil boiling. He would never get tired of this. The mixture of hard and soft flesh in his mouth, Mike’s soft hands pulling at his fur, moaning his name. He loved Mike, him pump and if he had a soul, it would also belong to Mike, Mike was his everything. He didn’t need gods, humans, or even his fellow animatronics, as long as he had Mike and their son Shadow, he would be happy. He let go of Mike’s cock with a slight pop as he got back up and lift Mike up and layed him down on the floor on his fount. He gripped the two round cheeks and squeezed and rolled them in his servos, enjoy the chubby flesh as his pump skipped a beat as he looked at Mike’s puckered hole.  Mike clenched his fists as he felt Bonnie’s tongue licked at his rear, his servos pressing hard into his butt cheeks.   

“Bonnie….Bon...use the lube….please…” 

Bonnie sighed as he pulled back and opened the tube and pour the clear liquid over Mike’s butt. He licked his muzzle as he pushed his smallest finger joint into Mike’s rear, the hole clenching tightly around it, as Mike moaned as his finger stretched him. 

“You need to be a bit louder Mike….otherwise Goldie will think I’m not stuffing you right….and knowing him, he’ll try and join in” said Bonnie as he sent the command to unseat his cock from its hiding place.  

“Well…” Mike panted as Bonnie inserted another finger. “You better stuff me well then...besides Goldie ain’t got nothin on you Bon….” 

Bonnie hummed deeply, happy at Mike’s declaration, as he scissored his fingers, stretching Mike’s entrance. Mike moaned so loudly that people started to jump at the sound and walk quickly away from the door. Bonnie poured the remaining lude over his cock and gripped Mike’s hips tightly. He pressed himself against Mike’s back and licked the shell of Mike’s ear. 

“Scream and cry for me Mike, make Goldie and Freddy jealous and scare the pants off of our customers” 

“You better make it good then” smirked Mike as he looked over up at Bonnie, a small shiver going down his spine at the glow in Bonnie’s red optics. 

“You better take it easy for the rest of the night cause I doubt you’ll be able to move after I’m finished” said Bonnie as he pushed his cock in in one deep thrust, making Mike cry out loudly. 

Outside a young couple jumped out of their skins as they past the door. 

“Oh god! Their really stuffing someone in there!” said the girl as she gripped on to her boyfriend’s jacket. 

“Nah….its just sound effects….” said the boy but his tone was unsure. There was another loud cry the made him grab his girl and run. Back in the room, Bonnie thrust as hard as he could, back and forth, his fur getting mattered from Mike’s sweating back. One of his servos was pressing hard against the floor trying to keep him balanced while his other servo, rubbed and jerked Mike’s weeping cock. Mike was being overly vocal, probably to help scare their customers but it was really sending surges of electricity though Bonnie’s wires and making him pump harder than he ever had before. He wanted everyone to hear, He wanted everyone to hear how much Mike loved being taken by him, how much he loved him. 

“Louder Mike! Louder!” Bonnie growled as he pulled his head back and bit down on Mike shoulder. Hard! Mike screamed as he cum over the floor as Bonnie shoved his dick too far into him pumping his fluids into Mike’s stomach. Bonnie pulled Mike back and sat him down into his lap, his now soft cock still inside of Mike, as he licked his bite mark clean. 

“Bonnie….fuck! That hurt….what the hell?” 

“Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment, but at least now you're marked as mine right?” said Bonnie happily as he wiggled his ears and hugged Mike tightly. 

Suddenly the door rattled heavily and someone banged on it hard enough to make the whole door frame shake. 

**“BONNIE! I said to stuff him, not to stuff him to death! If he can’t work tonight, you're picking up the slack!”**

Bonnie rolled his eyes “I think someone got told that they couldn’t have their honey tonight” 

Mike weakly laughed “Which means he’s going to be a pain to deal with tonight if we don’t get out there soon! Come on! You better carry me to the staff bathroom, so I can get cleaned up and dress, then check in on Jack and Matt” 

Bonnie rested his head on Mike’s shoulder “Do you really think Matt is the Biter?”

“No I don’t! Besides…..even if it turns out that he is...he stopped killing when he joined us…” 

“But….doesn’t that mean he’s the one that got your dad though?” 

“Matt wouldn’t do that! He’s one of my best friends Bonnie, I just can’t imagine him doing something like that” 

 

\--Line Break--

 

“Thanks Matt. Jeez! Were they that bad for you when you first started?” Jack asked as he sat down in one of the office chairs. 

“No, not at first anyway, it was more like the end of the week when they really got a hand full but they were never this bad.  You didn’t do anything to upset them did you?” 

“I’ve haven’t had time….been too busy with Mark showing how things work in the security room and Mike having me fill in paperwork” 

“Maybe it was just as Freddy said and they just got over excited” said Matt “Though hopefully they won’t give you anymore trouble as Goldie and Freddy give Mark, they like to wind him up, they think his reactions are hilarious” 

“I have to agree with them there, I’m a fan of his game review videos, some of the things he comes out with...genius! So have you’ve been part of the company long Matt?” 

“No, I’ve been with the company for over six months roughly...maybe more...time certainly flies in this place. With you joining us, it will certainly help us out, we do double shifts mostly because it's been the four of us” 

“Really? Why hasn’t anyone else been hired?” 

“It's been a mix of people not being suitably for the place and the rest the animatronics scared off” Matt smiled. “Their really careful who they pick for here because of the children” 

“That’s good, there are some really creepy peodos out there, I wouldn’t mind them being stuffed into a suit or two”

Matt nodded with aprovement “I agree.  Some adults should never be allowed to be near children” 

Jack leaned forward slightly “Do you guys get many adults like that here?” 

“The odd one or two. The animatronics thankfully have a way of scanning people and finding out if there on the police’s watched list, so that helps, the rest is down to you and your partner for the day” said Matt a shadow falling over his face, making the hairs on Jack’s arms stand on end as Matt’s voice came out in a harsh whisper “Adults like them, need locking up and to be punished, their filth”

“So I won’t be working alone then?” Jack asked, getting off the topic, not liking the dark look in Matt’s eye. Matt’s head snapped up as he blinked as if he realized that he got lost in his thoughts. 

“Huh? Oh! No, never, you’ll either work with one of us or with one of the more adult animatronics. I mainly work in the cove with Jeremy usually though Mike and Jeremy are known to swop now and again, I think that Foxy and the others insist upon that because they like so much. How are you feeling now by the way? Think you can stand?” 

“Yeah...legs don’t quite feel like jelly now” said Jack as got to his feet and quickly took a sip of his water bottle. “Be a bad first impression if I took a night off because of the animatronics” 

“If it's because of the animatronics, the company can be a bit flexible because they know the animatronics can be a bit much, but sickness is another matter. I only had a day off a couple of days ago and I had to sit through a ten minute lecture from Jenny about the company’s absence policy”  

“You were sick? What was up if you don’t mind me asking” Jack asked, his mind quickly picking up on the fact that Matt had just admitted to him he wasn’t at work on the day Mike’s dad was abducted. 

“Nothing too serious but I had one of those 24 hour bugs, sickness and diarrhoea, I don’t think I left my bathroom for more than five minutes at a time before I was back in there again” 

“Damn Man, that sucks…”  said Jack as he patted Matt on the back “We better get back out there, I can only imagine the trouble Mark getting himself in too, do you think they’ll let me take over the camera?” 

“You can ask, I’m going to do a lap or two of the main floor before I take over from Mike at the back door, so I’ll see you later. Remember to radio if you need any help or back up” said Matt with a smile holding up his own radio “They’ve all been programed to pick up each other, so you don’t need to mess with the signal or anything” 

“That’s a relief” said Jack as he waved good bye to Matt who made his way over to the main floor where food was being served. “See you later”

He waited until Matt was out of sight before quickly making his way to the security room. That dark look on Matt’s face when talking about pedophiles and the day off….if Matt wasn’t the biter...he was a monkey’s uncle. Now all he needed was proof. 

 

To Be Continued….PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	22. You Can't Fix What's Not Broken

You Can’t Fix What Not Broken

 

By

 

End Of Grace

  
  


A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS THE WORST! I have re-written it three or four times. Cut scenes and out new ones in and I’m still not happy with it. This chapter is also not been beta read because I’ve only just put the finishing touches on this pain in the arse chapter! It’s not fully what I want but I seriously can’t think of another way to write this chapter. Mike is going to be a little OOC but with what he is going though I think you can understand why. Have a tissues ready cause you're going to need them. 

 

Chapter 21: You Can’t Fix What Not Broken

 

“What do you mean it wasn’t enough! We made a mint! We took almost double the takings!” Mike snapped angrily as he glared at this middle age man in a suit who sat uncomfortably at the pizzeria table surrounded by animatronics and glaring stuff. The man shifted in his seat, feeling every inch the scapegoat that he was. He got up this morning and went to the office as usual, only to find a message from the board of directors asking him to go down to the pizzeria and deliver the news and tell them what to expect for the next couple of months. 

“And we are grateful for all the hard work and the idea of a more adult pizzeria in certainly going though but it’s not enough. These things cost money! A LOT of money, money that the company simply doesn’t have, we’re just barely in the black as it is. Plus the deal that Critter County has offered us is the best we’ve been given and in all honesty, we would be foolish to refuse...their giving us a lot more for what they are getting. You’ll all be on better pay as well, discounts and such...so I don’t understand why….” 

“Because Dahl is a creepy dictator who doesn’t care about anything other than making money”  Mike snapped, he knew he was being unreasonable but he was pissed, after all that hard work they were still going with Dahl’s offer, what did that mean for nightmare animatronics? Where they going to a different store? What about Mangy? He wouldn’t want to be separated from his new parents. 

“Nevertheless, Dahl will be coming with his lawyers and such to start making the final arrangements, so get ready for any changes coming your way, all your contracts will be looked at and obviously there will be a few changes as well….” 

Mike bit his lip to stop himself from swearing. He hated feeling so helpless, but there was really nothing he could do, he would just have to keep his eyes and ears open. He looked over at Freddy and Goldie, who were leaning close together and whispering, no doubt thinking the same thing he was. 

“Sorry to bother you Mike, but aren’t we meant to be over at the cove today?” Jack asked as he leaned against the wall. 

“Huh? Yeah….ok. Shadow, come on, we better get going” said Mike as he held out his bag. 

“Daddy! Can I stay here? I want to play with Sooty and Plush” Shadow asked him, holding a dvd “We’re going to watch Aladdin” 

Mike sighed and then looked at Bonnie “Will you be ok looking after him while your working?” 

“He will be fine Mike” said Bonnie as he nuzzled into Mike’s neck. “We’re still on for tonight though right?” 

Mike panicked and quickly placed his hands on Bonnie’s muzzle, his face going bright red. Why? Why on earth had he agreed to a date with Bonnie? Well it wasn’t really a date really, just some food for him and maybe a movie later but still did the bloody rabbit have to say it out loud?! 

“Yes Bonnie! We’re still on for tonight! But if Freddy or god forbid Goldie finds out what do you think they’ll do?” Bonnie nodded sadly as Mike let him go and patted him on the head. “Look, I’ll be back for the late shift, keep an eye on Shadow for me while I’ll deal with Jack for the day at the cove and I’ll see you later ok?” 

Mike gave Bonnie a quick peck on the cheek and quickly hugged him before leaving with Jack to go to the cove. The drive was mainly quiet until Jack turned to him. 

“You really think the world of those animatronics don’t you? And that Pizzera?” said Jack, his tone curious instead of judging as Mike had expected. 

“It was my favorite place in the world when I was a kid. My nan use to take me there every week, while my parents were at work or going to their fancy dinner parties, it was where I learnt my love of robotics and such….” 

“Yeah….but a guy with your skill….I mean...those things...I mean animatronics….you could make them do almost anything right? I saw that little bear one helping out your mum with her paperwork….and the duck can cook right?” 

“Chicken! Chica is a chicken and yeah...she can cook….but only what she is programed too” 

“My point is...what if you programed her to learn every reserpe going and placed several of her in a big restaurant, there wouldn’t be a need for humans would there? Also I know they come with first aid and stuff, so why not have them in a hospital too?” Jack asked. 

“Because humans wouldn’t like that” said Mike sadly “Older humans see them as freaks and no not just the nightmare ones. It’s ok if there is a few of them and their there to entertain you or there only in certain places like the cove and the pizzeria but everywhere? Most adults would freak out”  

“I guess...I mean even with the little interaction I’ve had with them, their amazing….it’s almost like they're alive, you know. And I’ve been to Critter Country and I know their animatronics are no where near as good as these ones” 

Mike sighed “Well...that might change since the bastards are buying us, though I would rather lose my job then build them animatronics, they treat them like shit. The cove has a few of the nightmare animatronics including the one that gave you the really big wet kiss too...so you might want to be on your guard” 

Jack shivered “Did you have to remind me? So in this one, we have what? More bears?” 

“No. The Cove is fun by Captain Foxy's, First Mate Mangle and the rest of the crew Net, Fred, Chi, Balloon Boy and Bubble Betty. Bonnie Blu is staying there for a bit to help out because of the nightmare animatronics which are Mangy the Fox, Bon-Bon the rabbit and Chloe the chicken. Foxy and Mangle have taken Mangy in as their son, Chi and Chica have taken Chloe as a sister and Bon-Bon…..is a flirt….a really nice bunny….but a flirt” 

“Yeah...I know…” said Jack shiver as he remembered his kiss. “What do I do?” 

Mike shrugged “Flirt back?” 

Jack gave him an odd look and then both of them burst out with laughter. 

 

Jack couldn’t help but smile as the twins showed him their work station, the ice cream machine, and told him very sternly that if he wanted an ice-cream he must have a token.

“You can get a token from Mrs Jenny because your staff but DON’T be like Jeremy! He likes to try and sneak extra when he knows we’re busy!” said BB firmly. “You want extra, you have to pay, that’s the rules!”

“Ok BB I get it, but what if an adult wants ice cream, can they get some?” he asked. 

“Only if they have a token it's ok. Some try and get some for free but we tell them off, sometimes that works and other times we have to call Matt” said Betty as she shook her head “Some adults can be really bad” 

“Oh...so what does Matt do about the bad adults?” Jack asked leaning in close “Does he beat them up?” 

BB and Betty looked at each other and then burst out laughing “Matt doesn’t beat people up silly! Matt tells them to calm down and leave or he calls the police. Matt wouldn’t hurt a fly!” 

“Are you sure?” Jack asked feel low that they were laughing at him. 

“Well he did get a bit angry that one time a lady tapped her son’s hand….” said Betty thoughtfully “But Mike was there to explain that we’re not allowed to stop parents disciplining their children, beatings we can stop, but not things like a tap on the hand” 

“I see….” said Jack as he tapped his chin and thought to himself “So Matt listens to Mike a great deal...that can come in handy later….”

Jack walked around the room and watched as people got ready for opening when something slithered around his waist, making him jump, as he looked around at a strange animatronic. 

“Hello” it whispered as more tentacle like limbs wrapped around him, holding him tightly “I understand...your undercover….” 

Jack jumped and quickly tried to school his face back to its smiling one “I have no idea….” 

“Please don’t lie to me….” it spoke softly “I’m the second oldest animatronic in the group and very little happens without my knowledge. If you really must know, Mike told Goldie and Freddy, who then told me and Foxy, we’re very protective of our homes you see…” 

“I wouldn’t have guessed” Jack laughed nervously “I’m not here to cause trouble….” 

“I know….but I think you need to speak to Foxy...he...has information you might want to hear” 

The strange animatronic then slowly slid off of him and Jack watched as it climbed into a large box with a handle on the side and lowered itself in, its dark eyes watching him until the last moment until the lid shut down with a click. Jack shivered as he walked over to the large stage to where the three foxes, two rabbits and chickens were standing and talking. He had already met Foxy from his night shifts at Freddy’s and he had to say the fox was still intimidating during the day. How could kids possible like these things? 

“Today we be traveling to the island of the lost treasure of the great kings and then later we be on the run from the evil baron Blu for stealing his treasure” said Foxy to Mangle and Mangy, then to Chi and Chloe “We also be having three birthday parties, two for lads and one for a lass, thirty children in each party. Be making sure all party bags are ready to hand out before the party starts and the games are set up, we can not be caught unprepared, it's not the way The Cove does business. Blu and Bon, ya be in charge of the floor and watching the children. Be sure to also keep an optic out for any villains that may dare to cross into our borders. We have a busy day me crew, so all hands on deck and we’ll weather this storm till the closing hour” 

“Aye Aye Captain” said the group, all smiling and saluting before going off to their posts, leaving Jack standing there. 

“Ah...Jack, Welcome to The Cove mate, you’ll be working on the floor today with young Mike while Matt be in the guard room” 

“Er...yes...ok” said Jack when he noticed that Foxy’s eyebrow cocked upwards “I mean Aye Aye Captain Foxy sir” 

Foxy gave a deep laugh and patted Jack on the shoulder and then held his hook up to Jack’s face “Tis fine lad, but you must always call me Captain here, can’t be breaking the image for the little ones, or be showing disrespect” 

“Yeah...um...Foxy...I mean Captain Foxy...the um...the crew member in the box, he said you wanted to talk to me about...something…” 

“That be right. Come with me” said Foxy as he turned around and climbed on to the stage and walked behind the curtain and Jack quickly followed. He walked with Foxy to the backstage area until they couldn’t go any further and Foxy turned and leaned against the wall.  

“This be the only place that doesn’t have a security camera, we can speak plainly here with no fear of being overheard, and I will be blunt...ya not really be welcome here...officer” said Foxy with sneer. 

“Damn...if I seriously didn’t know that this thing was a robot...I’d swear it was alive...its reactions are amazing” Jack thought before quickly shaking off his amazement “I understand that you and your crew have had trouble from the police in the past and such. But this time I’m on your side! Cause you seriously don’t want a serial killer anyway near the children do you?”

“Certainly not!” Foxy snapped as he waved his hook violently before calming back down and leaning back against the wall. “Let me be asking you...how sure are ye about Matt being the blacken ya looking for?” 

“My gut is screaming at me that he’s the guy...he matches the profile, has a history with this place...and there is the way he’s around other adults….but I don’t have any evidence…” 

Foxy hummed and tapped his chin with his hook before sighing “I may have some for ye. I took a look at my memory bank last night, mostly trying to see if that lad has shown any odd behaviour before, when I recalled his actions the day of the manager's murder” 

The hairs on Jack’s arms stood on end “What is it Captain?” 

“The manager was not a good one and I did not shed a tear for his passing” said Foxy “The scandal was a waste of space and had his hand in harming one of me crew….which is what I am guessing caused his early demise” 

“Not sure I’m following…” 

“The day before his death, that fool of a manger hurt one of our crew in front of young Matt. Up till that day, the lad had been a delight and a hard worker, no longer needing to wear his gloves….but the day after he was wearing them, his lips sore and bloody from biting and he was shall we say, a bit on the aggressive side. Something had greatly upset him” 

Jack tried to picture it in his mind. Matt had found a job, friends and stability, which was enough to give up his life as the biter, then along come this manager who had harmed this new found life and he felt he had to punish him for doing it and then of course he was upset because he had fallen back into his bad habits. 

“Is there anyone else how can collaborate on your story Captain?” Jack asked. 

“The boy Jeremy tended to his hands and no doubt has kept a record of it in the first aid book. Would that be aiding ya any?” 

“More than you know Captain, thank you, we’ll keep this quiet for now and I’ll speak to my chief tonight about it...see if we can’t get a warrant to search Matt’s house or something...” 

“Watch your step Jack. Do not forget that Matt is watching the cameras and if he is as dangerous as ya say….it be best you don’t get caught” 

 

\--Line Break--

 

The afternoon lunch rush was more than a little bit noisy. Children ranging from babies, toddlers and small children. Parents were either turning a blind eye or yelling for their children to behave.  Jack felt like running out the back and hiding for a while but knew that would only make him look suspicious in Matt’s eyes, so he stayed put, though honestly he had to give Mike and the others credit, how they were able to do this day after day was beyond him. Give him drug dealers anyday. He spotted a small boy bouncing up and down, crossing his legs as he looked around frantically for someone. Feeling sorry for the poor kid, Jack rushed over and knelt beside him. 

“Hey buddy, you ok, need the toilet?” 

The small boy nodded, his eyes tearing up “But I can’t find my mummy! He said if I need to go I have to go with him...but I really need to go” 

“Well, I’m a security guard here so I can take you, then on the way back we can find your mummy ok?” 

“Got to be really quick…” the small boy cried as he held his arms out for Jack to pick him up. Jack scooped the small boy up and was near the boy’s loos when a scream went though the restaurant, making him stop to see a woman came running towards him with a face like thunder. 

“YOU! What the hell do you think your doing with my kid?” she demanded, snatching the boy out of his arms and glaring at him. 

“Sorry madam but your son really needs the toilet and he couldn’t find you…” Jack tried to explain but the woman continued to shout over him. 

“You sick bastard! You should be arrested! Where is the security in this place? Somebody get me a manager!” 

“Mummy I need the toilet” the boy cried loudly as he tried to get out of his mother’s arms.

“In a minute! Let me deal with this first!” 

“Madam, deal with your son first and I’ll get the manager for you” said Jack, noticing the boy was straining to hold it in. 

“What? So you can tell her a pack of lies?” the woman hissed viciously. 

“Is everything alright here Jack?” Matt asked as he appeared from the back corridor. 

“Finally!” the woman snapped at Matt “Where have you been? This man has just tried to….AHHH SHIT! ALEX!” 

The poor boy couldn’t hold it anymore as he peed himself, the pee trickling down his leg from his shorts, all over his mother, Jack and Matt both pulling faces at the smell. 

“Jenny, we got a code yellow, by the boys restroom” said Matt into his walkie talkie “we might also have a code black as well” 

“THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!” screamed the mother pointing her finger at Jack and placing her son down hard on the floor and slapping him on the back of the leg. “And what have I told you about….AAAAAAAAAAAHH!” 

The woman suddenly found herself pinned against a wall, her arm twisted behind her back, Matt’s angrily holding her in place. 

“The boy did nothing wrong! He was trying to go to the bathroom before you stopped him and started acting like an idiot! Apologize! NOW!” Matt snapped before biting down hard on his lip. 

“Matt...you're not helping!” said Jack his hand slowly reaching for his hidden gun. 

“Oh dear, what’s going on here then? Matt, please let the lady up, I’m sure she meant no harm” said Mike calmly as he came over with Shadow and knelt down in front of the small boy. “Hello Alex. Its nice to see you. Had a little accident huh? It’s ok. I have some dry clothes in my office, we can quickly wash and dry your clothes as give mum a nice big coffee as well” Matt then stood up and smiled brightly at the woman “Hello Mrs Wilkins, I’m sorry if our new guard frightened you, he doesn’t know all our policies yet, I do apologies on his behalf” 

“Guard?” the woman looked confused and looked Jack over before noticing his badge and Freddy Fazbear logo, as Matt backed off and let go of her arm “Oh….I thought...”

“Yeah...let’s go and have that cup of coffee and sort out Alex, then you and I can talk and fill out a form or two….” said Mike still all smiles as he put Shadow down and picked Alex up, being careful of the wet patches in the boy’s shorts and started to lead the mother across the floor towards his office as Jenny came up to them with Chloe who was holding a mop and bucket. 

“Matt! In my office now! Jack, can you take over the cameras for me please?” said Jenny, her voice shaking with anger. “And let's hope for both your sakes, that Mike can calm her down, otherwise we’ll all be in trouble” 

Jack quickly went to the camera room as Jenny had asked, though his mind wasn’t really focusing on them, he was to wound up for that. He kept thinking about how Matt was biting his lip after that stupid woman had slapped her son. The way his eyes washed over with a deep seated hated and the way his body trembled. He pulled out his mobile and quickly texted his chief about getting a warrant to look inside Matt’s house and arrest him. He had to tread carefully now but more importantly speak to Mike and get him on side, since it appeared Matt listen to him, he might be the only one able to speak to Matt about handing himself in otherwise like with most killers when they get caught, it could get very bloody. 

“Hey Jack! You ok? Had you’ve had quite a bad day” 

Jack leapt out of his seat and spun around to see Jeremy coming in and dumping his bag to the side. “Jeremy? What are you doing here?” 

“Jenny called. She sent Matt home to cool his head. She told me what happened and luckily Mike was able to talk the woman out of suing or reporting Matt. Don’t know how he does it, but it’s kinda creepy how all those single moms all seem to fawn over him”

“Yeah but you didn’t answer my question…?” 

“Oh, it’s mainly because she wants to talk to you as well so needs me to cover the cameras while Mike takes the floor. Besides I’ve got the late shift here and….” 

“JEREMY!” 

Jack watched as Chi the chicken partially flung herself at the younger man almost knocking him off of his feet. 

“You said you weren’t going to be here until late! I’ve been so lonely without you!” she cried hugging him tightly. 

“Chi, you only saw me the other night I haven’t been gone that long, and could we not do this in front of the new guy?”  

Chi violently twitched and for the briefest second Jack could have sworn her optics had gone red. 

“What? Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?” 

“Chi, you know it’s not that, it’s just that Jack is new and….” 

“Well maybe Jack can stay here and keep you company tonight” Chi sniffed and stomped out of the room but not before sending a hateful glare at Jack and then slamming the door shut. There was an awkward silence, as Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck and started moving things about to avoid looking Jack in the face.  

“Sorry about that…” he muttered, still red in the face. 

“Don’t worry about it. Actually Jeremy, I had an accident where I cut myself on my hand, I was told to get it in something called an accident book?” 

“Oh...yeah, I can do it for you, it’s in the office me and Mike use for the kids…” 

“Oh no, I can do it, beside I need to learn these things right?” 

“Yeah I guess, it’s in the top draw of the filing cabinet, in the second file along, it’s a green notebook not the red one. Put it under today’s date, and a rough description on what happened and where and then sign” 

“What’s the red one?” 

“Oh that's the absence book. You know for when people call in or leave early because there to sick or they can’t make it for whatever reason” 

“Great...would you mind covering me while I’ll go and do it?” 

“Yeah sure man. It should be empty in there since Mike’s back on the floor, I saw him helping Betty and BB with the ice cream machine” 

Jack quickly walked down the corridor and though the main floor, making sure Mike was where Jeremy had said, cleaning the twins up who had gotten ice cream in their joints. He glanced over at the stage and saw the other animatronics where there acting out for the children. He quickly walked into the office and locked the door behind him.    

 

\---Line Break--

 

Matt slammed into his house and let out a small scream of rage. Why! WHY! Why did parents like that bitch get away with it! She slapped her kid! He hadn’t done anything wrong! He was only trying to find her and go to the bathroom! And he had done the right thing by going to Jack! A security guard! BUT NO! That stupid fucking ugly hag had to stick her stupid nose in and humiliate not only her son but also Jack as well who was only trying to help the boy! Yes, he had been told before about manhandling the customers but she was in the wrong, even Jenny had said so but she had to follow the rules. He knew by alrights he should have been fired but Mike had spoken to the customer and had gotten her to apologise for her actions if he apologized as well. It had been galling and it made him want to rip the woman’s throat out but he did it for Mike and Jenny as well who were both sticking their necks out by supporting him. Jenny, bless her truly, had told him to go home to cool off and she’ll make it out that he had been sick and had to go home early. Which was a good thing, since he wouldn’t want the Captain and the gang to see him like this nor any of the children either, he was livid. He need to hurt something, he needed to bite something, he wanted blood. He stalk though his home and slammed the door to his basement open and ran down the stairs. What happened next was a blank in his memory, he honestly couldn’t remember, just the screams that rang in his ears did eventually stop and when he looked in the mirror in his bathroom, his face was caked heavily in blood and so was his shirt. How did that happen? And when did he get to the bathroom? Ah who cared, he felt better and was in need of a bath. Once he got washed and dressed, he thought about eating and maybe checking up on Mike’s dad. His days of listening to Freddy’s songs seemed to be doing the trick, the man could only mumble the lyrics when he ever he tried to speak, which was good, great even, soon he would be a Freddy fan just like him and his son. Oh dear there was blood all over his floor, when did that happen? Did he cut himself? He quickly grabbed his mop and washed away the blood, humming a tune under his breath, as he reached into his freezer and placed a microwave meal in to cook. Now he was all comfortable, he could go down and check in on Mr Schmidt, he would be in need of some water right about now. He continued to hum as he walked down the stairs and then stopped as he looked at the mangled corpse on his workbench. Most of his facial skin had been ripped off and so had some of the flesh, showing the bone beneath. One eye was opened wide, the isis as wide as it could get, reflecting on the victim's terror before he died. The other eye had been galgude out, leaving a small red tunnel of muscle and a long tear of blood down what remained of the facial skin. There had been a neck at one point but most of it now was lying on either side of the body, looking like small piles of mush.  Large chunks of skin and flesh splattered over on to the floor, mostly coming from the once man’s arms, legs and chest. Matt could also see that the corpse was missing a few fingers, he wondered were they had gotten to, when he noticed them on the other side of the room on the other work bench, lying amongst his tools. The genitalia had also been bitten off as well, but he couldn’t see it, even as he got a bit closer, must be among the piles somewhere on the floor.  Matt tilted his head to the side and blinked before sighing. He remembered now, he came in in such a bad mood and had killed Mr Schmidt, what a shame. Well, that was how the cookie crumbled he shrugged, it was a shame really he had been making such good progress with him. Mike was better off without him anyway and plus with him gone so was the threat to the pizzeria, Mike might be a little upset but still. Oh well he thought when he heard the small ding of the microwave upstairs. He simply smiled and gave the corpse a small wave before going back upstairs to eat his dinner, for some reason he felt he had worked up an appetite. 

  
  


\--Line Break--

 

Bonnie stood nervously over the table and started to move the napkins again. He wanted this to be perfect. All though he couldn’t eat, he still set the table for two and even had one of the fake light up candles in the middle of the table for atmosphere. He went over to the sound system and check the cassette player was working. Emily had leant them a couple of her mum’s old ones when Chica told her they only had a cassette player in store. It was supposedly full of love songs which to Bonnie was just perfect for tonight. He next went over to the kitchen and politely knocked on the door and waited for Chica to answer it. The yellow chicken popped her head out of the door and groaned when she saw Bonnie. 

“Bonnie! I’ve told you a dozen times already, I’ll put his pizza in when he here, otherwise it will either get burnt or will be cold if I do it now.” 

“Yes...but have you made it? So it is ready to go in the oven? And are those cans of drinks in the fridge? So their cold?” 

“Bonnie, you're making my hard drive burn, yes! EVERYTHING is ready! Now get back to the main floor otherwise you’ll miss Mike coming in” 

Chica then slammed the door shut and Bonnie nervously thought about going to the main floor but decided to stop at the bathroom first. He looked into the large mirror and started patting down his fur. He rubbed his ears and checked his teeth, making sure they were clean, and the fiddled with his bow tie. It was his best and lucky one. It didn’t smell of mothballs or had any stains on it. He checked himself again before nodding at his reflection and left to the main floor again, internally looking up the time, Mike would be there soon. He went to the main floor and quickly went over the table to check it again. His optics narrowed. Someone had moved the glass over by 0.2mm from where he had put it and the knife was the wrong way round as well. His ears shot up when something or somethings stifled their giggling from underneath the table. He bent down and poked his head under the table cloth and sighed. 

“Shadow! Sooty! You know you're meant to be sitting with Freddy right about now” said Bonnie as he pulled the two small animatronics out with his arms. 

“But I want to go on the date with you and Daddy too…” Shadow sulked “Sooty was going to be my date!” 

Sooty tilted his hat politely and smiled as Bonnie growled lowly “You're not old enough to date yet!” 

“When am I going to be old enough? I’m not old enough for a winky and I’m not old enough to date! It’s not fair!” Shadow started to cry and throw his arms and legs everywhere, almost making Bonnie drop him and Sooty. Bonnie quickly scanned the smaller bunny, noticing that the small bunny’s warning systems were kicking in due to the lack of rest but Shadow was still fighting it. 

“My apologies Bonnie” said Freddy as he came into the room “I was dealing with the security cameras with Goldie and those two snuck out of the TV room”  

“It’s fine Freddy” said Bonnie as he handed the two animatronic children over “But Shadow is in need of some much needed rest! Urgently” said Bonnie looking down at the small bunny who was still struggling though weakly. 

“I understand...oh gotta go, Mike is walking across the car park, good luck Bonnie!” smirked Freddy as he saw the smaller human coming towards the pizzeria and quickly made his exit. 

Bonnie only had seconds to panic and then calm down before Mike walked through the door. 

Mike looked around the room and ran his hand through his long hair and laughed softly. 

“Wow….wow...Bonnie….when you said you wanted a date….I didn’t expect you to go all out like this” he said as he slid of his coat and bag onto an empty table. “Feel kinda bad for not dressing up a little” 

“You look wonderful Mike” said Bonnie as he kiss Mike softly on his lips before ushering him into the booth. “Chica has made you your favorite pizza and we got your favourite drink in by the bottle so it won’t be watered down” 

“Really? Jeez you really didn’t have to go all out like this” said Mike his cheeks going red “Don’t get me wrong or anything, it's really nice….just….” 

“I wanted it to be special” said Bonnie as he too slid into the booth opposite Mike “Special romantic not special Goldie style” 

Mike snorted and smiled as he watched Bonnie fidget “Dare I ask?” 

“It went along the lines of changing your office into a love dangon, he said he could hire the stuff out or something, he was on his way to do just that when Freddy grabbed him by the ear and told him off” 

Mike laughed out loud as Chica came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with Mike’s pizza and drink in a glass and professionally placed them down in front of him with a smug look on her face. 

“Thanks Chica, it looks fantastic” said Mike as he picked up a slice. 

“Your welcome Mike, the rest of your drink is in the fridge if you want anymore and Bonnie can get you dessert, now if you excuses me, I actually have work to do” Chica said this in a friendly tone but sent a glare in Bonnie’s direction at the end as she made her way back to the kitchen, Bonnie cringing slightly. 

“What did you do?” Mike asked with a slight smile. 

“I might have bothered Chica….a little bit….a bit….a lot” said Bonnie as he rubbed his ear, making Mike laugh even more. Time dragged on and the large Bunny and his human sat and simply talked about their day, their son and about general things, just as couples do. Once Mike finished his pizza, Bonnie pulled Mike to his feet and turned on the tape player, and started to spin Mike around. It will be a memory Bonnie would save and password and encrypted so no one could ever delete it. 

 

Meanwhile across town, Jack and his superiors were going over the evidence that Jack had accumulated and started to devise a plan and only prayed that it wouldn’t end in a massacre. 

 

\--Line Break--

 

Mike sleepy made his way back home on his own, Shadow was still fast asleep, it was better for the small bunny to sleep and rest his system, no doubt he was going to have a busy day today with everyone. He yawned loudly as he went to open the door to his apartment building when a police car skidded to a halt just a few feet away from him and Jack came running out. 

“Mike….I need you to come with me now!” 

“Jack...what’s….?” 

“We’re about to raid Matt’s home, so we need you to come to the station, your mother has already been picked up as well” 

Mike quickly got into the car, suddenly wide awake as his stomach twisted and rested heavily against his intestines, his mind spinning on whether or not he should text or message the pizzeria about what was going on, just so the animatronics knew what was going on and could act...just in case. 

“Why am I thinking like this? It’s Matt for christ sake! Matt! He wouldn’t hurt a fly. Their going to break in to Matt’s house and find nothing! Then I can go back to just worrying about my mum and my job” thought Mike as he was led through the station to the waiting room where his mom was waiting for him. They were left sat in there for hours, they barely spoke as his mother chain drank  the police’s really bad coffee. Mike kept looking at his mobile and wondering if he should call but the police had told him not to incase anyone informed Matt. It was almost eleven when the door to the room opened and Jack and a large important looking man stepped in. Their faces white and somber. 

“Mrs Schmidt, Mike, I’m Chief Hudson, I’m the head of this department. I have some bad news. This morning we raided the house of a suspect we believed to be the killer we know to be the biter, sadly he wasn’t there but we found your husband….I’m sorry, but he’s dead” 

His mother gasped and clenched her hands tightly together as if this action would stop her from crying. He didn’t know what to feel. It was happening too fast. Matt? Matt killed his dad? It didn’t make sense. 

“The odd thing is from what we can tell, he was alive up until last night, he also was surrounded by Freddy Fazbear pictures and was being forced to listen to their songs as well. It was like the killer was trying to force him to like the place” The chief continued as his eyes flicked over to Mike. “You know the gentleman in question Mr Schmidt, any idea why he would do something like that?” 

“Huh? Oh..um..no….well..I don’t know...Matt thinks the world of that place...it's like a sanctuary to him...maybe he thought he could make my dad a better person….I don’t know. Are you sure it was Matt’s house? Could someone had planted my dad there?” 

“Mike!” his mother snapped tears streaming down her face. “Why are you defending him? He murdered your father!” 

“Because Matt wouldn’t do it! He’s a good guy! He’s been through some really bad shit with his family and health and he’s finally gotten better and now you guys are trying to pin it all on him!” 

The chief sighed as he opened a file he had been carrying and pulled out a couple of pictures, one of them being his father’s remains, and placed them down in front of Mike. 

“I understand this is hard for you to believe Mike. But you got to! Because we need your help in arresting him” said the chief as he watched Mike look over the pictures and picked one up. Mike shakily picked up the photo and stared at it. It was of a tatty looking Foxy mask, but that wasn't’ what he was looking at, it was the photo behind it that he could just make out. He knew it well, he had his own copy of it in his apartment, it was a picture of him, Mark and Matt outside of the hospital all dressed up as pirates with the animatronics. His heart sank, a cold feeling crept through his body, making him feel numb. 

“Mike” Jack spoke softly as he sat next to him “I know this is hard, but I need to know why Matt wasn’t at home this morning and where would he be now?” 

Huh? Mike thought as he tried to arrange his thoughts, but the photos were making it hard for him to focus. “What’s today? Friday? Right...um...Friday is when the Cove has it’s early morning delivery but it comes after Jeremy leaves so Matt would have had to have gone in early to sort it out” 

“Shit!” Jack hissed under his breath as he looked at the chief, the older man looking very worried and concerned. “So he’s at work right now?” 

“Yeah….he would be in the security room” said Mike softly. 

“Mr Schmidt, we need you to cooperate with us, if we go there all lights flashing, Matt could escape or worse take hostages, we need you to go in there and distract him while we evacuate the place and maybe have him surrender without having to hurt him” said the chief. “We will of course provide you with a vest and a gun for your protection but only for you to use for protection understand? You use it to extract some sort of revenge I’ll make sure you go down for twenty years or more!” 

It was during the chief’s little speech that something in Mike clicked and made his eyes widened with horror. Matt….was the biter….the serial killer….a killer that was in a building full of kids and their parents. Kids. Kids he had sworn to protect. He pulled out his mobile and quickly punched in a number. 

“Jenny? Its Mike! NO! Look listen, go and grab Foxy and take him to the back of the stage, there are no cameras there! Just do it now!” Mike glanced at the chief and nodded his head. “Foxy? Yeah...it’s about Matt...I need you guys to act normally until I get there...then Jenny I want you to make up some excuse to get Matt out of the security room for a few minutes, allowing me to get in there unseen, once that’s done….I need you to quietly evacuate the building….” 

  
  


\--Line Break--

 

Matt clicked from one screen to another, humming along with one of Foxy’s songs being played over the loudspeakers, a small smile on his face. Jenny had expected his apologies this morning and told him, he was on a warning for his behaviour, so he had to be good for at least a year before the warning was off of his record. He could do that. Then he and the animatronics quickly got the delivery in while the rest of the staff turned up. It was odd that Mike had rang in to say he was going to be late but then it was dealing with Shadow, so Matt could understand why, Mike did care a lot about his bunny after all. It was odd seeing Jenny flittering around the floor like she was but then again from what he could tell some of the staff hadn’t come in today, so poor Jenny must be picking up the slack, he would have to get her a treat later. Mangle and Mangy were on stage but strangely Foxy wasn’t...for some reason Foxy was working the floor, talking to children and parents alike, must be making sure everyone is alright after yesterday. He jumped out of his seat when there was a sudden knock on the office door. 

“Jenny? What are you doing back here?” 

“Matt…” she panted holding a large box “I know you're watching the cameras but I’m so far behind….I need you to take these decorations to party room three and put them out for me?” 

“But who will be watching the children?” 

“Foxy is on the floor and so is Net, but I’ve got to get back into the office as the company is going to ring me about what is going to happen to the nightmare animatronics and us, so I really need your help!” 

Matt was torn. He really should stay and watch the cameras but he did owe Jenny a favor and the poor lady was rushed off her feet. Party room three wasn’t all that big...he could be done within five to ten minutes, Foxy could handle anything on the floor as well. 

“Ok Jenny” said Matt as he got up and took the large box from her. 

“Thanks Matt! You're a lifesaver” said Jenny as she quickly ran back to the floor. 

 

\--Line Break--

 

Mike quickly ran up to the cove after getting Jenny’s text and pushed through the doors. The police were just out of sight of the cameras and had quickly placed the vast under his shirt and quick instructions on the gun should he need it, yet right now, his main concern was getting people out before Matt finished in the party room. Jenny was rushing with the staff to lock up all the tills and safe while the animatronics were getting the children and their parents ready to leave. Foxy spotted Mike and quickly cut him off before he went running back stage. 

“Out of the way Foxy!” Mike snapped. 

“Belay that lad! You're not thinking with a clear head, which ye be needing against such a foe” said Foxy sternly as he waved his hook over at Net, who quickly came over, an odd frown on his usually cheerful face. “Meself and Net will be backing you up when you go to face him” 

“No, I need you outside and looking after the kids Foxy, you too Net. If Matt gets away from me and get outside, I need you guys to stop him then before he gets to anyone else” said Mike taking deep breaths as he tried to keep his nerves and his temper, the gun burning against his back, constantly reminding him what was at stake. 

“But Mike….Matt could….” said Net softly placing his hand on Mike’s shoulder. 

“I know….I guess I’m still having trouble believing he’s….a monster…” said Mike and shook his head and pointed to the camera on the ceiling. “When you see that light go out, it will be your signal to get everyone out of here and get yourselves to safety as well. Your all to wait at the end of the street for the minibus that Thomas will be driving to collect you all in. You got that? No coming back for me! That is an order from your engineer!”

Foxy smirked “I be not one for taking orders lad, but ya spoke with a man’s voice, and I will respect your wishes. Do us proud!” 

Net said nothing as he wrapped himself around Mike tightly. Mike smiled weakly as he hugged back and patted Net on the back before stepping away and continuing on to the back rooms. Foxy placed his paw on Net shoulder, both still looking at the back door, with a look of anger. 

“Far be it for me to order a senior animatronic, but I be sure ya be knowing what to do, should the betrayer come across your path?” 

Net nodded as his dark eyes became slits as he turned and slowly walked out of the pizzeria and out of sight.

 

\--Line Break-- 

 

Matt walked into the party room and set out the plates and hats, then the party bags, followed by the large happy birthday banner. He liked it back here, it was so quiet thanks to the thick fire doors and even when the parties started, the door would shut and would drown out the noise. Once done, he quickly folded up the box and tucked it under his arm and walked back to the security room. When he walked in, he was shocked to see Mike standing in front of the monitors.  

“Oh...hello Mike...I didn’t think you would make it in today. Is Shadow ok? Jenny said he was acting funny” 

There were dark circles under Mike’s eyes and he smiled tiredly “The little troublemaker hasn’t been taking his naps or his oil, so his systems went into reserve mode and well….lets say its really not a good thing but he’s ok now. And you? Get the delivery done ok?” 

“Yep! No prob…..say Mike...you ok? You look really….I don’t know...out of it. Maybe you should go home and rest up? I can give Jack or Jeremy a ring and get one of them to cover for you…” 

Mike gave a rough chuckle and ran a hand through his hair “Yeah you could, but its best it was just Jeremy….Jack isn’t coming back” 

“Oh? Why not?” Matt asked as he placed the empty box in the bin. 

“He was just under cover for a while, he’s actually a cop of all things, can you believe that?” said Mike shrugging his shoulders. Matt felt his heart momentarily stop before it started to hammer heavily against his rib cage. He looked down at the floor and quickly knelt started to fiddle with his shoe lace, his mind racing. 

“I thought they were leaving this place alone after stupidly accusing you” he said slowly, trying not to choke up on his words, as he tried to recall everything he had said to Jack, but coming up blank. 

“Yeah….so did I. But they believed that one of us is...well...so they asked me to show him around and help out if need be. I did it because I wanted my dad found plus to prove that the pizzeria had nothing to do with it either. I didn’t think he’d find anything, I justed wanted him to push off and actually go and look for my dad you know” 

Matt swallowed as he continued to fiddle with his lace, no daring to look up at Mike’s face. 

His palms were sweating and he was starting to feel sick and dizzy, like he was having panic attack and was it him or did Mike’s voice sound really off. 

“Then this morning after leaving the pizzeria, Jack came and picked me and my mom up and took us to the station and made us wait for hours. Turns out they were raiding someone's house…”

Matt let out a sigh and slowly got back up and looked at Mike. His face was blotchy, his eyes dark and wet as if he was about to break down into tears, but he stood calmly with his hands in his lap as he leant against the table, his back covering most of the monitors.  

“They found my dad….well...what was left of him anyway. They told us that they think he was tortured into liking Freddy before he was killed and you know what Matt….even though they pointed everything out to me, I still denied it, still stood up for the guy, said they were trying to pin it on him” 

Mike choked back a sob and bit his lip as he looked directly in Matt’s eyes. Matt’s heart slowed down and actually skipped a beat at hearing Mike say that, it made him so happy that Mike believed in him. 

“It wasn’t until they showed this picture of a foxy mask. The mask itself wasn’t important but what was behind was.  It was a photograph of you,me and mark outside the hospital? Jeremy only made two printed copies of that picture. I have a copy…..and the other one….” Mike was shaking now, clenching his fists. “Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me the cops are setting you up….” 

Matt leaned against the wall and rubbed his neck. Sure he could lie to Mike but Mike deserved better than that. Mike, who even now want to believe in him despite all the evidence, he really was a great friend. 

“Would you believe me if I told you that I had planned to give you your dad back?” Mike glaring at him, still clenching his fists against his legs “I thought I could get him to change his mind about the pizzeria and make him realize about how he was abusing you” 

“Abuse……? My dad abused me?” Mike sounded confused “What are you on about?” 

“He did abuse you Mike. Neglect, forcing you into a life you didn’t want, hitting you, it’s abuse. I know it well. Since you were able to help me with my illness I thought I could return the favor and help you with your dad” 

“Then why did you….?” Mike hissed. 

“Kill him? It really wasn’t what I wanted to do? But I was so angry….I needed to bite..release my frustrations...I hadn’t even released I’d done it until some time later…” said Matt softly as a sharp pain burst against his cheek, sending him crashing down to the floor. He held his cheek as he looked up at Mike who was holding his fist, tears streaming down his face, his teeth clenched. 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Mike snapped “I could have handled my dad! If you left him alone, you most likely wouldn’t have gotten caught and we could have continued being friends with Jeremy and Mark, going to the pub, bowling, having a laugh. But now thanks to you it’s all over! The media is going to crush Freddy’s when it get out that it was involved in the serial killing. The animatronics! Our Jobs! Our friends! You’ve fucked us all over Matt...and you know what makes it worse….” 

Mike shivered and sobbed and said in a broken whisper “Is that I still think you're a good guy…” 

Matt felt his own eyes stinging, Mike’s words crushing him, he hadn’t thought about any of that. He never thought he would be caught. Let alone that his actions could have consequences for his friends and his heroes, the animatronics. He looked up at the monitors, his eyes widening as he noticed the there wasn’t anyone on the screens, which meant that it was just him and Mike here and most likely the police surrounding the building. 

“I’m really sorry Mike” said Matt as he sat up and looked up at him with a smile “For the longest time, I felt I was on a lone crusade, punishing those who were unworthy of having kids and believe me those people exist. Then I saw the job advert for a security guard and applied on a whim. I never thought it would change my life so much. I REALLY DID become a BETTER man and that was mainly thanks to you. Your amazing! When I was around you and the others, I didn’t need to bite and I still was doing my part in protecting kids. It was perfect!” 

Matt got to his feet and brushed off his clothes “I’m guessing you told Foxy and got him and the others to evacuate right? Making sure the kids are safe first right? So like you Mike. I guess you came here to talk me into giving myself in right?”

“Yeah...something like that” said Mike feeling suddenly tired and heavy. He wanted his bed and a few quiet hours to process all of this bull shit. He wanted to go to the pizzeria and just have Bonnie hold him for a while.  Matt could see how much this was hurting Mike as he smiled brightly and held out his hand. 

“I know what you're thinking Mike! Your thinking how can I fix this! You can’t! You can’t fix what’s not broken Mike. This is the way things have got to go. It’s Fate! It was my fate to come here and meet you. I know I don’t deserve this but….I still think your amazing Mike. You made me a better guy”  

Mike gave a shaky smiled and took Matt’s hand. He would later blame his mistake on his lack of sleep but suddenly Matt slammed his body against the wall and sucked punched him in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees. 

“Sorry Mike” said Matt as he ran out the room heading towards the back exit. Mike gasped for breath and struggled to get to his feet and quickly ran after Matt. He ran as fast as he could to the exit and saw Matt was about to open the door when he reached for the gun. 

“MATT!” He shouted as loud as he could as he held the gun up in his shaking hands. Matt stopped and looked back at Mike, his eyes watering over as a small smile appeared on his lips. The two best friend stood there looking at each other with only the sound of the gun rattling in Mike’s shaking hands between them. 

“You really are my best friend Mike” 

BANG! 

 

To be concluded… 

 

(you want the next chapter? I better get ten reviews or over otherwise there will be no ending!) 


	23. Bad Ending

You Can’t Fix What’s Not Broken

 

By 

 

End Of Grace

 

A/N: Well, here we are, it has been an amazing year! This series has been fantastic experience for me. I feel my writing/storytelling skills have greatly improved since Fix me and I’ll fix you. My illness and my broken laptop has certainly put me back a few updates but I must thank all you guys, the fans, for all your understanding and your praise. This is the first time I have ever received over a 100 reviews for a fic before and this one is actually a few off of 400 so thank you so much. 

 

Does anyone read Undertale fanfiction? ThrashMetalMartin has written one called Greasemonkey. If you enjoy Undertale, you might want to check this out. 

 

Again this chapter has not been beta read, so any mistakes are mine, but I ask you not to make a big deal out of it please? Thank you! You're fantastic! So here we go, this is your offishal tissue warning ok? You will need tissues for this. Seriously. 

 

Chapter 22: Bad Ending 

 

//Flashback//

 

_ Mike stood in front of the shooting game, a large grin on his face as he shot every target, ticket after ticket popping out of the slot, much to the jealousy of the other kids. Mike was great at the shooting games and often won some great prizes but now and again he would split his winning with some of the young kids just to make their day. He loved coming here with his nan. His nan would bring his at least once a week if he been good and would give him a few dollars worth of change and would bend over slightly so he could kiss her to say thanks before running off to play. She would sit in on of the booth’s with one of the other nans or moms to chat or do her crossword puzzles until Mike was ready to eat or go home. The machine rang out loudly as it showed Mike score, making a few children cheer seeing as he was now on the high score board.  _

_ “Well done Mikey” said Freddy patting the young boy on the back. “Soon you’ll have the top spot!”  _

_ “Thanks Freddy” smiled Mike looking up at the large bear with a smile but then looked around “Where’s Bonnie? I want to show him”  _

_ Freddy gave an over dramatic sigh “I’m hurt Mikey! You always want Bonnie”  _

_ “Well yeah because he’s my favourite!  Mike said rolling his eyes before noticing the large bunny over by the stage. “BONNIE! OVER HERE I’VE GOT ON THE BOARD!”  _

_ Bonnie put down his guitar and wandered over to Freddy and the others and looked at the screen. “Wow Mike! Your amazing”  _

_ Mike giggled and throw his arms around the large purple rabbit “Thanks Bonnie!”  _

**_“So you got on the scoreboard! Big Deal!”_ **

_ Bonnie and Freddy groaned as the gold and tatty bear came staggering forward.  _ **_“You need to hit the top spot to be somebody around here”_ **

_ Mike frowned at the old bear “Who are you? You're not like Freddy. Your smelly!” _

_ The gold bear growled but Freddy quickly stepped in and smacked the other bear over the head.  _

_ “Goldie! You're not meant to be on the shop floor anymore, you're scaring the kids” Freddy hissed.  _

**_“Am Not!”_ ** _ Goldie huffed as he bent down towards a little girl  _ **_“You don’t think i’m scary right sweetie?”_ **

_ The little girl burst into tears and ran to her mother. Goldie then looked around the floor and saw that the children were all looking at him, but none of them were smiling….they were afraid of him.  Freddy could see how much the frightened looks were hurting his mate as he led the gold bear away, Mike still holding on to Bonnie tightly.  _

_ “Bonnie who was that?” Mike asked, his head resting against Bonnie’s torso.  _

_ “Just an old bear that still loves children” said Bonnie sadly as he rubbed Mike’s hair “How about you show me how you got that amazing score Mike? Do you have a special trick?”   _

_ “Yep” said Mike as he slid a coin into the machine and took a hold of the toy pistol. “The trick is to never miss!”  _

_ BANG!! _

 

\--Present Day--

BANG! 

The smell of gunpowder filled the narrow corridor as a trail of smoke came from the barrel of the gun still in Mike’s hand. The sound of the gunshot echoed loudly off the walls covering the sound of Mike’s panting. The gun slid from his hands and clattered heavily on the floor as Mike slid slowly to his knees, tears freely streaming down from his face, his eyes wide and bloodshot. His mind was a mess, he didn’t want to think, it was to hard, he could only feel and he felt like crap. The wall beside the exit door was cracked badly from where the bullet had hit it at such close range. A small deep hole where the bullet had gone down deep. Matt stood there, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide with shock as he stood there, surprising very much alive. 

“Why? Why did you miss?” he asked “You never miss...I’ve seen you play with the children….you...never...miss…” 

Mike sobbed as he wrapped his arms around himself, his body shaking, as Matt stepped away from the door and fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around Mike and rubbed his back. 

“I thought….I thought I’d….” Mike sobbed helplessly, wishing he could stop. 

“Its ok Mike, you missed, it’s ok. You're not a killer Mike. It’s going to be ok” said Matt as he placed a soft kiss on Mike’s forehead and leant his own forehead against his. “I’m really am a monster. But not because I’ve killed bad people...but because I’ve stained the reputation of this wonderful place...mostly because I’ve hurt you so much...for that I’m actually very sorry for”

Matt then pressed his lips softly on to the side of Mike’s lips and cheek, Mike closed his eyes as did Matt, as they allowed the moment to pass, then Matt slowly got to his feet. Mike opened his eyes as he watched Matt slowly walk back down the corridor and out the exit not once looking back. Mike just sat there, he couldn’t do anything else, his body wasn’t co-operating. In the distance he could hear people shouting, the stomping sound of heavy boots running and someone calling his name. He couldn’t remember much of what happened next, it was to much of a blur, he remembered seeing people, people yelling and talking, there was something about shock, as he was picked up and placed on a gurnee. The last thing he remembers hearing, as he was wheeled out of The Cove, was someone asking what happened to the gun. 

  
  


\---Line Break---

 

Mike lay on the hospital bed with his mother by his side. He wasn’t listening to anything she or the police had been saying and wasn’t even sure what had happened after Matt had left. A large part of him didn’t care either. He felt so numb. Everything that happened this year final caught up with him. He had both animatronics and people trying to kill him. Been kidnapped and hurt. Had a best friend turn out to be a serial killer who killed his over controlling father who was also out to ruin his life and force him to take over his company. Not to mention he had been having sex with said animatronics and have a relationship with one of them and build their kid. Seriously he needed a break! The door to the hospital room and Mr Mcbear was rolled in by Thomas with Shadow sitting on the old man’s lap. 

“DADDY!” the little animatronic cried as he leapt from Mr McBear's lap and on to the bed into Mike’s arms. 

“Hey kiddo….you’ve been good for Mr McBear haven’t you?” Mike asked softly, patting the bunny on the head. 

“Yes...daddy are you ok? Papa said you were hurt” said Shadow looking Mike over. 

“I’m…..ok. I’m not physically hurt. How is everyone back at the pizzeria?” 

Thomas and Mr McBear look both nervous and unsure but Thomas nodded as he stepped forward. 

“I was able to get everyone into the van and to the pizzeria fine. Of course, Freddy is already fretting about the future of the pizzeria and the company’s board is already up in arms about it….but that is nothing you need to worry about it” 

Mike frowned as he looked up at Thomas, the older man looking quickly away, so he turned to the older man. 

“Ok, can I have the the truth rather then…” Mike quickly covered Shadow’s ears “the bullshit I just got told please” 

Mr McBear chuckled as Thomas gasped angrily and rolled himself closer “I told him you wouldn’t fall for that lad. Although most of the animatronics are at the pizzeria….Net is missing, though according to the Captain, Net left to look for Matt….who is still on the run. The company yes is having kittens mainly because Dahl has called and said he will pull out of the deal because of this “upsetting news”. Which is in business speak means because of this bad coverage I’m only going to buy your company for half or even less than your asking price.”  

“He’s such an asshole” Mike muttered as he sunk into his pillows, as Shadow giggled against his chest. 

“Daddy said a naughty word!” 

“A word you will not repeat little bunny” said Jane firmly “The police are try to make you their scapegoat for their balls up but I’ve already taken care of that” 

“So the main problem is Net who is out to get Matt. I don’t think we will have to worry too much” said Mike “Net is older than the others and is a lot more sensible than Goldie. If he can’t find Matt, he’ll be back soon and act as if nothing has happened. And if and Matt do met….well we’ll have to deal with that when the time comes” 

“I agree with you lad. Tomorrow is another day...and we have survived worse. The Cove will resume business tomorrow and it will probably go down in legend as everything else has” said Mr McBear. “But as of now…” 

Mike’s jaw dropped as he listened to the old man’s words. Yeah it made sense and yeah he could seriously need it but could he really do as Mr McBear said. And what of the others...Jeremy, Mark and Freddy and the gang. What of Bonnie? What was he going to do? 

 

\---Line Break--

 

Bob felt like a heel. No worse. Like a jerk as he slowly rolled Springtrap down the dark corridor towards the locked up evidence hall. With everything going on upstairs with “The Biter” case, Bob felt it was no longer safe to have Springtrap walking about. Not because he thought the bunny was going to attack him, no, that the angry cops were going to take it out on the gold bunny. He didn’t want that. These last few weeks spending time with the bunny had been wonderful, not to mention thanks to his help, he had finally caught up with all his work. Also the bunny was really good at listening and had a good sense of humor, he in turn had listened to the bunny’s version of what happened that night it got in trouble and he felt some great sympathy for the animatronic. He was protecting his master and friend...what the hell was wrong with that? Still it was better to be safe than sorry right? He opened the large vault like door and wheeled Springtrap in and placed him in an open space. 

“I really am sorry about this Spring but I think it is for the best. It’s just in case an of the hot heads come down here and decided to take a swing at you” 

Spring shook slightly, his optics moving left and right, as he mentally tried to over right his program that would allow him to move again rather than be frozen in place and still awake. 

“Hey don’t worry! It’s only temporary. I’ll come back in three days and release you then ok?. This is just so so you don’t move about and scare whoever is on the security cameras” said Bob reassuringly as he walked away. Spring watched him out of the corner of his optic until he disappeared and then he heard the loud slam of the vault door shutting. Spring could feel his pump beating fast in his chest as multiple screen flashed before his optics. 

“Dell? Dell!” he cried out in his mind hoping beyond hope that the ghost of the guard was still with him. 

_ “Spring ya need to calm down before you give yourself a pump attack! It’s only your free foaming switch for christ sake. It’s not the end of the world”  _ the ghost hissed inside of his processor.  

“But my joints will lock up! And I don’t want to stay here! Please….can’t you do something?” 

_ “What the hell can I do I’m dead! And beside...what was that?”  _

Spring started to scan the room quickly as the sound of something banging against metal echoed through the room followed by the sounds of foot steps.  

“A mouse….or maybe a rat?” 

_ “No to both….it sounds to heavy...even for a human”  _

“I’m scared…” 

_ “Just don’t move...go to wide screen on your optics so we can see most of what’s around us without moving your optics. Now the sound came mainly from the righ…..HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!”  _

Inside, Springtrap was terrified, while his body stayed ever so still as a withered Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Foxy slowly staggered towards him. Their bodies jerked and sparked dangerously as they started to gather around him. Then something strange happened, Springtrap optics started to malfunction as the images of the animatronics changed….into the ghostly remains of four dead children. There were three boys and one girl, their clothes style dated back many years, ripped and torn and covered in blood steins. Some were missing an eye and large pieces of their flash were either gone or hanging on by pieces of skin. A dark miasma surrounded them, their anger and hated radiated off of them, so much so that if they got any closer, Springtrap feared it would in devourer him. 

_ “We can see you” “The guard” “The Purple Man” “Let us out”  _

Springtrap tried to shake his head but he still couldn’t move due to Bob turning off his foaming switch. He could only shake as the mangled child inside Freddy reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

_ “He’s scared”  _ the child mocked with vicious delight   _ “We were scared too. Scared we would be trapped here forever because of you and that bad puppet!”  _

Springtrap’s optics narrowed at the words, how was Net involved in all this and what did he do? Suddenly his arms were yanked forwards as the child in withered Bonnie grabbed hold of his other arm and pulled hard. 

_ “Now you can let us out! Let us rest in peace, we didn’t deserve this, let us go!”  _

Springtrap couldn’t do anything. He wanted to speak and say that he wanted to help. That Dell wasn’t their killer and that they needed Net to free them from their bodies if he was really the one that put them there. 

_ “Why are you ignoring us? Why don’t you speak?”  _ the girl asked  _ “We know you can hear us”  _

_ “He’s a coward!”  _ the boy in the Foxy’s suit snapped angrily, the darkness swirling around him  _ “Let’s tear him to pieces! Once he’s fully dead that should free us right?”  _

_ “Well…”  _ the boy in the Freddy suit smirked evilly  _ “There is only one way to find out. Let’s rip this guy apart until he’s nothing but confetti beneath our feet”  _

Spring shook violently but he couldn’t do anything as the ghosts yanked, pulled, bite and trampled at him, his furry coat and stuffing were torn to shreds, as the children laughed at his despair.  They tore off his arms and broke his legs, bent and twisted his ears and pulled out his optics. Inside his processor he was screaming in pain as warning signs and messages continued to flash up, warning him of leaking oil and fluids, and how his limbs were not responding.  

_ “Just one last thing to do and then we’re free”  _ said the boy in the Freddy suit as he pulled out Springtrap’s still beating pump. Springtrap felt what the boy had done and braced himself. He didn’t want to die like this. He wanted to be at home, with Freddy and the gang, in Thomas’s arms as he held and hugged his son Plush. He wanted to tell everyone how much they meant to him, how much he loved them. He wanted to hug his brothers again, he wanted to joke around with Goldie, he wanted to play with the children again. He wanted to watch Thomas grow old and see his son be transferred into an adult body, he wanted them to be a family. He wanted to tell his son the stories Thomas use to read to him before he fell into recharge and then slid into Thomas bed and make love to him again. He wanted to feel Thomas skin beneath his fur and feel his soft lips kissing his nose. But mostly he just wanted to know if Thomas had forgiven him and still loved him. He wanted so many things but he didn’t want this! He didn’t want to die! The ghost boy giggled as he placed the pump gently on the floor and then with a large smile on his face, stamped on the pump repeatedly until it was nothing but mushy mess beneath his foot. 

 

\---Line Break---

 

Matt moved the heavy manhole plate off and peered out, looking up at the night sky before pushing aside the heavy plate and climbing out of the hole. He was surprised that the back exit hadn’t been so well covered by the cops but then again, they were actually waiting for Mike to bring him out the fount. Did they really think he would give up so easily? He felt insulted. He was on a mission after all. He brushed himself down and replaced the plate over the hole as he started to think of his next move. He was just on the outskirts of town right near the highway and some large fields. He would have to leave this town for a while but that didn’t bother him so much, after all Mike, Jeremy and Mark were still there along with the Captain, so the children were in good hands. He needed to get some money and a change of clothes so it was best to get to another town soon. It was also best to try and avoid people to, so his best chance was to cut across the field and keep his head down. He pushed past the long grass and was careful where he stepped. Maybe it was all those years of being a hunter that his instincts warned him just in time to fall to the ground when something took a swipe at him. He continued to dodge and move out of the way as something attacked him from all angles. He quickly got to his feet and glared over to where the attacks were coming from and sighed as he straightened himself up to glare at his attacker. 

“Net. Of all the animatronics I wasn’t expecting you” 

Net stood on a slight mound with his tentacles thrashing around him violently, his usually friendly face was a mask of rage and in his left hand, dragging across the ground was a Freddy suit. Matt’s eyes glanced at the Freddy suit and smirked. 

“So you're going to stuff me into a suit? Not very nice of you” 

“Traitor! You need to be punished and what I have in store for you will leave you longing for death and release” Net hissed as he sent two of his tentacles to attack but Matt quickly avoided them.  Matt laughed as he brushed his hair away from his face. 

“Oh like you wouldn’t have done the same in my shoes Net. Did you forget how many hours I spent watching you guys though the cameras? I watched you….well watched you watching Mike anyway. I saw how you were staring at him and how you use to cling all over him. Damn! Bonnie would not be happy bunny if he knew what you were doing to his boyfriend” 

Net jerked back as if Matt’s words had hit him but let out a shriek of rage as he sent all of his tentacles at Matt at once. 

“YOU KNOW NOTHING!” 

Matt barreled rolled on the ground and slapped the tentacles away when they got to close as he ran towards Net, the puppet so infused with his rage, he couldn't focus his attacks until it was too late and Matt was standing in front of him with a gun placed against his mask. 

“Now calm down Net, I meant nothing by it, after all I’m not one to talk since I’m in the same boat too”

Net’s eyes narrowed down to slits as he glared at Matt “What are you on about?” 

“I love Mike. I honestly do” said Matt as he gave a breathless laugh “I would do anything for him and have, since I killed his overbearing father. Is that what’s really upset you Net? That I got to the old man first?” 

“Shows which one of us love Mike more sensibly since I know killing the old man would not have made Mike happy” 

“Speaking of what would make Mike happy….I wonder what he would think of your little hobby” Matt smiled unpleasantly.

“Hobby?” 

“I’m Mike’s best friend Net, there is very little Mike hasn’t told me about the place or about you guys, like the ghost that haunts Springtrap?” 

If Matt wasn’t as close as he was, he wouldn’t have noticed the slight flinch of Net’s mouth, he almost laughed out loud.

“I’m right aren’t I? I mean Goldie isn’t smart enough to trap a soul in a body, plus he wouldn’t want to taint his precious family. Then there is the story about those kids souls being trapped in the animatronic bodies...wonder if there is any truth to that? Then there is that Freddy’s suit...even if you did kill me, that would mean you would get destroyed for it unless you didn’t plan to stuff my body into it...just my soul” Net dropped the suit to the floor and clenched his fists tightly. “I’m right aren’t I? Oh….you bad bad puppet. Not that I blame you or anything...I would punish anyone who would harm the pizzeria...though I think it would be best that Mike doesn't find out about it, it would upset him greatly” 

“Stop talking about him” Net hissed. 

“Why? You're doing this for him right? Wanting to hurt me for hurting him so much. That won’t make Mike happy….” said Matt as he lowered the gun “Just like me killing you won’t make him happy either” 

Net titled his head to the side “So what do you suggest then?” 

“You let me go. Pretend you couldn’t find me and in return I keep your little secret” 

“How can I trust you? You're a monster” 

“And what does that make you? The devil?” 

Net shrieked again and sent his tentacles at Matt again who simply jumped out of the way and laughed at him as he placed the gun back into the waistband of his trousers. 

“See you around Devil! And make sure to take real good care of Mike for me” said Matt as he broke off into a run and then ducked down low in the tall grass so Net could no longer see him. Net continued to stand there in the cold night air, his body trembling with rage, as sparks of electricity shot from his body.  There was nothing he could do now but return to the pizzeria and do just as Matt said. Though if Matt ever returned….he would show him just how much of a devil he could be! 

 

\---Line Break---

 

Jeremy stood on The Cove shop floor watching the kids. It wasn’t really busy, not that he was surprised, with the news of Matt being The Biter and all. It still didn’t make sense to him. When ever he looked at the picture of Matt in the newspaper or the TV, he would just shake his head in disbelief, that friendly smiling face just couldn’t be the mass murderer everyone was on about. He had tried to speak to Mike about it too, but according to Mr McBear and Mike’s mom, Mike was suffering from really bad shock and exhaustion and wouldn’t be able to talk to him for a while. When he first turned up to the cove, he went straight into the security room and felt the need to be sick. He couldn’t go in there, it was Matt’s space and knowing that he had been in there….just made his stomach twist into knots. The animatronics were affected as well. Net had stuck an “out of order” sign on his box and refused to come out. Foxy and crew stumbled over their lines and Blu was doing his best to try and cheer up Bon Bon who had received the news that she and Mangy would be forced to leave the cove soon for their own pizzeria run sadly by Dahl. 

“Jeremy….” 

Jeremy jumped as Jenny came up to him. “Oh….Jenny….I…” 

“I know you don’t want to go back in the security room...I get it...I’m sure I can turn a blind eye for a day or two” said Jenny with a sad smile. “I just wanted to let you know if you ever wanted to talk, I’m here, I know you guys were really good friends” 

“Thanks Jenny” said Jeremy with a small smile “Is there anything else?” 

“Well in about an hour there is meant to be a delivery of party stuff. Could you handle it for me?” 

“Sure thing” said Jeremy as Jenny nodded her thanks and went back stage. He wasn’t really paying any attention at the time but if he had, he would have noticed the glaring optics of a very jealous Chi. 

Jeremy was quickly putting things away in the back storage room when Chi wrapped her arms around Jeremy's chest and pressed herself against his back. Jeremy sighed and rolled his eyes and tried to move Chi’s arms but couldn’t

“Chi...let me go, I’m trying to actually do some work here, I don’t have time for you right now” 

“But Jeremy….I haven’t had any alone time with you in ages…” said Chi as she grinded her pelvis into Jeremy’s behind.  

“Chi...I’m not in the mood...so let me go” said Jeremy as he started to struggle out of her grip only for her to tightened her arms to the point where he couldn’t move. 

“Jeremy...you do love me right?” 

“Er….yeah…” said Jeremy in an uncertain voice, feeling her beak pressing against his neck, the sharp end digging into his neck.

“Then why were you flirting with the cow Jenny hmmm? Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Chi clenched her arms tightly against Jeremy’s ribs making him cry out in pain.

“What the hell! Chi! Jenny is my manager she has to talk to me and secondly she’s old enough to be my mom, come on!” 

“I’m old enough to be your mother as well Jeremy, so what does that matter? It just means you're into older woman. Now why were you flirting?” 

“I wasn’t! She just wanted to know I was ok and if I needed to talk to her I could. That’s all! Can you stop being so pariod?” 

Chi let go of Jeremy suddenly and the young man stumbled and grabbed the shelf to save himself from falling. He turned around to look at her and was about to yell when he saw her eyes were black with white glaring dots and her head was violently jerking. 

“I’M NOT! I’M JUST FINE!” Chi snapped as she span around and stumped out of the room, leaving Jeremy even more confused and wishing he could get a hold of Mike. Chi continued to stomp down the corridor until she got to the break room and firmly punched the wall, leaving a huge crack. She didn’t know why she was so angry or why she was so jealous, she knew Jeremy wouldn’t look at a human girl when she was around. He was more likely to go off with Chica or even Chole before going off with a hag like Jenny. She took a deep breath and sat down and started to check her systems when a message popped up, it was a lot of nonsense really, so it wasn’t important. It read “Trojonhorse398///MINE/MINE/MINE.JEREMY>MINE//active..dominance programming...///MINEMInEMINE@908possession”. 

“Stupid popup” she muttered to herself, not noticing she was twitching as her blue eyes turned a shade of red.  

 

Mark clicked buttons randomly, not really caring to be at work, not like it was busy or anything. He felt so low and he hated it. He had lots of friends but he felt really close to Jack and finding out that he was really undercover had really thrown him. Like the whole friendship thing he was building with the guy had all been a vicious lie. Then it turned out his other friend Matt was a mass murderer. Just fucking great! And lord known what has happened to Mike! The animatronics, particularly Bonnie, where keeping quiet about him, which was a really shitty thing to do in his opinion. At least according to the Manger Mario, they won’t be closing down but they would be saying goodbye to the nightmare animatronics at the end of the week. He felt a little down by that too as he got along great with the cubs and especially Plush Trap. 

A heavy hand came down on his shoulder that made him jump almost out of his seat and he turned to see Goldie lookin down at him.  

“Hey...Goldie. What’s up?” 

**“Are you hiding any secrets from us? You're not really a horrible killer are you? You can just come out and tell me and then I’ll just kick you to the curb before calling the police”**

“You're not remotely funny care bear!” Mark snapped and tried to push Goldie off but the old bear kept his grip. 

**“Who said I was joking? This is serious! I’m sick to my pump with you humans and your acting! For once I want one of you to be straight with me and tell me the truth!”**

“Ok Goldie, here is the truth about me, I’m a poor guy, working two jobs to try and get my dream off of the ground. I honestly don’t see my future here but I do like this place and have no intention of hurting you guys or betraying you or whatever. I’m just here, an average working joe, doing my part. No hidden agendas, no evil schemes, just here to earn an honest buck” said Mark firmly as if he was trying to push his words physically though Goldie’s processor. 

Goldie was silent for a moment and then slapped Mark on the back with a nod of his head. 

**“You’ll do I suppose. Though it’s a shame you don’t think you have a future here, we’ve grown to quite like you and if you get to know us better, there are shall we say “perks””**

“Perks? What kind of perks? Actually no I don’t want to know. Now go away and let me get on with my job” Mark snapped as he went back to the monitors, knocking Goldie’s paw away with a huff. Goldie blinked and rubbed his paw slightly before grabbing Mark and spinning him around to face him. 

**“What is wrong with you Mark? What has upset you so much?”**

“What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong! I finally found a guy I could relate too, who had the same interests as me, who turns out to not only be a cop but also a great liar. Then my other great friend turns out to be a serial killer, who has murdered my other friends dad as well as a lot of other people, and no one will tell me what is going on with Mike or when he will be back. So I am losing all most all my friends this week and I don’t need you getting on my case, OK!” Mark shouted loudly and stamping his foot at the end, his glasses steaming up which was good since it hid his unmanly tears. Suddenly Goldie pulled him forward and hugged him tightly almost knocking the wind out of him. One of Goldie’s paws stroked his head while the other….was groping his butt. 

**“Poor little human! You still have lots of friends here. Me, Freddy and the others will all take care of you”** said Goldie with an eerie smile. 

“Emmm Thanks Goldie...er...you can let go out my butt now….seriously let it go!” 

Goldie laughed out loud as he let Mark go and patted him on the back.  **“Don’t worry kid. Mike is just having a break from this place and will be back before you know it. It just best he’s not here while the media is hot on his case is all. Now get back to work otherwise I’ll dock your pay!”**

Mark muttered something darkly under his breath as Goldie left and he returned to the monitors but surprisingly he did feel a lot better for Goldie’s visit. Maybe the gold bear wasn’t so bad. 

 

\---Line Break---

**Freddy’s Fazbear Pizzeria, 30 YEARS LATER….**

 

Adam rode up to the old looking building on his bike. Stopping just outside to check he had the right place according to the ad he had ripped out of the morning newspaper. He looked around and quickly round a place for him to chain up his bike and quickly check his watch. He still had half an hour before he really needed to be here but he wanted to check the place out first. This pizzeria was one of three in the whole town and they were all owned by the same company and were quite famous and had so many legends and fables about them, it was hard to know what to believe in. There was also a rumour that they were finally going to build a sister location as well but there wasn’t a lot of details on that. What made these restaurants so popular was that they were mainly ran by animatronics, there was next to no human staff at all, as the owner of the company didn’t trust humans very much. Adam ran his hand through his short black hair so it wasn’t in his eyes and decided to go in, maybe it would make a good impression by turning up early, though a part of him really didn’t want to be here, well that wasn’t really true, he liked the idea of the animatronics….it was just that he didn’t like kids. He had three younger siblings that seriously got on his nerves and he didn’t really get along with them. He pushed open the door and the smell of warm pizza filled his nose and bright colours almost blinded him. There were load of kids running around, playing, screaming with parents sitting around tables chatting, with an old looking bear and rabbit were delivering pizzas to the tables. 

“Hello there, are you lost?” 

Adam jumped and blushed as a tall, lean rabbit animatronic came up to him. It’s fur was a mixture of black and purple and had bright red optics. 

“Um...no...I’m Adam...I’m here...I mean I’m here for training to be the new security guard” 

The bunny smiled brightly at him “Oh yes! We’ve been expecting you. Come with me and I’ll take you to the manager. I’m Shadow by the way” 

Shadow led him around the back and knocked politely on the office door. A woman in her late forties opened the door. She had dirty blond hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail and had friendly blue eyes that matched her round friendly figure that was in a tight fitting suit. 

“Hello Adam, Welcome to Freddy’s pizzeria, I’m Emily the manager and I see you have already met Shadow. He’s a second generation animatronic but we’ll get to all those details later. Shadow, would you mind getting Jeremy for me and ask Sooty to take over the cameras as well” 

“Sure thing Emily” smiled Shadow as he patted Adam’s shoulder “Good luck” 

Emily led Adam into the office and started making him sign various paperwork and going over a few rules with him. 

“You won’t always be stationed here. Hence why it's important that you have a means of transport. You could be stationed at “The Cove” or “Nightmare Realm”” 

“Is it true you guys are getting a fourth building?” Adam asked. 

Emily sighed and said sadly “That’s what the owner wants….though seriously I wish he wouldn’t. It’s too much work for him really. Not with his bad leg and all” 

Adam was about to ask more when there was a sharp knock on the door and a large man with a thick deep scar that went from the left side of his forehead down to his right cheek, came into the room with a grim look on his face. His blond hair was a lot darker then Emily’s and his blue eyes were hard and almost cold looking. He took one look at Adam and snorted. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me Emily! This wimpy thing? A security guard? The older animatronics will eat him alive!”

“Hey don’t look at me! I didn’t choose him ok?  **He** did and you know I can’t say no” said Emily shortly and giving Adam an apologetic look. “Sorry about him Adam. Jeremy here has been a security guard since we both started here some thirty years ago, so he knows what the animatronics are like” 

“Tell me kid, have you got fast reactions, sharp instincts?” Jeremy demanded with his arms crossed. 

“I already know I’m not going to like you does that count?” Adam said sarcastically making Emily laugh out loud and Jeremy chuckle. 

“Well it seems like you got nerve but you're going to need more then that to survive this place.” said Jeremy followed by a loud groan from Emily. 

“Oh for god's sake! Don’t tell me….” 

“It's the rules Emily!” Jeremy snapped “If he doesn’t servive the five nights he ain’t got the right to be here, no matter what  **He** says!” 

The word “servive” made the hairs on Adam’s arms stand on end. What the hell were they on about? Emily sighed with defeat as she smiled at Adam “Adam, Jeremy is going to train you and introduce you to the animatronics as well as teach you what you need to know. As you might have guessed, you're on probation for five nights, you must legally do this even if you decided you no longer wish to work here. Ok? See you later” 

Adam followed Jeremy down the dark corridors when Jeremy stopped as a large yellow chicken came up the corridor towards the kitchen carrying a box. Jeremy gave her a small smile as she beamed up at him. 

“Hello Beautiful” said Jeremy as he kissed the animatronic on the forehead. 

“Hi Jeremy. Who is this?” 

“He’s the new guard….” 

Her optics became wide and she suddenly began to shake “But...but...we don’t need one...we don’t….I don’t….” 

“Shh...Shh...it’s ok Sweetheart. I’ll be training him and watching him, you don’t have to worry, besides ain’t you better get back in the kitchen? Those kids will be disappointed if you haven’t made their cakes” said Jeremy hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. 

“Ok...it was nice meeting you” she said softly to Adam as she quickly went on her way. 

“Er...likewise” said Adam in confusion as he watched her go and then looked to Jeremy to explain. 

“Her name is Chica. She’s had some bad experience with security guards, so be nice to her, or else!” 

“Ok...so what does Chica do? You said something about cakes?” 

“She is the head cook here. She makes most of the pizzas and desserts. Down here is the employee room, the animatronics break room, security room and….well you’ll soon find out” 

Said Jeremy with snigger. Adam followed him into a small room that had a door on either side. There was a large table with a large monitor, a switch board and a really old looking fan. There was also a music box playing which was weird but not as weird as the large purple bear wearing a top hat and matching bow tie sitting at the table. 

“Thanks for covering me Sooty. Sooty, this is Adam, a would be security guard. Adam this is Sooty Fazbear, Freddy’s son and heir. He’s also mute, so don’t expect him to talk, but watch out for him all the same” 

Sooty titled his hat hello before lifting it up and pulling out a water pistol and firing it at Adam. 

“HEY! What the hell?” Adam cried out as he looked down at his wet shirt. “Bad Bear!”

Jeremy laughed and patted Sooty on the back as the bear left. 

“Did warn you kid. Sooty is ok and so is Shadow who by the way is Bonnie’s kid, you’ll met him later. Let me go through the system with you and….” 

“Er before you do, can I ask you about that music box?” Adam asked pointing to the far back corner. There was an electronic crank that was winding or playing a music box continuously next to a rather large box that was done up like a present...but then covered in large heavy chains and a padlock. A dark shadow fell across Jeremy’s face as he glared with hatred at the locked up box. 

“Oh that. That music box is NEVER to be touched and neither is the other box. You must never touch it! Only an animatronic can. Seriously kid this is important! That music box must never stop playing for whatever reason. If there is a power cut and your main concern is that music box! You will have to mainly wind it up. No ifs ands or butts! Got it?” 

“Er….sure...ok...but what’s in there?” 

Jeremy sat down in the seat, his hands clenched into fists before he started to tap away at the switchboard before sighing heavily and muttering “A devil” 

Adam looked at the old man for any hints or signs that he was joking but he wasn’t. He seemed dead serious. He looked back at the seemingly harmless looking present box and wondered what the hell was so bad that it had to be locked up in there and why on earth did he have to servive five nights for? 

 

The End

A/N IT’S OVER!! YEAH! ((suddenly pauses when she feels the heated glares of her readers)) Oh come on. You should know me by now. You want something, you have to review!  


End file.
